Ultima: Heroes vs Villains
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: Ever want to see a certain cartoon hero and villain from a different universe fight like Danny Phantom and Plankton? Nows your chance to see what would happen. Here, you name the hero and villain, and I make them fight.
1. You Think of the Characters

Attention everybody! I have something new going on that's going to be involved with my story, Ultima: the Crossing of Universes. This story is going to be all about random cartoon heroes fighting against some cartoon villains. I have a lot of fights between certain characters in Ultima, but I'm not sure if I'll get a chance to put them in. So this story is going to be about just that. And here's the best part. I'm going to be excepting requests for fights. If there is a certain cartoon you want to see doing battle against a random villain from a different world, please tell me and I will put them in. Examples include Kim Possible vs. Azula, Danny Phantom vs. Huntsman, and Timmy Turner vs. Mojo Jojo. All you have to do is name a cartoon hero and a cartoon villain (or as many as you like) and tell me what show they are from. It's as simple as that. I will except any, but please lay low on the animes. I don't watch a lot of those and some are really hard to follow. Another note, this story happens before everyone met Nick and before Spongebob and his friends got ultimaweapons. I might not put as much effort into this story as I do in Ultima: the Crossing of Universes, but you can bet this story will be just as good. I'll be putting my own fights as well, but it would be nice to write what you want me. So leave some awesome fights, and I'll put them in.


	2. UPCOMMING SHOWDOWNS!

For those who are waiting for the next chapter, here is a list of some of the upcoming fights I have planned!

* * *

Here are the fights I have taken into consideration:

_Robin (Teen Titans) vs. Gaston (Beauty and the Beast)_

_Raven (Teen Titans) vs. Mozenrath (Aladdin: the Series)_

_Pikachu (Pokemon) vs. Dr. Doofenschmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)_

_Ultimate Alien Ben (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) vs. Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom)_

_Timmy Turner (The Fairly Odd Parents) vs. Knightbrace (Codename: Kids Next Door)_

_Ariel (The Little Mermaid) vs. Charmcaster (Ben 10)_

_Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) vs. Ghostfreak (Ben 10)_

_Hercules (Hercules) vs. Bowser (Super Mario)_

_Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) vs Jafar (Aladdin) _

_Dib (Invader Zim) vs. Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens)_

_9 (9) vs. Jenner (The Secret of NIMH)_

_Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) vs. Stewie Griffin (Family Guy)_

_Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) vs Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII)_

_Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) vs Him (The Powerpuff Girls)_

_Batman (Batman) vs Syndrome (The Incredibles)_

_Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) vs Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2)_

_Mario (Mario) vs The Toilenator (Codename: Kids Next Door)_

_Link (The Legend of Zelda) vs Rothbart (The Swan Princess)_

_Samus Aran (Metroid) vs Don Karnage (Talespin)_

_Roger (American Dad) vs Zim (Invader Zim)_

_Megamind (Megamind) vs Dr. Doom (Fantastic Four)_

_Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) vs Charles Muntz (Up)_

_Sora (Kingdom Hearts) vs Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)_

_Geppetto (Pinnochio) vs The Puppet King (Teen Titans)_

_Otto (Time Squad) vs Doris (Meet the Robinsons)_

_WALL-E (WALL-E) vs Ratchet (Robots)_

_Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) vs Samhain (The Real Ghostbusters)_

_Otis (Back at the Barnyard) vs Alameda Slim (Home on the Range)_

_Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) vs Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown)_

* * *

So yeah. I hope you look forward to these amazing battles. And don't forget to keep sending in your fights in your reviews.


	3. Spongebob Squarepants vs Ratigan

Here's an example of what you'll be seeing me do. I hope you leave lots of ideas. Remember, these will take place before everyone meets Nick.

* * *

**Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) vs Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)**

(It was a quiet day in Bikini Bottom. Scallops were chirping, jellyfish were buzzing, and everything was peaceful. . . .until the sound of a foghorn came from a large pineapple house. Spongebob turned off his alarm clock as he got out of bed to greet his pet snail Gary.)

Spongebob: Hey Gar-bear! How was your morning? I had the strangest dream that I met all these weird people I didn't know, and that their homes were taken over by some evil villains, and PLANKTON WAS ONE OF THEM!

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: Really Gary? You had a dream too?

Gary: Meow!

Spongebob: What was it about?

Gary: Meow meow meow meow. Meow meow. Meow meow meow!

Spongebob: Boy. That IS scary. Well, we should talk more, after I get to work. See ya later Gary!

Gary: Meow.

(As Spongebob left his pineapple home, little did he know that that dream he just had was about to come true. As Spongebob skipped merrily to the Krusty Krab, a large telescope has been watching him from inside the bucket shaped restaurant, the Chum Bucket. Sinister laughing was heard inside as Plankton, Spongebobs enemy went inside the Krusty Krab.)

Plankton: Hehehehehe! I can't wait to test what I can do!

(Entering the Chum Bucket was the enemy of Mickey Mouse, Pete.)

Pete: Remember Plankton. This is your last test to prove yourself useful as a member of the Organization. If you want to be a member, you gotta learn to call for backup, see?

Plankton: I know. All the villains I've met so far were so evil and devious, I don't know which one to choose!

Pete: Then allow me to give you some suggestions.

(Pete gave Plankton a list of villains. Plankton scans through the list looking at all the villains.)

Plankton: Ooooh. Hades looks perfect.

Pete: Are you kiddin? You know how he feels about wet places. "Water and me? That's like ketchup on moussaka!" he says.

Plankton: Oh, fine! What about Scar, the lion?

Pete: I don't know. I hear cats are afraid of water.

Plankton: OK, OK. I'll go with. . . . .Captain Hook!

Pete: You're kidding, right?

Plankton: And what is so wrong with Captain Hook?

Pete: He doesn't like going into the water for fear there might be crocodiles.

Plankton: Eeesh! I thought this would be easy! It's so hard to find good help these. . . .Hold the phone! THIS IS IT! THE PEFECT ONE TO FIGHT HIM!

Pete: Who?

Plankton: PROFESSOR RATIGAN!

Pete: Why him?

Plankton: Isn't it obvious? He's small like me. And at the same time, clever and devious! He's PERFECT!

Pete: Well I see no downside. Sure. Whatever squirt.

Plankton: And after I pass this test, I will become one with the most powerful evil force IN THE WORLD! ALL HAIL PLANKTON! ALL HAIL PLANKTON! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Krusty Krab, Spongebob was doing his job, flipping patties as usual. After completing a batch of a dozen patties, he handed them to Squidward through the window.)

Spongebob: Hey Squidward? Have you ever had these dreams where you feel like your life is going to change forever?

Squidward: No.

Spongebob: Really? Because I had one this morning. I think you were in it. And so was Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Plankton, and a whole bunch of other people I've never met.

Squidward: I'd love to hear another one of your stories Spongebob, but I need to be going on my break.

(Mr. Krabs suddenly blasts out of his office and stares down Squidward.)

Mr. Krabs: Oh, no you don't! Plankton hasn't been stealing me recipe for a while. No doubt he's up to something huge. So until this problem is solved, there will be NO BREAKS!

Squidward: But Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: No buts! Now get back to work!

Spongebob: Aye aye, Mr. Krabs!

Squidward: THAT DOES IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

(Squidward gets up and storms his way towards the door. But not before throwing his hat on the ground.)

Spongebob: Oh, no! Squidward quit again!

Mr. Krabs: Bah! Let him walk. The little crybaby. In the mean time Spongebob, I have a special assignment for you.

Spongebob: Assignment?

Mr. Krabs: I need you to figure out what Plankton is up to. He looks like he's planning something big to steal the secret formula.

Spongebob: You can count on me sir!

* * *

(Meanwhile, Squidward stomps down the road back to his house. Unknown to him, he's being watched.)

Squidward: Ooooh, that cheapskate! I should've quit that grease trap of a restaurant a long time ago! I. . . .huh?

(Squidward looks behind him thinking he heard something. When he sees nothing, he keeps on walking. But then he hears the noise again. He stops and looks around, but still nothing.)

Squidward: Alright! Whoever's following me better. . .

?: Get him!

Squidward: WHAT? AAAAAAAAAH!

(Squidward is immediately attacked by a group of small rats. The rats crawl all over his body beating him senseless until he blacks out.)

* * *

(When Squidward wakes up, he finds himself locked in a cage hanging over a pit of boiling acid.)

Squidward: AUGH! Where am I?

?: Hahahahahahaha!

Squidward: Who's there?

(Plankton reveals himself to Squidward along with his attackers, a mob of angry rodents.)

Plankton: You might as well just forget about trying to escape Squidward. I have a little experiment I want to test out with that yellow idiot. And I see you've already met some of my friends.

Squidward: Some?

Plankton: Oh, Ratigan!

(Stepping out of the shadows with the other rats was the genius behind it all, Professor Ratigan.)

Ratigan: Ah yes! I'm am so looking forward to fighting this Spongebob who always seems to beat you all the time. It will be great practice for when I'm up against humans.

Squidward: This can't possibly be any worse.

Patrick: Hi Squidward!

(Squidward sees Patrick in a separate cage also hanging over the boiling acid.)

Squidward: If I knew this would happen, I should've stayed in bed.

* * *

(Spongebob meanwhile was in Sandys treedome stocking up on spy equipment.)

Sandy: We've got laser cufflinks, x-ray goggles, and the knockout ray.

Spongebob: Thanks Sandy. These will be perfect for me to figure out what Plankton is up to.

Sandy: Now hold on Spongebob. I'm coming with you. Ya'll remember the last time I left you with all these gadgets?

Spongebob: And to think the day started out so nicely.

Sandy: Come on! We better get a move on.

* * *

(Dusk came as Spongebob and Sandy quietly snuck into the Chum Bucket. Being as quiet as they can, they sneak into Planktons laboratory. But they were being watched by Ratingans goons everytime they got closer. They both enter a room in the Chum Bucket where they see Squidward and Patrick locked in cages hanging over a pit of acid.)

Spongebob: (gasp) They have my friends.

Sandy: Shhh. Be quiet. We don't want Plankton seeing us. We have to be as quiet as we possibly can.

Patrick: HEY LOOK! IT'S SPONGEBOB! HI SPONGEBOB!

Spongebob and Sandy: PATRICK!

(From everywhere in the lab, rats crawled all over the place surrounding them both.)

Sandy: AIYEE! RATS!

Spongebob: Rats? What are those?

Sandy: Rats are nasty little vermin who live on the surface world. Unlike us squirrels, rats are pretty uncivilized pests.

Rat #1: Hey! We have feelings too!

Sandy: But this doesn't make sense. Why are there rats underwater?

Ratigan: Never doubt the power of the Organization.

(The leader of the rats approached Sandy and Spongebob.)

Ratigan: And what have we here?

Rat #2: It's that guy Plankton was talking about.

Spongebob: Plankton? Where is he?

Ratigan: He's taking a day off, so I'm filling in.

Sandy: Ya'll are no bigger than a slice of cherry pie! You little varmints don't stand a chance against us big folk!

Ratigan: Is that so? GET HER BOYS!

(Immediately, the rats crawled all over Sandys body punching and scratching at her until she falls limp on the floor like they did with Squidward.)

Spongebob: Sandy! NO!

(The rats carry Sandys body into a cage and hang it over the acid pit with Patrick and Squidwards cages.)

Ratigans: Now it's your turn Spongebob!

Spongebob: You! You will pay for this you RAT!

(Ratigans eye twitched when he heard Spongebob call him the "R word".)

Ratigan: What was THAT?

Spongebob: Uh. . . . .rat?

(Ratigans scowl grew large when Spongebob called him a rat.)

Ratigan: Stand down everyone. He's mine.

Rat #3: Sure thing boss.

(The other rats backed away as they watch Ratigan and Spongebob prepare to fight.)

Spongebob: Boy. What would mermaid man do at a time like this?

(Before Spongebob had time to think, Ratigan lept at his face. Spongebob tried to use the weapons Sandy gave him, but everytime he tried, Ratigan would completely destroy it. The rats incredible force and furious swipes kocked Spongebob over as he tries to scratch his eyeballs out. Spongebob grabbed Ratigan with both hands, but he scratched them up to break free. Spongebob was already bruised up real bad.)

Spongebob: OK! No more fooling around! It's time for. . .HI-YA! KARATE!

(Spongebob put on his karate gear and lept after Ratigan. But he casually side-stepped and Spongebob fell face first on the floor. Ratigan got ready to scratch him up again, but then, he got another idea. He crawled into one of the holes in his body. When Spongebob got up, he felt something wrong with his head.)

Spongebob: Oog. I'm getting such a headache.

(And indeed, it was getting worse, for Ratigan is attacking Spongebobs brain.)

Ratigan: Ah, yes. A mind is a terrible thing to waste. But since your going to perish, you won't really have much use for it anymore!

(Ratigan was about to destroy Spongebobs brain, but Spongebob began to shake his head wildly causing him to lose balance.)

Spongebob: GET. . .OUT. . .OF. . .MY. . .MIND!

(And Ratigan fell right out of Spongebobs body through the holes in his body.)

Spongebob: Take this!

(Spongebob performed a vertical karate chop on Ratigan, but he got out of the way quick. Ratigan ran off and started climbing up a long ladder.)

Ratigan: Catch me if you can, lest your friends suffer a horrible demise!

(Spongebob ran after Ratigan climbing up the ladder as well. After a lot of climbing, they both run around a large catwalk. Spongebob tried to catch up, but Ratigan suddenly disappeared.)

Spongebob: Where did he go?

(Spongebob walked around the catwalk looking for the rat.)

Spongebob: You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm walking right into a tra. . . .

(Spongebob was suddenly attacked from behind before he could even finish his sentence. As Ratigan crawled all over Spongebobs body, they both fell right off the catwalk and down into the acid pit. Fortunately for Spongebob, he landed on Sandys cage which was hanging over the acid. Spongebob looked around for Ratigan incase he was planning another ambush. When Spongebob didn't see him, he assumed Ratigan had fallen into the acid.)

Spongebob: Phew. I guess that's that. Don't worry guys. I'll have you out of these cages in a jiffy.

Patrick: Why did Plankton put us in these cages.

Sandy: That wasn't Plankton! His name was Ratigan. Plankton must have hired him for some reason.

Squidward: Well whatever it was, he failed. Now I would like to get out of these cages!

Spongebob: Huh? Oh sure thing.

(As Spongebob tried to pick the lock of Sandys cage, Sandy looked into the acid and saw Spongebobs shadow. And behind him was the shadow of the rat himself.)

Sandy: SPONGEBOB! LOOK OUT!

(Spongebob turned around and saw Ratigan right behind him hanging from the chain that was holding Sandys cage. Before Spongebob could react, Ratigan swatted him back. Spongebob almost fell right into the acid but luckily grabbed on to the edge to avoid falling in. Ratigan looked down to see Spongebob hanging on for dear life.)

Ratigan: I can't believe how hard a time Plankton had trying to destroy a pathetic poriferan like you.

Spongebob: I may not know what a poriferan is, but I do know that I can't let you win!

(Spongebob made a leap of faith over to Squidwards cage, and it starts to swing wildly.)

Squidward: Whoa! Careful!

Spongebob: Sorry Squidward!

Ratigan: Now I am really peeved!

(Ratigan made a leap toward Squiwards cage as well and went after Spongebobs legs. Spongebob trips and falls off the edge of Squidwards cages but luckily grabs hold of the bottom. Ratigan makes a dive for Spongebob again, only to find out he disappeared. Confused, Ratigan didn't see when Spongebob kicked him all the way onto Patricks cage. Spongebob went right back on top of Squidwards cage and both opponents stared each other down.)

Ratigan: Funny. You're will to keep going reminds me of someone I once knew. Someone who thwarted my plans every single time! Someone whos name still drives me with RAGE AFTER MY ULTIMATE DEFEAT ON BIG BEN!

Spongebob: Who?

Ratigan: After I'm through with you, I have a score to settle with my nemesis! BASIL OF BAKERSTREET!

(Fueled by rage, Ratigan pounced like a tiger. Spongebob was determined not to lose. When he saw Ratigan come closer, he prepared one last karate chop. And then. . . .WHACK! The rat was sent flying all across the room until it landed on a platform where a red lever was.)

Ratigan: Hahahahahaha!

Spongebob: What's so funny?

Ratigan: Perhaps I was wrong about what I said. Even Basil wouldn't dare pull off a move like that! This is the lever that will drop the cages into the acid pit!

Spongebob: Oops.

Patrick: MOMMY!

Ratigan: If so is the fate of you, so will the fate of that accused Basil be! Goodbye, FOREVER!

(Everyone was in panic as Ratigan was starting to pull the switch. Spongebob has one more chance to beat Ratigan. Like a boomerang, he threw both of his karate gloves where Ratigan was. Both of them missed, but the force of the throw was enough to send Ratigan off balance. Ratigan screamed in terror as he fell straight down into the acid pit. Spongebob and his friends heaved a heavy sigh of relief, happy that this was over. Ratigans henchmen were shocked to see that their leader had fallen.)

Rat #4: He defeated Ratigan!

Rat #5: Our boss is gone!

Rat #6: Retreat!

(The rats now terrified of Spongebob, fled out of the Chum Bucket screaming their heads off.)

Sandy: Spongebob, that was amazing!

Patrick: You did it!

Spongebob: I know. But there's still one thing that confuses me. What did Plankton need rats for?

Sandy: I'm confused too. Rats are land critters and can't breathe underwater, but they weren't wearing any air helmets and were breathing anyway.

Patrick: Maybe they're from Florida.

(Everyone stared at Patrick wondering what he meant by that.)

Spongebob: Well whatever the reason is, it's all over now.

Sandy: Yeah. Maybe we should call it a day.

Spongebob: Yeah. Let's go.

Squidward: We would if you'd GET US THE HECK DOWN FROM HERE!

* * *

(As Spongebob and the others left the Chum Bucket, Spongebob started to have some strange thought about the events that occurred today.)

Spongebob: Rats that breathe underwater? Maybe it had something to do with my dream. Hmmm. Oh, well. I better get to sleep. Gotta get up nice and early for work tomorrow.

(Spongebob walked right into his house ready for tomorrow.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Plankton was banging his head on the floor upset about what happened. Pete was there enjoying the show.)

Plankton: AUGH! WHY. . .DOES. . .THIS. . .ALWAYS. . .HAPPEN. . .TO. . .ME?

Pete: Just be lucky we have members like Hades and Santana of the Dead to revive any villains that died, or you'd have been whooped for sure.

Plankton: I just don't understand what went wrong! OOOOOOH! I AM SO ANGRY!

Pete: Well you'll be happy to hear this squirt. Despite your failure, Maleficent has decided that we need as many villains as we can if we want to start our universal takeover. To her, you've actually been quite knowledgeable on this Spongebob guy. We're probably gonna need you on the team to beat him.

Plankton: You mean. . .

Pete: Welcome to the Organization.

(As he heard this, Planktons stiff scowl was immediately turned upside-down as he felt victorious.)

Plankton: YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WOOOOOOOOO! OH YEAH BABY! I AM BACK! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL KAREN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pete: OK, chill out! You're not the only one!

Plankton: Here me Spongebob! With the power of the Organization, no one will stop me this time! Hahahahahahaha!

* * *

So yeah. That's what I'm gonna make your fights look like. So now that that's done, it's your turn. Leave me any ideas you have.


	4. Woody vs Zurg

Here's another fight a friend of mine at school thought up.

* * *

**Woody (Toy Story) vs Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)**

(In a galaxy far away, an epic space battle ensues. Team Lightyear, consisting of Buzz, Mira, Booster, and XR fly around a space station preparing to fire a laser at an unsuspecting planet.)

Buzz: We can't let Zurg fire that laser!

XR: He's right! Once he presses that button. . .BOOM!

Booster: Whoa. That definitely isn't good.

Mira: Come on! We have to stop him quick!

(Buzz Lightyear uses his laser to blast a hole in the wall of the space station making their own entrance. As Team Lightyear flies through the halls, robots try to stop them. But they are easily dealt with. Soon, the gang reaches a door with the words "Hyper Death Ray. Do Not Enter" written on it.)

Buzz: Let's go.

Booster: But the sign says do not enter.

Buzz: That's where Zurg is keeping the death ray. Why else would he tell us not to enter?

Booster: Actually, you have a point there.

(Buzz kicks down the door and enters the room. There, they see the controls to the death ray.)

Buzz: There it is. Let's shut this thing down.

?: Hahahahahaha!

XR: Uh, oh! Here he comes!

(Zurg enters the room with an army of his robot henchmen.)

Zurg: Team Lightyear! It is getting really off-putting seeing your faces everyday.

Buzz: Taking over the universe is one thing Zurg, but destroying it?

Zurg: Well I have to test out my new hyper death ray on something if I want to take over the other universes out there.

Buzz: Other universes? You mean there's more than just one?

Zurg: That's right. And once I push this button, I will be able to take over the whole universe, and all other universes!

Mira: I didn't even know there are other universes out there. How do we even get there?

Zurg: An excellent question. That's for me to know, and for you to never learn! HORNETS, ATTACK!

(Zurg sends his robots called Hornets at the team. Everyone uses their lasers to destroy as many as they can. But while they were fighting, they didn't know that Zurg was up to something. As Buzz destroyed the last Hornet, he notices Zurg pushing the button.)

Buzz: NO!

(But it was too late. The hyper death ray was ready to destroy the planet.)

Zurg: Hahahahahahaha!

Buzz: XR! You have to disable that ray!

XR: I'm on it!

(XR runs over to the controls and messes with them. When he disconnects a wire, the ray was shut off.)

Zurg: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Buzz: Good work XR.

XR: Nothing to it.

(Suddenly, the entire ship began to shake.)

Booster: AAAH! What happened!

Zurg: You fools! You've wrecked the teleportation function!

Booster: The what now?

Buzz: It must be the thing that's helping Zurg travel to other universes.

Mira: So, we're going to another universe?

Buzz: I guess so.

Booster: I wonder where we'll end up?

(In no less than a nanosecond after Booster finished his sentence, the space station completely disappeared without a trace.)

* * *

(In a quite neighborhood, in one of the houses lay a bunch of toys. These toys included a green t-rex, a piggy bank, a slinky dog, a Mr. Potato Head, a lil' Bo Peep, a horse, a cowgirl, a cowboy, and a miniature version of Buzz Lightyear. When the sun came up, the little boy got out of bed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. When he left, the cowboy came to life.)

Woody: OK everyone! The coast is clear!

(All the toys came to life and started to walk around the room.)

Rex: Hey guys!

Hamm: So, what's new today?

Potatohead: What do you think? Kid leaves, toys walk around. It's the same thing everyday.

Rex: Well maybe we could mix it up a little?

Slink: Like how?

Rex: Uh, I don't know. Maybe we could watch that Buzz Lightyear movie?

Potatohead: Done that.

Hamm: Battleship?

Potatohead: Done that twice yesterday.

Slink: What about that new video game Andy got. I bet I could beat your high score.

Potatohead: You've done that TWELVE TIMES!

Rex: Wow. There really is nothing to do.

?: Hey!

(The four toys look up on a dresser to see the toy, Buzz Lightyear coming down.)

Slink: Hey Buzz.

Buzz: Hey Potatohead. I found this arm on top of the dresser and figured it might be yours.

(Buzz hands Mr. Potatoheads arm.)

Potatohead: I've been looking all over for this! My wife loves that arm of mine.

(Bo Peep then comes walking along toward the group of toys.)

Bo: Hey everyone.

Rex: Hi Bo.

Buzz: Uh, hello there Bo. What's up?

Bo: Look outside. There's something going on.

Buzz: Huh?

(Buzz climbs up to the window and looks outside. In the distance, he can see smoke coming from far away.)

Buzz: That's weird. Hey Woody!

Woody: Yeah Buzz?

Buzz: Look outside! What do you think that is?

(Woody looks out the window as well.)

Woody: Maybe a spaceship crashed nearby.

Buzz: This is serious Woody.

(All the other toys climb up and see the smoke in the distance as well.)

Rex: AUGH! ALIENS!

Potatohead: Will you relax! Someones probably just having a bar-b-que is all.

(Mr. Potatoheads opinion changed when all the toys saw lasers going off where the smoke was.)

Slink: That don't look like no bar-b-que to me.

Jessie: What in tarnation do you think that is Bullseye?

(The toy horse looked outside unsure of what is going on as well.)

Buzz: Wait. Something about these lasers seems familiar.

Bo: What?

Hamm: What're you talking about Buzz?

Buzz: I don't know. It's just, they look like. . . . . .something from a movie we've seen.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the sight where the smoke was, Team Lightyear was giving their all against Zurg who was standing on a floating platform. As the team fired their lasers, Zurg was firing his ion blaster at the four of them.)

Zurg: After I find my teleportation device, I will destroy you all!

(Zurg runs off.)

Mira: We have to follow him. If he finds that teleportation device, he might know how to make it work.

Buzz: That we should. If he escapes with that device, we'll be trapped here.

XR: Maybe we should've went after Zurg instead of those Hornets.

Mira: Maybe you shouldn't have caused us to be trapped here in the first place!

Buzz: We've got no time to lose team! Let's go!

(The team flies off to find Zurg.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the house, a car exits out of the garage and drives down the road. The other toys look outside the window to see the car leaving.)

Woody: And there goes Andy.

(Suddenly, barking was heard outside the room.)

Hamm: Sounds like Buster wants in again.

Jessie: I've got it!

(Jessie jumps off the window and bounces off the bed to reach the doorknob. When Jessie opens the door, a small brown dachshund named Buster runs in.)

Woody: Buster!

(The dog barks with joy as Woody jumps down from the table and greets him. Buster flips over and Woody rubs his tummy.)

Woody: Aww, who's your best buddy? Huh? Who's your best buddy?

(The dog barks and runs out of the room. When he walks back into the room, he carries in his mouth a small blinking machine.)

Hamm: What is that thing?

Rex: AUGH! IT MUST BE FROM THE ALIENS!

Potatohead: Enough with the aliens already! It's probably just the remote to the downstairs television.

Buzz: I don't know. I've seen the remote. And that isn't it.

(Buster looks behind the toys and barks really loudly.)

Hamm: Now what?

(Little do the toys know that a large silhouette is standing right outside the window pointing a huge weapon. Buster barks even louder.)

Slink: I think I can translate what he's saying. I'm a dog myself. So he says. . . . .Look. . . .behind. . .you.

Potatohead: Look behind you? What's that supposed to me. . . .

(Before he could finish his sentence, a massive explosion sent all the toys flying. The wall was totally destroyed. When the toys got up, they see Zurg standing before him.)

Rex: WHOA! That is one lifesize toy!

Buzz: That's no toy.

(Zurg sees the toy Buzz and picks him up.)

Zurg: What is this? A miniature Buzz Lightyear? HA! You though you could stop me by shrinking? Another pitiful attempt by my most hated nemesis.

(Zurg throws the toy Buzz around the room. When he lands, his arm becomes disconnected and he falls into unconsciousness.)

Woody: BUZZ!

(Zurg walks up to the device and picks it up.)

Zurg: At last! Now I can get out of this place and back to my own dimension. And best of all, Team Lightyear won't be coming along!

Buzz: That's what you think Zurg!

(The real Buzz Lightyear flies over to Zurg and grabs the device from his hands.)

Hamm: Well Rex, you wanted to mix it up a little today. Can't get more mixed up than watching TV characters fight in Andys room.

Zurg: Buzz Lightyear? But I destroyed you!

Potatohead: That was our friend you jerk!

(Zurg and Team Lightyear look down to see the toys.)

Mira: Toys?

Booster: They're alive!

Zurg: BAH! I don't have time for you things! Unhand that remote Lightyear!

(Zurg boards his floating platform and chases after Buzz and the team. Meanwhile, Woody and the other toys run up to the toy Buzz who was thrown by Zurg.)

Woody: Buzz! Are you alright?

Buzz: I'm fine. I've had worse.

Rex: Here's your arm Buzz.

Buzz: Thanks Rex.

(Buzz takes his arm and attaches it back into place.)

Jessie: What was that all about?

Rex: I know. All of those people we saw. They were the ones from that Buzz Lightyear movie.

Hamm: Is that even possible?

Bo: Well whatever just happened, happened.

Slinky: What do we do?

(Woody thought to himself.)

Woody: I'm going.

(All the toys gasped.)

Buzz: Sheriff, are you crazy?

Rex: You'll get killed!

Jessie: What if you don't come back.

Woody: I have to find out what's going on. We can't just stand around while this whole thing is happening.

Potatohead: Yes we can! Watch!

(Potatohead just stands around whistling to himself.)

Woody: Well I'm going out there. You ready Bullseye?

(But Bullseye just cowers behind Jessie.)

Jessie: Woody. You don't have to do this.

Bo: She's right. It's too dangerous.

Woody: Look. Just because we're toys, doesn't mean we have to stand around a room all day. We can do anything. We're not just toys. We're heroes. We've faced Sid, his dog Scott, Al, and Prospector. We can face the real Zurg as well. Now who's with me?

(But everyone just shows disappointed looks as they walk away. Woody hangs his head down in disappointment as well.)

Woody: Buster.

(The dog runs up to Woody. Woody climbs up on his back and they run right out of the house.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a small park, Team Lightyear has already been defeated. The real Buzz, Mira, Booster, and XR have been tied to a tree. Zurg stands over them laughing his head off.)

Zurg: Hahahahahahahaha! You've failed Team Lightyear! I have won!

(While Zurg was gloating to the fallen team, Woody and Buster were sneaking up behind them.)

Woody: OK. Buster, listen. You like to play fetch?

(Buster nodded his head.)

Woody: OK. You see that device in Zurgs hands?

(Woody points to Zurgs remote.)

Woody: We have to get that remote. You ready?

(Buster nods his head again.)

Woody: OK. One. . . .two. . . . . .THREE!

(Buster runs up behind Zurg and jumps really high. He grabs the remote right out of Zurgs hands and runs off. Zurg, dumfounded, looked all around for the remote. He then sees a little dog with a toy cowboy on his back with a remote in his mouth.)

Zurg: COME BACK HERE YOU MUTT!

(Zurg runs after Buster while firing his ion blaster at him.)

Woody: Quick boy! To the left!

(Buster turns around and Zurg keeps on chasing them. Team Lightyear watches as Zurg chases the dog around.)

Mira: Uh, shouldn't we be trying to find a way out of this?

Buzz: We should, but in the meantime, this is very entertaining.

(Buster runs all around the park until he tires Zurg out.)

Woody: We did it boy! Now, lets go to those guys over there!

(Buster did as obeyed and runs over to Team Lightyear. Unfortunately, before he could even get to them, Hornets stood in their way and grabbed him. They grab the remote and Woody as well. Zurg finally catches up to them.)

Zurg: What's this? A mere toy? That's the only thing that can stop me now? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is rich!

Woody: Let me go!

Zurg: Oooooh. He talks. Hmmmmm. You are pretty special. It would be a shame to destroy you now. Maybe when I destroy this little dirtball of a universe. HORNETS!

(One of the Hornets pushed a button, and a huge ship with a hyper death ray appeared in the sky.)

Buzz: Zurg! Don't do this!

Woody: We will stop you!

Zurg: You? Stop me? Hahahahahahahaha. Give me a break! You're just a toy! What can you do? You're just a lifeless little puppet! An insignificant little toy!

(Woody looked down in disappointment.)

Buzz: He's not just a toy! He's a hero!

Zurg: Oh, shut it Buzz.

Buzz: I didn't say anything.

Zurg: Oh yeah? Well who. . .

(Zurg was suddenly hit on the back of the head by a rubber ball. When he turned around, he saw the toy Buzz Lightyear and Jessie riding on Bullseye running up to Zurg. Rex, Hamm, Potatohead, Slink, and Bo also appeared. And from behind the trees, little green army men showed up along with Barbie dolls. In fact, every single toy in Andys room was there. All the toys surround Zurg as even more rubber balls bounced on many Hornets causing them to lose their grip on Buster, Woody, and the remote.)

Zurg: NO! THE REMOTE!

(Zurgs runs to grab the remote, but Woody grabs it also. Zurg picks up the remote and pulls Woody off it.)

Zurg: I have had it with you you little pest!

(Zurg throws Woody on the ground with all the other toys.)

Zurg: Hornets! Destroy every last on of them!

(Zurg presses a botton that teleports him to his ship with the hyper death ray. Unknown to him however, Woody grabbed a hold of his cape and was teleported on the ship with him.)

Jessie: Woody!

(The Hornets prepare to fire lasers at the toys.)

Rex: What do we do?

(Suddenly, the Hornets were destroyed by laser blasts from Team Lightyear.)

Buzz: Thanks for freeing us uh. . . . .Buzz?

Toy Buzz: You're welcome.

Buzz: Alright team! Let's do this!

(Buzz, Mira, Booster, and XR were giving it their all against the Hornets. The toys helped out as well.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, on board Zurgs ship, he was giving orders to the Hornets.)

Zurg: The universe doesn't need anymore worlds like this. Hornets! Prepare to destroy this world!

(The robots pressed buttons on the ship preparing the laser. While they prepared, Woody was hiding behind a steel girder trying to avoid being seen. He kept hidden until he ran into something lying on the floor. It was a laser gun. Woody picked it up and aimed it carefully at the Hornets. When he pulled the trigger, one of the Hornets was immediately destroyed. Alerted by this, the other Hornets ran to the source of the laser fire. Woody kept firing the laser until all the Hornets were destroyed.)

Zurg: WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?

(Woody fired the laser at Zurg, but totally missed. Zurg looked and saw Woody with the laser gun in his hands.)

Zurg: You are starting to become a thorn in my side!

(Zurg pulled out his ion blaster and destroyed Woodys laser gun.)

Zurg: You can't fight without a weapon cowboy!

Woody: That's OK. I'll just improvise.

(Woody grabbed the string in his back and stuck it to the floor. Once he did that, he proceeded to walking around Zurg. Zurg tried to follow, but he was going fast. After walking around Zurg about five times, Woody pulled the string and it wrapped around his legs causing Zurg to fall over.)

Zurg: GAH! I will NOT be bested by a TOY!

(Zurg untied the strings around him and grabbed a hold of Woody. Zurg pointed his ion blaster right on him.)

Zurg: It's over!

Woody: Not yet!

(Woody grabbed his hat and threw it over to the controls as hard as he can. The hat hit a button on the ship and caused it to flip over on its side and Zurg to loose his footing and his grip on Woody.)

Zurg: AUGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

(Woody uses his string to grab hold of a ledge to avoid falling. Zurg now angrier than ever tried to climb up to catch Woody. When he gets closer, he prepares his ion blaster on him. He fires and makes direct contact. The string on Woodys back breaks and he falls down onto the control panel. Zurg slides down to catch him until he realizes where he fell. The self-destruct button.)

Zurg: You wouldn't dare!

Woody: I'm thinking it.

Zurg: Don't! I. . . .uh. . . .I'll spare your homeworld!

Woody: Nice try.

(Woody presses the button.)

Intercom: Self-destruct sequence initiated.

Zurg: NOOOO! YOU! YOU WILL PAY!

(Zurg readies his ion blaster again and fires. Woody runs away from the repeated shots as he heads for the emergency exit. Woody enters and escape pod, and plummets back down to earth. (But not before grabbing the teleportation device and his cowboy hat of course.)

Zurg: I. . . .hate. . . .toys.

* * *

(Back on the ground, Team Lightyear and the toys have just destroyed all of the Hornets when they see the escape pod falling to the ground. When the pod opens, Woody walks out. And up in the sky, Zurgs giant ship blew up in a huge firey inferno. When the explosion cleared, Zurg was seen hurdling down in front of the toys. The real Buzz catches him before he hits the ground.)

Buzz: It's over Zurg.

Zurg: Curse you Buzz Lightyear!

Toy Buzz: Way to go sheriff.

Jessie: YEE-HAAAAA! THAT WAS AMAZING!

(Bullseye also jumped with joy as all the toys congratulated Woody for saving the world.)

* * *

(After the whole thing was over, the toys went back to their house as Team Lightyear told them the whole story about where they came from.)

Hamm: So you guys are from another world?

Rex: I didn't even know there were other worlds out there.

Booster: Neither did we.

Buzz: Whatever Zurg was planning, we have stopped it for now.

Mira: Say Buzz. You actually look cute when you're this small.

(The toy Buzz blushes a little, but the real Buzz just looks plain annoyed.)

XR: You gotta give that little cowboy his props guys. Without him, we would've met a horrible, gruesome end.

Buzz: XR is right. You've done a great job. . . . . .uh. . . . .

Woody: Woody.

Buzz: Woody. Right.

Booster: Can you believe there is a TV series about us? That is so cool!

Buzz: Well, we better be off.

Rex: WAIT! What about Andys room?

Potatohead: He's right! How do you think he'll react when he sees a huge hole in his wall?

Buzz: No problem. We'll help fix it up.

* * *

(After a few minutes of working, Andys room is back to normal.)

Slink: Much better.

Mira: Hmm. Saved by toys. Who knew?

Buzz: So long everyone!

Woody: Good-bye!

(All the toys waved good-bye as they teleported back to their original world.)

* * *

So there you go. And please leave some good fights in the reviews. And no OC's.


	5. Alien Force Ben vs Vlad Plasmius

YES! Now that's what I'm talking about people! Rage the Sith Lord is a perfect example for how to leave your fights. I'm going to use all of them, except maybe Naruto vs. Vilgax. Sorry. It's just I don't watch a lot of animes, so I try to lay low on that subject. Anyways, here is one of the fights suggested by Rage the Sith Lord. Alien Force Ben vs. Vlad Plasmius.

* * *

**Alien Force Ben (Ben 10: Alien Force) vs Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom)**

(In the dark room of the Organizations castle, Vlad Plasmius enters and confronts Maleficent who stands right in front of him.)

Vlad: Did you call for me Maleficent?

Maleficent: Indeed I have Vlad. I have an important mission for you. We are looking to recruit a new member to our growing Organization.

Vlad: Who do you have in mind?

Maleficent: The Highbreed.

Vlad: What is that?

Maleficent: A race of aliens bent on cleansing the universe of all inferior life forms. I have seen them at work, and it is essential that they join our Organization.

Vlad: I'll do it. Which world are they at.

Maleficent: There is one problem. It's not just where it takes place. It is where and when.

Vlad: When?

Maleficent: I'm sure you've met our most recent member, Vilgax?

Vlad: Yes.

Maleficent: The world where Vilgax is from takes place in one timeline of that world. To get to the Highbreed, we must go five years into the future of that world to find them.

Vlad: Time travel? How can we do that?

Maleficent: The many scientists of the Organization are currently in the process of building a universal transporter that also acts as a time vortex. You must enter through there to get to the future part of that world.

Vlad: Time travel can be a rather difficult task. How will we know it works?

Maleficent: We've sent a few test subjects.

(When Maleficent finished her sentence, an explosion blew the wall right open, and the Toilenator, Box Ghost, and Zim came flying through it, and into the Dark Room.)

Toilenator: Whoops.

Zim: OW! My. . .my organs!

Vlad: This could take a while.

* * *

(As soon as the universal transporter/time vortex was finished, Vlad entered the room, where he was greeted by Vilgax.)

Vilgax: Good luck Vlad.

Vlad: Will do.

Vilgax: Before you leave, a word of caution. If you run into that boy with an Omnitrix, destroy him. We cannot afford that brat jeopardizing our plans.

Vlad: That is affirmative. Now if you'll excuse me.

(Vlad entered through the vortex.)

* * *

(Once through, he found himself in an abandoned storage house right by a harbor.)

Vlad: Hmph. Not exactly where I expected to wind up. Well, I better get started finding this Highbreed.

(As Vlad flew out of the old building, he heard the sound of a car coming toward the area. When he looked around, he saw a green car parking right by the building. Vlad hid on the ceiling to avoid being spotted by whoever was approaching. Coming out of the car were three kids. The first was a brunette with a green jacket and bizarre watch around his wrist.)

Vlad: It's the boy. What is he doing here?

(The other kid to come out of the car was an orange haired girl with a blue shirt and a short black dress.)

Vlad: Hmm. She looks lovely.

(And the final person to come out of the car was a black haired muscular boy with a black shirt and jeans. When Vlad saw him, he let out a disappointed groan.)

Vlad: (groan) Kevin. You're better than that.

(Vlad stays hidden and eavesdrops on the conversation they are having.)

Ben: What's that all about Kevin?

Kevin: I found some signs of serious DNAlien activity going on around here. It wouldn't hurt to inspect a little.

Gwen: It looks pretty deserted to me.

Kevin: Oh, really? Then what do you call that?

(Kevin points to a nearby trashcan where everyone sees a small tentacle hanging out of it. Kevin walks up to it and pulls it out of the trashcan revealing a small octopus-like creature. It seems already dead.)

Kevin: See? A Xenocyte. This proves DNAliens have been here.

Ben: OK. But where? They've probably left by now.

Kevin: Maybe, maybe not. You can't be too careful. We should split up until we find anymore signs of DNAliens around here.

Ben: Why do I get the feeling this is going to be dangerous?

(And the gang went in different directions to look for DNAliens. Meanwhile, Vlad who heard the whole thing, smirked to himself.)

Vlad: Hmm. I know I'm on a mission, but I should at least have a little fun just to see how powerful this kid really is.

(Vlad pulled out a small summoning crystal and called forth three green ghost vultures wearing fezzes.)

Ghost Vulture #1: You called boss?

Vlad: I need you to have a little fun with a few children.

Ghost Vulture #2: Children? I thought you called us for something important.

Vlad: This is important. Vilgax warned me about this kid being a threat to our mission. I can't find the Highbreed with these kids meddling in my presence. I want you to keep them busy while I find the Highbreed.

Ghost Vulture #3: Aw, what the heck. They can't be as bad as that phantom kid, right?

Ghost Vulture #1: Whatever. Let's just get these kids.

(The vultures fly off to find Ben, Gwen, and Kevin while Vlad flies off looking for the new Organization members.)

* * *

(The first vulture found Ben and dove down after him. When Ben turned around, he saw the vulture coming and quickly got out of the way.)

Ben: I don't know about DNAliens, but I found something as dangerous.

Ghost Vulture #1: Excuse me! I got busy schedule for next week, so let's get this over with quickly!

(The vulture swooped towards Ben again, but he dodged that one too. Quickly, Ben turned on the Omnitrix and pushed a button, transforming him into an alien. The alien Ben became was a large orange bat like creature with yellow wings.)

Jetray: JETRAY!

Ghost Vulture #1: Ooooo. Cool. You shout your name during an epic battle. Feh! Back in my day, people would never. . .

(The vulture was interrupted when Jetray blasted him with a neuroshock blast from its tail. The two were engaged in an all out aerial battle.)

* * *

(In another part of the harbor, the second ghost vulture was following Gwen around. Being as quiet as he can, he follows Gwen without being detected. But when the vulture knocked over a can, Gwen heard it, and turned around. The ghost vulture hid behind a trashcan until Gwen continued searching. The vulture followed her again but made another noise. Gwen was now fully alert and turned around again. Once again, the vulture hid behind a trashcan.)

Gwen: Where are you? Show yourself! I mean it!

(But nothing appeared. Unknown to her, the vulture was flying at her from behind. Before the vulture could lash out its talons on her, Gwen put up a massive barrier which the vulture crashed into. Once he regained consciousness, he faced Gwen.)

Gwen: What are you?

Ghost Vulture #2: Well I'm not a Highbreed, if that's what you're thinking.

Gwen: What? How do you know about the Highbreed?

Ghost Vulture #2: Whoops! You know too much. Too bad. Now I have to kill you!

(And the two opponents engaged in battle.)

* * *

(And in another part of the harbor, Kevin was flipping over trash cans and boxes looking for DNAliens. So far, no luck.)

Kevin: No way. They couldn't have just vanished into thin air.

Ghost Vulture #3: They didn't. I doubt that they are capable of such power.

(Kevin turned his head and saw the third ghost vulture floating right behind him.)

Kevin: And what the heck are you supposed to be?

Ghost Vulture #3: None of your beeswax, that's what!

Kevin: Either way, something tells me you had something to do with this whole thing.

Ghost Vulture #3: Oh, how rude! You just assume I had something to do with those wierd creatures not being here? Looks like I need to teach you some manners!

(Kevin touched a concrete wall on one of the buildings, and his entire body became concrete. Both opponents charged into battle.)

* * *

(Jetray kept firing neuroshocks from his tail and eyes, but the vulture was quick and able to dodge many of the blasts.)

Ghost Vulture #1: That's it! Keep firing. I'm sure you'll hit me eventually. Hehehehehehe!

(The vulture disappeared before Jetray could fire another neuroshock.)

Jetray: Where did he go?

(Jetray suddenly felt a sharp slice going across his back. He turned around but the vulture wasn't there. He felt another sharp slice on his back. Once again he turned around, but the vulture was too fast.)

Jetray: How is he doing that?

Ghost Vulture #1: It's true what they say. You can't hit what you can see.

Jetray: But I can hit what I can hear!

(Jetray listens carefully for the ghost vulture as it gets ready to slice at Jetray with his talons. When he heard the flapping of wings, Jetray quickly turned around and fired a neuroshock blast from his eyes and his tail. He scored a direct hit as the vulture plunged to the bottom.)

Jetray: Now to find Gwen and Kevin.

(Jetray flew off in search of his two friends.)

* * *

(Gwen fired energy blasts from her hands to hit the ghost vulture she was fighting. Each of them was missing.)

Ghost Vulture #2: Hahaha! You aim like a girl!

Gwen: I am a girl!

Ghost Vulture #2: Oh, you know what I mean!

(While the vulture was distracted, Gwen grabbed a hold of him using an energy beam like a constrictor.)

Ghost Vultrue #2: GAK! St. . .stop! Too tight!

Gwen: What are you? Why are you here?

Ghost Vulture #2: OK! OK! Fine! I'll tell you everything!

* * *

(Kevin meanwhile was having much trouble trying to score a direct hit on the vulture. But every punch and kick ended up phasing right through his body.)

Kevin: What are you? Some kind of ghost?

Ghost Vulture #3: DUH! I figured you'd have learned after the first eighty-six punches you tried to pull!

(The vulture pinned Kevin to the ground with his talons. Kevin struggled to get up, but the vulture was apparently stronger.)

Ghost Vulture #3: You might be made of rock, but these old talons are made for this kind of job.

(The vulture raised his talons in the air and aimed for Kevins face. But suddenly, he was hit by a neuroshock blast which was fired from Jetray. Kevin broke free of the vultures grip and grabbed hold of his legs.)

Ghost Vulture #3: NO, WAIT!

(Kevin spun the vulture around and around until he threw him right into a nearby trashcan. Jetray landed right next to Kevin.)

Kevin: Hey, come on! I could've taken that bird-brain without your help!

Jetray: Riiiiiiight. Anyway, where's Gwen?

Gwen: Right here!

(Gwen came running up to the boys.)

Jetray: Gwen! Did you find any DNAliens?

Gwen: No. But I have found something just as dangerous. These vultures were sent to attack us by a ghost named Vlad Plasmius. Apparently he's looking for the Highbreed so they could join some evil organization.

Ghost Vulture #1: And now that you know the whole story, YOU WON'T LIVE TO TELL IT!

(All three vultures came flyings down toward the group. But Jetray fired neuroshock blasts at all three of them forcing the vultures to retreat. After the vultures were gone, Jetray changed back into Ben.)

Ben: I'll bet they're trying to find Vlad.

Kevin: Well then, we better follow them quick. Who knows what will happen.

(As Ben, Gwen, and Kevin entered their car, a large muscular squid-faced creature watched as they headed for the Highbreeds lair.)

Vilgax: It's payback time, Tennyson.

* * *

(In a dark forest, Vlad flew down in front of a huge metal building that stood in the center of the forest.)

Vlad: Perfect. This is the place. And no interference from that kid.

(But before Vlad could walk inside the base, the three ghost vultures flew down in front of Vlad.)

Ghost Vulture #1: Uh, boss?

Vlad: What are you three doing here? I told you to keep those kids busy!

Ghost Vulture #2: Uh, huh. Yeeeah. About that.

Ghost Vulture #3: Go on. Tell him. It's your fault anyways.

Vlad: I'm growing impatient.

(Car lights shined on the four ghosts interupting their conversation. When the car lights turned off, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin stepped out.)

Kevin: There's those vultures!

Gwen: And the base!

Ben: And I'm guessing that scary-looking guy is Vlad?

Vlad: Ah, Ben Tennyson. I've heard so much about your adventures. That's an awfully nice watch you have there.

Kevin: Cut the act. We know why you're here. A few little birdies told us.

(Vlad glared at the vultures before turning back to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin.)

Vlad: Oh, please. As if you care. I know all about you Kevin Levin. Answer me this Tennyson. Why do you trust him after what he has done back then?

Ben: How do you know about that?

Vlad: I happen to be a friend of an old arch enemy of yours. You two seem to be great friends. Tell me Kevin, how did you get this boy to trust you so easily?

Kevin: Shut up you old man!

Ben: How do you know us? And why are you here?

Vlad: So insistant on finding out my purpose, are we? You remind me of another brat I know. I'm sure you and Danny would get along just fine.

Ben: What's he talking about?

Gwen I don't know. But be alert. He probably has something planned.

Vlad: Well, I'd love to stay and talk some more, but I have some catching up to do.

Kevin: You're not going anywhere!

(Ben, Gwen, and Kevin ran after Vlad, but the vultures swooped down on them and knocked them back. Kevin abosorbed the metal from his car and Ben pressed the button on his Omnitrix again. This time, he turned into a small white alien.)

Echo Echo: ECHO ECHO!

(Kevin and Echo Echo ran after Vlad again.)

Vlad: Well, this is going to be one-sided.

(Kevin grabbed hold of Vlads cape and tried to slam him against a wall. But he turned invisible and phased right through Kevin causing him to crash instead.)

Gwen: Kevin!

Vlad: What's this? Do I detect some distress from this little girl?

(Gwen fired her energy at Vlad who countered with his own ghost rays. While distracted, Echo Echo jumped on Vlads back and tried to wrestle him to the ground. Unfortunately, Vlad threw him right off.)

Echo Echo: Looks like I need some backup.

(Echo Echo duplicated himself into five more of him as they tackle Vlad to the ground once more. Again, Vlad was able to throw all six off.)

Echo Echo: Gwen! Kevin! Cover your ears.

(Gwen and Kevin did that as all six of him performed their ultrasonic scream attack on Vlad as he was pushed against the wall of the alien base. But before Vlad could come back with another attack of his own, DNAliens appeared from out of the bushes and attacked.)

Gwen: DNAliens!

Vlad: Well, I've had my fun. Ta-ta!

(Vlad became invisible and flew right through the wall and into the Highbreed base leaving Echo Echo, Gwen, and Kevin to fight the DNAliens.)

* * *

(Vlad flew down the hallways looking into many rooms for the Highbreed.)

Vlad: Where is that alien?

(As Vlad searched some more, he entered a room that was freezing cold.)

Vlad: Brrr. These aliens must have really tough nerves to withstand this temperature.

(Vlad continued, and he came into one last room filled to the brink with DNAliens. When the aliens spotted Vlad, they jumped into attack.)

Vlad: Back off you freaks!

(Vlad fired a massive ghost ray at the group of DNAliens attacking him. While fighting, a big booming voice was heard.)

?: What is going on in here?

(Vlad turned around to see a huge white alien with black feet and hands, a purple face, two pairs of red eyes, black markings on his body, and two more pair of eyes on his stomach.)

Highbreed: Stand down!

(The DNAliens backed off and he walked up to Vlad.)

Vlad: I trust that you are the Highbreed?

Highbreed: Why are you here you filthy human?

Vlad: You're only half-right. The other part of me is ghost.

Highbreed: All the more reason for me to destroy you.

Vlad: If you destroy me, I must warn you that you are missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime.

Highbreed: What opportunity?

Vlad: You and your DNAlien armies are some powerful bunch. Your race would be perfect for our Organization. If it's worlds you want to rule, I can take you to them.

Highbreed: Scum! Why would I want to join your group?

Vilgax: Like Vlad said, you are missing out.

(The Highbreed turned around and saw Vilgax entering the room behind him.)

Vilgax: A pleasure to meet you. I am Vilgax. A member of the Organization. Our group will take out more worlds than you can count.

Highbreed: I don't know.

Vlad: Now then, let's talk power.

* * *

(As Ben, Gwen, and Kevin raced through the hallways, they came across a large door.)

Ben: So. The Highbreed commander is in here.

Gwen: And maybe Vlad too.

Kevin: Allow me.

(Kevin touched a steel girder and his body became metal. With one punch, the door falls down. The gang enters the room, only to find it completely empty.)

Ben: Where is he?

Vlad: Hahahahahahahahaha!

(The gang turns and see Vlad floating to them.)

Vlad: You are too late Ben Tennyson. Even as of right now, the Highbreed is growing more powerful by the minute. Our Organization is unbeatable now.

Ben: I don't know who you are, but I know we can stop you!

Gwen: You can't beat all three of us!

Vlad: I know. So I guess I'll have to even up the odds.

(Vlad snaps his fingers and summons the ghost vultures who grab hold of Gwen with their talons and slam her against a wall, knocking her immediately.)

Ben: GWEN!

Vlad: Hahaha! I am so getting into this battle. ATTACK!

(The ghost vultures zoom towards Kevin, but he punches each and every one of them out.)

Kevin: I have just about had it with you you old man!

Vlad: Insults? That's the best you can come up with Kevin? Man. Being on the side of good has really held you back.

Kevin: Shut up about who I was already! The old Kevin is gone! Just let it go!

Ben: Easy Kevin. He's just trying to trick you.

Vlad: I believe we've had enough chit-chat tonight.

Kevin: I've waited to do this for a long time.

(Kevin runs in to fight Vlad. Ben pushes the button on his Omnitrix again and transforms into a purple crystal monster.)

Chromastone: CHROMASTONE!

(Kevin in his metal form ran for a punch at Vlad, but he phased through and missed. Vlad then grabs his by his shoulders and throws his to a wall.)

Vlad: Now with him out of the way, I guess it's my turn to take you on!

(Vlad fires a ghost ray at Chromastone, but he absorbs the attack.)

Vlad: What?

(Chromastone uses the absorbed attack and launches the ghost ray back at Vlad. It hits and sends him across the room.)

Chromastone: It's over. You know you can't beat me.

Vlad: If I can't hit you with any projectile attacks, I guess I'll try a more direct approach!

(Vlad flies over to Chromastone and punches him in the chest causing him to double over. Vlad then kicks him right in the face send him into a pile of boxes. Chromastone jumps out of the boxes and runs up to Vlad again to punch him. But Vlad disappears and then reappears right behind him. Chromastone quickly turns around and does an uppercut on Vlads chin.)

Vlad: I see. Well, you're more of a challenge than I thought. Well enough of this then.

(Vlad flies over to Kevins body and stands next to it.)

Vlad: Why Kevin. Have you really forgotten what it's like to be evil? Well why don't I remind you?

(Vlad turns invisible and phases right into Kevins body. Kevin immediately gets up and faces Chromastone.)

Chromastone: Kevin?

(But then, Kevins eyes start to glow very red.)

Vlad: Sorry boy. But you've got the wrong guy.

Chromastone: Vlad? What have you done to Kevin?

Vlad: I have made him into my own little puppet. It's an old habit of mine. Now let's see how well you fight against your own friend!

(Vlad forces Kevins body to touch a large rock, and his body was also turned into rock.)

Vlad: Wow. I feel like I just gained weight.

(Vlad runs up to Chromastone and punches him. Chromastone tries to dodge many of the punches Vlad throws at him and counters with a punch of his own.)

Chromastone: Kevin! I know you're in there! Snap out of it!

Kevin: I. . . .can't.

Vlad: NO! Don't resist! Attack!

(Vlad runs to Chromastone again and punches him all over his body. Then he grabs his legs and swings him around into a massive steel girder, damaging him greatly.)

Vlad: And now Tennyson, it's is time for you to. . . .urgh. . .what?

Kevin: Get out. . .of. . .my. . . .body!

Vlad: Stop. . .resisting you. . .you. . . .

Kevin: I. . . . .said. . . . . OUT!

(Kevins will forced Vlad to fly out of Kevins body and right into Chromastones hands. Chromastone grabs a hold of Vlad and turns him toward Kevin.)

Chromastone: He's all yours Kevin.

Kevin: Gladly.

Vlad: Oh, butter biscuits!

(Meanwhile, Gwen who had just woken up after being attacked, saw Kevin and Chromastone ready to beat up Vlad. She also saw right behind the, a large shadow sneaking up on them.)

Gwen: BEN! KEVIN! LOOK OUT!

(They both turn around, but were too late as a huge fist slammed right on top of the two releasing their grip on Vlad. Chromastone was reverted back to Ben.)

Kevin: Oh, no way!

Ben: Huh?

(Ben, Gwen, and Kevin look at the shadow figure before them to find out that it was Vilgax who pummeled them.)

Ben: Vilgax? But how?

?: And they aren't alone!

(Kevin looks back to see a huge monsterous creature flying toward him before it punches him back further. The monster revealed himself to be Kevin 11.)

Gwen: Kevin! That's you!

Kevin: I don't believe this! How. . .

Ben: But where did you all. . .

Vlad: So many questions so little time.

(Vilgax pressed a button and an alarm sounded.)

Vilgax: This base is about to self-destruct in thirty seconds. You'll never make it out in time.

Kevin: But you'll be blown up too!

Vlad: Not exactly. We've got our own ticket to safety!

(A portal opens up behind the three villains as they walk inside.)

Ben: Stop!

(But it was too late. The villains escaped.)

Gwen: Quick! To me!

(Ben and Kevin ran over to Gwen who put up a forcefield around everyone. As the base exploded, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin barely got out alive. Gwen lowered the forcefield as the group walked up to their car.)

Gwen: OK. That was so wierd.

Kevin: What's wierd? The fact that Vilgax is alive or the fact that we just saw myself from five years into the past?

Gwen: Both actually. Whatever the Organization is planning, it definately bigger than the DNAliens we've been facing.

Ben: I don't like how this is going either. I thought we've seen the last of Vilgax and Kevin 11. And yet here they were. What if they have other villains in that Organization? Like Ghostfreak, or Dr. Animo, or Hex, or Charmcaster?

Gwen: I that case, we're in so much trouble.

Ben: I wonder what we'll do about it?

Gwen: I don't know Ben. I just don't know.

Kevin: We better get some sleep anyways. Then we can try to learn more about this Organization tomorrow morning. And for the record Ben, I didn't enjoy you punching me in the face.

(Ben laughed a little as they got in their car.)

* * *

(In the Organization castle, Maleficent stands before Vlad Plasmius.)

Maleficent: You have done well Vlad. Now, show me the Highbreed!

Highbreed: Right here.

(The Highbreed enters the room and confronts Maleficent.)

Highbreed: This better be worth being around other humans.

Maleficent: In due time it will. Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

So how was that? Please leave a review while I try to figure out the next one I'm going to do.


	6. Kim Possible vs Plankton

Here you go you impatient readers! The next chapter in Ultima: Heroes vs. Villains! I know some of you have waited a long time to get to read this FINALLY, and now here you go. Please read and review. I love you all. NOW SHUT THE - UP AND READ!

* * *

**Kim Possible (Kim Possible) vs Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants)**

(In an old abandoned military base, two teens were sneaking around. One was a red-haired girl in a purple tank top and black pants while the other was a blond-haired boy with a black shirt and gray cargo pants. They were the famous teen heroes, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. The two came to a door in front of one of the hangars that used to hold planes. The girl tried to open the door, but it was locked.)

Kim: I can't get in.

Ron: Stand back. This looks like a job for the ultimate locksmith.

(From out of Rons pocket came a small pink hairless rodent. It was Rons naked-mole rat, Rufus.)

Ron: Rufus. Can you unlock this door?

(Rufus nodded happily and crawled up to the lock crawling inside. Gears and small springs were thrown out as a click was heard. When Rufus came out, the door opened up.)

Ron: Good boy! Aw, who's a good little mole-rat? You are!

Kim: Ron. You can play with Rufus some other time, but right now, we're on a mission.

Ron: OK. Rufus, back in you go.

(Rufus jumped right into Rons pocket as the teens walked into the hangar. The room seemed totally empty except for a few busted up planes.)

Ron: This day has gotten pretty exhausting.

Kim: You're telling me. First, the Attitudinator was stolen, then we saved the Yamanouchi Ninja School from an avalanche, and we stopped a horde of mutated beavers from escaping Camp Wanaweep.

Ron: I always dreaded going to that place. So, do we have any idea what we're looking for.

Kim: Wade said he traced a bizarre signal coming from this base. It hasn't been used since World War II. We better keep on our toes. This sounds like the perfect place for an ambush to happen.

?: Or for an enemy to DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Kim and Ron looked to the other side of the hangar and saw a mad scientist standing before them. He was wearing a red jacket, a black helmet, and had yellow skin.)

Ron: Professor Dementor?

Prof. Dementor: This is right! I lured you here to this abandoned World War II hangar so I could finally trap you here, then I make off with your battle suit so you'd be helpless to defend yourself! HAHAHAHA!

Kim: One problem. I don't have it with me!

Prof. Dementor: You cannot fool me Kimberly Anne Possible! Once I apprehend your battle suit, I will be taking over this whole universe, and all of the world will bow to Professor Dementor!

Kim: And you expect to take us both on by yourself?

Prof. Dementor: Who said anything about me being alone?

(Suddenly, the lights in the hangar turned on and a massive green robot shaped like a crab looked down upon the teen heroes.)

Ron: That is one really big crustacean!

(The robot shot its claws at Ron grabbing him by his pants. The robot then starts twirling Ron around while he screams and stops when Ron goes flying across the floor.)

Kim: Ron!

Ron: I'm OK!

(Ron then looks down and sees that he is in his underwear.)

Ron: Oh, come on!

(The robot prepares to fire a laser blast at the teens, but Kim and Ron get out of the way just in time. They run around the robot and face Professor Dementor who is standing next to it.)

Kim: A new friend of yours?

Prof. Dementor: Why I'm glad you asked. Allow me to be introducing my new partner, SHELDON J. PLANKTON!

Plankton: Hey! You promised you wouldn't use my full name!

Prof. Dementor: I never promised anything! Now destroy these two teenagers!

Ron: Who's Sheldon?

Plankton: Stop calling me that! My name is Plankton! I'm up on top of the robot!

(Kim and Ron look on the top of the robot but don't see Plankton anywhere.)

Kim: Uh, I don't see you.

Plankton: How can you not see me? I'm standing right in front of you!

Ron: Dude. We can't see you. You're not on top of the robot.

Plankton: OH, JUST FORGET IT! Let's get this fight over with!

(Plankton fired lasers from its claws and aimed them at the teens. Kim and Ron dodged them expertly as they made another run for Plankton.)

Plankton: Oh, no you don't!

(The crab robot jumped high up in the air and almost disappeared.)

Ron: Whoa! Where did he go?

Plankton: PEEK-A-BOO!

(Kim and Ron look up and see the robot about to land right on top of them. Kim and Ron move out of the way on time to avoid being crushed.)

Kim: Whoever Plankton is, he knows how to make an entrance.

Ron: I got an idea. Rufus!

(Rufus crawled out of Rons pocket.)

Ron: Hey Rufus. See that huge crab robot that's about to destroy us?

(Rufus nodded his head.)

Ron: We need you to disarm it.

(Rufus shuddered at the idea Ron had planned.)

Ron: Oh, c'mon buddy! Me and Kim will distract it.

(Rufus nodded his head and ran over to the giant robot.)

Plankton: Hey buffoon! THINK FAST!

(A huge metal claw shot out after Ron who started running away screaming. Meanwhile, Rufus climbed up the giant robots leg until it reached the top. When he got on top, he noticed something very strange. On top of the robot was a small, green, one-eyed, bug-like thing pushing buttons and pulling levers to make the robot work.)

Plankton: Yeah! YEAH! FEAR ME! ALL HAIL PLANKTON! ALL HAIL PLANKTON! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Plankton continued his assault until something kicked him in the backside away from the controls.)

Plankton: OW! WHAT?

(To Planktons surprise, he saw a pink, hairless rodent staring at him ready to take him on.)

Plankton: HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR MESSING WITH ME!

(Plankton and Rufus both got into a huge fist fight. (Well actually, since their both small, it's not exactly that big.) Meanwhile, Kim, Ron, and Dementor stare at the robot in confusion wondering why it wouldn't work.)

Prof. Dementor: Plankton! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK TO DESTROYING MY ARCH FOES NOW!

Kim: Rufus must've shut the robot off.

Ron: Little dude is fast.

(Kim then proceeds after Professor Dementor and kicks him in the face knocking him to the ground.)

Prof. Dementor: NO! I WON'T BE STANDING FOR THIS! GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT OR. . .

Kim: Or what? Your "sidekick" will get us?

Ron: Rufus! Where are you?

(Rufus jumped right off of the giant robot and into Rons hands.)

Ron: Rufus! Buddy! You're alri-AUGH! HOLY COW! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?

(Kim turned and saw Ron freaking out at what is with Rufus. When she walked up to Ron, she saw Plankton being held down by Rufus.)

Kim: Whoa! What is that?

Plankton: You don't know? I just told you! I AM PLANKTON!

Kim: You're Plankton?

Ron: Oh, I get it! It's because he's tiny.

Plankton: Right. Now, would you please GET YOUR NAKED VERMIN OFF OF ME?

Kim: First, tell us where you are from!

Plankton: HA! Like I'm going to tell you!

(Rufus continued torturing Plankton while Kim and Ron discuss about their new foe.)

Kim: OK. I have faced many evil villains, but this. . . .this is just plain weird!

Ron: I know. How do we know where it came from?

Kim: Maybe Wade will know.

(Kim pulls out the Kimunicator from her pocket and contacts Wade.)

Wade: Kim. Did you beat Dementor?

Kim: Yeah, but now we have an even bigger sitch going on.

Wade: What is it?

Kim: Well, maybe I should show you.

(Kim shows Wade Plankton who is still being held down by Rufus.)

Wade: Whoa!

Kim: Whoa is right. Can you do a quick check on where this Plankton is from?

Wade: I'm on it.

(Wade started typing on his computers and found out something very surprising.)

Wade: Oh, man!

Ron: Oh man? What does that mean?

Wade: I've done a quick check on Plankton, and he doesn't seem to be from around here.

Ron: Out of town?

Wade: No. That's just it. He's not from anywhere in this world!

Kim: This world? You mean. . .

Wade: Yes. Plankton is from another universe!

(Both Kim, Ron, and Rufus gasped.)

Kim: Is that even possible?

Wade: I don't know!

Ron: There is another universe out there? THAT IS JUST SICK AND WRONG!

Kim: Sick and wrong doesn't even begin to describe the sitch right now!

Plankton: Uh, hello! I'm still here!

(Rufus kept Plankton quiet by threatening to beat him up.)

Wade: I'll do more research on the other universes out there. In the meantime, drop Plankton over by my house so I can further examine him.

Plankton: WHAT? NO WAY JOSE! I WILL NOT. . .

(Rufus covered Planktons mouth again to prevent him from saying any more words.)

Ron: Another universe. Am I the only one freaked out by this?

Kim: You're not alone.

* * *

(Kim and Ron eventually dropped off Plankton in Wades lab. Plankton was trapped in a glass container to keep him from escaping. Wade was on his computers all night studying while Plankton kept screaming and banging on the glass.)

Plankton: AUGH! LET ME OUT! IS THIS ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR NEW FUTURE RULER OF THE WORLD? LET ME OUT!

(Soon, Plankton got tired of banging on the glass. As he stopped to rest, a small portal opened up from outside the container. Coming out was Hamsterviel.)

Plankton: Hamsterviel! Am I glad to see you!

Hamsterviel: What the heck are you doing? This is your first entry into another world ever since you joined our group, and already, you are being held prisoner?

Plankton: Shhh! Quiet or that kid will hear you.

Hamsterviel: Who?

(Hamsterviel turned around and saw Wade typing nonstop on his computers.)

Plankton: Please get me out of here! I can't survive in here?

Hamsterviel: Oh, no! Maleficent sent you on this mission and you aren't coming back until you've fought Kim Possible!

Plankton: What are you talking about? I did fight that red-haired brat!

Hamsterviel: No, you fought the naked gerbil that was with them!

Plankton: At least help me out with something! I left my robot back at that hangar.

Hamsterviel: Fine! But don't expect anymore favors out of me you microscopic, one-eyed, bug!

(Hamsterviel went back into the portal while Plankton continued his griping.)

* * *

(The next day, Plankton was still in his container and Wade had fallen asleep on the computer.)

Plankton: Come on! What's taking him so long? I knew I couldn't trust a gerbil!

(A portal suddenly opened up and Hamsterviel head shot right out of it.)

Hamsterviel: I AM A HAMSTER YOU INCOMPATENT, IGNORANT, STUPID, SPECK! And be patient! You're escape is almost here!

(Hamsterviel went back into the portal and shut it close. Suddenly, small earthquakes were heard from outside. They soon got loud enough to wake Wade up.)

Wade: Huh? What's going on?

(Suddenly, the roof on Wades room was busted open as Plankton crab robot showed up. Plankton got on top of it and drove off.)

Plankton: Later techno-geek! I've got a teen hero to annihilate! Hahahahahaha!

(Plankton soon became out of view as it rampaged through the city.)

Wade: Oh, boy. I gotta warn Kim!

* * *

(Meanwhile, at a restaurant called Bueno Nacho, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were there eating.)

Ron: I mean, I knew life was out there, but I didn't know there wasn't any life here that is really somewhere else. You know what I'm saying?

Kim: Ron, I'm a little freaked out by this universe thing too, but Wade said he'll cover it.

(Kims Kimmunicator suddenly started beeping. She grabbed it and saw Wade contacting her from his destroyed bedroom.)

Kim: Wade? What happened to your room?

Wade: Plankton! He escaped! And he's looking for you!

Ron: Oh, c'mon! Not tonight!

(Suddenly, giant footsteps were heard from outside as they all saw people running for their lives trying to get away from the giant crab robot that is destroying the city.)

Plankton: CITIZENS OF MIDDLETON! THIS WORLD IS SOON TO BE FUTURE TERRITORY FOR THE ORGANIZATION! ONCE I SEND MY ARMIES INTO YOUR UNIVERSE, WE WILL TAKE OVER EVERYTHING, AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME! ALL HAIL PLANKTON! ALL HAIL PLANKTON! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Plankton continued his rampage through Middleton firing lasers at buildings.)

Kim: Ron. Let's go.

Ron: Okay.

(Kim and Ron quickly ran outside Bueno Nacho. When they came out, a high-tech purple car drove up to them. Riding it were two boys who look alike. They are Kims two brothers, Jim and Tim.)

Jim: Kim! Hop in!

Kim: Tweebs? What are you doing?

Tim: We heard there was a giant crab robot from another universe attacking the city, so we wanting to help out.

Kim: Nuh-uh! You two are not coming with me!

Jim: We have your diary.

Ron: Hey! Don't blackmail my girlfriend!

Kim: Oh, fine. But don't touch anything!

Tim: Sure thing!

(Kim, Ron, and Rufus board their car and begin chasing after Plankton.)

* * *

(Plankton continued firing lasers at buildings while mocking its citizens. Unaware to him, he is being followed by Kim, Ron, Rufus, Jim, and Tim.)

Jim: He's going to fast! We gotta slow him down!

Tim: Press that button!

Kim: Which one?

Jim: The red blinking one!

(Kim pressed the button and lasers started firing from the car right at the robot.)

Plankton: OOF! What the. . .

(Plankton turns around and sees a purple car following him. The car stops and Kim and Ron jump out.)

Plankton: Well now, there you are! I've been looking for you! If you think you can beat me, forget it! It's impossible!

Kim: Check my name!

Plankton: HA! You think I'm intimidated by you and your buffoon-boyfriend?

Ron: A buffoon-boyfriend who happens to be a master of monkey kung fu!

Plankton: Whatever. Prepare to DIE!

(A claw from the robot shot forward and almost grabbed Kim and Ron. Luckily, they dodged in the nick of time.)

Ron: Rufus! We're gonna need your help again!

(Rufus crawled out of Rons pocket and ran after the robot and climbed up its leg again until he reached the top where he sees Plankton controlling the robot. Rufus charges, but Plankton pressed a button and a laser shot at Rufus stunning his whole body.)

Plankton: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Please. You thought I'd fall for the again? That's right! I learned!

(Plankton presses another button and catapults Rufus right off the robot making him fall to the ground.)

Ron: (gasp) Rufus! Hang on buddy!

(Ron runs around and grabs Rufus before he hit the ground.)

Ron: You OK buddy?

Plankton: You won't be when I'm through with you!

(Plankton aimed a laser at Ron and paralyzed him as well.)

Kim: Ron!

Plankton: That's right! Take a good look! Cause this is the last time you'll ever see your idiot boyfriend!

(The robot raised a foot and prepared to stomp on Ron, until a laser hit the leg causing the robot to back away. Kims car came driving right over to Plankton lasers at the ready. Driving it were Kims brothers, Jim and Tim.)

Jim: Hicka-bicka-boo?

Tim: Hooosha.

Plankton: HEY! YOU LITTLE BRATS!

(Plankton aimed another laser at the car but it dodged quickly. Kim then pulled out a hairdryer which actually happens to be a grappling hook and aims it at the robots legs. Once the hook was attached, Kim swung around the robot until it is completely tied up.)

Plankton: WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

(Kim pulls on the hook and the legs of the robot are pulled together bringing it down to the ground. Kim sees the opportunity and runs up top to meet Plankton.)

Plankton: Hahahahahaha! Impressive. You're even better than I thought.

Kim: It is so over!

Plankton: Not yet it isn't! I still have a back up plan!

(Suddenly, right below Plankton came another robot about as big as Kim with two legs and two arms like any normal human. On top of it acting as the robots head is Plankton who got into a fighting stance.)

Kim: Just what universe are you from anyway?

Plankton: I'm not telling you! Now bring it on!

(Kim ran after Plankton and performed a jump kick. However, one of the robots arms grabbed her leg and threw her around the area.)

Plankton: You can't beat me! I know all your moves!

(Kim ran after Plankton again and tried to punch him. But that attack was also useless as Plankton put up a force field around the robot. When the force field died down, the robot hovered up in the air and flew right behind Kim kicking her in the back of the head.)

Kim: Ow! This is getting me nowhere!

(Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.)

Kim: Wade! I need your help!

Wade: Does it have to do with Plankton in a robot suit? Because I can see him right behind you!

(Kim quickly turned and avoided a hard punch from the robots fist.)

Kim: How can I beat him?

Wade: I don't know. This technology goes beyond even my own. KIM! LOOK OUT!

(Plankton fired a laser at Kim, but she was able to avoid that too.)

Kim: This would be so much easier if I had my battle suit!

Wade: Don't worry Kim. I assumed this kind of thing would happen. Press the button behind your Kimmunicator, quick!

(Kim turned her Kimmunicator around and saw a bright flashing button behind it. When she pushed it, nothing really happened.)

Kim: Uh, Wade? Nothing's happening!

Wade: Wait for it.

Kim: I can't wait! Plankton would probably destroy me by then!

Plankton: THAT MAY BE SOONER THAN YOU THINK!

(Another laser shot at Kim, and almost hit her. When Kim tried to dodge the laser blast, Plankton shot forward a grabbed Kim by the throat.)

Plankton: HAHAHAHAHAHA! DR. DRAKKEN WILL LOVE THIS!

Kim: How. . . .how do you. . .you know about Dra. . . .Drakken?

Plankton: He's in the Organization red-head! And now, prepare to di-WHAT?

(Suddenly, a bright blue flash flew over to Plankton and forced him to release his grip on Kim. After Kim was released, the blue thing went right over to Kims body and a bright blue flash consumed her. When the flash cleared, Kim was now wearing a white battle suit with blue markings.)

Kim: Wow. Wade, you rock even more.

Plankton: FEH! LIKE THAT WILL MAKE A DIFFERENCE!

(Plankton flew over to Kim ready to punch her, but she countered by putting her arm up. Both arms became locked, and Kim used her strength to flip Plankton over. When Plankton got back up, he fired a laser blast at Kim. However, Kim countered by transforming her arm into a catapult and ricocheting the blast back at him. Plankton put up a force field around himself however.)

Kim: That's all you've got? That's pretty _small _thinking.

Plankton: I may be small, but my evil is HUGE!

(Plankton runs after Kim readying another punch. Kim prepares to deliver a punch as well. Both attacks collided and the two got into a massive fist fight. Blue sparks shone from Kims suit after every punch she blocked. While Kim wasn't aware, Plankton is preparing another laser attack. When Kim made another jump kick, Plankton aimed a laser at her and it hit. Kim fell to the ground as Plankton ran to finish the job.)

Plankton: And now you will DIE! FOR REAL THIS TIME!

(But before Plankton could finish her off, he heard a familiar voice yelling at him.)

Ron: GET AWAY FROM HER!

(Plankton turned around and saw Ron Stoppable running up to him. Before Plankton had time to react, Ron jumped and did a kung fu kick right on the robots body. After kicking him away, Ron helped Kim up.)

Kim: Thanks.

Ron: You're welcome.

Kim: Now, let's finish this!

(Kim and Ron both run after Plankton and jump high into the air.)

Plankton: Oh, boy. This can't be good.

(Plankton watches as Kim and Ron come down and they both kick him right off the robot. After knocking Plankton off, Kim picked him up by the antennae.)

Plankton: OW! OW! STOP THAT!

Ron: So now what do we do about him?

(Jim and Tim walk up to Kim as well.)

Tim: Cool. An interdimensional being.

Jim: Hicka-bicka-boo?

Tim: Hooosha!

Kim: Alright Plankton. Spill! Who is the Organization? Where are you from?

Plankton: What? You mean just because you beaten me, you think I'm gonna talk?

Ron: Dude! You lost! We've beaten you!

Plankton: Not yet you haven't! This is just the beginning of the upcoming fate of you world!

(A portal suddenly opened up and Plankton went through leaving Kim, Ron, Rufus, Jim, and Tim confused.)

Ron: Still creeped out?

Kim: Oh, yeah.

Jim: We're at war with another universe!

Tim: This can't get more awesome!

Kim: Just get in the car tweebs.

(Everybody got into their car and drove back home. As they drove off, two familiar figures were watching from on top of a building. One was blue-skinned man with a dark blue lab coat. The other was a green-skinned woman in a green and black jumpsuit.)

Drakken: Enjoy your last days here Kim Possible. Because with the Organization, we will be unstoppable! Your universe will crumble, just like all the rest! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shego: OK. The evil laugh is being way overused.

* * *

There you go! Another fight done! And here's another little tidbit for you all. This chapter is actually a little promo for my upcomming fic, Ultima: Kim Possibles Cataclysm. I will start it after I finish my Danny Phantom fic. And now, farewell.


	7. Sora vs Crocker I

Here you go people! Another Heroes vs. Villains chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts) vs Crocker (The Fairly Odd Parents)**

(On Destiny Islands, everything was peaceful. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were hanging out while Kairi watches Sora and Riku duking it out with their wooden swords. They both seem evenly matched until Riku started to tire out.)

Sora: Aw c'mon Riku. You can't give up on me now.

Riku: (whew) You got lucky that time. What's the score again?

Sora: I don't know. Kairi's the scorekeeper.

Kairi: Oh, I was? Sorry. I thought I was just here to watch.

(Riku and Sora hung their heads hopelessly and let out a huge sigh.)

Sora: You know what? Let's call it a draw.

Riku: Same here. Though I still say I had you goin' back there.

Sora: Did not!

(The three of them shared a big laugh as they continued their walk across the beach. Suddenly, a voice called out to them.)

Tidus: HEEEY!

(Tidus walks up to Sora, Riku, and Kairi with a bottle in his hand.)

Riku: Tidus. What's up?

Tidus: Check this out!

(Tidus hands them the bottle and everyone sees a note inside it.)

Kairi: A message in a bottle?

Sora: I'll bet it's from the king.

(Sora takes out the message and they read it.)

"_Sora! Where are you? You've gotta come to Disney Castle immediately! It's urgent!_

_Sincerely,_

_King Mickey"_

Sora: It's definitely from the king! C'mon guys! Let's go!

Kairi: Sora, wait! Look! There's more.

"_P.S. I recommend you don't bring your friends with you. This information is strictly between us. Please come to the castle right away!"_

Riku: What? Why can't we come? Doesn't the king trust us?

Sora: I'm sorry I have to leave like this, but I'll be back.

Kairi: We know. Now be careful.

Sora: I will.

(Sora ran off and went to his boat and rowed back home. When he arrived, hidden in a forest was and old ship.)

Sora: Ah, the good ol' Gummi Ship. It was nice of the king to give one just in case.

(As Sora got into the Gummi Ship, he turned it on and blasted off into the sky. From the islands, Riku and Kairi watch the Gummi Ship fly to another world.)

Riku: He's lucky. He has traveled to so many worlds, I'm almost jealous over all the friends he made.

Kairi: He sure has a lot of friends. Maybe they will be your friends someday Riku.

Riku: Hmm. Won't know until I try.

Selphie: AAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHHHH!

(Riku and Kairi quickly became alerted to Selphies scream. They turned and saw her running for her life until she stops right in front of them. She breathed hard and tears were pouring from her eyes in sheer horror.)

Riku: Selphie? What happened? What's wrong?

Selphie: T-t-t-Tidus and W-Wakka! (pant) Big. . .b-b-black mons-s-sters! They. . . .THEY GOT THEM! HELP THEM PLEASE!

(Selphie then fell to her knees as an uncontrollable waterfall of tears flooded out of her eyes.)

Riku: I'll go see what's up. Kairi, you comfort Selphie.

(Riku then walked off leaving Kairi and Selphie alone while Riku takes on the black monsters Selphie mentioned. As he came to another side of the beach he saw a horrifying sight. Tidus and Wakka were both unconscious and surrounding them were the creatures Selphie described. The were small, black, yellow-eyed, bug-like monsters.)

Riku: Heartless?

(As Riku stood in shock, the Heartless jumped. At this moment, Riku drew out his keyblade and sliced through the mass like a hot knife through butter. But the Heartless kept on multiplying.)

Riku: LET MY FRIENDS GO!

(Riku kept on destroying more Heartless. But with each one destroyed, more and more appeared. Suddenly, Riku stopped fighting when he heard an ear piercing shriek coming from the other side of the island.)

Riku: KAIRI! SELPHIE!

(Riku ran to save his friends, but the Heartless surrounded him. Simultaneously, they pounced on him and restrained his arms so he couldn't use his keyblade. As he struggled some more, the last thing he heard was the sound of insane laughter and the mention of one word.)

?: FAIRIES!

(And with that, Riku fell into the darkness.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Sora had arrived at Disney Castle. But when he entered the throne room, he was surprised to hear the truth from Mickey.)

Sora: What do you mean you didn't summon me?

Mickey: Look Sora, there must be some mistake. I couldn't have summoned you.

Sora: But wasn't it you who sent me that letter?

Mickey: What letter?

Sora: This letter.

(Sora shows Mickey the letter.)

Sora: See? This is your handwriting, isn't it?

Mickey: Aw, gee Sora. I don't know how to say this, but it looks like you've been deceived. If this was a letter sent by me, I would've put the royal seal on it. And look.

(Mickey shows Sora the letter and Sora sees that the seal is not on it.)

Sora: You're right. You always put the seal on before you send your letters.

Mickey: I'm sorry again that you came all this way.

Sora: It's okay your Majesty. But, who would pull a prank like that?

Mickey: Gee, I don't know. But you better get back to your world quick before something bad happens.

Sora: Right. Thanks again.

(Sora then boarded his Gummi Ship and left the Disney Castle world.)

* * *

(Later, Sora had landed his Gummi Ship and walked down the road until the islands came into view.)

Sora: I'm sure nothing that bad happened. What could possibly happen in the thirty minutes that I've been gone?

(Sora then looks to the island and his jaw dropped when he saw a huge difference. The island didn't even look like an island anymore. Now in it's place was a huge golden castle with a balcony in the shape of a person head, possibly the ruler.)

Sora: Whoa! That's not good.

(Sora ran to his boat and sailed to the island. When he got off the boat, he walked across the beach and saw the entrance to the castle right in front of him.)

Sora: What is going on here?

(Before Sora could even take a couple steps, Heartless appeared out of nowhere and guarded the entrance. Sora reacted quickly and drew out his keyblade slicing through all the Heartless until they were all gone.)

Sora: Well, whatever's going on, if the Heartless are involved, it can't be good.

(Sora then proceeded into the castle. When he went inside, he saw numerous golden statues of the same person. He had a hunchback, an ear on his neck, glasses, and is wearing teachers clothing. And on the walls were posters of the same person with words like "He's the Best" and "The Greatest Thing Since Sliced Bread".)

Sora: Wow. What a narcissist.

(As Sora continued walking through the hallways, he heard the sound of someone struggling.)

Sora: Huh?

(Sora walked into the room where he saw one of his friends trapped in a cage restrained by chains shimmering with dark energy.)

Sora: Riku!

Riku: Huh? Sora! You're back!

Sora: Riku! What happened here?

Riku: The Heartless. There were too many of them. I tried to fight them off, but they overpowered me. The last thing I remember after that was seeing this strange guy laughing insanely.

Sora: Is he the same guy who I saw in statues and posters down the hallways?

Riku: That's him.

Sora: Hang on Riku. I'll help you out.

(Sora walked up to the chains until he saw a keyhole on them. He flashed out the keyblade and pointed to the hole. In a bright flash, a beam of light shot out from the tip of the key and hit the keyhole. After that, a loud click was heard and the restraints disappeared. Riku was free.)

Sora: Wait. Where's Kairi? And Tidus and Wakka and Selphie?

Riku: I don't know. That crazy guy must've taken them somewhere else.

Sora: Well then, we've got to find them.

(Sora and Riku run out of the room, but some more Heartless got in their way.)

Sora: We don't have time for you!

(Sora and Riku plowed through the Heartless and continued through the castle. Eventually, they enter a room where Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were kept in.)

Sora: Guys!

(Sora and Riku ran to their cages and used their keyblades to free them as well.)

Wakka: Whew. Thanks a lot bros.

Riku: Where did Kairi go?

Selphie: She's. . . .she's gone.

Sora: Wha. . . .WAHT?

Tidus: That insane guy took her. He wouldn't tell us though.

Selphie: This is my fault! I should've done something! (sob)

Riku: It's not your fault. Anyone would be afraid of the Heartless.

Sora: What does this guy want with Kairi anyway?

Riku: We will find out. C'mon! We have no time to lose.

Tidus: Right! Let's go kick his butt!

Riku: Sorry guys. But you need to get out of here quick before that guy catches you. Besides, Selphie might need some comforting.

Wakka: You're right. Let's go.

(Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie leave the castle as fast as they can while Riku and Sora head for the throne room to face the one responsible. They soon arrive at a huge door.)

Sora: You think he's in here?

Riku: It must lead to the throne room.

Sora: Then let's settle this. That guy is gonna be sorry for what he did.

(Sora looked up and saw a keyhole on the front door. He pointed the keyblade forward and unlocked it. And just like that, the door opened. Sora and Riku ran as fast as they can into the room keyblades at the ready.)

Sora: ALRIGHT YOU! WHERE'S. . .

(But unfortunately, the entire room was empty.)

Riku: He's not here?

Sora: SHOW YOURSELF! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!

(Suddenly, from out of the ground came a whole bunch of shadow Heartless.)

Riku: Aw, c'mon! Enough already!

(Sora and Riku destroyed as many Heartless as they can until they noticed something strange about the shadows. They started to merge. Sora and Riku looked confused by this until it started to take the form of the person seen on the posters and the statues. Soon, they both started to hear the insane laughter. As the shadows cleared, now standing in their place was the one responsible for Kairi's disappearance.)

Crocker: Hahahahahahahaha! Welcome keybearers to my new home!

Sora: What have you done to Kairi?

Crocker: Introductions first, questions later! My name is Mr. Crocker! FAIRY HUNTER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! FAIRIES!

Sora: What? There's no such thing as fairies! But then again, stranger things have happened to us.

Crocker: Now then, I bet you're wondering why I am here. Well to answer your question, FAIRIES, I'm here for the PRINCESS OF HEART!

Riku: Princess of Heart? KAIRI! You mean Kairi!

Crocker: That's right! With her and the other princesses, well have access to our ultimate objective! KINGDOM HEARTS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sora: Kingdom Hearts? You can't do that!

Crocker: Oh, but I can! Whoever unlocks the secrets of Kingdom Hearts will be granted with a power unlike ANYTHING in the universe! For me? Why, to be the GREATEST FAIRY HUNTER IN THE WORLD! With the FAIRIES magic and Kingdom Hearts combined, nothing will stop me! I'll be THE MOST POWERFUL SUPREME RULER/TEACHER/FAIRY HUNTER IN THE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FAIRIES!

Sora: Teacher? So wait! You're just an insane teacher who wants to hunt fairies to rule the world?

Riku: Well we're sorry to break it to you, but you've made a big mistake coming here!

(Riku points his keyblade to Mr. Crockers chest.)

Riku: Release Kairi and leave the islands now!

Crocker: You can't stop me!

Sora: Are you kidding? You're practically defenseless.

Crocker: It's not like I came alone. HEARTLESS, ATTACK!

(And hundreds of Heartless popped up from the ground attacking Sora and Riku. They both attacked them with their keyblades while Crocker watches as the fight continues. Crocker notices that Sora and Riku are starting to become tired.)

Crocker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! FIGHT ALL YOU WANT! BUT I'LL JUST KEEP ON CALLING MORE HEARTLESS! AND THEN YOU'LL SEE THAT YOU STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST MR. CROCKER!

Wakka: Guess again!

(Crocker was suddenly hit in the face with a big round ball. Sora and Kairi see it on the floor.)

Sora: Hey! That's Wakkas blitzball!

Wakka: GET HIM!

(Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus suddenly run into the room with their weapons charging after Crocker.)

Crocker: No! NO! GET AWAY!

(Tidus jumped on Mr. Crocker and started beating him up with his stick.)

Tidus: Take that you!

Crocker: OW! OW! CUT IT-GAH-OUT! FAIRIES!

(Selphie then came out and wrapped her jump rope around Crockers legs. Then she runs around his entire body until his legs are bound together. He then falls face first on the floor.)

Crocker: GAAAAAAH!

Sora: Nice job you guys!

Wakka: Thanks, man!

Selphie: We weren't about to let him get away with stealing Kairi.

Tidus: That oughta teach him!

(Sora and Riku run up to Crocker and glare at him.)

Sora: Alright you! Where is Kairi?

Crocker: Hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FAIRIES!

(Heartless the suddenly started crawling all over Crockers body until he is completely covered.)

Sora: WAIT!

(As the shadows cleared, Crocker was gone without a trace.)

Riku: He got away.

Sora: Grrr! Let's go!

Riku: Where? We don't even know where he could've gone.

Sora: Let's go to Disney Castle. Maybe they know.

Riku: Let's hurry.

Selphie: Please be safe!

Sora: We will! And thanks for everything!

Wakka: So long, man!

(Sora and Riku wave goodbye to their friends as they left the islands, boarded the Gummi Ship, and headed for Disney Castle.)

* * *

(Out in space, a huge shining space station floats among the empty void of space. Inside, hundreds of Heartless guarded the entrance. In one room of the ship, a door opened up and Mr. Crocker entered. With him is the unconscious body of Kairi. As he placed her on the floor, three more figures see the girl with devious looks in their eyes.)

Crocker: Behold! I HAVE KIDNAPPED THE LAST PRINCESS OF HEART!

(One of the figures walks up to Crocker. He in a really short man with a bald head, goggles, and a lab coat.)

Calamitous: Well done Mr. Crocker. At last, we have all the Princesses of Heart.

?: There's still one thing that concerns me.

(The third figure reveals himself as a blue skinned man with black hair wearing a white suit with black boots, a cape, and red eyes.)

Vlad: Those two keybearers will stop at nothing to rescue that girl. What if they come here?

?: Oh, you're such a worrywart!

(The last figure revealed himself as a small microscopic green creature with antennae and only one eye.)

Plankton: If those guys ever find us, WE'LL STOMP THEM INTO THE DUST!

Calamitous: That is correct! With Kingdom Heart's power, their might will be nothing compared to THE EVIL SYNDICATE!

(The four villains shared in their evil laughter as they carry out their plan.)

_To be continued. . ._

* * *

Yes! It's a two part special! I'm going to be doing a few of these from time to time. I hope you guys can wait juuuuuuuust a little longer. I'll get part 2 up as fast as I can. Please review!


	8. Sora vs Crocker II

Wow, that was fast. Anyways, here's the conclusion to Sora vs. Crocker.

* * *

(As soon as Sora and Riku arrived at Disney Castle, they explained everything to King Mickey. About the Heartless and Crocker. Also in the room was Queen Minnie and Daisy as they heard the news also.)

Minnie: Oh, dear!

Mickey: Gosh. This is quite a predicament. It must've been Crocker who wrote that fake letter so he trick you into coming here Sora.

(Sora looked down on the ground hopelessly.)

Sora: This is my fault.

Riku: We will find Kairi. Don't get your hopes down.

Sora: But how will we find her? Crocker didn't tell us anything! They're probably at Kingdom Hearts by now.

????: YOU'RE MAJESTY!!

(Entering the throne room were two little chipmunks.)

Chip: We found something out in space!

Mickey: What? What is it?

Dale: It's some big space station!

Chip: And we're detecting some big readings from it!

Daisy: How weird?

Dale: It's like there is some big energy source coming from it! And it's getting stronger as it moves!

(Sora's head rose when he heard Chip and Dale mention the space station.)

Sora: Kairi?! Is it Kairi?! It must be!

Riku: But they're getting closer to Kingdom Hearts! We'll never get there in time!

????: You leave that to us!

(Also arriving in the room were two figures. One was a duck and the other was a dog. Sora recognized them right away.)

Sora: DONALD! GOOFY!

Donald and Goofy: SORA!

Mickey: Well Sora, I have a mission for you. Go rescue the princesses.

Sora: Can do your Majesty!

Goofy: And we're coming too!

Donald: So are we!

Riku: Then let's go! Do you know a way we can catch up with that space station before it reaches Kingdom Hearts?

Donald: We sure do! Chip and Dale built a new and improved Gummi Ship with rocket boosters.

Goofy: It should be able to catch up to those bad guys.

Mickey: Then I wish you all the best of luck.

Minnie: Be safe.

Daisy: Rescue the princesses.

Sora: We will. Let's go!

(Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy run out of the castle and into the Gummi Ship hangar where they see and even bigger Gummi Ship than the one they came in. As soon as they got in, the ship blasted off into space.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, the Evil Syndicate drive the ship ever closer to their destination.)

Vlad: We're getting closer. I can feel it.

Calamitous: So can I. Let's just hope nothing happen before we get there.

Vlad: And let's hope Plankton doesn't mess this up for us again!

Plankton: HEY! I've never messed up!

Vlad: Oh, yeah! What about the time when you couldn't defeat Kim Possible! What kind of a villain loses to a teenage brat?!

Plankton: You're one to talk! I saw you fighting that Tennyson kid! You could've at least done some of your other attacks on him! Like that one where you duplicate yourself! Why didn't you do that when he transformed into that white alien who also duplicates himself?!

Calamitous: SILENCE! We must focus on the mission! Crocker! Go make sure the princesses are secure!

Crocker: Sure thing. FAIRIES!

(Crocker leaves the control room and enters the room where the princesses are kept in. They were all here and unconscious. Snow White, Alice, Cinderella, Jasmine, Belle, Aurora, and of course, Kairi.)

Crocker: At last! With the power of these princesses, Kingdom Hearts will be mine! And with it, I can use it's power to rule all worlds! Including the legendary FAIRYWORLD! Home of FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!

(Calamitous' voice was suddenly heard on the intercom.)

Calamitous: CROCKER! COME TO THE CONTROL ROOM IMMEDIATELY!

Crocker: Oh, make up your mind!

(Crocker leaves the room and sees Calamitous, Vlad, and Plankton watching the radar. There was a blinking dot headed right for their ship.)

Vlad: We're being followed!

Plankton: How did they catch up with us so quickly?!

Vlad: How did they know where we were?!

Calamitous: Never mind that! Just prepare for battle! SEND OUT THE HEARTLESS FLEET!!!

* * *

(Meanwhile, the Gummi Ship was gaining up on the space station. Until a large fleet of Heartless ships came and stopped them.)

Donald: WAK! Heartless!

Goofy: Look out!

(The ships fired lasers at them, but the Gummi Ship dodged with ease. The ship fired it's own laser blasts at the Heartless ships until they were all gone.)

Sora: Alright!

(The Gummi Ship continued it's way to the space station, but unfortunately, another fleet of ship blocked their way.)

Riku: Oh, come on! We don't have time for this!

(The Gummi Ship continued flying forward and plowed through the Heartless Ships and flew straight into the hangar. As they landed, they quickly got off.)

Sora: Hang on Kairi. We're on our way.

(Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy ran toward the hallway.)

* * *

(The Evil Syndicate watched as the heroes ran through their station.)

Vlad: GAH! They've boarded the space station!

Calamitous: Blast! We've underestimated them!

Plankton: It's official. It's all downhill from here.

Calamitous: Not yet! Call more Heartless and guard the princesses!

Crocker: But what if they make it THIS far?!

Calamitous: Then, we'll have to take this matter into out own hands.

* * *

(Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy continue running through the halls until they are confronted by numerous Heartless.)

Sora: Out of the way!

(Sora and Riku dashed at the Heartless slicing them apart while Donald used his fire magic and Goofy threw his shield like a discus at them. After clearing out the Heartless, they all come to a door.)

Riku: Let's settle this!

(Riku breaks down the door and the heroes run into the control room. But when they got inside, it was completely empty except for one ghost who was waiting for them.)

Vlad: So, you have made it this far. Very impressive.

Goofy: Who are you?

Vlad: I am Vlad Masters a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius.

Sora: I'll bet you're working for Crocker.

Vlad: That crackpot? Why yes, as a matter of fact.

Riku: Then you must know where Kairi is! Talk!

Vlad: I see no reason to tell you the whereabouts of your little friend.

Sora: Fine! Then we'll beat the answer out of you!

Donald: Yeah! You can't take on all four of us alone!

Vlad: I beg to differ.

(Suddenly, right on cue, three robots crashed into the room. One was a red cyborg being driven by Calamitous, one was a green crab robot being driven by Plankton, and the last one was a yellow robo-suit controlled by Crocker.)

Sora: Crocker! Release Kairi!

(Suddenly, the front of the red cyborg opened up revealing Calamitous.)

Calamitous: I'm afraid we can't allow that boy. That girl is too valuable for our plans. And if you don't leave now. . .

(Calamitous' robot suit closes and it bring out it's laser guns, same with all the other robots.)

Calamitous: . . .you will be destroyed!

(The Syndicate laughs evilly as they prepare for battle.)

Riku: Sora. Go find the princesses. Well keep them busy.

Sora: Right.

(The Syndicate prepares for battle while Sora quietly sneaks away. Donald fought Plankton, Goofy fought Calamitous, and Riku fought Vlad. However, the heroes failed to notice that one of the villains was not around.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Sora had made it into the room where the princesses were. And in the middle was Kairi's unconscious body.)

Sora: KAIRI!

(Sora ran up to the unconscious princess but was halted when a laser blast was fired in front of him. Sora fell backwards and saw Crocker in his mech-suit descending down between him and Kairi.)

Sora: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!

Crocker: Relax kid. She's fine. She has to be or our plans will surely FAIL!! And I don't like FAILING!!

Sora: Yeah? Well tough break!

(Sora flashed out his keyblade and jumped and did a vertical slice to Crockers chest. Unfortunately, a claw from his mech-suit grabbed his keyblade and stopped Sora before he could deliver the attack.)

Crocker: YOU CALL THAT AN ATTACK?! YOU GET AN F!!

(Crocker then grabs Soras body with his robots claw and threw him into a whole other room. Sora regained himself and saw he was on a steel bridge. And beneath him was nothing. Sora couldn't even see the bottom. But Sora didn't have time to look down when Crocker arrived again. He fired more lasers, but Sora deflected them with his keyblade. Before Sora could react, Crocker zoomed forward and punched him in the gut causing him to go flying across the bridge.)

Crocker: YOUR DEFENSE TACTICS ARE HORRBLE!! F!!

(Crocker zoom towards Sora again, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and hung him over the edge of the bridge ready to drop him.)

Crocker: Kids like you need to be disciplined! SO LONG SORA!!

(But before Crocker could drop him, Sora scrunched up his legs and kicked him so hard in the chest, that he staggered backwards. Sora stood right on the bridges rails aiming his keyblade at Crocker.)

Sora: So long.

(Sora then launched a massive ball of fire that hit Crocker dead on causing him to fall backwards right over the edge of the bridge. Sora looked down as he saw Crocker screaming before he disappeared into the abyss.)

Sora: Well, that's taken care of. Now to save Kairi.

(Sora ran to the exit of the bridge. Suddenly, a huge explosion pushed Sora backwards. When he looked in front of him, the bridge was torn apart blocking the only way out. Flying over the gap was Crocker still in his mech-suit staying afloat using rocket boots.)

Crocker: YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME BY PUSHING ME OFF A BRIDGE?! PATHETIC! F!!

(Crocker fired another laser at Sora, but he dodged just in time. Sora ran for the other door while dodging Crockers lasers. When he reached the door, Crocker fired a huge laser at Sora. Sora blocked with his keyblade, but the laser was so strong, that he was pushed up against the door forcing it to open. Sora found himself in a new room full of crates and steel boxes. Crocker ran inside and faced Sora who was still lying on his back after the big laser attack.)

Crocker: I see you're already weakened!

Sora: Don't be so sure! HEAL!

(Sora raised his keyblade in the air and used his cure spell on himself. After that, Sora was back in the fight.)

Crocker: HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!! F!!!

(Crocker pointed the laser on his mech-suit at Sora and it transformed into a flamethrower.)

Crocker: Take this!

(Fire was spewed from Crockers flamethrower as Sora ran away from the flames. Sora threw his keyblade like a boomerang while still trying to run away from him. The keyblade destroyed the flamethrower and Sora's keyblade came right back to him.)

Sora: Now what Crackpot?

Crocker: Why THIS OF COURSE!!!

(Crockers other arm transformed into a cannon and aimed it a Sora.)

Crocker: Feel the wrath of my F Blaster!

Sora: F Blaster?

(Suddenly, a huge laser shot from the cannon. But it wasn't just a regular laser. As Sora dodged the attack, an F shaped burn mark was left in its place.)

Sora: Sheesh! Do you like failing children?!

Crocker: No. I like making them MISERABLE!

(Crockers F Blaster hit Sora again, this time dead on in the chest. As Sora recovered from the attack, he saw a button next to him and had an idea. He quickly grabbed a helmet and a jetpack.)

Crocker: What are you doing?

Sora: I just though you could teach me a different subject. How about COSMOLOGY?!

(Sora quickly pushed the button in front of him and a door was quickly opened leading into the dark empty void of space. As fast as the door opened, the crates and steel boxes that were in the room were sucked into space including Sora. Crocker tried to hold on for dear life, but was eventually sucked into space as well. Crockers suit quickly put a space helmet over his head to prevent him from suffocating. He then glared at Sora with hateful eyes.)

Crocker: OOOH! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, I'LL GIVE YOU AN F MINUS!!!!!

Sora: We'll see about that!

(Sora turned on his jetpack and zoomed towards Crocker at top speed. Using his keyblade, he slashed him all over his body. Crocker having a hard time keeping up was getting more and more frustrated.)

Crocker: GET BACK HERE!! FAIRIES!!!!

Sora: You wanna race?! Let's race!

(Using his rockets boots, Crocker chased after Sora all around the outside of the space station. Sora turned around and did another slice to Crocker's chest using his keyblade.)

Crocker: ENOUGH!

(Sora came back for another attack, but then, Crocker used the claw on his mech-suit to grab Sora's jetpack and rip it off. Sora is now just floating about in space completely useless now.)

Sora: Aw, man!

Crocker: If you were my student, I'D GIVE YOU DETENTITON, AND AN F!!! Oh, wait. I STILL DO!!!

(Crocker aimed his F Blaster at Sora again this time to finish him off.)

Crocker: It's time for your PERMANENT EXPOLSION FROM LIFE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! FAIRIES!!!! Any last words?!!

(Sora tried to think of a plan, and one finally came to mind.)

Sora: LOOK!! A CHILD IN PAIN!!!

Crocker: WHERE?!

(While Crocker was distracted, Sora did multiple slices to his body including one that pushed him far back. And then, using the power he has left, Sora launched a powerful fire spell from his keyblade that propelled him toward the insane teacher. Sora was literally riding on his keyblade. As he came closer to Crocker, his keyblade became engulfed in flames and got ready for one last strike.)

Crocker: Oh, poopy.

(Crocker was hit so hard, that he went flying straight through the window of the space station and back into the control room. When he landed, his mech-suit was completely destroyed and Crocker lied there in a crumpled heap. Sora flew into the room and faced Crocker on the floor.)

Sora: A for effort. F for results.

(As Sora looked around the room, he saw that Vlad, Plankton, and Calamitous have also been defeated. But his friends weren't around.)

Sora: Riku? Donald? Goofy? Where are you?

Kairi: Sora!

(Sora turned around and saw Riku, Donald, and Goofy having rescued Kairi along with the other princesses, Alice, Jasmine, Belle, Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella.)

Sora: KAIRI!

(Sora and Kairi hug each other.)

Sora: You're okay!

Kairi: Of course. You're friends rescued me.

Riku: Well let's not waste anymore time. We gotta get out of here.

Calamitous: Not so fast!

(The gang looks at Calamitous, Plankton, Vlad, and Crocker standing back up, but still weak from their fights.)

Calamitous: We may be beaten, but you're already too late!

Vlad: That's right! Kingdom Hearts is almost here!

Plankton: Soon, you princesses will do nothing as we gain it's untapped power!

Crocker: Yes! You still lose! And you all. . .

(Crocker leaned over and didn't even noticed he had just pushed a button.)

Computer: SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED! THIS SHIP WILL BLOW UP IN THIRTY SECONDS!!!

(Vlad, Plankton, and Calamitous glare daggers at Crocker.)

Crocker: Eh he he. Oops?

Riku: RUN!

(Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the princesses run as fast as they can to the Gummi Ship before the space station explodes)

Computer: 3. . .2. . .1. . . .GOOD-BYE!

(And the space station exploded in a fiery inferno. Luckily, Sora and the others made it to the Gummi Ship and got away just in time. After the explosion, Vlad, Calamitous, Plankton, and Crocker were floating in space.)

Vlad: Nice going you imbecile! We we're THIS CLOSE!

Plankton: You had to put your hand on the self-destruct button, didn't you!

Crocker: You know, looking back, I question why we even added a self-destruct button in the first place.

Calamitous: Everyone. . .just. . .shut up!

* * *

(Meanwhile, the princesses had eventually been returned to their original worlds. The Gummi Ship landed on Destiny Islands dropping off Sora, Riku, and Kairi. As they looked around, the big golden castle was gone. Sora takes one last look at Donald and Goofy before they depart.)

Sora: Aw! Do you have to go so soon?

Goofy: Sorry Sora. But it's our duty to protect the King.

Donald: But don't worry. We'll meet again.

Sora: Right. Bye.

Donald and Goofy: Good-bye!

(Sora, Riku, and Kairi waved good-bye to Donald and Goofy as their Gummi Ship blasted off back to Disney Castle.)

Sora: Hey guys?

Riku: Hm?

Sora: Where do you think those villains came from?

Riku: I'll bet they're from another world.

Kairi: But don't worry. We won't have to deal with them for a while.

Sora: You're right.

Riku: Hey Sora.

Sora: Yeah Riku?

Riku: I never got my rematch.

Sora: You're on. So long as Kairi keeps score this time!

Kairi: (giggle) Okay. Go!

(Sora and Riku grabbed their wooden swords and continued playing just like this morning.)

* * *

How was that?! I think this is the biggest fight I've ever done so far for this story. I hope you liked it! Please review!


	9. Robin Hood vs The Queen of Hearts

Before I begin, I just want to say that there is a poll on my profile that tells what story I should start writing next. Please vote for what story you want me to type up next. Remember, your opinion counts. Also, the upcomming showdowns chapter has been move to chapter two. It will be updated regularly when someone suggests a new fight or when I come up with a fight I think would be cool. So visit that chapter to see what battles I have planned. Now back to the story.

* * *

**Robin Hood (Robin Hood) vs The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland)**

(Through the forest ran the White Rabbit. He seemed to be in a hurry for something. As fast as his feet could carry, he came to a large stone castle surrounded by a moat. The bridge was up so the White Rabbit was unable to get in.)

White Rabbit: Hello? HELLO?

?: Who's there?

(Looking down from the top of the castle was a large wolf with a bizarre southern accent.)

White Rabbit: Please! PLEASE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! IF I DON'T GET IN THERE SOON, THE QUEEN WILL HAVE MY HEAD! PLEASE SHERIFF OF NOTTINGHAM!

Sheriff: Well, well, well. If it isn't the White Rabbit. You know, the Queen isn't exactly in the mood to see anybody. Unless you have good news to bring, I suggest you spill it now.

White Rabbit: OH, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! PLEASE LOWER THE BRIDGE!

Sheriff: Oh, well. I've had my fun.

(After a few seconds, the bridge dropped right in front of the White Rabbit leading to the inside if the castle. Not wasting another second, he sprinted in as fast as his legs could carry. However, what he doesn't know, is that he is being followed.)

* * *

(As the White Rabbit entered the throne room. He presented himself before the tyrant ruler of Wonderland herself, the Queen of Hearts. Beside her are her faithful card soldiers.)

White Rabbit: (pant pant) Your Majesty! (pant pant pant) I have news (pant pant) regarding the rebels in the area. It appears as though we've (pant pant pant) we've found their (pant) their (pant pant) their. . .

Queen of Hearts: OUT WITH IT, OR YOU LOSE YOUR HEAD! AND STOP PANTING!

White Rabbit: Right. It appears we have found their hideout.

?: You have? Hahahahaha! Well, that is good news indeed!

(Walking into the throne room is the false king of Nottingham otherwise known as Prince John. And beside him is his faithful snake servent, Sir Hiss.)

Prince John: And to think, here I was about to arrange your execution.

(The White Rabbit gulped nervously.)

Queen of Hearts: Your services are no longer required! CARDS! SEND THIS RABBIT BACK TO MY WORLD!

(The cards obeyed as they lead the White Rabbit back to his home in Wonderland.)

Prince John: You just let him go? What if he turns on us?

Queen of Hearts: What can he do? He is just a wimp.

Prince John: Yes. But. . .

Queen of Hearts: YOU DARE QUESTION MY WAYS? YOU SHOULD STAY FOCUSED ON HUNTING DOWN THOSE REBELS! ONE MORE OUTBURST AND IT'S OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

Prince John: Alright! Alright! I'm going! Sheesh!

(Prince John and a terrified Sir Hiss left the room trying not to make the Queen any angrier than she already is. He and his servant walked down the hallways.)

Prince John: OOH! Where does that tyrant get the nerve to stand up to me?

Sir Hiss: You have to admire her for her leadership sire. She is quite an experienced dictator.

Prince John: I know. That is why I teamed up with her to take over Nottingham in the first place. But she is going out of line thinking she can give me orders!

Sir Hiss: Indeed. You are the true ruler of this world sire. The Queen of Hearts has her own world to conquer.

Sheriff: If the queen hears you talking like that, your head's gonna be rolling across the floor.

(The Sheriff suddenly walked up to them.)

Prince John: Sheriff! We have found the rebels lair! Go forth and arrest them AT ONCE!

Sheriff: Can do!

(The Sheriff walks off to do his job while Prince John chuckles sinisterly.)

Prince John: Hehehehe! I may have had to put up with that pompous queens bellowing for the duration of this plan, but it will be worth it when Robin Hood is gone!

Sir Hiss: Uh, sire? I don't mean to be disrespectful, but how do you know if Robin Hood is leading the rebels?

Prince John: HE HAS TO BE! WHO ELSE COULD HAVE COME UP WITH SUCH A DIABOLICAL PLAN TO OVERTHROW ME?

Sir Hiss: Sire, please be calm. Your troops are about to arrest Robin Hood even as we speak.

Prince John: I sure hope your theory is accurate Sir Hiss. Otherwise, you will lose more that just your head!

Sir Hiss: (gulp) You don't mean. . .

Prince John: Yes I do.

(Prince John turns around and sees a small group of Heartless surrounding them both.)

Sir Hiss: You. . . .you k-k-know w-what s-s-s-s-s-s-ire? I th-th-th-th-think I s-s-s-s-should g-go with th-th-th-them s-s-s-s-s-o I can bring back a full report on how the attack went.

Prince John: Well, you are becoming a little bit of an annoyance. And I could use a few moment without you breathing down my neck. Sure. Go on. But remember what I told you Hiss!

Sir Hiss: Yes s-s-s-s-sire.

(Sir Hiss and the Heartless walked down the castle hall following the Sheriff and the other guards and card soldiers traveling with him. Satisfied, Prince John walked off to see to his other buisiness. Unknown to them however, they were being watched. A human/fox person in green tights wearing a matching hat and red feather speed off silently into the woods avoiding detection from the guards. As he ran for Sherwood Forest, Prince Johns castle was out of sight.)

* * *

(Sherwood forest at night was pitch black. There was absolutely no light anywhere. Except for the bright flames of a campfire nearby. Over there were a bunch of human/animal villagers partying by the fire singing songs and eating. Among them were a bear wearing the same tights the fox was wearing, a badger wearing ragged robes with a bald head, another fox wearing a beautiful pink dress, a chicken wearing an elegant blue dress, and an entire family of rabbits. The bear, fox, badger, and chicken were having a discussion.)

Maid Marian: Oh, I wonder when Robin will be back?

Little John: Don't you worry. There hasn't been a bad guy in the world who hasn't captured him by now.

Lady Kluck: That's right. Everything will be back to the way it once was before that phoney king took over.

Friar Tuck: Let's hope so.

(A young rabbit named Skippy ran over to the four looking into the woods.)

Skippy: Hey look! Here he comes right now!

(The gang turns and see Robin Hood running over to them worried for some reason.)

Little John: Robin. Hold up. Where's the fire?

Robin Hood: We have to get everyone out of here quickly! Prince John and his guards are coming!

Maid Marian: What? Oh no!

Skippy: Aw, we can take 'em!

Lady Kluck: Look!

(The group sees the Sheriff of Nottingham along with a huge armada of guards and card soldiers coming toward the campsite.)

Firar Tuck: EVERYBODY RUN!

(The villagers panicked as they ran away from the guards. Robin Hood stayed behind firing his arrows at the guards. Amazingly, none of them were harmed by the sharp ends of his arrows, but rather just pinned their clothes to the trees. Robin accuracy was so good, that he didn't even have to worry about deliberately harming anyone. As more guards were pinned to the trees, Robin was confronted by the card soldiers. Robin put his arrows away and drew out his sword to defend from the cards attacks. As Robin defended himself, he heard a scream. Robin turns and sees Maid Marian being abducted by the card soldiers and guards.)

Robin Hood: HEY!

(Robin runs after them, but was pushed away by one of the guards.)

Sheriff: Alright boys! Back to the castle!

(The Sheriff and the other guards ran off with Maid Marian. As Robin got back up, he runs after the guards as fast as he could. Unfortunately, they disappeared into the woods.)

Robin Hood: NO!

(Robin continued to run off, but was stopped by Little John.)

Little John: Whoa! Hold up Robin. You can't just go alone.

Lady Kluck: That's right! Those brutes kidnapped Maid Marian, it's time to get her back!

Skippy: I wanna come too!

Robin: Alright. Follow me. Friar Tuck. Get the others to safety. Now that Prince Jon knows where we live, they are bound to keep following us.

Friar Tuck: I will do that. Let's go!

(Friar Tuck nd the other villagers left to go to somewhere where the guards won't find them while Robin, Little John, Lady Kluck, and Skippy ran to save Maid Marian from the phoney kings grasp.)

* * *

Prince John: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT AWAY?

(Prince John was oviously unhappy when Hiss told him the news.)

Sir Hiss: But sire. We have something better! We have kidnapped Maid Marian!

Prince John: I OUGHTA HAVE YOUR HAED FOR. . .Maid Marian you say?

Sir Hiss: Y-y-yes Sire.

Prince John: Is is Robin Hood on his way to rescue her?

Sir Hiss: We believe s-s-s-s-so.

Prince John: Hahahahahahaha! Perfect! Robin will fall right into our trap! Hiss! Alert all guards to be on the lookout for our elusive adversary.

Sir Hiss: Right away Sire.

(Sir Hiss slithered his way out of Prince John throne room as the king chuckled sinisterly.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Robin, Little John, Lady Kluck, and Skippy arrive in the front of the castle. Unfortunately, the bridge was up.)

Robin Hood: Looks like I have to go alone from here. You guys stay hidden while I rescue Maid Marian. If anything goes wrong, I'll lower the drawbridge as fast as I can.

(Robin jumps over the castles moat and climbs up the stone wall like a lizard. When Robin reaches the top, the place is swarming with guards and card soldiers.)

Robin Hood: Where did these strange people come from?

(As Robin sneaks along the castle perimeter, he hears shouting coming from the tower. Curious, Robin climbs up the tower and peeks through the window to see Prince John talking to some fat old woman. The Queen of Hearts. Beside her were more card soldiers.)

Queen of Hearts: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T CAPTURE ROBIN HOOD?

Prince John: Rest assured, he will come to us. With Maid Marian locked in the dungeon, he will surely come and save her. Then that's when we'll have at him.

Queen of Hearts: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH TO HEAR WITH YOUR POINTLESS SCHEMING! IF I RULED THIS KINGDOM, I WOULD SEND MY GUARDS TO SWARM EVERY REGION OF NOTTINGHAM! I WOULD'VE CAPTURED YOUR ENEMY FASTER THAN YOU WOULD'VE ON YOUR OWN!

Prince John: Is that so? Well then, go on! I don't care! We'll see who is right!

Queen of Hearts: HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME! OFF WITH YOUR. . .

Prince John: Ah, ah, ah! Remember, we work together.

Queen of Hearts: I WILL NEVER WORK WITH THE LIKES OF YOU! DON'T YOU FORGET, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE RULER OF NOTTINGHAM WERE IT NOT FOR ME AND MY CARDS!

Prince John: Yeah, yeah. Now run along back to your own world you pompous tyrant.

(The Queen was so furious, she was about to explode. Instead, she just stormed out of the room throwing on heck of a tantrum. Robin Hood now learning what Prince John had planned, went back to finding Maid Marian who was in the dungeons keep. As he snuck his way past the guards again, he went into the jail room. Robin looked around, but couldn't find her anywhere.)

Robin Hood: Confound it. Where is she?

White Rabbit: What? WHO'S THERE?

(Robin ran over to one cell and saw the White Rabbit stuck inside the cell.)

Robin Hood: Hey. I thought you were working for Prince John.

White Rabbit: Please! You must understand! It wasn't my decision to hunt you down! It's the Queen! She threatened to kill me if I didn't obey!

Robin Hood: Then why are you in this cell?

White Rabbit: The Queen said she would return me home if I did her bidding. But her guards threw me into this cell!

Robin Hood: I wish I could believe you, but you put alot of my friends in danger.

White Rabbit: Oh, please! Have mercy! The Queen will have my head for sure if I am left here!

Robin Hood: Do you know where Maid Marian is?

White Rabbit: A fox just like you?

Robin Hood: Yes.

White Rabbit: She's on the top keep. They said something about keeping her here until you arrive.

Robin Hood: Thanks. And by the way. . .

(Robin grabs a small pin from the ground and picks the lock on the White Rabbits jail cell. The cell door opens and the White Rabbit runs out.)

Robin Hood: . . .who was that woman working with Prince John anyway? She doesn't look like she is from Nottingham.

White Rabbit: The Queen of Hearts, ruler of Wonderland. She and her cards teamed up with Prince John to takeover Nottingham, and they succeeded.

Robin Hood: They don't sound like they're getting along.

White Rabbit: I just gotta get back to Wonderland before she can do anything else.

Robin Hood: First, you're going to help me rescue Maid Marian.

White Rabbit: But. . .but the Queen!

Robin Hood: If we do cross paths with that pompous woman, I'll deal with her. Now come on!

(Robin Hood and the White Rabbit run up the stairs until they arrive at the upper level of the keep.)

Robin Hood: Hello?

Maid Marian: Robin?

(Robin runs over the the cell where Maid Marian is held in.)

Robin Hood: Hang on! I'll have you out of here.

(Robin pulls out the same pin he used to free the white rabbit and unlocked Maid Marians cell as well. She hugged Robin in a tight embrace and Robin hugged back.)

Maid Marian: I knew you'd come back.

Robin Hood: It's okay. Now. Let's get out of here.

(Robin, Marian, and the White Rabbit run for the exit only for it to be blocked by over a dozen card soldiers. Robin pointed his arrows at the cards ordering them to stand aside.)

Queen of Hearts: Put your toys away boy!

(Walking into the dungeon is the tyrant queen herself as she walks up to Robin. She then notices the White Rabbit with them and glares angrily at him.)

White Rabbit: AUGH! Your majesty! I. . .uh. . . .I. . .

Queen of Hearts: SILENCE!

(The Queens furious bellow shook the tower and the rabbit gulped in fear. The Queen returns her attention to Robin.)

Queen of Hearts: And your the brazen thief that oaf of a king has tried to capture for so long? Well there is no way out of this!

Maid Marian: Robin! What are we going to do?

(As Maid Marian whimpered and the White Rabbit shook with fear, Robin just smirked as a plan had already come to mind.)

Robin Hood: Your Majesty. Alas, you have caught us.

(Marian and the White Rabbit were confused as to where Robin was getting at.)

Robin Hood: And as tribute to your brilliant leadership, we hearby place ourselves at your mercy oh wonderful Queen.

Queen of Hearts: Hmm. Such nice manners, for a thief. It is about time you realized you're outmatched. CARDS! SEIZE THEM AT ONCE!

(The cards walk up to the three holding their spears and axes about to arrest them. That's when Robins quick thinking came into action. As one of the cards raised an axe, he kicked him away disarming him. Robin them grabs the axe from the floor and cuts a rope that was holding something up. As the cards looked above them, a large chandelier came falling upon their heads. In all the commotion, Robin grabbed Marian and the White Rabbit, and they jump out the window. As the Queen watched them escape, her blood started to boil.)

Queen of Hearts: GET UP YOU IDIOTS! AFTER THEM!

* * *

(Outside, a bell started to ring and all the guards in the castle heard it. They run to the noise searching the whole perimeter for the theif. Robin, Marian, and the Rabbit looked around seeing the guards running frantically searching for them.)

Robin: Marian! Go lower the drawbridge so we can escape. I'll keep the guards busy.

(Marian ran off to the drawbridge switch trying not to be spotted.)

Robin: White Rabbit. You stay here.

White Rabbit: (gulp) Y. . .yes sir.

(Robin snuck quietly around the castle until he saw a large wagon full of wine barrels. He ran to the wagon and opened the back. The guards saw him and charged for the attack. But before they can reach him, the barrels came flying out of the wagon knocking them over like bowling pins. That's when the Queen of Hearts ran over.)

Queen of Hearts: YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE!

(The Queen pulled out a fan in the shape of a heart and swung it around wildly. Robin used his acrobatic skills to avoid the swings from the fan. He reached for his arrows and fired one at the fan, disarming the Queen.)

Robin Hood: This battle is useless Queen of Hearts! You have already lost!

(The Queen fumed as she started charging at him head on like a raging bull. Robin got out of the way just in time to avoid being flattened. The Queen turned around and ran after Robin Hood again. Except this time, instead of avoidin her, Robin casually side-stepped and place his foot in front of her, tripping the Queen and sending her flying face-first into the ground. As the Queen tried to get up, she noticed a blade pointed to her neck. She looked up and saw Robin staring down at her.)

Robin Hood: It's over. You can't fight without a weapon.

Queen of Hearts: Is that so?

(The Queen looked around and saw one of the swords that Prince Johns guards used. The Queen quickly grabbed it and deflected Robins sword away. The Queen regained her footing and pushed Robin Hood to the ground. The thief got out of the way before the Queen could stab him. As Robin got back up, he and the Queen of Hearts were locked in a heated sword fight.)

Robin Hood: I must say, I didn't picture you to be so skilled in sword combat. How did you get here to Nottingham?

Queen of Hearts: How I got here is not important! What is important is GETTING RID OF YOU! THEN THAT UNDERPRIVALEDGED LOSER OF A KING WILL BE SORRY HE SHUNNED MY HELP!

Robin Hood: All this just to prove you're a better ruler than Prince John? I think you need a new hobby.

Queen of Hearts: I'll take that into consideration ONCE I SKIN YOU ALIVE!

(The Queen and Robin continued their duel as the White Rabbit watched from behind the wagon. As he looked around, he saw that a couple cards soldiers were running in the fight to assist the Queen.)

White Rabbit: AUGH! Oh, dear! Oh, dear! What should I do? What should I do?

(The Rabbit looked around and saw another wine barrel right next to him. The Rabbit pushed the barrel on its side and rolled it over towards the two cards. The barrel bowls over the cards flattening them unconscious. Back with Robin and the Queen, both seemed neck in neck. But Robin gained the upper hand when one powerful swing from his sword disarmed her.)

Robin Hood: You're unarmed again Queen.

Queen of Hearts: ENOUGH! CARDS! SEIZE HIM!

(Out of nowhere, card soldiers by the hundreds ran into the fight. Robin fought off as many as he could, but was soon overpowered. The cards grabs some ropes and tied his arms and legs together. Another rope was tied to his neck were the Queen held him down to keep him from escaping.)

Robin Hood: I just hate it when they don't play fair.

Queen of Hearts: WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT PLAYING FAIR? YOU ARE A THIEF! AND ALL THIEVES MUST BE EXECUTED! IT'S TIME TO TAKE YOU BACK TO MY WORLD!

(The Queen suddenly raised a small dark crystal in the air and opened up a portal leading to Wonderland.)

Robin Hood: What? Your. . . .world?

Queen of Hearts: Of course! This is MY WORLD! HERE, I MAKE THE RULES! AND ONCE YOU GO THROUGH HERE, YOUR FATE WILL BE SEALED! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

(The Queen started laughing maniacally as the cards went through the portal. The Queen was also about to go through the portal dragging Robin Hood along with her. But suddenly, a flying arrow cut the rope freeing Robin from the Queens grip.)

Queen of Hearts: WHAT?

(The Queen turned around and saw the young rabbit boy, Skippy aiming his arrows at the Queen.)

Queen of Hearts: YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Lady Kluck: And he's not alone too!

(Little John, Lady Kluck, and Maid Marian joined Skippys side as they came face to face with the Queen. While distracted, the White Rabbit grabbed a sharp rock and cut the ropes freeing Robin hands and feet.)

Robin Hood: Thanks.

(Robin was quiet to make sure the Queen won't notice him. She was too busy yelling at his friends to notice him.)

Queen of Hearts: WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, I'LL MAKE ALL OF YOUR HEAD ROLL!

Robin Hood: Oh, your majesty!

Queen of Hearts: WHAT?

(The Queen turned around and saw another wine barrel rolling towards her. She couldn't outrun it and the barrel sent her flying into the wagon. To everyones great humor, the Queen was flipped upside-down revealing her red-heart spotted underwear. After they finish laughing, Little John pushed the wagon forward into the direction if the portal to Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts screaming all the way. Robins friends cheered as the tyrant ruler is defeated. Robin sees the White Rabbit running into the portal as well.)

Robin Hood: Wait! Where are you going?

White Rabbit: Well, home.

Robin Hood: You can't go back with that tyrannical Queen running the land!

White Rabbit: Don't worry about me. I've been through worse situations.

Robin Hood: Well then, I wish you the best of luck. And thank you for your help friend.

White Rabbit: Good-bye.

(Everybody waves good-bye as the White Rabbit leaves. As soon as he went through the portal, it disappears.)

Robin Hood: Another world?

Little John: Hey Robin! Let's get out of here!

Robin Hood: Alright!

(Robin Hood and his friends leave Prince Johns castle before they are discovered.)

* * *

(Things were not really peachy keen for Prince John as he sat on his throne sucking his thumb after being told of the events that took place in his castle. Sir Hiss tries to cheer him up.)

Sir Hiss: Well, uh, look on the bright side. At least that Queen of Hearts isn't here to badger you around anymore.

(Johns mood chaged as he was now smiling relived the Queen of Hearts is no longer here.)

Prince John: Hahahahaha! We'll at least some good came out of this. Next time we face Robin Hood, I will make sure his heart is mine!

(Heartless popped up from the ground. Hiss cowered at the sight of them, but Prince John laughed his cruel maniacal head off. What he has planned for next time, it won't be good.)

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. And don't forget to vote on those polls in my profile.


	10. Jake Long vs Azula

This ones a bit overdue, isn't it! Well, enjoy this next chapter. Great to be back people!

* * *

**Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) vs Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender)**

(In the Organization castle, two young boys ran through the halls hastily trying to be somewhere. Both were wearing identical red costumes kind of similar to ninja garments. One was shorter than the other with a head kind of shaped like a pumpkin while the other one was taller and had buck teeth. As they entered the room they were called into, a muscular man wearing the same attire except with a long cape stood before them. On his head was a skull of what looks like a dragon acting as his helmet.)

Huntsman: Numbers 88 and 89! You are late as always!

89: Ack! Sorry! We could've gotten here sooner if HE didn't slow us down!

88: I slowed us down? Who was the one who stuffed his face with corn dogs down at the cafeteria?

89: You were eating them too!

88: Only because that Lunch Lady ghost threatened me to eat them!

Huntsman: SILENCE!

(The two boys shivered in fear as the Huntsman yell nearly shook the whole room.)

Huntsman: Boys. As you all should know, a little revenge is in order here. The American Dragon still breathes to this day. I am sending the two of you back to New York to slay the dragon once and for all.

89: As you say boss. Well take that dragon down so hard that. . .

88: HOLD UP! You're sending us? You never send us on any of those missions alone.

Huntsman: You are not going alone. You see, after the original Huntsgirl betrayed us, I have been searching for a replacement. During our time here in this castle, I have found our new Huntsgirl.

(Entering the room came a teenage girl with black hair wearing her own royal attire. She glared at the two boys who instantly became stricken with fear.)

Huntsman: As of today, you two will be paired up with our newest comrade of the Huntsclan, Princess Azula.

Azula: So I gotta work with these two bozos? You must be kidding.

88: Y-yeah. Couldn't we be paired up with someone a little less. . . .(gulp). . . . .intimidating?

Huntsman: No substitutions! You two and Azula will go to New York and bring me back the hyde of the American Dragon.

Azula: I my world, when a fire-bender slays a dragon, we will be granted a power far exceeding our own.

Huntsman: Then go forth.

(The Huntsman pulls out a small crystal and with it, opens a portal into the world. 88 and 89 run into it but keep pushing each other in the process.)

88: Hey! Hey! Quit shoving!

89: Move your leg you moron!

88: Oh, it's on now!

(Azula just watched the two fighting each other pathetically as they entered through the portal. She frowned bitterly as she followed suit. But the Huntsman stopped her.)

Huntsman: Huntsgirl. You know your father and I have a history together. He has told me everything about your defeat at the palace in your world. Do not disappoint me.

Azula: Stop worrying. Whoever your original Huntsgirl was, she'll be sorry she betrayed us after I'm through with her little "boyfriend".

(Azula continued to enter the portal as the Huntsman just watched as she left.)

* * *

Lao Shi: JAKE! LOOK OUT!

Jake: Huh?

(The red dragon named Jake flew as fast as he could to avoid a gigantic arm falling down upon him. The dragon flew away just in time as the fist smashed the ground. Jakes grandfather, Lao Shi watched as Jake flew around the giant troll trying to confuse it.)

Jake: Time to light this baby up!

(Fire flew right out of the dragon mouth hitting the troll on impact. The troll started to catch fire and collapse. Suddenly, a gray wrinkly dog ran out from inside the troll screaming. It turned out the troll was made of wood and other machine parts with the dog controlling it.)

Fu Dog: YOW! What's the matter with you kid?

Lao Shi: I could ask the same thing.

(Lao Shi and Fu Dog glared daggers at the dragon who flew down and suddenly transformed into a boy with spiky black hair, a red jacket, and blue shorts.)

Jake: Yo, chill. I thought this was just a test.

Lao Shi: Which you failed at. Your lesson was to learn how to fight your opponents without the use of dragon fire.

Jake: Uh, I don't think you realize this gramps, but how can I beat enemies without breathing fire on them?

Lao Shi: Jake, it is true, dragon fire is a primary defense when in combat. But it is not our only defense. There will be more challenging battles o fight where even fire wouldn't be enough to defend yourself.

Jake: How am I gonna do that? Aren't you the one who also taught me it would be to risky to attack from up close.

Lao Shi: True. But you have another weapon that will help you in battle. Your wisdom.

Jake: What? You can't be serious.

Fu Dog: I'm afraid I have to agree with the kid here. Have you seen his report cards? Agogogoo.

(A loud noise was suddenly heard outside.)

Jake: What was that?

Lao Shi: Jake, go outside and remember what I taught you.

Jake: Sure thing. DRAGON UP!

(Jake transformed into the American Dragon and flew out the door.)

Lao Shi: Fu Dog. Clean up this mess until Jake come back so we can practice more.

Fu Dog: ME?

(Lao Shi exited the room leaving Fu Dog to clean the destroyed troll robot.)

Fu Dog: Ugh. Why did we build this training room in the first place?

* * *

(Out in the New York streets Jake was chasing after a large flying hovercraft being piloted by 88 and 89. The two boys fired lasers at Jake who dodged them all skillfully.)

88: It's not working! Keep hitting him!

89: Hello! That's what I'm trying to do!

88: Well DO harder!

89: You mean TRY harder!

88: Shut up and fire the dang laser you fool!

(Another laser shot out from the hovercraft and hit Jake dead on. The dragon plummeted down in the streets and transformed back into his human form.)

89: HAHAHAHAHA! So long dragon!

(Jake got up and could only watch as 88 and 89 flew away. As he tidied himself up, his best friends Spud and Trixie approached Jake riding their skateboards.)

Trixie: Whoa. Jake, what happened to you?

Spud: Yeah. You look like you've just been zapped by a laser fired by two goofy kids riding on a flying car.

Jake: You could say that. So what are you guys up to?

Trixie: We're headed over to the skate park to hang out. You wanna come?

Spud: Come one dude. It wouldn't be as fun without you.

Jake: Well, sure alright. I'll come with you guys. I was gonna go back to gramps and train some more, but I'm sure I won't miss much.

* * *

(Back at the shop, Lao Shi just sat at the counter while Fu Dog brought out the last piece of the robot.)

Fu Dog: (pant pant) Well, here ya go. The training room (pant) is clean again.

Lao Shi: Where is Jake? He said he'd be back for training.

Fu Dog: Probably still chasing after those two bozos flying around town.

Lao Shi: It has been well over thirty minutes now Fu Dog. He might be in danger.

Fu Dog: Or just goofing off.

Lao Shi: Wherever he is, he better be back soon.

Fu Dog: Hey gramps. Looks like we've got a customer.

(Suddenly, a mysterious person entered the shop. She looked like a girl, except she was wearing a jacket with a hood over her face. She walked up to the counter and approached Lao Shi.)

Lao Shi: May I help you?

?: No.

(The womans jacket suddenly burned away revealing herself as Azula. Lao Shi was shocked when he saw the jacket disapper in flames.)

Azula: But you can help yourself!

(Blue fire shot right out of Azulas hands and burned the counter top. Lao Shi ran away from the burning counter in time to face the fire-bending woman.)

Fu Dog: WHOA! What kind of woman is that?

Lao Shi: Precisely what I want to know!

Azula: Hmm. He's not here by any chance, is he? No matter. I guess I'll just have to do away with you then Chinese Dragon.

Lao Shi: How. . .how did. . .

(Before he could finish, another fireball was launched at the two. Fu Dog ran for cover while Lao Shi transformed into a long, blue, snake-like dragon growling at Azula.)

Lao Shi: LEAVE NOW!

Azula: And without collecting a souvenir? Otherwise, what would be the point in visiting New York? I trust you are his grandfather. Then you must know where he is. Where is the American Dragon?

Lao Shi: You will never find him!

(The blue dragon hissed as he lunged at the girl. He was surprised when she did a flip over his entire body and then launched another fireball which also missed and hit the wall. Lao Shi grabbed Azulas leg with his tail and lifted her up in the air where he snarled viscously at her. Azula didn't seem the least bit intimidated when she burned the dragons tail with her blue fireballs. After being let go, Azula then put two of her fingers together and fired a huge lightning bolt at Lao Shi. As the electricity zapped him, the Chinese Dragon fell to the floor knocked out cold reverted back to his human form. Fu Dog having saw the whole thing was dumbfounded by what he just saw.)

Azula: Hahahahaha! Well, that was a good exercise. But mission would mean nothing without a battle with the American Dragon. Deliver a messege for me, will ya? Tell your little student to meet me over by the harbor by ten o'clock tonight, or I will have to find a replacement to skin alive.

(Azula exited the shop leaving Lao Shi and the cowardly Fu Dog inside. As she looked at the shop again, she grinned as she brought her hands together setting to whole building on fire. Inside, Fu Dog got out from under his hiding place to find Lao Shi. As he found him, Fu Dog picked him up and ran through the burning flame to the only exit. As they both got out, Fu could only watch as the shop burned up.)

Fu Dog: Aw, kid. Where did ya go?

* * *

(Later that afternoon, Jake, Spud, and Trixie were skating down the sidewalks ready to return home.)

Spud: Jake, that was awesome!

Trixie: Who knew you could do so many flips in midair like that?

Jake: Well, I have been training a lot. AW, MAN! I totally forgot! Gramps is gonna kill me!

Trixie: Yo, chill Jake. Maybe you can come up with a good excuse for being late.

Spud: OH! OH! I got one!

Trixie: Something that doesn't involve flying monkeys!

Spud: Man! How do you do that? It's like you can read my mind or something!

Trixie: Trust me Spud, it's not that hard to know what you're thinking. Okay sometimes it is, but still.

Jake: Guys! This is serious!

Trixie: Okay, how about this. Maybe you could say that you walked into a trap set up by 88 and 89 and tell him you escaped. He'd have to believe that.

Jake: I dunno. Gramps is not so easy to fool.

(Trixie and Spud stopped and gasped at what was in front of them. Jake who was talking with his friends was looking the other way.)

Jake: Hey, what's wrong guys?

Spud: I dunno, but I think you had a barbeque party that went horribly wrong.

Jake: Huh?

(Jake turned aroundand saw that his grandfathers shop was blazing in flames. A couple fire trucks and firemen were there putting out the flames of the building while Fu Dog watched on the sidewalk with an injured Lao Shi. Jake ran over and confronted them.)

Jake: Fu! What happened?

Fu Dog: Kid! Okay, before you go flying off the handle, let me just be the first to say, it wasn't my fault this time.

Spud: You mean this wasn't the result of a barbeque gone awry?

Fu Dog: I don't know what just happened! Everything was going just fine until that woman came inside.

Jake: Woman?

Fu Dog: Yeah. She just walked right into the shop and set the whole place on fire. She even nearly killed gramps here.

Trixie: Yikes. A woman did all that?

Fu Dog: Ayup. And apparently, she knows that you're both dragons. She even said that she's been looking for you.

Jake: She doesn't have to. Because I'm gonna find her! Where is she?

Fu Dog: She said to be at the harbor by ten p.m. otherwise she'll. . .

Jake: Then that's where I have to go!

Lao Shi: J. . .Jake. (cough cough) Don't. . .d. . .do it.

Jake: Why?

Lao Shi: She's too (cough) powerful. She can. . .she can control. . .(cough). . .

Jake: Don't worry gramps. Once I find her, I'll make her pay for what she did.

Lao Shi: Jake! Listen to me!

Jake: Trust me. I'll be right back. DRAGON UP!

(Jake instantly transformed into a dragon and flew off.)

Trixie: Jake, wait up! We're coming with you.

Jake: No! This is my fight.

Lao Shi: Jake! No!

(But he flew off leaving Trixie, Spud, Lao Shi, and Fu Dog behind.)

Fu Dog: Oy. Not a very good listener that kid is. Agogogogoo.

* * *

(It was finally ten o'clock and the moon shone down on the harbor. The ships and crates stood there on wooden decks right above the water. Jake had soon arrived and stood on top of one of the crates searching for the woman who burnt his grandfathers shop.)

Jake: Well, it's ten o'clock. Where the heck is she.

(Jake looked around some more and saw two people he didn't expect to see here. Numbers 88 and 89 were walking down the harbor as well. Being sneaky, Jake followed them.)

Jake: 88 and 89? What are they doing here?

(Eventually, Jake followed the two boys to the front of a huge cargo ship where they meet a person standing under the shadow of the ship.)

Jake: There she is. They must be working together this whole time.

(Jake flew down and stood behind the two boys. 88 and 89 turned and saw Jake standing behind them.)

89: ACK! There he is!

88: Run! RUN!

Jake: Hello Huntschumps. Mind introducing me to your new friend there?

(Azula stepped out of the shadow and presented herself to Jake Long.)

Azula: So. You got my message have you? Right on time. I thought for sure I would have to burn down your house if you didn't show, just like I did with your pathetic grandfathers store.

Jake: Keep talking and I'll burn YOU DOWN!

Azula: Hahahahaha! I never knew how easy it was to aggravate you. Very well. Why don't we just get to the part where I introduce myself. I am Azula. How do you do?

Jake: Just fine, thanks. I hear you've been looking for me. But why send those two chumps after me, when you could just take me down yourself? These guys aren't exactly A-plus students.

88: Hey, hey, hey! You're one to talk dragon boy!

89: Uh, yeah. What he said.

(Azula silenced the two boys before continuing her speech.)

Azula: You're not the only one who thinks so. They may be the most incompetent bunch I'v ever been partnered with, but they still get my job done.

Jake: So, why do you want to fight me so bad? I mean, not that I don't blame ya. Who doesn't want a piece of the Am Drag these days?

Azula: I see your informal speech is just as imbecillic as your so called "master". If he couldn't get the better of me, what difference could you possibly make?

Jake: Well you'll just have to find out, 'cause the Am Drag is ready to party!

(Instantly, Jake flew up into the air and prepared to blow fire out of his mouth. But to his surprise, when Azula raised her hand, the fire in Jakes mouth went right back in. Smoke came right out as Jake started coughing up like crazy.)

Jake: Aw, man! Talk about serious heartburn. How did you do that?

Azula: Aw. Were you surprised. I had assumed you little "master" had told you that I am a fire-bender. Hmph. But of course you didn't know. How many kids respect there elders these days?

Jake: (cough cough) Fire-bender? So that's what gramps had been trying to tell me.

(Jake flew behind Azula and another stream of fire came out of Jakes mouth. Azula turned quickly and miraculously stopped the fire dead in its tracks.)

Jake: Say what now?

(Using her bending, Azula took Jakes fire and threw it back at him. Jake was hit as he fell on the wood floor.)

Azula: Well, this is fun. Let's wrap this up quick before we both miss our curfew. At least, YOU will have a good excuse.

(Blue fireballs formed in both of Azulas hands as she walked over to Jake who was struggling to regain his footing.)

Jake: It's no use. She'll just send the fire right back at me if I breathe on her again. Gramps is right. I should use my wits to defeat her.

(Jake flew up again, but this time, he flew after Azula with his claws outstretched. But just as he came within and inch closer, she somersaulted right onto a box of crates. Jake flew up after her to try to knock her off ther crates, but she was ready for him. As Jake flew up to the top, Azula kicked the dragon right in the chest sending him hurtling into another pile of crates which collapsed on top of him. Azula came down to the pile to investigate.)

Azula: Well, that was simple enough.

(But Jake suddenly flew out from the crate pile and glared down on the fire princess.)

Jake: Guess again beautiful. I'm just getting warmed up.

Azula: So am I.

(Jake flew down to throw a heavy punch on Azula. But what he didn't know was that she was preparing a lightning attack to strike Jake when he comes within range.)

Azula: That's right. Just a little closer.

(As Jake came withing range, Azula outstretched her hand and fired the lightning bolt. However. . .)

Spud: JAKE! LOOK OUT!

(. . .both Spud and Trixie jumped the fire princess and the lightning bolt just barely passed right by Jake.)

Jake: Spud? Trixie? What are you doing here?

(Unfortunately, Jakes friends couldn't hold down Azula for long as she pushed Trixie aside and grabbed Spud by his shirt collar. She aimed her fingers at Spuds face preparing a quick lightning bolt attack.)

Trixie: Spud!

Azula: Well now, it's too bad your friends had to be involved in this. Now I have just the perfect leverage over you.

Jake: Let him go! He didn't do anything!

Azula: I intend to let him go, if you come back with me. Failure to cooperate will result in you friend being cooked alive.

Spud: Hmm. A baked Spud. I wonder what I'd taste like.

Jake: No deal!

Azula: Hmph. It's your call.

(The lightning on Azulas fingers sparked in intensity as they prepared to fire.)

Spud: JAKE!

Jake: NOOOO!

(However, Jake flew as fast as he could and push Spud right out of Azulas grasp. But as a result, the lightning hit Jake dead on in the stomach.)

Trixie: JAKE!

Spud: OH, THE HARD-TO-NOT-AT-HORROR!

(Azula stood over the smoking body of Jake satisfied with herself.)

Azula: Well now. I knew he'd listen to reason. Number 88! Number 89! Let's bring this dragon back with us.

88: What about those two.

Azula: We shall deal with them later. Right now, we have a dragon to deliver.

89: Yeah. Let's go lazybones.

88: Kissup.

(The fire princess grabbed Jake by the throat as she pulled out her crystal and opened a portal where she, 88, and 89 walked through. Trixie and Spud tried to stop them but were too late as the portal had closed.)

Spud: NOOOOOO! JAKE! Why did he have to do that for me? YOU EVIL YET REALLY HOT SHE-WITCH! YOU COULD'VE TAKEN ME INSTEAD!

Trixie: This isn't happening! This can't be happening!

(As Spud and Trixie continue crying over their lost friend, someone unexpected flew up behind them.)

Jake: Yo, Spud! Trixie! I'm alright!

(Trixie and Spud turn around as Jake was apparently behind them completely uninjured.)

Spud: AUGH! GHOST DRAGON! Or is it really you?

Trixie: JAKE! Wait? What the heck just happened? We totally saw you get taken through that portal by that crazy woman!

Spud: Two Jakes? Ow. Brain! On the fritz!

Jake: Yo, it's amazing how useful a chi doppelganger can really be.

Trixie: You mean the Jake that got totally sizzled was. . .

Jake: That's right.

(As Jake stood there, a cloud of smoke arose from the dragons head and an exact copy of Jake was standing right beside him.)

Spud: Cooool. Hahahaha! Hooray for the doppelganger gang!

Jake: Well, I suppose that takes care of Azula for now.

Trixie: Hopefully. I'd rather steer clear of being roast on a fireplace.

Spud: Same here. Though, I wonder how mad she'll be when she finds out it wasn't really you who she killed?

(The conversation was cut short when a burst of blue fire seperated them setting the dock ablaze.)

Jake: Pretty mad it sounds like.

Trixie: Come on Spud! Let's get out of here!

Spud: But want to see the fight!

Trixie: You won't get to see it if you're burnt to a crisp!

(Spud and Trixie ran away as the entire dock was engulfed in fire. Jake flew up to the skies to find Azula. Sure enough, he finds her stand on the bow of the giant cargo ship with her hands blazing in fury.)

Azula: I never would've guessed you'd be so crafty American Dragon.

Jake: And I didn't think you'd be such a sore loser.

Azula: Not sore, just annoyed. It's one thing when you have to shout out lame banters, but by tricking me with your ghostly double, I'd say you've hurt my feelings. Hasn't your grandfather ever told you to respect women?

Jake: Yes. Just not homicidal fire-bending women who try to kill off my friends just to get at me.

Azula: Well then, let me reeducate you!

(Azula quickly jumped off of the bow of the ship and came in for a quick kick to Jakes stomach who dodged just in time. Azula landed on another ship and threw her fireballs at the oncomming dragon. Meanwhile, as Trixie and Spud watched the fight, Fu Dog and Lao Shi arrive.)

Spud: I don't know what's hotter. The fire, or that girl who's constantly throwing them out of midair.

Lao Shi: Where's Jake?

Trixie: Out fighting that fire woman.

Fu Dog: Oh, no! How's he doing?

Spud: Well we thought he had been slain earlier, but it turned out to be just a doppelganger.

Lao Shi: Jake? And how is this battle going?

Trixie: It's hard to tell. Jake hasn't been using any of his fire breathing.

Lao Shi: He hasn't?

Fu Dog: Well good for him. That girl could've given him some serious heartburn if he even tried.

(They continued wathcing the fight and the harbor was already blazing in the heat of the battle.)

Fu Dog: Say. The kids not doing half-bad.

Spud: Alright Jake! He's gonna win!

Lao Shi: Don't be so decisive yet. Jake still has to find a way to beat her for good. Let's hope he has learned everything I taught him.

(As the battle progressed, Jake and Azula were both nearly out of breath. Both were smoking as the fire around them intesified.)

Jake: Had enough? You can't stop the Am Drag.

Azula: Will you cease with your irritating patter already?

(Azula was now charging up her lightning attack as Jake tried to figure out a way to stop her.)

Jake: This is getting out of hand. I better find a way to beat her fast. Hmm. Well we're on top of a dock and the water is right beneath us. Fire and water don't mix. I'll bet the same will work on Azula.

Azula: So long American Dragon!

(The lightning bolt fired. But being swift on his feet, Jake flew up into the air and then divebombed right through the floor.)

Azula: What? Where did he go?

(Azula ran over to the holw in the dock and looked down. Jake wasn't there. Suddenly, the dock began to shake as Azula nearly lost control of her footing. Underneath the dock, Jake scartched visciously at the wooden beams supporting the dock. As he destroyed both of the front beams, The whole dock started to collapse. Azula ran over to the other side, but Jake Long suddenly burst through the floor glaring at the fire princess. With one quick slap from his tail, Azula flew right into the water and sunk. Jake flew over to see if she survived, but aside from the loud crackling of the fire, the whole sea seemed eerily quiet. As Jake flew back to his friends, Spud, Trixie, and Fu Dog glomp hugged him and cheered for his victory. Jake transformed back to human as he then confronted his grandfather.)

Jake: Gramps. I'm. . .

Lao Shi: All is forgiven young one. I have taught you well.

Fu Dog: It doesn't look like she will be bothering us again.

Jake: Azula? I'm not sure. I mean, I know I saw her sink to the bottom of the sea. But, how can we be really sure she's gone?

Trixie: Jakie, how can anybody survive being thrown into the water and not come back out afterwards?

Spud: Maybe if she were a fish mutant, she would.

Jake: Still, I have this weird feeling that. . . .she still here.

Lao Shi: Come Jake. Let's go home.

Trixie: And I guess we should probably get home too. Our parents are probably worried about us.

Spud: Maybe we can come up with a good excuse as to why we're late. How about "Flying monkeys took us captive!"

(Trixie laughed as she and Spud walked back home. Jake, Lao Shi, and Fu Dog also walked back home. However, Jake may have been right. Watching them leave, the Huntsman stood on top of a pile of crates. And beside him was his new Huntsgirl, Azula.)

* * *

(The next day, Jake, Lao Shi, and Fu Dog stand in front of their newly refurbished shop.)

Jake: Whew. That was a lot of work.

Fu Dog: You're telling me. Now I can finally relax.

Lao Shi: Not quite Fu Dog.

Fu Dog: Eh?

Lao Shi: Since out newly built training room was destroyed in the fire, you shall be helping to rebuild a new one.

Fu Dog: What? Aw, man! Agogogogooo.

(The three went inside and continue their training for future challanges ahead.)

* * *

Well, that's about it. What do ya think? Don't forget to leave your reviews.


	11. Peter Griffin vs Dr Eggman

Sorry for taking so long. I hope this chapter makes up for my tardiness.

* * *

**Peter Griffin (Family Guy) vs Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

(The city of Tremorton looks like a quiet city, except NOT! Deep in the heart of the city, a fight is already taking place. A robot girl named Jenny Wakeman, a.k.a. XJ9, is quickly being battered and bruised by a strange opponent she's never faced before. The man was riding a large egg-shaped hovercraft with laser guns on both sides and a massive spiked-wrecking ball dangling from the bottom. The man was fairly round wearing black pants and a red jacket. He wore glasses and has no hair on his head, but a long orange moustache below his nose. The man stared down at the robot girl as she flew up for another beating.)

Jenny: You're tougher than I thought. But I'm not going down that easily!

Eggman: Muhahahahaha! It's hopeless XJ9! I have built this craft specifically to counter your weapons!

Jenny: Who are you?

Eggman: You may call me, DR. EGGMAN!

Jenny: Well, since you're new around here, I might go easy on you. But then again, after what you did to me, I'm not holding back!

(Jennys arms transformed into two laser cannons all aiming for Eggmans ship. Lasers fired at the ship, but harmlessly bounced off.)

Jenny: What?

Eggman: HA-HA! Even your weapons cannot pierce through my deflector shield!

(Watching the battle take place were her friends, Brad: Jennys best friend, Tuck: Brads little brother, and Sheldon: Jennys friend who has a romantic interest in her, but doesn't feel the same way. Also arriving is Jennys mother, Mrs. Nora Wakeman.)

Nora: What is going on here?

Tuck: Jenny's in trouble! This round egg man came out of nowhere and started attacking her!

Brad: I don't know how long she will hold up!

Sheldon: We can't just stand there! We've got to do somethi. . .

(It was then that Sheldon hatched an idea. He ran off leaving Brad, Tuck, and Wakeman alone.)

Brad: Sheldon! Where are you going?

Sheldon: I'll be right back! I'm going to find the Silver Shell!

(Sheldon continued to run off to find the person he mentioned, the Silver Shell.)

Nora: Remind me again. Who is this Silver Shell?

Tuck: Oh, it's Sheldon ri. . .I mean Sheldon's right about calling him! The Silver Shell is definitely a hero!

Brad: What Tucker is saying is that the Silver Shell is a robot just like Jenny. She used to have a crush on him, but it turned out he was just a big jerk. He shows up sometimes, but mostly when Sheldon runs off to call him over. It's like he's known the Silver Shell for a while.

(Of course, Tuck knew the truth behind the Silver Shells true identity, but is sworn to keep it secret. As Jenny fell onto the ground beaten and scratched up, Eggman lowered his hovercraft to the robot and her friends.)

Eggman: Bwahahahahaha! Foolish girl. You cannot possibly defeat me!

Jenny: This fight is not over yet Eggman!

Eggman: You're just asking for it, aren't you! Fine. TAKE THIS!

(Eggman prepared to press a button on his machine, until a voice interrupted him.)

?: EXCELSIOR!

(Hovering in the sky was what appeared to be a flying metal disk. But as it transformed, a muscular silver robot appeared.)

Jenny: The Silver Shell!

Eggman: What is this?

Silver Shell: Stand down rotund rapscallion! Or meet your consequence at the iron vise of the Silver Shell!

Eggman: I don't play games! Move!

(Eggman swings the mace around trying to hit the Silver Shell, but misses. As he flew down to throw a punch to Eggmans face, he accidentally hits the control panel on the hovercraft. An electrical surge engulfs the entire machine as well as Eggman and the Silver Shell.)

Eggman: YOU IDIOT! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!

Silver Shell: What? What did I do?

(Jenny, Brad, Tuck, and Nora notice the strange happenings going on.)

Tuck: Whoa! Why is the egg guys machine sparking?

(The entire gang was surprised when a massive vortex opened up behind the two dragging both Eggman and the Silver Shell through.)

Jenny: What? Where did they go?

Nora: I was afraid of this. It appears that because of the Silver Shells actions, he may have damaged a Universal Transporter Device!

Tuck: A what?

Nora: It's an invention that opens a vortex into a different dimension. The user can enter a new world at will just by registering an exact location.

Jenny: But what happened to Eggman? And the Silver Shell?

Nora: They have gone through that vortex into a world unlike our own.

(The force of the vortex started to pull Brad, Tuck, and Nora into it as well.)

Jenny: Mom! Brad! Tuck!

(Jennys arm turned into a lasso as she captured her friends before they were sucked through. But soon, the vortex started to pull Jenny through as well. And they all went spiraling out of control through the vortex.)

Tuck: AAAUUUUGGGHHH! WHERE ARE WE GOING?

Nora: That's just it! Once we get sucked into a dimensional vortex, THERE'S NO TELLING WHERE WE'LL END UP!

(The gang screamed in terror as they were soon enter whatever horrifying, violent, brutal world they might wind up in.)

* * *

Lois: PETER GRIFFIN!

(Sitting on the couch in the living room was the fat man with glasses, a white shirt, and green pants watching television while also drinking beer. Storming up to him came his red-haired wife, Lois.)

Peter: What?

Lois: What the heck is in out yard?

Peter: It's a rocket Lois. There was this awesome stunt I saw on Jackass and I wanted to try it out starting today.

Lois: Good god Peter! Didn't you learn from the last time? You can't imitate the stunts you see on these shows!

Peter: Uh, hello! That's why they put things on TV. So we can imitate them.

(Suddenly, their oldest son, a fat blonde haired boy wearing a cap and blue shirt came running downstairs.)

Chris: Mom! I just saw something swirling on the other side of town!

Lois: Chris, honey. It's not ploite to interupt mommy and daddy wile we're talking.

(Suddenly, their dog walked into the living room alsoand started to talk.)

Brian: Uh, actually, Chris may be right. Turn on the news and see.

Peter: Sure. Right after I'm done watching Jackass.

(But Lois swiped the remote from Peters hand and turned on the news.)

* * *

Tom: Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker.

Joyce: And I'm Joyce Kinney. **[1]** Our top story tonight, local residents were dumbfounded as what appeared to be a swirling vortex opened up and then suddenly, mysteriously disappeared right over Quahog. We now go live to Asian reporter, Tricia Takanawa who here on the streets.

Tricia: Joyce, I am here with a local man who claims to have been there when the vortex appeared. Sir, when did you first notice the vortex opening up.

RJ: Over an hour ago. I was at my house and I was finally about to bone my girlfriend, when she looked out the window, and right there was that weird swirly thingy. She wanted to get a closer look at it but then we saw people fall right out. And I could've sworn one of them was a robot.

Tricia: I see. And what happened next?

RJ: We went back to my place so I could bone her, but then this crazy dog started digging holes in front of our lawn, and she said there was no way.

Tom: Well there you have it folks. Could this vortex be a strange phenomenon or just a silly old hoax. On that note we now return to Entourage. The show that is so good, you don't even realize they've been using the same formula for the past six years.

* * *

Lois: Oh my god.

(Suddenly, two more people came downstairs. One was a teenage girl wearing glasses and a pink hat and shirt. The other was a melon-headed baby with a yellow shirt and red overalls.)

Meg: Mom. What is going on?

Brian: I'll tell you what's going on. Apparently people believe that some vortex opened up over town and spewed four people out of it.

Stewie: A vortex out of nowhere? Phfft. That'd be about as likely as Michael Jordan ending his career on the Washington Wizards.

Brian: He did.

Stewie: Yeah right. He would never do that. The guys a superhero or something. If aliens attacked the earth right now, I'd like MJ leading the fight against them.

Brian: That already happened. It was called Space Jam.

Stewie: Really? What's that?

Brian: A movie about Michael Jordan fighting aliens. Except with Looney Toons.

Stewie: Oh.

(There was a long pause for a minute.)

Stewie: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I wanna watch Space Jam.

Brian: NOO!

(Suddenly, the doorbell rang.)

Lois: Who could that be?

Peter: Well let me go check.

(As Peter entered the door, he saw something he didn't expect. Jenny was standing in front of Peter.)

Jenny: Uh, hi. Hey can you tell us where we are?

Peter: Hang on a second. LOIS! HAVE WE BEEN GETTING QUAGMIRE'S MAIL ON ACCIDENT? THAT DUMBASS MAILMAN SENT SOME JAPANESE PLEASURE BOT TO OUR HOUSE!

(Peter then recieved a slap to the face from Jennys mother, Nora.)

Nora: How dare you? This is my daughter!

Peter: . . . .uh-huh.

Nora: Now, as I was saying.

Peter: Ah, one question. Have you ever like built any pleasure bots for other people? Ones that DON'T look like Kristin Cavallari if she were a slut?

Nora: THAT DOES IT! XJ9, let's get out of here!

Lois: Wait! Don't go!

(Lois ran outside running up to Nora and Jenny.)

Lois: I am so sorry about that. My husband can be a little bit of a moron at times.

Nora: Yes, I can imagine.

Lois: So anyway, my name's Lois and this is Peter.

Nora: I am Dr. Nora Wakeman and this is my robot daughter, XJ9.

Jenny: But please just call me Jenny.

Lois: So uuuuuhhhh. . . .did you. . .

Nora: I BUILT HER FROM MECHANICAL PARTS!

Lois: OH! Ffffff, wow. Oh, geez. For a second there, I almost thought. . .gah, I don't know what is wrong with me. (chuckle) Sorry, sorry about that. Please come in.

Jenny: Brad, Tuck! Over here.

(Brad and Tuck came running up as well.)

Brad: So what's up?

Jenny: We're going to find out where we are.

Tuck: We're going back home soon?

Jenny: Hopefully. My mom just needs to build another Universal Transporter.

Brad: But what about Eggman?

Jenny: I don't think he'll be bothering us for a while.

(Nora, Jenny, Brad, and Tuck walked inside the house and Brian walked up to them.)

Tuck: Cool! You have a dog!

Brian: Smart kid.

Tuck: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! A TALKING DOG!

Stewie: FINALLY, SOMEBODY NOTICED! Hey, wait a minute! Who the hell are yo-(gasp).

(Stewie looked up in shock as he saw the robot girl with his eyes wide.)

Brian: Stewie?

Stewie: HUH? What?

Brian: What was that?

Stewie: Oh, nothing. I'm just a little shocked seeing this robot here.

Brian: Yeah, well you're not alone. Perhaps you can explain what's going on?

Tuck: We're from another universe!

Brian: What?

Brad: Uh, what Tuck MEANT to say was. . .

Nora: No, he's right. We are from another universe.

Peter: Holy crap!

Brian: Wait a minute. That portal in the town. That must've been you, wasn't it!

Nora: Please calm down. Allow me to explain.

Chris: Oh, boy story time.

(As Nora began to explain what happened, Brian noticed that Stewie was slowly sneaking away.)

Brian: Where are you going?

Stewie: Me? Oh, just going to my room. I'm having a tea party with Rupert, which was rudely interrupted, thank you very much!

(As Stewie ran up to his room, he immediately pulls out his walkie-talkie and calls into it.)

Stewie: Mandark! Come in Mandark!

Mandark: Stewie Griffin? Oh no. Please tell you didn't call to tell me I look attractive, because that would sound weird coming from you! Or any other guy!

Stewie: No, I called to-wait! You think that me giving you fashion advice is seriously considered attractive?

Mandark: Yes. Yes I do.

Stewie: Oh, yeah! Well why do you-hold on, I'm getting off topic again. Look, that robot girl, XJ9 is here in MY universe! I don't know how she got here, but I would recommend you send Dr. Eggman to deal with her and her friends immediately!

Mandark: Fine.

Stewie: Good!

(Stewie hangs up.)

Stewie: Moron. Try to make him look better and he repays me with homophobic garbage! Oh, he is soooo out of my top 5 list!

* * *

**_Thirty minutes later. . ._**

Meg: So you really have eight sisters?

Jenny: Yep. Don't get me wrong, XJ7 is a bit of a letdown, but she's still nice.

(While Meg and Jenny were talking in the kitchen, Lois and Peter were in the living room talking to each other.)

Lois: Peter. Don't you find it a little strange that we have people from an alternate universe living in our house.

Peter: Not really. I think they're good. Plus I already promised Quagmire he'd get a chance with the pleasure bot.

Lois: Peter, this is serious! I don't think I feel quite comfortable with these people in our house.

Nora: Ahem!

(Lois was startled to see Nora standing right behind her along with Tuck and Brad.)

Lois: Ack! Mrs. Wakeman! I am so sorry if I, uh, oh god I am so embarassed!

Nora: It is quite alright Lois. I would'nt have expected any less of a reaction from someone like you.

Lois: I still feel very terrible about what I just said. Oh, god.

Brad: Hey, it's alright. We're just here to build a macine that will take us back to Tremorton, then you won't have to worry about us again.

Peter: Have you tried using my rocket to blast off to your universe?

Nora: I most certainly have! What simpleton would actually ride on that thing? They could get seriously hurt!

Peter: Well since you're all here, this would be a great chance for me to sell my buttscratchers!

Tuck: What?

(Peter suddenly whips out what looks like an ordinary backscratcher except with the word "Buttscratcher" drawn on it.)

Peter: Buttscratcher! Get your Buttscrather here! Buttscrather!

Tuck: Buttscratcher?

Peter: Buttscratcher!

(Peter hands Tuck a buttscratcher.)

Peter: Buttscratcher?

Tuck: Buttscratcher!

Peter: Buttscratcher!

(Peter hands Tuck his buttscratcher.)

Tuck: Yay! Buttscratcher!

(Peter then holds a buttscratcher to Nora.)

Peter: Buttscratcher?

Nora: What? NO!

Peter: Buttscratcher?

Nora: I SAID NO!

Peter: Aw. Buttscratcher.

Nora: Anyway. We won't be here for long. I am currently in the process of building the Universal Transporter. So long as nothing goes wrong, everything will be fine.

(Suddenly, Quagmire came bursting into the house.)

Quagmire: Peter, is it my turn with the pleasure bot now?

Peter: Not now Quagmire!

Quagmire: Aw man!

(Quagmire exited the house and closed the door on the way.)

Nora: As I was saying, so long as nothing goes wrong, everything will be fine.

(Right at that moment, huge explosion could be heard outside.)

Peter: What the hell was that?

(Peter, Lois, Chris, Brian, Meg, Stewie, Brad, Tuck, Nora, and Jenny ran out in the back yard and see the Silver Shell lying face first on the ground.)

Jenny: Silver Shell! What happened?

Silver Shell: He's. . . .coming this way!

Brian: Who's coming this way?

(Brian got his answer when a huge spiked wrecking ball fell down in front of the Griffins taking them all by surprise. Dr. Eggman was hovering over them in the same craft he was riding in back in Tremorton.)

Jenny: Eggman!

Eggman: Hahahahahaha! Well XJ9, I finally found you!

Silver Shell: St. . . .stand down. . .you villain!

Eggman: THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT WE WOUND UP STUCK IN THIS UNIVERSE!

(Lasers fired out of the hovercraft and hit the Silver Shell throwing him clear across town.)

Tuck: Silver Shell!

Brad: How is he going?

* * *

(In Stoolbend, the Silver Shell finally crash landed and destroyed part of an old house. The destroyed chunk had Cleveland in his bathtub as it slowly started to fall off the ledge.)

Cleveland: No, no, no, no, no, NOOOO!

(As the tub crash landed, it broke apart and Cleveland was sitting on the ground naked. Right then, a bear wearing a tie walks up to him.)

Tim: I still don't get it.

* * *

(From out of another house came Joe Swanson riding his wheel chair and looking up at Eggman.)

Joe: What's all the racket out he-(gasp) HOLY COW!

Eggman: Stay out of this you! This is for me to take care of!

(Joe took out his pistol and aimed it at Eggman.)

Joe: EAT LEAD YOU STRANGE BASTARD!

(Joes bullest fired, but harmlessly bouced off the hovercrafts armor.)

Eggman: ENOUGH!

(Eggman fired another laser and completely disintegrated Joes wheel chair. But at the same time, his legs were disintegrated as well.)

Joe: OH, WHAT ARE THE ODDS?

Eggman: Now then! If there are no more interuptions. . .

Jenny: Leave everyone alone Eggman! Or you'll answer to me!

Eggman: Precisely my point!

(A magnet suddenly came out from under Eggmans hovercraft and grabbed a hold of Jennys body.)

Jenny: GAH! I can't break free!

Brad and Tuck: JENNY!

Nora: XJ9!

Eggman: Hahahahaha! You're mine now robot girl! And the rest of you know what's best for you, if you ever attempt to be a hero, I will personally destroy you!

Jenny: Let me go! HELP!

(Eggman flew higher and higher into the air until a large portal opened up on top of them.)

Chris: They're getting away!

Meg: We have to do something!

Brian: Like what we're down here and he's up here!

Lois: Wait! Has anyone seen Peter?

(Suddenly, another exlplosion could be heard this time out in the backyard. The entire family was absolutely surprised to see a small red rocket flying up to Eggmans hovercraft. And riding on top of it was Peter Griffin.)

Brian: Peter?

Stewie: What the hell is he doing?

(Soon, the rocket was way above Eggmans hovercraft. And when it ran out of fuel, the rocket along with Peter Griffin fell straight down and right on top of Eggman.)

Eggman: OW! GET OFF ME YOU FAT IDIOT!

(After Eggman fianally pushed Peter off of him, the both glared at one another.)

Eggman: Who are you to interfere in my buisness?

Peter: The names Peter Griffin, and I'll be taking back that pleasure bot thank you very much!

Eggman: You're a moron! This machine has far more advantageous qualities than pleasing your filthy family!

Peter: Filthy? Oh, that's it! It's time for Peter Griffin to do what he should've done the first couple minutes I saw you!

(Peter raised his fist and punched Eggman right in the face.)

Eggman: Hmph. Luckily, I am prepared for this! You are not the only master of fisticuffs on this hovercraft!

(Eggman made punch towards Peter who blocked it and returned another punch to Eggmans gut.)

Peter: Haha! How do you like that?

(But Eggman quickly recovered and punched Peter in the face nearly knocking him off the hovercraft. Peter hung on for dear life trying not to fall off.)

Lois: Peter!

Eggman: Hmph. How about this?

(Eggman quickly started pushing some buttons shaking the hovercraft around causing Peter to lose his grip.)

Peter: Hey, cut that out! Come on, my grip ain't what it used to be after that night in bed when I. . . .uh. . . .just. . . .just stop it.

(But soon, Peters hand began to slip and fell off the ledge.)

Peter: AUGH!

(But luckily, Peter was alble to hang on to the chain that was holding the wrecking ball.)

Eggman: Grrr! You pest! Take this!

(As Eggman pushed a button, and suddenly, the chain was immediately detatched from the hovercraft. It, the wrecking ball, and Peter plummeted to the ground.)

Brian: HEADS UP!

(The Griffins ran out of the range of the falling wrecking ball, but Chris just stood there trying to raise his head as high as he can.)

Meg: Chris! Look out!

Chris: I'm trying, but my heads still to low!

(Meg quickly pulls Chris out of the way right before the ball hit the ground. Eggman looked over the edge and saw the wrecking ball on the floor and assumed Peter had been dealt with.)

Eggman: HA! That takes care of him. Now to return to MY UNIVERSE!

(Eggman drove his hovercraft back to the direction of the vortex, while Stewie noticed something.)

Stewie: Wait! Didn't the fat man fall with that thing? Where is he?

Tuck: Look!

(Beneath Eggmans hovercraft, Jenny, still stuck to the magnet, was holding Peters hand trying not to let go.)

Jenny: Hang on Peter. I got you.

Peter: Jenny. Wait. I got an idea. And no, it's not what you're thinking.

Jenny: That I throw you back onto Eggmans ship so you can beat him, gain control, and set me free?

Peter: Wow. You know, for a pleasure bot, you're mind is really a lot less kinky than I thought. Okay, throw me up in three. . . . .two. . . . . .ONE!

(With all of her strength, Jenny threw Peter up into the air until he landing right onto the front of the craft where he confronted Eggman.)

Eggman: WHAT? YOU? I thought I destroyed you!

Peter: Dead or alive, you're comming with me! But enough with the Robocop quotes. It's time for me to unleash my secret weapon upon you! Behold. . . .

(Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out his only weapon.)

Peter: BUTTSCRATCHER!

Eggman: The what? GAH!

(Eggman felt pain when Peters buttscratcher hit him in the nose. Then out of nowhere, Peter pulled out a second buttscratcher and started wailing Eggman with them.)

Peter: Buttscratcher! Buttscratcher! Buttscratcher! Buttscratcher! Buttscratcher! Buttscratcher!

(As Eggman was left lying on the ground, Peter dropped the two buttscratchers on the floor and turned to the control panel.)

Peter: Okay, how do I work this thing?

(To Peters surprise, Eggman snuck up behind him and smacked him in the face with one of his own buttscratchers.)

Peter: OW! Oh, that's it!

(Peter grabbed the other buttscratcher, and the two started smacking each other around in a buttscratcher duel.)

Peter: YAH! Buttscratcher!

Eggman: Buttscratcher!

Peter: Buttscratcher!

Eggman: Buttscratcher!

Peter: Buttscratcher!

Eggman: Buttscratcher!

Peter: Buttscratcher!

Eggman: Buttscratcher!

Peter: Buttscratcher!

Eggman: Buttscratcher!

Peter: Buttscratcher!

Eggman: Buttscratcher!

Peter: Buttscratcher!

Eggman: Buttscratcher!

Peter: Buttscratcher!

Eggman: Buttscratcher!

Peter: Buttscratcher!

(This went on for a few minutes until a stray shot from Peter accidentally hit a button on the control panel.)

Eggman: GAH! YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS THE SELFDESTRUCT BUTTON! THIS WHOLE CRAFT IS GOING TO BLOW UP NOW!

Peter: (gulp) Buttscratcher?

Eggman: Unbelieveable! I've come this far only to be defeated by a fat, drunk, scatterbrain? GAH! This isn't right!

Peter: Yeah, sucks to be you. Because you're going to hell! Hahahahahaha! Oh, wiat. I'm going to die too. But-but at least I'm taking you with me!

Eggman: Don't be so sure!

(A small jetpack on Eggmans back started up and propelled Eggman straight up into the vortex. As it disappeared, the hovercraft violently started to shake up.)

Lois: What is happening?

Brad: That thing is about to explode! And Jenny's still on it!

Brian: Oh my god! And so is Peter!

(Peter began to frantically push buttons on the hovercraft trying to figure out how to turn of the self-destruct mechanism.)

Peter: Oh, god nothing is working! I'm gonna die!

Jenny: Peter!

Peter: Huh?

(Flying in front of the hovercraft was Jenny Wakeman.)

Jenny: You did it! I'm free! Quick! Grab my hand and I'll fly you back down to your family!

(But just as Peter reached forward, the hovercraft exploded and blew the robot girl back a distance, while Peter fell down on the ground face first.)

Lois: PETER!

Jenny: OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?

(Everybody crowded around Peters body in fear that he might be dead.)

Chris: DAD! WAKE UP!

Tuck: Hey mister! Are you alright?

(Suddenly, Peter got up, sat back down on the ground and clutched his knee in pain.)

Peter: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Brad: Uh, shouldn't somebody help him?

Brian: Oh, don't worry. He usually gets better after the sixty-seventh time he does that.

(Stewie cursed to himself silently as everyone was interupted by the Silver Shell who landed in the Griffins yard.)

Silver Shell: EXCELSIOR! EGGMAN! YOU HAVE INVOKED THE WRATH OF. . . .

(The metallic robot notices the crashed hovercraft in the yard, and Jenny, Nora, Brad, Tuck, and the Griffins looking at him awkwardly.)

Silver Shell: Um, am I late?

* * *

(Shortly after the attack, Peter was resting on the couch watching TV with his family, Jenny, Brad, and Tuck.)

Chris: Mom, I have a wedgie!

Lois: Chris, not in front of our guests.

Brian: So I hear that Nora is in the guest room building the device?

Brad: Yep.

Brian: And what about that Silver Shell? What's he about?

Brad: Just some robot who Jenny used to have a crush on, but was really a total jerk.

Tuck: And he's being riden by-I-I-I mean, he's been riding all around town search for evil to fight! He-he?

Jenny: I never got to thank you Peter for saving me. Sorry if I got you hurt in the process.

Peter: Meh. I've had worse. Can't think of any right now. But I've had worse.

Lois: Well either way, we're proud of you honey.

Meg: Yeah dad. You're a real hero.

Peter: Aw, Meg. I almost wish that meant something coming from you.

Brian: Hey, uh, has anyone seen Stewie?

Peter: He probably went to his room.

* * *

(Up in Stewies room, he continues to speak through the walkie-talkie with Mandark on the other line.)

Mandark: Blast! How could Eggman lose to that fat idiot?

Stewie: Oh, trust me, I was waaaaaaaaaay more surprised than you were. This definately put a dent in our plans.

Mandark: Not necessarily. After learning about your father closely, I think I've hired just the perfect colleague to take him on personally. And once everyone is caught offgaurd by all the mayhem, now will be our chance to take XJ9! Isn't that right?

(Standing next to Mandark was a silhouetted figure holding a shotgun as he nodded his head in agreement.)

Mandark: Excellent! Haha! Excellent! Hahaha! Hahahahaha!

_To be continued. . ._

* * *

**[1]** Yes. The news lady was originally Diane Simmons. But after her evil phase and apparent death in a later episode of the series, I decided to replace her with the new character, Joyce Kinney (who might also be a villain as depicted in the episode 'And I'm Joyce Kinney'. I just wanted to keep in canon with most of these cartoons.

Please leave your reviews. Part two should be up soon. If you look into the upcomming showdowns section, I think you'll be able to predict what the next battle is. See ya later.


	12. Jenny Wakeman vs Ernie the Giant Chicken

And now, the second part of the Heroes vs Villains story. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Peviously on Heroes vs. Villains**_

_Eggman: YOU IDIOT! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!_

_Silver Shell: What? What did I do?_

_(Jenny, Brad, Tuck, and Nora notice the strange happenings going on.)_

_Tuck: Whoa! Why is the egg guys machine sparking?_

_(The entire gang was surprised when a massive vortex opened up behind the two dragging both Eggman and the Silver Shell through.)_

_Jenny: What? Where did they go?_

_Nora: I was afraid of this. It appears that because of the Silver Shells actions, he may have damaged a Universal Transporter Device!_

_Tuck: A what?_

_Nora: It's an invention that opens a vortex into a different dimension. The user can enter a new world at will just by registering an exact location._

_Jenny: But what happened to Eggman? And the Silver Shell?_

_Nora: They have gone through that vortex into a world unlike our own._

_(The force of the vortex started to pull Brad, Tuck, and Nora into it as well.)_

_Jenny: Mom! Brad! Tuck!_

_(Jennys arm turned into a lasso as she captured her friends before they were sucked through. But soon, the vortex started to pull Jenny through as well. And they all went spiraling out of control through the vortex.)_

_Tuck: AAAUUUUGGGHHH! WHERE ARE WE GOING?_

_Nora: That's just it! Once we get sucked into a dimensional vortex, THERE'S NO TELLING WHERE WE'LL END UP!_

* * *

_Jenny: Uh, hi. Hey can you tell us where we are?_

_Peter: Hang on a second. LOIS! HAVE WE BEEN GETTING QUAGMIRE'S MAIL ON ACCIDENT? THAT DUMBASS MAILMAN SENT SOME JAPANESE PLEASURE BOT TO OUR HOUSE!_

* * *

_Stewie: Mandark! Come in Mandark!_

_Mandark: Stewie Griffin? Oh no. Please tell you didn't call to tell me I look attractive, because that would sound weird coming from you! Or any other guy!_

_Stewie: No, I called to-wait! You think that me giving you fashion advice is seriously considered attractive?_

_Mandark: Yes. Yes I do._

_Stewie: Oh, yeah! Well why do you-hold on, I'm getting off topic again. Look, that robot girl, XJ9 is here in MY universe! I don't know how she got here, but I would recommend you send Dr. Eggman to deal with her and her friends immediately!_

* * *

_Eggman: Who are you to interfere in my buisness?_

_Peter: The names Peter Griffin, and I'll be taking back that pleasure bot thank you very much!_

_Eggman: You're a moron! This machine has far more advantageous qualities than pleasing your filthy family!_

_Peter: Filthy? Oh, that's it! It's time for Peter Griffin to do what he should've done the first couple minutes I saw you!_

* * *

_Mandark: Blast! How could Eggman lose to that fat idiot?_

_Stewie: Oh, trust me, I was waaaaaaaaaay more surprised than you were. This definately put a dent in our plans._

_Mandark: Not necessarily. After learning about your father closely, I think I've hired just the perfect colleague to take him on personally. And once everyone is caught offgaurd by all the mayhem, now will be our chance to take XJ9! Isn't that right?_

_(Standing next to Mandark was a silhouetted figure holding a shotgun as he nodded his head in agreement.)_

_Mandark: Excellent! Haha! Excellent! Hahaha! Hahahahaha!_

**_And now the exciting conclusion. . ._**

* * *

**Jenny Wakeman (My Life As a Teenage Robot) vs Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy)**

(In the mall, Meg and Chris Griffin were both hanging out in the food court getting acquainted to their new friends, Jenny, Brad, and Tuck.)

Meg: So Jenny, what's it like in your universe?

Jenny: Well, it's not to different from this place. Although, this town is much more peaceful. Back in Tremorton, almost everyday someone or something is either endangering lives, robbing banks, and even destroying the earth. And it's all up to me to save the day.

Chris: Wow! You're like a superhero!

Tuck: You bet! Nothing can beat Jenny! She's awesome!

Jenny: Yeah well, I didn't do so well when I was up against Eggman. Thank goodness your dad saved me.

Meg: He is pretty cool. Though, he can be a pretty big idiot sometimes.

Brad: At least it's all over. Now we can go back to Tremorton without anything else happening.

(Unknown to the kids however, watching them from the malls exit is the silohuetted figure Mandark hired. He was shrouded in a black robe so nobody would notice him and he kept his gun hidden in his pocket. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and contacted Mandark.)

?: I found the robot girl. Can't I just shoot her now?

Mandark: NO! Orders are orders! Find the fat man and dispose of him. Besides, we need XJ9 intact when we send her to the castle. Now get to it! Over and out.

(Mandark hung up and the hooded figure put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket as he exited the mall.)

* * *

(Back in the Griffin house, Peter was watching TV with Brian. They were watching Entourage.)

Peter: Man, this show really is using the same formula, isn't it?

Brian: Probably.

(Lois then entered the living room holding Stewie in her arms.)

Lois: Peter, can you help with the dishes?

Peter: I wish I could, but I can't. I'm waiting for this special episode of Seventh Heaven that shows a blooper reel where Steven Collins says "Jesus Christ, I just stubbed my goddamn toe!" Hehe. Boy did the WB try to keep that one under wraps!

Lois: Peter, you know I can't do the dishes by myself. I need help.

(Suddenly, the Silver Shell burst right into the living room nearly giving everyone heart attacks.)

Silver Shell: Did someone call for help?

Peter: GAH! NO! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

Silver Shell: No danger? Aw man.

(The Silver Shell slumps away and flies up into the air.)

Brian: Listen, I'll help you with the dishes Lois.

Lois: Aw, Brian. That's so sweet of you.

Brian: Is it. . . .is it enough to. . .

Lois: No I won't make out with you.

Brian: RIGHT! Right. Got it. Won't ask again.

Stewie: Lois! Take me to my room! I wish to go to my room this instant!

Lois: Okay Stewie. I'll take you to your crib.

(As Lois carried Stewie to his room, she passed right by the guest room where Nora was making the finishing touches to her universal transporter. Stewie immediately noticed this. As soon as they got into Stewies room, Lois put the baby in his crib and then walked away. As soon as she left, Stewie pulled out his walkie talkie and contacted Mandark.)

Stewie: Mandark! Answer me!

Mandark: What is it this time?

Stewie: The robot girls creator is nearly finished with building the Universal Transporter. At any moment, she will finish it and our plans will be rueened!

Mandark: Not necessarily. I will be there to take XJ9 back to the castle. And even as we speak, our agent is coming to your house to avenge Eggmans defeat by. . . .wait! What did you say?

Stewie: Than the robot girls creator is almost. . .

Mandark: NO! I mean that last word you said!

Stewie: What? Rueened?

Mandark: Yes, that one! You do realize it's pronounced ruined, right?

Stewie: That's what I said. Rueened.

Mandark: No, it's pronounced ruined.

Stewie: I said that! Rueened. Our plans will be rueened if we don't get that robot girl to castle. If we don't, out plans will be rueened.

Mandark: Ruined!

Stewie: Rueened.

Mandark: Ruined!

Stewie: Rueened.

Mandark: Ruined!

Stewie: Rueened.

Mandark: JUST DO YOUR JOB!

Stewie: Whoa! Whoa! Where did that come from?

Mandark: Listen, I need you to destroy that Universal Transporter before that robot girl or her friends get here! Once that portal is destroyed, there will be no place for them to escape!

Stewie: I know, I know. No need to get all moody about it.

(Stewie turns off his walkie talkie and tries to climb out of his crib. But suddenly, Lois walks in.)

Lois: Oh, silly me. I forgot to turn your mobile on.

(She walked up to the crib and turned on the mobile as it made soft sounds that were quickly making Stewie very drowsy.)

Stewie: No! NO! DAMN YOU! I WILL NOT BE. . . .DEFEATED. . . .by some. . .(yawn)I HATE YOU!. . . . . . . . .(yawn) Damn. . . . .you. . . . . . .all. . . . . .

(As Stewie became fast asleep, the doorbell rang throughout the entire house.)

Lois: Oh, I'll be right there.

Peter: Don't bother. I've got it.

(As Peter opened the front door, he saw what looked like a man wearing a black robe with his face shrouded in a hood standing in front of him.)

Peter: Can I help you?

?: Yes, in fact, you can.

(The hooded figure pulled out his gun and aimed it towards Peters face.)

Peter: Well now, what's with the gun. Please tell me your a secret agent. That'd really complete my day.

?: I'm something like that. You see, I was sent here on a mission to go to your house to make sure that robot girl and her friends you're harboring don't make it to their universes. And in order to make sure that doesn't happen, we need to get rid of you so you can't interfere in our plan.

Peter: Eeesh! Sounds like a pretty crappy mission. Ever watch Die Hard?

?: You don't understand. Peter Griffin, I have to KILL YOU!

Peter: Oh, well that's one thing entirely different. To think I thou-AWHAAAAAAAAAAT?

(The mystery man prepared to pulled the trigger, but Peter was able to kick out of his hands as it fell to the floor.)

Peter: Wait a minute! I know who you are!

(Peter wrestled the man outside into the backyard where he forcibly removed the hood from his head. Peter looked at his face and saw that it wasn't a man at all. As he kicked Peter off of him, he threw off his black robe and revealed his full identity. It was Peter Griffins arch nemesis: Ernie the Giant Chicken!)

Peter: You!

(Peter ran over to punch him in the face, but Ernie retaliated by punching him in the gut. The chicken ran back to get his gun back, but Peter tackled him to the ground and threw him on to the street. They both threw punches and kicks at each other all while going down the street and into the city.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, the Silver Shell landed on top of a tall building in the city feeling depressed. But then, his chest opened up, and slumping out of it came Sheldon as he sat down over the edge of the building looking over Quahog.)

Sheldon: Man. I just want to help out. Even if it's something insignificant like changing a lightbulb. Okay, so maybe I did mess up when I tried to help Jenny fight Eggman, and maybe it is also my fault that we're stuck here in this universe. But c'mon! Everyone makes mistakes. Oh, who am I kidding? I messed up royally! I. . .wait. What is that?

(Over on top of another skyscrapper, Sheldon could see a black portal opening up. Walking out from the portal came the big-headed evil genius himself, Mandark.)

Sheldon: That guy! He. . .he just walked out of that portal! Just like the one Eggman used to enter Tremorton!

(On Mandarks skyscrapper, said evil genius pulled out a pair of binnoculars and searched the entire city with them. In one area, he could see the mall where Jenny, Brad, Tuck, Chris, and Meg just so happen to be leaving. And not to far from there, Peter and Ernie are slowly making their way still locked in their battle of fisticuffs.)

Mandark: Excellent! Everything is in place!

(From out of the portal, Mandark whipped out what looked like a huge sniper rifle modified into a laser cannon.)

Mandark: With this device, XJ9's programming will be completely scrambled beyond repair! That is, until we modify it and her our own robot minion!

(Mandark looked over to the mall and took careful aim with the rifle pointing it directly at Jenny. Sheldon was able to see this and freaked out.)

Sheldon: GAH! OH NO! An assassin! And he's after Jenny! Oh, I gotta do something quick!

(Sheldon quickly ran over to the Silver Shell robot, but in the process, he tripped.)

Sheldon: Darn it! My showlaces are untied!

(With Jenny and her friends, they had just left the mall each with a scoop of ice cream. (Except for Jenny of course. Robots don't technically eat ice cream.)

Meg: Wow, that was fun. I wish we could hang out like this again sometime.

Brad: Same here. Quahog definately seems like a peaceful town.

Tuck: I know! And there's all kinds of things going on here. Like look over there. It looks like the circus has come to town!

Chris: Aw, sweet! Look at those performers! That one in the chicken suit is very talented. And that other guy looks just like my dad.

Jenny: Wait a minute!

(It wasn't the circus coming by the mall at all. Ernie and Peter were taking their brawl on the streets as they headed closer to the mall. Jenny and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing. And while watching the fat man and chicken duke it out, Mandark prepared to fire the rifle.)

Mandark: Yes. Yes. One shot, and nobody will suspect a thing.

Silver Shell: EXCELSIOR!

Mandark: What? What? What was that?

(Mandark immediately got his answer when the Silver Shell rammed right into him and then stood triumphantly over the fallen villain.)

Silver Shell: Your evil scheme is thwarted! By the power of all that is mighty and just, you shall notlive to see the light of day! So long as there is a single man on the field of battle, the war shall never be over! For I am THE SILVER SHE-GAH!

(The silver robot was interrupted when Mandark shot his rifle through the Silver Shells chest and it fell to the ground. The door opened right up and Sheldon came crawling out.)

Mandark: Hey, your not some giant heroic robot! You're just some stupid kid!

Sheldon: Stupid! How dare you! I have an IQ of-WHOA!

(Sheldon was interrupted again as Mandark shot the rifle at him just barely missing.)

Mandark: Well whoever you are, you're going to pay for ruining my plans! Yes, you will pay!

Sheldon: No I won't!

(Sheldon ran after Mandark grabbing a hold of the rifle trying to yank it out of his hands. But Mandark seemed to be winning as the was pulling the rifle back towards him. But he pulled back too hard as the rifle went flying right out of his hands and fell off the roof.)

Mandark: Drat! No matter! I have other methods of dealing with meddling punks like you!

Sheldon: Bring it on!

(As Mandark and Sheldon marched closer to each other staring each other down, they engaged in one of the most frightening, epic, and spectacular battle of all time!. . . . . .the girly slap fight.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Jenny and the others were still watching in disbelief as Peter and Ernie fought their way across town.)

Meg: Wait! That's where the lighthouse is!

Chris: So?

Meg: Chris, don't you get it? There is a cliff in that direction!

Chris: And?

Meg: A cliff with five hundred foot drop!

Chris: Go on?

Meg: They could fall off the edge!

Chris: I see?

Meg: DAD IS GOING TO DIE YOU FAT IDIOTIC BASTARD!

Chris: Listen Meg, when if you have something urgent to say, please leave for a dire situation.

Tuck: Wait. Isn't the lighthouse in that direction?

Chris: THE LIGHTHOUSE? That's where the five hundred foot tall cliff is! Meg, why didn't you say something? Dad could fall off the edge and die!

Meg: I did say something!

Chris: Oh, sure. Now you tell me!

Brad: Well isn't anybody gonna save him?

Jenny: I'll go! Be right back!

(And just like a rocket, Jenny sped off right out of town.)

* * *

(Back with Peter and Ernie, they had just reached the lighthouse. And right beside it is the giant five hundred foot cliff. Peter was slightly careening off the edge, but luckily, he was able to keep the chicken at bay.)

Peter: Haha! What do ya think of me now you stupid, Kentucky fired. . .

(At that moment, Ernie had kicked Peter right in the crotch. The fat man doubled over in pain but nearly fell off the cliff in the process. Nearly. With one hand, Peter held onto the edge hanging for dear life. With the other, he held onto his injured crotch. Ernie smirked evily while he lifted his foot over Peters fingers rady to squash them.)

Ernie: Any last words?

Peter: Yes! Just one!

(There was a long pause as Ernie waited for Peters last words. But after a few long seconds he realized that his last words, we already uttered.)

Ernie: Um, okay then.

Jenny: Hold it right there!

(Ernie turned around and saw Jenny Wakeman in her battle pose ready for battle.)

Peter: Jenny! Oh, thank god you're here!

Jenny: Don't worry Peter! I'll teach this funky chicken not to mess with my friends!

(The robot girl zoomed up to Ernie grabbing him by his arms before lifting him into the air.)

Ernie: That's impossible! I thought you were already eliminated!

Jenny: Guess again! You might have sharp claws and a sharp beak, but I have the upperhand against you. So why don't just give now before I drop you from five THOUSAND feet in the air!

Ernie: We'll see about that robo-slut!

(In one of Ernie hands, he pulled out what looked like a small microchip and threw it at Jennys chest. At that moment, the microchip electrocuted Jennys body as she screamed in pain. When the electric shock took effect, both she and the chicken went plummeting to the ground. However, Jenny still had a little strength left to hover over to another skyscrapper where a helicopter had landed. Ernie rode on top of the robot girl to use as a cushion to absorb the impact of the fall. As they fell on the skyscrapper, Ernie came out of the crash unharmed, but Jenny was battered and bruised all over the place.)

Jenny: You're gonna wish you hadn't done that!

(Jenny readied her arm to transform into a laser cannon. But to her dismay, nothing appeared.)

Jenny: What happened? I can't bring out my weapons! What have you done?

Ernie: I made the fight more even. I don't have weapons and now you don't have weapons. Which means we're gonna settle this like MEN!

Jenny: Grrr! Take this!

(Jenny rushed up to Ernie and pulled off a quick punch to his face sending him nearly over the edge.)

Jenny: At least my super strength still works.

Ernie: It'll take a lot more than strength to save you from me!

(Ernie got back up and ran over to Jenny again throwing a plethora of punches on the teenage robot. Jenny was able to block some of them, but other punches connected to her body leaving only minor dents in her armor. As Ernie lifted her above his head, Jenny had to bite his arm to free herself. The giant chicken dropped her and clutched his arm in pain giving Jenny time to spit the feathers out of her mouth.)

Jenny: Ptooey! Well, now I know never to do that again.

(But Jenny was caught offgaurd as Ernie tackled her and they threw themselves inside the helicopter. The robot slammed Ernie onto the control panel accidentally turning on the helicopter as it hovered off the building and flew over Quahog. Jenny looked outside and saw that they were once again hundreds of feet above the ground. Ernie also took notice of this.)

Ernie: See what you've done?

Jenny: What I've done? You were the one who tackled me and got us into this! UH OH! LOOK OUT!

(The situation had turned more dire as the helicopter was now on a collision course with an incomming skyscrapper. Ernie thought fast and went to the controls steering the helicopter away from the building. As soon as he realized it was safe, he and Jenny went back to their battle. But it was short lived as the helicopter is about to crash into another building.)

Jenny: HEADS UP!

(Ernie went back to the controls and nearly missed crashing again. After that, he once again went back to fighting the robot girl. Jenny was throwing some powerful jabs, but Ernie countered with a powerful roundhouse kick knocking Jenny over the edge.)

Jenny: Ugh. I've gotta get out of this helicopter and back on the ground where it's safer.

(Jenny found some rope on the ground and tied it into a lasso. Using her expert throwing skills, the lasso caught onto a nearby flagpole hanging above a baseball stadium. Ernie saw her and ran after. But Jenny was able to escape by sliding down the rope and onto the flagpole. Ernie tried to follow suit, but the helicopter was close to crashing especially since it's caught to the flagpole. Heading back to the controls, Ernie wrestled with it despertaly trying to free himself. Using the helicopter blades, he was able to cut loose and fly down after Jenny.)

Jenny: Uh oh!

(Jenny quickly ran down the bleachers to escape from the helicopter. But to her surprise, this helicopter was equipped with weapons. Just by pushing a button, Ernie launched a rocket at the robot girl which exploded on impact. The exlposion engulfed most of the bleaches as Jenny fell down face first in the middle of the baseball field. She looked up at Ernie piloting the helicopter with hateful eyes.)

Jenny: Whatever happened to no weapons?

Ernie: Screw that! I just want you out of the picture as quickly as possible!

(Ernie pushed another button and fired miniturrets at Jenny which she barely had time to dodge. The helicopter then made and unexpected turn and the blades on the back of the machine swooped over her barely missing. Jenny picked up a baseball which happened to be lying on the ground ready to throw it.)

Ernie: Looks like you've ran out of ideas!

Jenny: Not necessarily! YAAH!

(With great strength, Jenny threw the baseball at the control box which controls the lights in the baseballs stadium. As soon as it was destroyed, the stadium lights flashed on blinding Ernie forcing him to cover his eyes. The lights exploded as sparks rained down on the helicopter setting it on fire. As the lights were diminished, Jenny had disappeared. Furious, the chicken sadistically drove the helicopter out of the ball park despite it being on fire. Ernie searched tirelessly until he saw Jenny running down the streets of the city.)

Ernie: YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!

(Ernie chased after Jenny firing missiles in every direction decimating buildings and cars in its wake. Jenny was quick to avoid most of the shots.)

Jenny: This chicken just won't give up! I've gotta do something to stop him before he hurts everyone! Huh?

(Jenny suddenly sees Brad, Tuck, Chris, and Meg walking down the sidewalk when a stray rocket suddenly fires near them and explodes.)

Jenny: NO!

(On the street, the four kids were lying there hurt and nearly disoriented. Ernie noticed this and while Jenny was offgaurd, he prepared to fire another missle. Until something got his attention.)

Ernie: Oh, crap! I'm out of gas!

(Ernie wrestled with the controls as the helicopter went spiraling out of control and was on a collision course toawrds Jennys friends.)

Jenny: GUYS! They'll be crushed! I've got to stop him!

(As the helicopter, hurtled to the ground, Jenny ran up in front of it and tried to hold the aircraft down before it crashes into her friends. The helicopter skidded out of control before it along with Jenny stopped within an inch before hitting the kids. Jenny then fell to the ground barely able to get up since she used most of her strength to stop the helicopter. The four kids finally got up and saw Jenny lying on the ground.)

Brad: Oh my gosh! Jenny!

Jenny: It's okay. I'm just a little bit exhausted is all.

Chris: Did you save our dad?

Jenny: You dad? (gasp) OH NO! PETER! I FORGOT HE'S STILL HANGING ON TO THAT LEDGE! I'VE GOTTA SAVE HIM!

Ernie: NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!

(Ernie who was no bruised, battered, and bleeding all over exploded out of the helicopters front window and tackled Jenny viciously punching her leaving massive dents on her body. But using whatever strength she had left, she pushed the chicken off and ran to the cliffs hoping Peter hadn't fallen over the edge yet. She looked around and saw a store where they were selling scooters. She grabbed one and rode off down the street. Ernie dusted himself off and looked at a teenager riding his skateboard and ran to punch his lights out.)

Ernie: GIMME THIS YOU LITTLE BRAT!

(Ernie stole the skateboard from the kid and rode down in a high speed pursuit after Jenny. Brad, Tuck, Chris, and Meg had to watch as the two of them were out of view. Jenny swerved to avoid crashing into cars and trucks. But suddenly, a huge gas truck swerved out of control and crashed in front of them. The explosion echoed throughout Quahog. Miraculously, Jenny jumped the firey death barely getting burn marks on her armor she looked back and saw that Ernie was no longer chasing her.)

Jenny: Well that takes care of him.

(Unfortunately, the giant chicken passed right through the inferno now raving mad with bruises, cuts, a few missing and singed feathers, eyes that were nearly burnt, and a frightening grin further implicating his sadisticness.)

Jenny: I don't believe this! Can nothing stop that chicken?

(As Ernie rode after Jenny, he spotted something lying on the ground. It was the laser rifle that Mandark dropped from the tall skyscrapper. The chicken grinned and grabbed the weapon aiming at Jenny. Soon, the robot girl had reached the cliffs relieved to see Peter hadn't fallen off the edge yet.)

Peter: HELP! I don't want to die this way! I was hoping to die from liver cancer in a hotel room with a bunch of hookers who do nasty unspeakable things to each other in my final. . . .eeesh, what the hell have I been smoking today?

Jenny: Hang on Peter! I've got you!

(Jenny rode her scooter closer to the edge. But right when she tried to grab the fat mans hand, a powerful paser blast shot Jenny completely obliterating her right arm.)

Jenny: AUGH! WHAT THE-AUGGH!

(Another blast was fired and now Jennys lower body was blown clean off. Ernie stood above Jenny holding the laser rifle tightly as he slowly walked over to her.)

Ernie: IT ENDS NOW!

(Pointing the rifle to her head, Ernie prepared to pull the trigger.)

Ernie: IT'S THE END OF THE LINE CYBER-WHORE! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SAY HELLO TO ROBOT HELL!

Jenny: Ngh! Not. . . . .to. . . .NIGHT!

(Jenny all the power she had left, Jennys left arm grabbed Ernie by his leg pulling him closer to the ledge.)

Ernie: HEY! STOP! DON'T DO THAT!

(Before Ernie could make the final shot, he lost his balance and fell off the five hundred foot cliff screaming all the way down. When Jenny and Peter looked over the edge, they could see nothing but the oceans and a bunch of pointed jagged rocks.)

Jenny: Hang on Peter! I. . . .I. . . .got you.

(In her last bit of strength, Jenny grabbed Peters hand with her left arm and managed to pull him up to safety. Peter tidied himself up and looked at the nearly decimated robot girl.)

Peter: Hey, you okay there?

(But Jenny didn't respond. She was completely unconscious. Peter looked at her and dirty thought came to his head. But they were quickly dashed when he learned that her lower body was gone.)

* * *

**_Two hours later. . ._ **

(Jenny reopened her eyes and looked around where she was at. She was back in the Griffin house lying on the sofa in the living room. She also noticed that her body was back to normal. Not a single scratch on her nor a limb missing.)

Jenny: What? What happened?

Meg: Look she's awake!

Brad: JENNY!

Lois: Oh, thank god!

(Walking up to her came Peter, Lois, Brian, Stewie, Chris, Meg, Brad, Tuck, Nora, and the Silver Shell who were all relieved to see Jenny awake. Also there were their neighbors Joe and Quagmire.)

Jenny: What's going on?

Peter: I'll tell you what's going on! You freaking saved my life! I could totally kiss you for that!

Jenny: Uh, thanks?

Brian: My god, when Peter brought you home, you were nearly decimated beyond repair. Peter told us the whole story about how you saved his life. You were lucky Nora was able to fix you up.

Brad: Yeah. And the Silver Shell found out who was behind this whole scheme.

(Quickly, the Silver Shell brought out Mandark who was tied up and gagged muffling words to everybody.)

Jenny: So he's the one who's behind all this?

Silver Shell: It's no problem Jenny. This heathen stood no chance against the Silver Shell!

Lois: But what do we do about him?

Joe: I'll take care of it Lois. This punk is gonna be doing some hard time.

(The Silver Shell handed Mandark over to Joe as he wheeled out of the Griffin house. But nobody was able to notice that Stewie was giving Mandark a singal. The evil genius let out a muffled chuckle before he disappeared.)

Nora: Well now that the Universal Transporter is finished, we can finally get out of this town and back to Tremorton.

Chris: Will we ever see you guys again?

Tuck: I hope so. I had so much fun in this place!

Quagmire: Uh, is it okay if the robot girl stays the night with me for tonight.

(Everyone looks at Quagmire awkwardly before the citizens of Tremorton went to the guest room to enter the Universal Transporter.)

Jenny: Good-bye everybody!

Griffins: BYE!

(And with that, Jenny, Nora, Brad, Tuck, and the Silver Shell stepped through the portal and returned home. And everyone lived happily ever after.)

* * *

(Or so they thought. Over by the beach the water seemed calm. But right then, bruised, yellow-feathered hand burst out of the ocean surface and shook violently with rage as dramatic music played in the background.)

* * *

Wasn't that just epic? Please leave your reviews and tell me how great this battle was. Also, a new poll has opened up in my profile where you can vote which was your favoirte Heroes vs Villains battle so far. Don't forget to cast your votes and review. So long.


	13. Scuffles I

At last! This story is updated just in time for the new year! Sorry it took so long people. I promise I'll try to update more often.

Meanwhile, I suppose I should explain what Scuffles are. Well, I came up with the idea when I was given so many ideas for fights. However, for a great many of these fights, I can't come up with a full page story for them. Either because I don't know a long enough subplot before the battle, or because the fights usually involve minor characters who some people might not know much about. So I invented Scuffles! Scuffles are a collection of short stories featuring battles between cartoon heroes and villains. Which means there will be three times as many battles than normally expected each update. Just don't ask why I chose the name Scuffles. I just find the word catchy. So I hope you enjoy this collection of battles starting with. . . .

* * *

**Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) vs Bun-Bun (Underfist: Halloween Bash)**

Prof. Utonium: GIRLS! TIME FOR DINNER!

(The Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew down the stairs at lightning speed until they made it to the kitchen and sat down.)

Buttercup: Finally. I'm starving. What are we having? Is it Pot Roast?

Blossom: Macaroni and Cheese?

Bubbles: Bacon and Eggs?

(The Professor placed the plates in front of the girls. And on the plates were something that filled the girls with disgust. Except for Blossom however.)

Buttercup: Oh, gross! Liver and onions?

Bubbles: I thought we were going to have bacon and eggs for dinner tonight.

Prof. Utonium: Sorry girls. But you know you have to start eating healthier foods.

Buttercup: Man, this bites. Why couldn't we have cake for dinner?

Prof. Utonium: Now Buttercup. Remember that talk we had about eating healthier foods. Eat too much junkfood, and you won't have the energy to do anything.

Buttercup: You've obviously never seen Bubbles in action. She could eat a hundred candy bars, and she still can whoop some bad guy heinie!

Bubbles: Aw. Thanks Buttercup.

Blossom: Come on girls. We've faced more perilous tasks liek this. Remember when the Broccoloids invaded Townsville? This is nothing.

(The girls ate their dinner with disgust. Right at that moment, they could hear the phone upstairs in their bedroom ring.)

Buttercup: THANK YOU!

Blossom: Huh? What's going on?

(The girls zoomed upstairs to their room where the Powerpuff hotline was blinking. Blossom being the leader flew up to answer the call.)

Blossom: What is it mayor? Huh? What? You're kidding right? OK. We'll be on our way.

(Blossom hung up the phone and turned to the girls.)

Bubbles: What is it?

Blossom: Girls? You're not going to believe what's attacking Townsville.

* * *

(Many of the Townsville citizens screamed in terror as multiple green vortexs opened up around the city. And coming out of the voretxs were an army of warriors made entirely of candy. Giant tanks shaped liked pumpkins drove through the streets. The Mayor looked outside from his office to see all the madness.)

Mayer: DOOH! This is either a nightmare or a dream come true! I just love candy! Chocolate! Gumdrops! Jellybeans! Oh, this is the best dream ever!

Mrs. Bellum: Sir. This isn't a dream. Now if I may, shouldn't we take action.

Mayer: Right! I'll call the chocolate syrup truck! My swimming pool isn't gonna build itself in my dreams!

(The walls suddenly come crashing down as a giant pumpkin tank burst into the mayors office. A chunk of debris fell right on top of Mayor Mayers head.)

Mayer: Ow! That hurt! Wait a minute! It hurt? But people can't get hurt in their dreams!

(It was then the mayor came to a sudden realization.)

Mayer: Mrs. Bellum?

Mrs. Bellum: Yes sir?

Mayer: This isn't a dream, is it.

Mrs. Bellum: No sir.

Mayer: I thought so.

(The mayor paused for a moment then burst out into a terrified scream. When the tank doors opened, a marshmallow bunny stepped out.)

Bun-Bun: Hello everyone! I am invading your city! Any last words before my army marches in and abducts you?

Mayer: Uh, can I make one last phone call? Please?

Bun-Bun: Sure. Okay.

(Mayor Mayer walks up to the Powerpuff hotline and calls into it. Then he starts screaming at the top of his lungs.)

Mayer: HELP! EVIL CANDY! ALL OVER TOWNSVILLE! AND A MARSHMALLOW BUNNY IS IN MY OFFICE! THIS IS SERIOUS! PLEASE GET HERE RIGHT AWAY!

(The mayor hangs up the phone and goes up to Bun-Bun.)

Mayer: Okay. I'm good.

Bun-Bun: FEH! Nice try old man. But your precious super heroes will never get here in time before. . .

(The marshmallow bunny was interrupted when the Powerpuff Girls burst into the office.)

Bun-Bun: Wow. That was faster than I ever imagined.

Buttercup: Man. The mayor wasn't joking after all.

Bubbles: Aww! Look at the cute little bunny!

Bun-Bun: So, you think I'm cute, eh?

(Bun-Bun then put on a witches hat and black cape and changes his face to red eyes and sharp candy corn-like teeth which spooked the girls a little bit.)

Bun-Bun: Still think I'm cute?

Blossom: No. We think you're a bad little bunny who needs to be taken to justice.

Bun-Bun: Aren't you a sweet girl. Let's see if you have a sweet tooth to go with that!

(Suddenly, a huge army of walking chocolate bars breaks inside armed with rifles that look like soda bottles.)

Bun-Bun: Shoot them down!

(The candy soldiers fire their soda rifles drenching the girls in soda.)

Blossom: Yuck! Now my clothes are all sticky!

Buttercup: That's it!

(The girls run into the candy army punching them and blasting them to pieces until there was chocolate scattered all over the floor. They turned back to Bun-Bun who was still looking smug.)

Buttercup: Had enough?

Bun-Bun: Not even close! Have you forgotten? The rest of my candy army is already marching through Townsville right now. And even if you destroy half of them, more and more of wll keep coming out of these vortexs scattered all over the place! You can't possibly defeat them all!

Blossom: We most certainly will try!

(They burst right through the roof and observe all the chaos being caused by these candy soldiers. There were hundreds of them leaving destruction everywhere they walked. The girls zoomed down and punched many of the soldiers. But for every candy warrior who was punched out, more and more kept on comming in through the vortexs.)

Blossom: They keep on coming!

Buttercup: Good! Let them come! They'll be sorry they crossed us!

(Unfortunately, the girls were soon overpowered when the soda rifles splashed on them making them land on the pavement. The candy warriors laughed at the fallen girls before they reloaded their soda rifles again.)

Blossom: Just beating them up isn't working! We need a new strategy!

Bubbles: I KNOW!

(Bubbles suddenly stands up and runs up to the first candy soldier she sees. Then to everyones shock, Bubbles eats the candy warrior in just a couple bites. The candy warriors surrounding them stood in silence, then ran off screaming.)

Buttercup: Bubbles! You're a genius! They're candy! Let's just eat them!

Blossom: I don't know. Eating too much junkfood isn't healthy. But I suppose we don't have a choice. Let's trick those fiends out!

Buttercup: And treat ourselves to something sweet for dinner!

(Buttercup and Blossom flying into the panicking candy army and devouring them all. Most of the candy soldiers were retreating back into the portals in fear of being eaten. When Bun-Bun looked over the destruction, he yelled to his army.)

Bun-Bun: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOTS? FIGHT BACK OR ELSE!

(The candy soldiers obeyed and immediately charged back into battle.)

Buttercup: This will be easier than I thought.

Blossom: I hate to say it, but you're right Buttercup. This was a great idea Bubbles!

* * *

3 and a half minutes later. . .

Blossom: Ugh. . . . .This was a horrible idea.

(Blossom and Buttercup laid on the floor sick and exhausted from eating many of the candy warriors. Bubbles however was feeling just fine.)

Bubbles: Come on guys! We're winning!

Buttercup: YOU'RE the one who's winning! Look at us! We're so full!

Blossom: Come on Buttercup. We can't just lie around and let those candy monsters beat us. Let's go back to using our super powers!

Buttercup: YEAH!

(Blossom and Buttercup slowly struggle to get back up and fight the candy army that was again charging toward them. Unfortunately, because they're so sick, they do not have the energy to fly all the way to them.)

Blossom: Ow. My stomach hurts.

Buttercup: Your stomach hurts? You're not alone.

(Blossom and Buttercup fall back on the pavement while the candy soldier fire their soda rifles on them. Bubbles watched in fear as her poor sisters were being drenched.)

Bubbles: NO! BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP!

Bun-Bun: Hahahahaha! Give it up girly! Your sisters are down. And once you're out of energy, you'll go down too!

(Bubbles looked down in defeat. But she sent a death glare down onto the candy army soaking her sisters in soda. To their unexpected surprise, Bubbles zoomed down at blindingly fast speed into the army causing an explosion that blasted them to pieces. She then flew around the exploded bits and swallowed them all. Once they were dispatched, Bubbles sent the same deth-glare in Bun-Buns direction.)

Bubbles: YOU ARE A BAD BUNNY!

Bun-Bun: GAH! TROOPS! DEFEND YOUR LEADER!

(Bubbles flew after Bun-Bun. But a giant blast of grape soda pushed her across Townsville. When she looked around, Townsville was completely overrun by candy monsters of all shapes and sizes.)

Bun-Bun: HAHAHA! Let's see how you like it now? Eating half of my army will only make you sicker and sicker!

Bubbles: You forgot one thing! I HAVE THE ULTIMATE SWEET TOOTH!

Bun-Bun: Quit lying! No child has the stomach big enough or stable enough to eat this much candy without falling ill or unfit!

Bubbles: We'll see about that!

(Bubbles speeds off toward a nearby farm on the other edge of Townsville and picks up a giant metal silo.)

Bun-Bun: What is she planning?

(With the silo in hand, Bubbles grabs a large flagpole about as tall as a twenty story building. Bubbles sets the two objects down and then goes to the Townsville milk farm where hundreds of cows were spread out on a pasture. In a matter of seconds, Bubbles zooms by every cow in the field flies away. Except now, she has at least a hundred gallons full of milk she got from the cows. Bun-Bun sat there confused for a moment until Bubbles grabbed the silo, and used it to scoop up all the chocolate soldiers in the city.)

Bun-Bun: What's this? WHAT ARE YOU. . .

(Once all the chocolate warriors were in the silo, Bubbles flew up to the top and used her heat vision from within. The warriors screamed in agony as they melted into one another in the silo.)

Candy Soldier #1: Hey! You're touching my foot!

Candy Soldier #2: Um, this is awkward.

(With the silo halway full of melted chocolate, Bubbles grabs the milk she had collected and dumps them into the silo with the melted chocolate. And finally, using the giant flagpole, she stirs the chocolate and milk together until she has her own giant cup of chocolate milk. Bubbles then proceeds to drink all of the chocolate milk right in front of Bun-Buns eyes.)

Bun-Bun: Unbelieveable! No one has ever eaten my entire army like that!

Bubbles: Exactly! I knew I couldn't eat them all. So I had to DRINK them instead. Now then. . .

(Bubbles flies over to Bun-Bun with a vengeful look on her face. Bun-Bun became terrified as soon as Bubbles wiped the chocolate mustache from her upper lip.)

Bun-Bun: Um. . . . . . .Bun-Bun wanna be your friend?

(Bubbles smirked as she used her heat vision to melt the marshmallow bunny.)

Bun-Bun: No! NO! I'M MELTING! MELTING! MELTING! WHAT A WORLD! WHAT A WORLD! OOOOOOOOOooooooooooo. . . . . .

(Soon, Bun-Bun was nothing more than a melted mess on the street. Blossom and Buttercup arrive and see Bubbles alright.)

Blossom: Bubbles! You did it!

Buttercup: That was awesome Bubbles!

Bubbles: Aw, thanks you guys! Group hug!

(The girls got together to hug each other. But they quickly parted when their sides started hurting.)

Blossom: You know, after this whole ordeal, liver and onions is starting to sound pretty good right about now.

Buttercup: Yeah, for once I agree with you. Let's go home for dinner.

Bubbles: Can I go to the bathroom first? The chocolate milk was pretty big.

(The girls laughed some more. But their sides started to hurt again, and they immediately stopped.)

* * *

**Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) vs Johnny Rancid (Teen Titans)**

(The school bell rang, and all the kids in school flooded out eager to go back home. One kid, Bart Simpson rode on his skateboard until he caught up with his sister, Lisa Simpson.)

Bart: Yo Lisa! Why are you standing around?

Lisa: I'm waiting for the bus Bart. You know mom says we always have take the bus home.

Bart: What for?

Lisa: She's worried that it's too dangerous to walk through Springfield all by ourselves.

Bart: Let her worry. I skate home all the time, and nothing dangerous has ever happened yet.

(The two kids look to the other side of the road to see Milhouse walking up to them (particularly Lisa). But while crossing the road, a car nearly runs him over. Milhouse jumps out of the way just in time, only for Nelson to crush his foot with his bike.)

Nelson: HA-HA!

Lisa: Nothing dangerous, huh? Well I don't know about you, but I'm taking the bus home like mom said. Obviously, there's no convincing you. So I'll just wait for you at home, and possibly stick around for your usual lecture with mom.

Bart: Of course a girl like you would take the bus. You can't handle going out around the town where it's cooler.

Lisa: Hey! Girls can be just as brave as guys can be!

Bart: Yeah, right! Next, I suppose you're gonna say there are women astronauts.

Lisa: THERE ARE!

Bart: Okay, now you're just making stuff up!

(The bus finally arrives and the kids walk in, with the exception of Bart.)

Lisa: Look, I'll see you at home.

Bart: Whatever.

(The bus took off as Bart whipped out his skateboard and started skating through town. Unknown to him, a dark figure drove out from behind the school and watched Bart leave.)

Johnny Rancid: Hahahaha! That stupid kid. He has no idea what trouble he's gonna be in. Not just with his parents, but with ME AS WELL!

(Johnny revved up his motorcycle and drove down the street.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Bart skateboarded across town passing people by along the way. So far, everything seemed peaceful.)

Bart: Phhhbttt! "It's dangerous to walk home by yourself." "You should stay on the bus where it's safe." Yeah right! Mom and Lisa were way off. I've been going around and around Springfield for a while, and nothing bad happened yet.

Bumblebee Man: ANDELE! ANDELE!

(Bart looks down the road and sees Bumblebee Man running in terror of something coming his way.)

Bumblebee Man: FUERA DEL CAMINO! MOTORISTA! MOTORISTA!

(The townspeople looked at Bumblebee Man run wondering what he's saying. Suddenly, the loud explosion of a molotov cocktail rung through everyones ears. Johnny Rancid rode his motorcycle down the road scaring everybody.)

Bart: AYE CARUMBA! A real biker! I better get out of here!

(Bart got on his skateboard and skated off as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Johnny caught sight of him and threw a molotov cocktail in his direction. The molotov landed in front of Bart creating a wall of fire that blocked his way. With no escape route, Bart turned to see Johnny Rancid riding up to him on his motorcycle.)

Johnny: Hello pipsqueak! When I first saw you during my visit, I've always wanted to hear what you sound like when you scream!

Bart: Look Gray-Skin, you're new in town. So let me just ask, what is your name and why should I care?

(Johnny hopped off his bike and walked up to Bart.)

Johnny: Oh, a smart mouth, huh? Well little kid, the names Johnny Rancid! And there is a very good reason why you should care! Because I am THE most feared and ruthless punk there ever is!

Bart: In some other town, maybe. But in Springfield, I've got a record that you can't possibly beat.

Johnny: Is that so? Well bad news for you! Once I'm through with you, I'll be the chaos king of this town you call Springfield! And it'll be easier for me to take this town since the only thing standing in my way is a STUPID KID!

Bart: A stupid kid who's gonna whoop your butt.

Johnny: That's what you think!

(Johnny walked back to his motorcycle and got on top of it. But when he sat down, he immediately got up and realized he sat in gum. The biker punk sent a glare at the kid who held a spitball straw in his hands while chewing on some gum.)

Bart: You were saying?

Johnny: GRRRR! Round 1 to you! But now, you're gonna see how a true punk makes a mess of things!

(Johnny revved up his bike and drove after Bart. Bart got on his skateboard and rode down the streets with the punk on his trail. Their modes of transportation swerved and skewed wildly through the city. But Johnny was catching up. Before he could reach his hand down on him, Bart skewed away into an alley just in time. As Bart rode down the alleyway, he came to a dead end. Johnny found the kid and was quickly catching up to him on his bike.)

Johnny: Alright you stupid brat! Springfield's mine now!

Bart: As if Gray-Skin, I'm Americas true bad boy!

Johnny: We'll see about that you brat!

(Johnny brings out a chain whip and tries to whip Bart with it. Luckily Bart dodges and the Whip wraps around a fire escape. Frustrated, Johnny pulls it down and in the process, shakes the fire escape and causes a potted plant to fall on his head. Seeking his opportunity, Bart skates right past Johnny.)

Bart: (chuckle) You need to learn how to use that thing loser!

Johnny: Oh, you are DEAD!

(Now angry, Johnny Rancid turn his motorcycle around and drives after Bart at full speed. He chased Bart all over Springfield until they arrived at the skatepark.)

Bart: HAHAHA! You're in trobule now Gray-Skin! This is my turf!

Johnny: Not until I master it!

(Bart skated over to a ramp and managed to avoid Johnny. He did and impressive thirty degree spin and skated back down to the concrete. Johnny rode down on his motorcycle to ambush Bart from the ramps. But each time he kept barely missing him.)

Bart: What's wrong? Can't keep up with a stupid little kid? I thought you said you were a baddest punk of all Gray-Skin.

Johnny: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

(Burning with anger, Johnny brought out his whip chain and prepared to strike Bart down with it. When he saw Bart comming this way, he sought his chance.)

Johnny: You're mine now brat!

(The whip chain hit right in front of Bart. But to the bikers shock, Bart jumped his board right over the chain and his skateboard hit Johnny right in the face knocking him of his motorcycle. When Bart came for a landing, he accidentally activated Johnnys motorcycle causing it to move fast and crash into a wall smashing it into a million pieces. Bart looked down on the punk biker who was aching on the ground.)

Bart: Yo, Gray-Skin? You might need a new set of wheels. Just saying. Okay, bye.

(Bart got back on his skateboard and prepared to leave the skatepark. But he was soon tempted by the ramps and his will to ride them again.)

Bart: Aw, what the hell. Just one run won't hurt anybody.

(The kid ran over to the biggest ramp he could find, and started skating on it. But right when he went down the ramp, Johnny Rancid sprang behind him and grabbed his shirt collar lifting him off his skateboard. From the look on the bikers face, he wasn't too happy.)

Johnny: YOU! You cashed my bike! NO KID CASHES MY BIKE! ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR SPINE?

Bart: Just three. . . . . . . .EAT. . . . .MY. . . . .SHORTS!

(And with all his strength, Bart raised back his leg and kicked Johnny Rancid right in the unholy spot. The biker let out an agonized scream as he let go of Bart and fell to the ground once again. Right on que, a bunch of police cars crowded the skatepark.)

Chief Wiggum: I think this is the place. That must've been it when I heard the girlish scream.

(Two police officers came out and cuffed Johnny. Bart laughed as he walked out of the skatepark and skated home innocently.)

* * *

(By the time he got home, Bart was given the usual lecture from Marge Simpson. After the lecture, Bart sat on the couch watching TV while Homer fell asleep beside him. Lisa came up to Bart while he was watching.)

Lisa: So, you didn't run into any dangers?

Bart: Nope. Not a one.

Lisa: Really? Because I've heard otherwise.

Bart: Is that so? Well where's your proof?

Lisa: Bart. That biker attack was all over the news. You almost got destroyed out there.

Bart: Cool your jets man. I didn't even run into that weirdo walking home.

(Suddenly, the TV turned to the news where Kent Brockman was presented.)

Kent Brockman: This just in. Police have recently arrested the crazy biker who has been running amuck around Springfield. Unfortunately, we have no footage of the bikers attacks. However, we did find this footage of the biker being beaten up by a small 10-year old boy who all of Springfield knows as local delinquent, Bart Simpson.

(The TV suddenly turned to video footage of Bart battling Johnny Rancid at the skatepark. And unfortunately, Marge Simpson walked into the room to see the footage. She looked down furiously at her son as did Lisa.)

Bart: Look, it wasn't my fault. HE challenged me first.

**

* * *

**

**Godzilla (1978 Godzilla cartoon) vs El Mal Verde (El Tigre: the Adventures of Manny Rivera)**

(An entire city looks nice and quiet. Out in the sea, a large ship called the Calico floated above the water looking out into the water. Looking over the city, the captain, Carl Majors held binnoculars up to his face. Beside him is his crew, his first mate, Broch and the scientist Quinn. The two watched the sun set over the city.)

Quinn: It looks so beautiful, doesn't it?

Carl: Yeah I guess so. I still can't believe how quiet it is today.

Broch: Isn't that usually a good thing?

Carl: Yes. But it also seems suspicious to me.

Quinn: Speaking of which, where is Pete?

Broch: He's probably below deck.

(As Carl looked through the binnoculars, a pair of giant monster eyes stared back at him. The captain fell back surprised, but then he realized it was only the small, green, flying dinosaur, Godzooky. And riding on top of him was the teenage boy, Pete.)

Pete: Hi everyone!

Quinn: Pete! You nearly scared us half to death!

Pete: Sorry mom. Me and Godzooky were just flying around.

Carl: Hold on! What is that?

(Carl looks through the binnoculars and sees what looks like an oversized vortex open up in the city. And stepping out of the vortex came a huge green monster with a mustache, a black sombrerro, and a gigantic metal club acting as his right arm. As he looked down on the citizens of the city, he began to speak.)

El Mal Verde: PEOPLE! I MEAN YOU NO HARM! UNLESS I FACE YOUR MIGHTY HERO, THE ONE YOU CALL GODZILLA, IN WHICH CASE, I MEAN YOU A LOT OF HARM! I COME TO CHALLENGE GODZILLA TO A BATTLE! AND I WILL WIN!

(El Mal Verde rampages around the city using his metal arm to destroy buildings. The crew onboard the Calico watched the destruction unfold.)

Broch: What is that thing?

Quinn: I don't know, but it has to be stopped quick!

Pete: We have to call Godzilla, quick!

(Carl responds by turning on a communicator in his belt. The communicator sends soundwave all across the sea. While El Mal Verde is causing all his destruction, he noticed the water starting to ripple.)

El Mal Verde: Ahahahaha! That must be Godzilla! My most worthy opponent! COME ON OUT AND FACE THE MIGHT OF EL MAL VERDE!

(The water splashed as the giant lizard monster himself sprang out of the water roared his loud deafening roar. The two monsters faced each other ready to do battle.)

El Mal Verde: So you're the famous Godzilla I keep hearing about! Well you don't look so tough to me!

(Godzilla roared and rushed over to the Mexican villain. But before he could tackle him, El Mal Verde raised his metal arm and clubbed Godzilla in the stomach throwing him far back. But the ever persistant lizard monster stood back up and roared again.)

El Mal Verde: You're tougher than I had imagined. HA! All the more satisfying this victory will be! I can't wait to see what you taste like!

(El Mal Verde charged again raising his metal arm at the good monster. Godzilla moved away just in time for El Mal Verde to run right past him. Seeking the opportunity, Godzilla breathed fire onto the Mexican villains backside.)

El Mal Verde: Huh? AYE AYE AYE! MI PANTELONES! YAAAAAAAH!

(El Mal Verde rushed to the ocean and sat down in the water. After his pants were doused of the flames, he turned back to Godzilla who was charging into the water to face him.)

El Mal Verde: I'm not going down that easily!

(El Mal Verde and Godzilla exchanged punches and attacks as both opponents were growing weary. Godzilla breathed fire toward El Mal Verde again. But this time, it was blocked by the metal arm he has.)

El Mal Verde: Nice try! But I am getting hungry! Let's finish this now!

(The Mexican villain charged again and struck Godzilla with his metal arm. While Godzilla was down, El Mal Verde repeatedly slammed him with his metal arm. The crew in the Calico were watching as Godzilla was slowly being beaten.)

Carl: This is not good! Godzilla is losing! We have to do something quick!

Broch: Carl! Look!

(The crew looked on and saw Godzooky flying over to El Mal Verde with Pete on his back.)

Quinn: PETE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK HERE QUICK!

(But they couldn't hear her. And El Mal Verde was about to deliver the finishing blow to Godzilla, Godzooky and Pete flew to his face.)

Pete: Stop it! You leave him alone!

(The Mexican villain just sneered as he snorted at them. The wind from the snort blew Godzooky away while Pete fell right off him, and into El Mal Verdes left hand.)

El Mal Verde: Well what do you know? I suppose I could go for an appetizer! Down the hatch for you kid!

(Pete screamed as El Mal Verde threw him into his mouth. But before he could be swallowed, Godzilla stood back up, reached into El Mal Verdes mouth, and pulled Pete back out. Godzilla then pushed El Mal Verde away as he roared again.)

El Mal Verde: YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER NOT TO INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M EATING!

(Godzilla roared again before handing Pete back to Godzooky so he could fly him back to the ship.)

Quinn: PETE! Are you okay?

Pete: I'm fine mom.

(The two giant monsters stared each other down again in the ocean.)

El Mal Verde: This time, I'll pound you so hard, your meat will be even more tenderized!

(El Mal Verde charged with his metal arm ready to slam down upon the opposing monster. Godzilla was able to grab the arm before it could hit him. The lizard flipped the Mexican villain over creating a big splash. When El Mal Verde go back up, he couldn't find Godzilla anywhere.)

El Mal Verde: WHERE ARE YOU YOU COWARD? COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A-WHOAAAA!

(From underneath the Mexican villain, Godzilla rose out of the water and lifted him above his head.)

El Mal Verde: WHOA! WAIT A SCEOND! WAIT A SECOND!

(With a powerful throw, Godzilla tossed El Mal Verde clear across the water until he crash landed with a big splash. He stood back up weakened from the fight. He looked at Godzilla who roared at him again.)

El Mal Verde: YOU CRAZY! I AM OUT OF HERE! BUT I'LL RETURN TO SEEK MY REVENGE!

(El Mal Verde opened up the giant vortex and stepped through. But before he could go all the way in, Godzilla spat a fireball onto El Mal Verdes backside again. The last sound heared before the vortex closed up was El Mal Verde screaming in pain. When El Mal Verde was defeated, Godzilla returned back into the water. The crew onboard the Calico celebrated Godzillas victory.)

Carl: That was a close fight. But Godzilla still comes out on top.

Quinn: I'm just glad El Mal Verde gave up. If he really did eat Godzilla, then what?

Pete: He couldn't possibly eat Godzilla. Otherwise, he'd get a really upset stomach.

Broch: And what makes you assume that?

Pete: Because Godzilla never stops fighting back.

(The crew laughed as the sun set to night.)

* * *

And there you have it! My first Scuffles collection complete! Expect more fights soon. And hopefully you won't have to wait ten freaking months for another update! Happy New Year everyone!


	14. Zak Saturday vs Owlman

I have to confess, I haven't actually watched alot of Secret Saturdays or Batman: the Brave and the Bold. I just researched whatever I could find off of their wiki sites and on YouTube. So if I get anything wrong or miss anything here from these two shows, please tell me. It's important to know these things in case I decide to use these characters again in the future. And enjoy this new chapter! I hope you like.

* * *

**Zak Staurday (Secret Saturdays) vs Owlman (Batman: the Brave and the Bold)**

(The dark shadows of Gotham City were quiet as an ominous figure jumped from building to building. The figure looked surprisingly like Batman, except he had a darker costume and golden plating on parts of his armor. As he jumped across buildings, he came down to a dark alleyway and stood there staring into the shadows. Standing in the darkness was a pale-skinned man that looked like someone not of this world.)

Argost: Greetings and bienvenue Owlman.

Owlman: You better have a good reason for calling me here.

Argost: Indeed I do. I'm sure you have been hearing "stories" from other villains about a little group called the Organization?

Owlman: Yeah. What's it to you?

Argost: Well my sources tell me you are quite powerful when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. I bet we can recruit you if you perform one simple favor for me.

Owlman: Favor? Like what?

Argost: Well, let me put it like this. How good are you with children?

* * *

(It had been weeks since that infamous final battle against Argost and his evil plot to rule the world. The young boy, Zak Saturday was sitting out on a balcony at his home looking over the horizon looking bored. As he watched the many trees in the distance, Fiskerton, a gorilla-cat whom Zak befriended long ago, came to sit beside him. Also accompanying him was a large komodo dragon aptly named, Komodo.)

Zak: Hey guys.

(As the two animals watched the sunset with Zak, a green pteradactyl came flying to towards them as wel and perched by the balcony.)

Zak: We wouldn't forget about you Zon.

(As Zak and his three cryptid friends watched the horizon, Zak started talking again.)

Zak: I know what you guys are probably thinking. Why am I out here when I could be inside watching TV? I dunno. I'm just bored I guess.

(Zon nudged Zak with her beak and squaked at him.)

Zak: Alright Zon. Just one ride.

(Zak hops on the pteradactyls back and flies off the balcony. Zak and Zon fly up into the air while Fiskerton and Komodo watch from below. While Zon performs some aerial acrobatics, Komodo turned his head toward the side of the house and hissed. The giant lizard turned invisible all of the sudden and slunk along the corner of the house. Little did he realize that someone could see him all too well. Fiskerton heard the sound of claws scrapping across the house and ran over to it. When he reached the corner, Komodo was not around. The gorilla cat walked off and watched as Zak and Zon landed safely back on the balcony.)

Zak: Hey. Where did Komodo go?

(Fisk gave a questioning look as if to say he didn't know.)

Zak: Hmm. He must've walked off. Thanks for the ride Zon.

(Zak and Fisk walked inside the house while Zon stayed outside. She flew off into the forest and back to her nest. But as she flew, a large net fell right over her and she plummeted to the ground. As the pteradactyl struggled to break loose, a large shadowy figure loomed over her.)

* * *

(Back inside, Zak Saturday and Fiskerton were both watching TV on the couch. While watching, Zaks father, Doc Saturday came in to see him.)

Doc: Hey Zak. Have you seen Komodo?

Zak: You haven't seen him?

Doc: Well he isn't anywhere in the house.

Zak: He's probably outside walking around or basking in the sun.

Doc: I don't think so. I checked his food bowl. It's still full.

Zak: Really? But I just filled his bowl two hours ago when I came back inside.

(Zaks mother, Drew Staurday came into the room and walked up to her husband and Zak.)

Drew: What's going on?

Doc: Zaks komodo dragon is missing.

Zak: He's not missing! He's just. . .he's probably invisible is all.

Drew: Well you better find him. If he gets out. . .

Zak: He's not going to escape. I'll go fins him if it makes you happy. Come on Fisk.

(Zak and Fiskerton hopped off the couch and walked outside. When Zak walked outside, Doc and Drew Saturday heard loud footsteps comming from the kitchen.)

Doc: Sounds like Doyle's home.

Drew: Takes a while for him to go grocery shopping, isn't it?

(Then they heard a loud shattering of a glass in another room.)

Drew: Ugh. Doyle! What did I tell you about watching where you walk?

(Drew and Doc run into the other room where they find a smashed vase on the floor. But Doyle wasn't around.)

Doc: Hmm. I guess the wind must've knocked it over.

Drew: The wind doesn't make footsteps Doc.

(Drew and Doc got into their defensive stances.)

Drew: Someone is here.

(They turned around and prepared to fight the intruder. Everything turned black from then on.)

* * *

(Zak Saturday and Fiskerton walked across the yard looking for Komodo. When they walked by, they noticed Komodos food bowl outside filled to the brim with food.)

Zak: Dad was right. Komodo hasn't eaten a bite of his lunch. He's usually eaten the whole thing by now.

(Fisk started getting nervous as he remembered when Komodo went around the corner of the house the last time he and Zak were outside.)

Zak: KOMODO! WHERE ARE YOU?

(The komodo dragon didn't respond.)

Zak: Where do you think he could be Fisk?

(The gorilla cat raised his hands in confusion.)

Zak: Maybe if we got up higher we could find him. ZON!

(Zak called for his pteradactyl friend, but she didn't arrive either.)

Zak: Zon? Where are you girl?

(Fisks ears suddenly started to perk up. And with great speed, he ran right back to the house.)

Zak: Fisk? FISK! Where are you going?

(But Fiskerton didn't stop. He just kept running to the house.)

Zak: It's like everyone's trying to avoid me or something. I hope none of this has to do with me losing my powers.

(Zak walked over until he found Zons nest. Over by it, he found an entire bucket of fish which Zon was supposed to eat.)

Zak: That's weird. Zon didn't eat any of her lunch either.

(Suddenly, Zak heard a loud crashing sound coming from the house.)

Zak: Huh? What was that?

(Zak ran back into the house to find it a complete mess.)

Zak: Aw man! Fisk! Did you do this? You know this means I have to clean up after you!

(Zak walked across the wrecked house, but Fiskerton wasn't around.)

Zak: Fisk! Don't you start running away from me too! If you, Zon, and Komodo are playing me, it's not funny! Come out of hiding before I-huh?

(Zak entered another room and found his parents unconcious tied to the wall by some black cable.)

Zak: MOM! DAD!

(Zak ran over to untie his parents. The lied on the floor still unmoving.)

Zak: Phew. They're alive. But who. . .

(Zak then sees a small disc. On it was a note saying for him to watch it if he "wants to know the locations of his "pets" again".)

Zak: Whoever sent this is in for a world of hurt.

(As Zak got up, he heard the door open again. He prepared to fight whoever came into the room. But when that person entered, he was revealed to be Doyle.)

Doyle: Whoa now! What happened here?

Zak: Doyle! You're back!

Doyle: Zak. Did you throw a wild party without me?

Zak: Not the time Doyle! Someone ransacked our house and took out my parents!

Doyle: So what else is new?

Zak: Doyle. Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon are gone. He kidnapped them.

Doyle: Who kidnapped them?

* * *

(Zak and Doyle were in the lab where they face a giant TV screen. Zak took the disc and put it in. As the TV turned on, an image of a large cave and a massive shadowy figure in the darkness.)

Doyle: Who is that?

Zak: The jerk who took my friends.

(The person stepped out of the shadows revealing himself to be Owlman.)

Owlman: Hello Zak Saturday. That's right. I know who you are.

Doyle: Man. Nice costume.

Zak: Doyle. Shhh.

Owlman: Where I'm from, I am known as the Owlman. Not the kind of Owlman who you are familiar with however. But rest assured, I am just as dangerous. Perhaps you've noticed by now that your "pets" are missing. If you want to find them, follow me to this location.

(A map appeared on the screen and then was printed out on a sheet of paper for Zak to follow.)

Zak: Hey. This is the place where we fought the cryptid Owlman.

Owlman: I expect to see you here Saturday. ALONE! If you even attempt to bring your parents or any help with you, your pets will be put to sleep. Do I make myself clear? You better obey if you know what's good for your pets.

(The screen went blank as Zak held the map in his hands.)

Doyle: Well c'mon Zak. Let's go kick that Owlmans butt!

Zak: No Doyle. You have to stay here.

Doyle: Excuse me? And leave me with all the work? I don't think so! I already got back from picking up grocerys!

Zak: He said he wants me to face him alone. If I bring you with me, he'll put them in danger. Besides, I need you to make sure mom and dad are okay.

Doyle: (groan) Fine. But you're not going out there without weapons.

Zak: I've got the claw. I think I'm fine.

Doyle: Fine gets you killed these days. No. You need more. I hope your parents won't mind if you "borrowed" their things.

* * *

(A large jet flew over the land of Southern England. Zak looks over the edge and see a large slab of land with numerous tunnels leading into the underground cave. The jet landed and Zak stepped out holding three items in his posession.)

Zak: Okay. I'm about to face down a crazy Owlman wearing a ridiculous black costume. And I don't have my powers. But he has Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon with him. I've got to stop him.

(Zak walks over to one of the cave entrances and it suddenly turned dark.)

Zak: Aw man. Now I REALLY wish I had my powers back again. Maybe if I think really hard.

(Zak raised The Claw high in the air hopping to use his powers to make it glow. Unfortunately, nothing happened.)

Zak: Rats. I'm trapped in a cave, and I have no light to guide the way. Oh, wait.

(Zak reached into his backpack and pulled out his moms Tibetan Fire Sword. With a powerful flick, the sword caught on fire and the cave became light again.)

Zak: Okay. That's much better.

(Continuing his walk throught the cave, Zak come across the Owlmans nest. Across the room were dozens of lit candles which helped to light up the rest of the room.)

Zak: Wow. Looks like I don't need this anymore.

(Zak doused the fire sword and put it in his backpack. He walked across the hard ground and around the large nest until he heard a loud voice.)

Owlman: Welcome to the next Zak Saturday.

(Zak froze in surprise. He searched all around, but the Owlman was nowhere to be seen.)

Zak: Alright! I'm here! Now what's so important that you called me here?

Owlman: I thought we could meet each other eye to eye. Get to know each other better.

Zak: So you kidnapped my friends? Besides, you seem to know me better already!

Owlman: Yes. Cryptids. That's an unusual hobby of yours Saturday. Tell me, how useful do you think you are when you no longer have the power of the Kur?

Zak: How did. . .forget it. I'm not even gonna ask.

Owlman: Face it kid. Without your special powers, you can't possibly stop me.

Zak: That's not true! In fact, if you come down here right now, I'll show you what I'm capable of!

Owlman: Idiot. Haven't your parents ever taught you not to talk back to strangers?

Zak: I'm no kid! And I'm not afraid!

Owlman: No Saturday. But you will be.

(Zak stood in the center of the nest waiting for something to happen. Everything seemed silent at first. Then Zak noticed something sharp flying at him from above the ceiling. He got out of the way just in time before the sharp object sliced into the nest. Zak looked at the object. It looked like a batarang, except it was more glider-shaped. Zak looked up to the ceiling again and saw another batarang flying right towards him. He dodged that one too, but then another came flying down.)

Zak: Alright! Enough!

(Zak pulled out the Claw and aimed it toward the ceiling. The Claw shot forth and grappled onto something. Zak pulled with all of his might and pulled Owlman into the nest. Owlman got up, dusted himself off, and glared at the kid.)

Owlman: Impressive. But not enough to stop me.

(Owlman reached into his belt and pulled out another batarang. He threw it at Zak who ran away just in time. He used the Claw to grapple onto the ceiling and lift up. When Zak came out of the nest, he looked to another tunnel passage.)

Zak: There's no way I can fight him right now. I gotta find Fisk and the others!

(Owlman watched from inside the nest as Zak ran down the tunnel.)

Owlman: Running is pointless kid! You can't escape me!

(Owlman whipped out a grapple gun and shot at the ceiling lifting out of the nest as well. Zak meanwhile ran down the tunnel looking for his cryptid friends. He looked behind him to make sure Owlman wasn't following.)

Zak: Looks like I lost him.

(To his shock, Owlman appeared from above and stood right in front of Zak. Before Zak could do anything, Owlman grabbed him and picked him up.)

Zak: Hey! Let go!

Owlman: You thought you could outrun me? Owls are much smarter than you take them for kid. Now I have you, my prey.

Zak: Sorry. But this prey isn't giving up without a fight!

(Zak raised his right arm and showed off the large glowing Battle Glove withwitch he uses to punch Owlman in the face. Owlman was forced to let Zak go.)

Zak: Wow! This thing is strong! But so heavy!

(He ran past the Owlman and continued down the tunnel. The Owlman watched as Zak ran away again and seethed in anger.)

Owlman: You're not escaping me again brat!

(Owlman threw another batarang at Zak. Except this one was attatched to a long black cable which wrapped around Zaks legs. With Zak tied up, Owlman pulled Zak closer and closer to him. But Zak pulled out the Fire Sword and cut himself free.)

Owlman: So, it's going to be close combat now, is it?

(Owlman cracked his knuckles and lunged after Zak. He raised the sword up in the air hoping to impale the bad guy, but he missed. Owlman punched and jabbed barely missing the boy. Zak was having the same kind of luck using the sword to stab and slice his opponent barely missing each time. Eventually, Zak resorted to setting the sword on fire and astarted throwing fireballs everywhere. Owlman backed up trying to avoid each fireball that came his way.)

Zak: Who is the prey now?

Owlman: It will take more than fire to deter a ferocious hunter you smartmouth!

(Owlman lunged at Zak again. Big mistake.)

Zak: Boom.

(Zak pointed his sword upwards and a huge pillar of fire erupted out of it blasting Owlman back into a cave wall where he got himself burried deep underneath some rocks.)

Zak: What kind of an owl can't take down it's prey with ease? Well now that he's out of the way, I better find my friends.

(Zak ran through the tunnel again not knowing the the rock pile was moving. Owlmans fist burst out shaking with fury.)

* * *

(After a few minutes of walking through the labyrinth of tunnels, eventually found a small chamber with three cages in them. Inside those cage were Zaks cryptid friends.)

Zak: FISK! KOMODO! ZON!

(The three creatures growled with joy as Zak ran up to them.)

Zak: Hang on you guys! I'll get you out of there!

(Zak brought out the Fire Sword and sliced the locks off of their cages. The three animals ran out of their cages and crowded around Zak.)

Zak: Alright guys. Let's save the celebration for later. Right now, we gotta get out of this place fast.

(Fisk grabbed Zak and placed him on his shoulder. Zak and the cryptids ran all across the labyrinth until the finally find and exit outside the cave.)

Zak: Over there!

(But before they could get close to the exit, Owlman jumped from the ceiling blocking their path. Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon growled and roared angrily at the villain who had attacked them before. Zak even threatened him with the Claw.)

Zak: You've lost Owlman! I've beaten you and rescued my friends! Step out of the way and no one gets hurt!

Owlman: I'm afraid you've got that backwards kid.

(Fisk roared as he placed Zak down and charged toward Owlman. The gorilla cat was about to pound him to the ground, but Owlman jumped to the side just in time. He threw a batarang at Fiskertons legs causing him to trip and fall over.)

Zak: Fisk!

(Zak glared at the Owlman and aimed the Claw at him. The Claw shot forth and grappled onto his arm. Unfortunately, Owlman grabbed a hold of the line and pulled it toward him. The Claw flew right out of Zaks grip and fell to the ground. Zak ran to get it, but Owlman threw a batarang in his direction making him back up. Zon flew down and grabbed Zak lifting him in the air. The pteradactyl flew over Owlmans head as she tried to fly to the exit.)

Owlman: I don't think so!

(Owlman used the grapple gun to grab a hold of Zons legs. With his strength, he pulled the grappled cord throwing Zon aroudn the tunnel until she crashed down in the floor. Zak fell off and was faced with the Owlman again. As the villain walked up to the boy, Komodo suddenly turned visible in front of him and bit down on his armor protected arm. Owlman threw the komodo dragon off him and pushed him into the cave wall.)

Zak: KOMODO! Nobody does that to my komodo dragon!

(The Battle Glove on Zaks arm started glowing intensely as did the Fire Sword which he held in his left arm. Owlman threw a batarang at Zak, but he deflected it using the sword. Fiskerton jumped in his way and tried to pummel the villain. Unfortunately, Owlman was more skilled in hand-to-hand combat than the gorilla cat was. While distracted, Zon grabbed Zak again and lifted him in the air. After Owlman punched Fiskerton away, he was too distracted to notice Zak soaring toward him at high speed. As Zon dropped Zak, he zoomed into Owlmans direction and punched him in the stomach with the battle glove. Owlman was sent skidding across the ground until he doubled-over barely standing up.)

Zak: Had enough?

Owlman: Grrrrr! Not even close! I'm just getting started!

(Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon ran to defend Zak from whatever Owlman was planning next. The villain suddenly pulled out a small black orb and tossed it in his direction. Zak immediately realized it was a grenade and he ran away as did the other cryptids. The explosion was set off engulfing the entire tunnel. Owlman however was safe from the blast. He watched as smoke engulfed the entire tunnel entrance.)

Owlman: Looks like I win. Now it looks like I can-WHAT?

(Owlman looked into the smoke and saw an orange glow coming from it. A pillar of fire shot forth and barely missed Owlman just singing his shoulder. Zak Saturday, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon stepped out of the smoke filled tunnel unharmed.)

Zak: We're not done yet! Let us leave before we make you leave for good!

(Owlman looked at the look of determination in the kids eyes. He decided it was tome to end this fight.)

Owlman: Fair enough. I think I already proved myself to the Organization now. Until the next time we meet Saturday.

(Owlman suddenly pulls out a small pellet and throws it on the ground. Smoke engulfs his body leaving Zak and the cryptids with nothing to see. When the smoke cleared, Owlman was gone.)

Zak: What? Where did he go? Man, I hate it when they do these kinds of things!

(The cryptids growled as they searched frantically for the villain.)

Zak: That's enough guys. He's gone. We'll get him another time. And the next time we meet him, he's all yours.

(The cryptids grunted in enjoyment.)

Zak: Now come on. Let's go home.

(The cryptids reluctantly agreed as they followed Zak into the jet which flew them home.)

* * *

(The next day, Zak told his parents and Doyle all about what happened back at Southern England with him and Owlman.)

Zak: And then he surrounded himself in smoke and got away. We almost had him too. But we went back on the jet and flew back home.

Doyle: Wow. I wish I was there when that happened.

Doc: Still, what made you think it was okay to use my Battle Glove?

Drew: Or the Tibetan Fire Sword? Those things are not toys for you to use!

Zak: Neither it The Claw. But I had to do what I had to do to save them. I'm sorry if I worried you.

Doc: Well, you did put yourself in mortal danger. But then again, you proved you could take care of yourself against that Owlman character.

Zak: So you're not upset?

Drew: Give back our weapons and we'll discuss it.

Zak: Aw, c'mon. Just a few more minutes? Besides, it was Doyles idea.

Drew: Oh it was, was it?

Doyle: Hey, come on! The kids crazy! I didn't-hey, do we have enough grocerys? I better go and uh, get some more!

(Doyle ran out of the room while the family laughed. The rest of the day from here on out was a little boring.)

* * *

Leave reviews. Reviews make me happy!


	15. Anikan Skywalker vs Dark Laser

Let me just make one thing perfectly clear before I begin. I have not watched a SINGLE episode of Star Wars: the Clone Wars. So don't be offended if some people seem out of character (or if their dialogue is a little off). Just thought I'd warn you, this isn't exactly my best. I'm only going through with this because. . .well, I have to use these guys at least once, right? Okay, no further stalling. Enjoy.

EDIT: As many people had pointed out, the Storm Troopers are actually called Clone Troopers in the series. So yeah. That part has been remedied.

* * *

**Anikan Skywalker (Star Wars: Clone Wars) vs Dark Laser (The Fairly Odd Parents)**

(A large fleet of ships quickly flies through space as they approach a target on their radar.)

Captain Rex: Alright. The foreign headquarters is just up ahead. Be prepared for anything.

Clone Trooper #1: Sir. I don't see anything.

Captain Rex: Oh, it's there alright.

(Suddenly to everyones shock, an enormous space station became visible right in front of them.)

Clone Trooper #2: A sneak attack! I knew it! Prepare to attack!

Captain Rex: Stand down!

Clone Trooper #3: What? But sir! They. . .

Captain Rex: Are not our concern. They are theirs.

(Then, flying right up to them, an large cargo ship zoomed right past them slowly moving toward the space station.)

Captain Rex: Obi-Wan. We're approaching the aforementioned space station. We are prepared to land at your request.

Obi-Wan: At ease Captain Rex. First, we must make sure we're clear to land.

(Clone Troopers all around the massive cargo ship messed with the controls trying to get a signal. Finally, the head of a small robot appeared on screen.)

Robot: Yes. May I help you?

Obi-Wan: This is Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Jedi Council requesting permission to board.

Robot: Alright. I'm on it.

(The screen turned off and everyone waited. Finally, one big hatch opened up on the side of the spherical space station. The fleet slowly flew through the large doors and landed gently on the ground. The Clone Troopers exited their own ships while from the larger ship came more Clone Troopers as well as the entire Jedi Council. Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Yoda, and more all walked off their ship. But also walking off was the young Jedis, Anikan Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. R2-D2 also rolled out of the ship.)

Ahsoka: I have a bad feeling about this Anikan.

Anikan: So do I. Whoever live in this place, I don't trust him already. It must be some kind of trap.

(Everybody looked around the dark interior of the landing deck. R2-D2 suddenly started beeping like crazy.)

Anikan: What is it R2?

(Everybody looks in one direction and sees a couple of mechanical balls rolling right to them.)

Mace Windu: Battle droids! We're under attack!

(All the Jedis and Clone Troopers brought out their weapons, except for Obi-Wan and Yoda which caught the attention of Anikan.)

Ahsoka: Here they come!

(The the rolling balls approached the Jedis, the opened up and exploded with confeti. A large banner unfolded on the top of the ceiling saying "Welcome Jedi Council!". The two robots walked up to everybody shaking their hands in welcome. All of this excitment confused everybody.)

?: Welcome Jedi Council to my precious abode, the Death Ball!

(The group faced a door where walking to them came the "honorary" host of the gathering, Dark Laser.)

Dark Laser: I trust you'll find everything in perfect order here.

Obi-Wan: Indeed we will Dark Laser. The invitations you sent us were proven legit.

Dark Laser: Excellent. HAHAHAHA-ahem. Sorry. Now, if you'll all step this way, dinner will be served.

(Everyone followed Dark Laser through the Death Ball while R2 started making beaping noises to Anikan.)

Anikan: You said it R2. I don't trust this guy at all.

* * *

(The dinner went on without a hitch as everybody was seated at one big table. Some robots served as butlers during the dinner.)

Dark Laser: So, how's everyone enjoying the lobster quiche?

Captain Rex: I have to admit, I have never had food this good before.

Yoda: Mmm. Delicious, it is.

Obi-Wan: Yes, I do agree. You seem to have a talent for cooking such interesting foods.

Dark Laser: Well, it was mostly Flipsies idea.

Ahsoka: Flipsie?

Dark Laser: Oh, where are my manners? Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend, FLIPSIE!

(From his hand, Dark Laser presents to everybody a small toy dog, and he puts it one the table.)

Dark Laser: Say hello Flipsie.

(The dog toy suddenly flipped over and barked which made Dark Laser laugh like a little child. Everyone did not know what to make of this. They just stared blankly at the host as he laughed while Flipsie barked and flipped again. Eventually, Obi-Wan broke the silence.)

Obi-Wan: Ahem. So uh, you say you have news for us?

Dark Laser: Yes. I believe that we are on the verge of a massive apocalypse that may very well destroy the entire universe.

Obi-Wan: Is that so? Do share with us.

Dark Laser: Well, from my understanding, I have discovered that a large congregation of enemies all across your world are joining together to wipe out all life in the galaxy. I witnessed it with my own helmeted eyes. It was on that one planet of. . .I forgot the name of it, these villains were setting up a large detonation device set to go off at any given moment.

Obi-Wan: That sounds like a very serious matter Dark Laser. But I'm sure the Jedi Knights would deter that kind of threat.

Dark Laser: Yeah, you'd think that. But be on your guard. You may never know who may want you all destroyed. . . . . . . . .On a lighter note, who likes to hear stories? You see, this one time. . .

(While Dark Laser was busy talking, Anikan and Ahsoka were next to each other having a private conversation.)

Anikan: Am I the only one who doesn't trust this guy?

Ahsoka: He is a little dark.

Anikan: I don't know why Obi-Wan trusts him. He is clearly up to something. And I'm going to find out what it is.

Mace Windu: The heck you are. This man has some information that may benefit the Council.

Anikan: But what if he's not an ally? What if he's working for the Seperatists?

Mace Windu: This is a secret meeting Anikan. Don't ruin this.

(The dinner was fairly quiet. Eventually, everyone finished their meals, and Dark Laser stood up.)

Dark Laser: Well, I'm glad we had this conversation. It has been an honor serving you aboard the Death Ball. Right, Flipsie?

(Flipsie barked and did another flip in Dark Lasers palm.)

Dark Laser: HAHAHAHA! Man I never get tired of that.

Obi-Wan: It has been a privilage to be aboard your ship. We will take the information you have given us into. . .

(Suddenly, one of the robots ran into the dinning room looking frantic.)

Kieth: Sir! Sir!

Dark Laser: What is it Kieth? Yeah, that's his name.

Robot: C. . .comet shower! We are being bombarded by hundreds of them! I fear the guests won't be able to leave tonight.

(The Jedi and Clone Troopers groaned at the bad news.)

Dark Laser: I see. I am sorry for the inconvenience everyone. Fortunately, the Death Ball is built to reduce damages done by comets. Your ships on the other had, well you know. So it looks like you'll all have to stay here for the night. Until then, please enjoy your stay aboard the Death Ball! We have a little kiosk.

(Dark Laser walked with a robot over to a door, but Anikan halted him.)

Anikan: Hold on! Where are you going?

Dark Laser: I'm going to monitor the situation and see if there is a way to depart from the comet shower. It's not like I have anything else planned if that's what your thinking.

Anikan: Then you wouldn't mind if I come with you.

Dark Laser: What?

Obi-Wan: Don't mind him Dark Laser. He's just a little wary is all.

Anikan: Obi-Wan. What are you. . .

Obi-Wan: Come along Skywalker.

(Obi-Wan grabbed Anikan and brought him back to the group while Dark Laser walked through the door with his robot servant.)

Dark Laser: Come along Kieth. We better check up on this "comet shower". Hahahahaha!

* * *

(The Jedi and Clone Troopers roamed the hallways of the mighty Death Ball which actually looked like a large mall. There was a pet shop, a jewelery store, and of course, a kiosk stand where another one of Dark Lasers drones is serving shishkabobs. Two people, Obi-Wan and Anikan were both arguing with each other.)

Anikan: Why did you drag me away? I was just about to figure out what his real plan was!

Obi-Wan: Precisely the reason why I dragged you away. We are honored guests and we wouldn't want to seem rude, now would we.

Anikan: You don't honestly trust this guy, do you?

Obi-Wan: Of course not. But we have no proof to go with this accusation. If you went with Dark Laser to figure out his true intentions, then what? Would he really show you? Or would he hold you prisoner if you did find out?

Anikan: But what if it's too late? This could be his only chance to bring out his evil plan.

Obi-Wan: Maybe. Or maybe someone else will be wise to him already.

Anikan: So if I find the proof I need, then we can bring this guy down. But if he's not as evil as we thought, then I'd just be making a fool of myself. Maybe I do need to think about this.

(While Obi-Wan and Anikan were talking, Ahsoka was walking down the hall holding a can of soda.)

Ahsoka: Man. I don't know where this guys finds this stuff. But I can't get enough of it.

(As she finished her can, she accidentally dropped it on the ground and it rolled into an open door.)

Ahsoka: Oops. I got it.

(The young Padawan walked through the door and grabbed the empty soda can. But before she was about to leave, she heard yelling coming from the doorway.)

Ahsoka: What is that noise?

(She then heard some beeps and Ahsoka jumped in fright. R2-D2 stood right behind her.)

Ahsoka: R2! Don't scare me! Do you hear that?

(Ahsoka listened, and the yelling grew louder and louder as she and the robot walked further down the dark hallway. The noise got louder as she came to a room that looked like the main control room for the Death Ball. On the front were the many buttons that operate it and a giant view window displayed a massive shower of comets. Dark Laser and his robots were in there as well. Ahsoka listened in on their conversation.)

Dark Laser: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DEAL IS OFF? Do you IDIOTS realize the lengths I had to go through just to bring those Jedi here?

Robot #1: We're sorry sir. But Count Dooku just called. He said that the destruction of the Jedi was to big to be your responsibility.

Ahsoka: (gasp) Count Dooku?

Dark Laser: Unbelieveable! After all I've been through! Arranging this special meeting, diverting this comet shower to this location, making lobster quiche! I don't even like quiche! I'm very allergic!

Robot #2: Well what can we do?

Dark Laser: We're going through with the plan anyway whether those Seperatists like it or not! I've done too much just to abort this mission now.

(Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned away from the door and confronted R2.)

Ahsoka: Anikan was right. We have to warn the others R2.

(Ahsoka slowly crept down the dark hall, but the soda can she was holding dropped to the ground making a loud clank sound.)

Dark Laser: WHO'S THERE?

(Ahsoka ran as fast as she could, but and invisible force dragged her away and into the control room where the robots and Dark Laser surrounded her.)

Dark Laser: I don't believe this! You are a guest in MY dominion! What do you make of this Flipsie?

(The dog toy flipped over and barked again.)

Dark Laser: I concur! LET'S FIGHT!

(Ahsoka was quick to bring out her lightsaber just as Dark Laser brought his out. R2-D2 managed to escape down the halls to find help.)

* * *

(Anikan sat down at the kiosk with a kabob in his hand. R2 came up to him and started beeping.)

Anikan: Huh? R2? What is it?

(The little droid kept beeping and wobbling liek crazy.)

Anikan: Is something wrong?

(R2 motioned toward the door that was opened.)

Anikan: I knew something weird was going on here. I'm comming.

* * *

(Ahsoka ran in for another attack, but Dark Laser blocked with his light saber and then pushed Ahsoka away using his dark powers.)

Dark Laser: Robots! Seize them before she gets back up!

(The robots ran over to the young Padawan and restrained both of her arms.)

Dark Laser: You've been a minor nuisance. Once my plan if fulfilled, I will have kept my promise to the Seperatists.

Ahsoka: This is crazy! You're little act hasn't fooled anyone.

Dark Laser: You're so naive! Look around! I'd say we got away with it quite well! Yes we did. Yes we did Flipsie.

(Dark Laser turned to his robots and gave them instructions.)

Dark Laser: Marco, Perry, take that girl to the air lock! Lenny, bring me a soda! Kieth, change your name to something that isn't. . . .Kieth! I wonder what I should call you?

Anikan: How about toast?

Dark Laser: Nah, nah, but it's close. I was thinking something along the lines of Buh-GYAAH WHAT THE?

(Anikan Skywalker runs in and slashes the droids apart. Ahsoka is free and goes to Anikans side.)

Anikan: Ahsoka! Go warn the others!

Ahsoka: Bu Anikan. . .

Anikan: Do it now! Leave quickly!

(Ahsoka ran as fast as she could leaving Anikan and Dark Laser to fight each other.)

Anikan: Once the Jedi Council hears about this, you will be brought in to custody!

Dark Laser: Ha! As if anyone will believe you!

Anikan: You forgot, Ahsoka is on her way to tell everyone. They will know what you're up to!

Dark Laser: Not likely Skywalker. She won't even get close to the Jedi, not while my robots are on guard! She will be destroyed along with the other Jedi in just a matter of moments.

Anikan: What do you mean?

Dark Laser: Oh, you didn't hear? I set this entire station to selfdestruct. I will make my getaway and you will all be destroyed in a really cool explosion! I'd say you all have about twenty-five minutes. And by the time they figure it out, it'll be too la-uh why are holding your arm forward like that?

(Anikan was pointing his entire left arm forward in the direction past Dark Laser.)

Dark Laser: Seriously, why are you doing that? It's just plain creepy the way your pointing your whole arm in the direction of the speaker butto. . .

(It was at that time Dark Laser realized that Anikan used his force powers to pull a switch behind Dark Laser which made everything he said public throughout the entire Death Ball. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, Captain Rex, and everyone on board heard everything he said.)

Dark Laser: Oh, space balls.

Obi-Wan: Just as I thought.

Captain Rex: IT'S A SET UP! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

(The Jedi and Clone Troopers ran to the ships, but Dark Lasers robots blocked their way. As everyone fought the armies on the Death Ball, Dark Laser faced Anikan furiously.)

Dark Laser: That was so not cool.

(Dark Laser unleashed his lightsaber and charged Anikan. The Young Jedi blocked in time, but was slowly being pushed down by Dark Lasers tremendous strength.)

Dark Laser: Your puny weapon is little compared to the dark power of my light stick!

(Anikan jumped away just barely escaping being crushed by Dark Laser.)

Anikan: It's no use fighting Dark Laser! Everybody knows what you really are! The Council is escaping right now!

Dark Laser: FOOL! Did you forget already? There are comets everywhere outside! They will never get through! I am the only one with the switch that changes the direction of the shower. And I won't tell you where it. . .what are you. . .

(Anikans right arm was pointed forward once again. Dark Laser looked behind and saw that Anikan just pulled a switch labeled "Comet Control Switch". Outside, the comets stopped falling.)

Dark Laser: Doh! NOT AGAIN!

(Dark Laser charged after Anikan again and they continued their lightsaber duel. Dark Laser was clearly stronger than the young Jedi, but every slash he delivered was quickly countered. Anikan was quick as he jumped and kicked Dark Laser in the chest knocking him back a few feet.)

Dark Laser: Oh, yeah? Well two can play that game!

(Dark Laser raised his right leg and prepared to kick Anikan back. But he only suceeded in losing his balance and falling over.)

Dark Laser: Gah! Stupid clanky armor!

Anikan: This is just sad.

Dark Laser: Grrr! ENOUGH! We do this my way from now on!

(Using his dark powers, Dark Laser lifted Anikan into the air and blasted him through a door leading them straight into a hallway. As Anikan got back up, Dark Laser was already charging after him. The Jedi prepared to defend himself with his lightsaber. But with one powerful swing, Dark Laser knocked the lightsaber right out of Anikans hands.)

Dark Laser: HAHAHAHAHAHA! How do you like that? Now I've got the upper hand while you. . .

(Dark Laser noticed Anikan was raising his right arm again. The masked villain immediately knew what this meant.)

Dark Laser: Oh, no you don't! Nice try, but this hallway has no levers for you to push with your weird powers! You're at a-OOF!

(The masked villain was knocked out as a large chunk of the ceiling fell on top of his head. Seeing his chance, Anikan grabbed his lightsaber and ran down the hallway before Dark Laser got back up. As the Jedi ran through many doors, he eventually found himself on a large metal bridge. A hundred feet beneath him, he could see the entire Jedi Council fighting off Dark Lasers robots with the Clone Troopers aiding them.)

Anikan: I've got to get down there.

Dark Laser: There is only one place you'll be going boy!

(Anikan turned and saw Dark Laser followed him.)

Dark Laser: Except I can't say the name of the place, because Flipsie is with me.

(The dog toy flipped and barked.)

Dark Laser: There is nowhere to go Skywalker! I am stronger than you!

(Anikan ran to attack, but Dark Laser simply swatted him away. Anikans lightsaber fell to the ground.)

Dark Laser: I am better than you!

(Using his dark powers, the masked villain lifted Anikan up again and held him over the ledge of the bridge.)

Dark Laser: Any last words before I drop you?

Anikan: Yes. Eat THIS!

(Reaching into his pocket, Anikan pulled out a small biscuit-like food and raised his arm forward.)

Dark Laser: Oh no! NOT LOBSTER QUICHE! I'M ALLEGIC TO LOBSTER!

(But it was too late. Anikan threw the quiche into Dark Lasers mouth and he started coughing up wildly. **[1]** Anikan was let loose, and he grabbed onto the bridge just in time and jumped back on. While Dark Laser was writhing around, Anikan picked up his light stick.)

Anikan: I hope you don't mind if I borrow this.

(Using Dark Lasers light stick, Anikan cut the bars holding the bridge up. The Jedi warrior held on tight as the bridge fell down on an entire army of robots. The Jedi and Clone Troopers were amazed to see Anikan made it.)

Ahsoka: Anikan! You're alright!

Anikan: And Dark Laser is down. Now is our chance to escape.

Dark Laser: A LITTHLE THO LATHE FOR THATH LOTHSERS!

(Everyone looked high up to see Dark Laser yelling at them. Except this time, he was all bloated and puffy from his allergies.)

Dark Laser: THIS ENTHIRE DEATH BALL ISTH GOING TO BLOW UP IN ABOUTH SIXTHTY THECONDS! YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT OUT ALI-AAAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!

(The ledge Dark Laser was standing on suddenly gave way and he fell one hundred feet to the ground. He looked at the Jedis to see it wasn't Anikan, but Ahsoka who used her force powers to bring the ledge down.)

Dark Laser: EVERY TIME!

(When Dark Laser passed out, everyone boarded their respected ships and blasted off. 3. . . .2. . . .1. . . . .BOOM! The Death Ball exploded and the Jedi and Clone Troopers just barely made it out alive.)

* * *

(On board the large cargo ship, all of the Jedi celebrated making out of the Death Ball with no casualties. R2-D2, Anikan, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and MAce Windu were seated together talking about their latest adventure.)

Mace Windu: Well Anikan, I guess I owe you an apology. You were right about Dark Laser all along.

Anikan: Well, I did have my doubts for a while. Obi-Wan told me I should wait before I accused him. But how did you know all of this would happen?

Obi-Wan: I knew Dark Laser was on the dark side the whole time.

Anikan: Really? How?

Obi-Wan: When we first met him on the Death Ball. Nobody laughs like that without a dark purpose.

Ahsoka: Oh, yeah. It's true you know.

(While the group was talking and laughing, Yoda stared out the window with a grim look on his face. He then turned to Anikan and again back to the window.)

Yoda: Something familiar about Dark Laser and young Skywalker, there is.

(Yoda hung his head low hoping his thoughts were wrong for once. Out in space, Dark Laser, still bloated from earlier, rode through space on a hover scooter with Flipsie in front.)

Dark Laser: Well thath wenth unaccording tho plan. Come Flipthsie! We musth ploth our plans for revenge! But firsth, TO THE PHARMACY!

(Flipsie flipped and barked again making Dark Laser laugh like a child throughout the entire scooter ride.)

* * *

**[1]** Don't ask me how Anikan was able to feed Dark Laser that quiche without removing his helmet. Just use your imagination.


	16. Angelica Pickles vs Vicky

My longest chapter to date. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) vs Vicky (The Fairly Odd Parents)**

(The Pickles residence is currently crowded with adults. Stu, Didi, Grandpa Lou, Betty, Howard, Chaz, Kira, Drew, and Charlotte were all dressed in fancy tuxedos and dresses. One of the adults, Charlotte Pickles was talking on her cellphone.)

Charlotte: Jonathan, I don't care how you do it, just get it done! Send them a fax, a text message, send off a pigeon for all I care! Just let those executives know. . .

Drew: Honey, I thought you were gonna be putting off work for today.

Charlotte: In a moment Drew. I'm in the middle of a very important-WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY RESCHEDULED? NO YOU SEE HERE JONATHAN. . .

(While Charlotte was ranting on the phone, Drew walked up to the other adults as they prepared for the fancy party.)

Didi: Alright. I everybody ready?

Stu: I sure am! I've been waiting for this moment my entire life.

Betty: Yep. Who would've thought that you'd actually sell one of your toys?

Drew: I didn't think I'd live to see this day bro.

Lou: I didn't even think I'd live!

Stu: Oh, ha-ha. Just you wait. After I make my speech at this years inventors gala, Pickles Toys will finally be put on the map.

Didi: And we're all very proud of you Stu. Right everyone?

(Everyone nodded or shrugged in agreement.)

Chaz: Wait. If we're going, then who's going to babysit the kids?

Didi: Don't worry. We called Taffy to come over. She hasn't missed one yet.

(While the adults were walking about, the babies, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Dil were playing in the play pen. The twins were watching the adults get prepped up for the special occasion.)

Phil: Hey Tommy? Why are all the adults running around?

Lil: Are they looking for something they losted?

Tommy: I don't think so. I think they're leaving tonight to go to some party.

Lil: A party? Well why weren't we invited?

Angelica: Because it's a grown-up party you dumb babies! Which means no babies allowed.

Chuckie: W-well if the grown-ups are leaving, then who's gonna be watching us?

Tommy: Don't worry Chuckie. Maybe Taffy will come over like last time.

Kimi: Remember when see taked us to see the new Dummie Bears movie?

Phil: Oh yeah! That's movie's lots of fun!

Tommy: Dil liked it too! Right Dilly?

(Dil started giggling and drooling.)

Angelica: Oh brother!

(Angelica walked away to the kitchen where the adults were. She hid behind the wall when she heard an interesting conversation going on.)

Stu: OH NO!

Chaz: What is it?

Stu: Oh, you wouldn't believe it! Taffy cancelled on us at the last minute. She said she fell down the stairs and twisted an ankle or something.

Kira: But if she can't come over, then who is going to watch the kids?

Howard: I. . .I think I know someone.

(Howard steps up and places a sheet of paper on the table. The paper had a picture of a teenage girl on it and four big letters on the top.)

Howard: I found this in this mornings magazine. I didn't think it's be useful until now.

Betty: Vickys Baby Sitting Service? You mean that red-haired woman who just moved here a couple days ago?

Charlotte: What a spectacular idea! I've heard some good things about her around town. I'm sure she'll be a great help.

Betty: I dunno. I don't trust that look on her face.

Howard: Well, gee. Now that you mention it, it does look kinda forced.

Lou: Forced? Well that's one way of putting it. I may be getting old, but if that face has taught me anything at all, it's that if a woman makes a face like that, she must be a real witch.

(When Angelica heard those words, an idea formed in her head.)

Didi: Now everyone, I'm not very comfortable with the idea either. But it's almost 2:00, and the gala begins in thirty minutes.

Betty: Meh, I suppose we could try at least once.

Drew: Sure. Why not?

Didi: Alright. I'll make the call.

(As Didi walked up to a phone, Angelica casually walked up to the babies in the play pen.)

Angelica: Oh babies. I've gots some bad news for you.

Chuckie: Oh no. What is it?

Angelica: It's about. . . .Taffy.

Lil: Taffy? What about Taffy?

Angelica: Oh nothin' It's just that. . .you won't be seeing her anymores.

(All the babies gasped.)

Tommy: But. . .but why?

Chuckie: Wha-what coulda happened to her?

Angelica: I hear she fell down the stairs and broked her cankle. And now she's being repraced by a meaner, nastier, scarierer babysitter!

Chuckie: AUGH! Who?

Angelica: Only the most evilest and terrifyingest girl on the planet!

Phil: You?

Angelica: NO! I'm talking about. . . .Sicky!

(Somehow, that name struck fear into the hearts of the babies.)

Kimi: What kind of people is Sicky Angelica?

Angelica: Like I said before daiper-bags! She's mean and nasty! And what's more, she's a WITCH!

Chuckie: A WITCH? Do-o-o-o-oh! Why a witch? Why a witch?

Angelica: Well, I hope you babies had fun playing with Taffy, because from here on out, Sicky will be babysitting you forever!

(Angelica walked away laughing as the babies shook with fear.)

Lil: That sicky does not sound like a nice old lady at all.

Kimi: What are we going to do?

Tommy: We-we have to fight that witch! If any of yous guys thinks I'm gonna lets her boss us around, she is sadly miss-shaven!

Phil: Yeah. And besides, we already get enough of that from Angelica.

Dil: Yucky! Yucky! Phbbt!

Tommy: That's right Dilly! When Sicky comes through that door, we will be ready for her!

(The babies cheered as they prepared to defend themselves. But Angelica heard the whole thing.)

Angelica: So, they think they're brave, eh? Well, not if I have anything to say about it! If I just talk to that babysitter, maybe I can make things a little funner around here. All I need is to scare the daipers off these babies, one by one. And if I play my carps right, I might convince Sicky to help do it for me. Hehehehe!

* * *

(It has already been a few minutes and the adults were standing by the door ready to leave.)

Drew: Where's Vicky? She said she'd be there right away.

Lou: I don't see why I can't babysit the sprouts.

Stu: Pop, this is a big day for me. I'd like you to be there too.

(The doorbell suddenly rings.)

Kira: That must be her right now.

(Stu walks up to the door and opens it. Standing outside is a red-haired teenager with black pants and a green shirt. She had a huge smile on her face.)

Stu: Um, hello. Are you they babysitter?

Vicky: Aw, why yes Mr. Pickles! It is me, Vicky. Congratulations on your award.

Stu: Oh. Um, thanks.

Didi: Now Vicky, we'll be back at around 8:00 sharp. You think you can handle watching the kids for that long.

Vicky: Sure I can. I LOVE kids! Now where are the little dimples?

Stu: They're in the play pen. Don't worry. They won't be too much trouble.

Vicky: Of course they won't. I know how to handle children.

Didi: Oh, my! Look at the time! Stu, we really should get going!

Stu: Oh my gosh! You're right! Bye Vicky! Take good care of the kids for us!

Vicky: Sure thing! Bye!

(All the adults walked out to their cars and drove off. Vicky waved good-bye to them one last time until she made sure they were gone. As soon as they left, her cheery smile transformed into an evil grin. She slammed the door shut and turned to the babies in the play pen giving them a cold feel.)

Vicky: Well, well, well. Looks like you babies are mine now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(They babies watched in terror as Vicky kept laughing.)

Tommy: Angelica was right! She really is a witch!

Kimi: I know. Just listen to how she laughs!

Lil: She sounds like a clown. Or a laughing hernia.

Chuckie: Oh, I hope she doesn't do anything to us!

(Vicky walks over to the play pen to "play" with the babies. But the dog, Spike gets in her way and growls viciously at her.)

Vicky: BEAT IT MUTT!

(The evil babysitter grabbed Spike by his collar and dragged him outside. Once Spike was outside, Vicky slammed the door and locked it shut. She then returned her attention to the babies.)

Vicky: No then my little mini twerps, not even your stupid dog can protect you now.

(Before Vicky could do anything to the Rugrats, Angelica skipped up to her smiling.)

Angelica: Hello wonderful and greatest babysitter ever!

Vicky: Huh? Who are you?

Angelica: Name's Angelica. And I am here to be the bestest friend in the whole wild world.

Vicky: Yeah. Well beat it twerp. I'm busy!

Angelica: Aw, but I figured maybe we could do all kinds of fun stuffs together. I got treats!

(Vicky looks at Angelica who is still smiling.)

Vicky: Hmm. This little brat seems too nice. Now that I think about it. Tormenting babies sounds a little too easy. I bet if I spend more time with her, maybe I can wipe that cheery little smile off her face by the afternoon.

(Vicky looks at Angelica and smiles at her.)

Vicky: Alright. I'll come with.

Angelica: Cool. I'll show you some things.

(The babies watched as Vicky and Angelica walked into the kitchen.)

Kimi: Why is Angelica being so nice to Sicky?

Phil: Maybe because they gots lots in carmen. They are both very mean.

Tommy: But Sicky seemded alot meaner. Did you see what she did to Spike?

Chuckie: Poor Spike.

Tommy: And don't forget Angelica. That witch is probably in there right now being mean to her. We gots to stop her!

Chuckie: But how do we do that Tommy?

(Tommy thought for a moment and see Dil drooling and pointing to the sprinklers outside.)

Tommy: That's it! We'll melt the witch!

Phil: How do we do that?

Tommy: Remember is that movie we sawed? The Lizard of Ots! They splashed water on the witch and she melted! Maybe it will work on her!

Kimi: I hope so.

Tommy: Well we have to be fast! How knows what horras she could be doing to Angelica right now?

* * *

Angelica: And Chuckie is ascared of clowns, the dark, that guy on the oatmeal box, and practically everything!

Vicky: You don't say?

(Angelica grabbed a carton of chocolate milk from the fridge and walked back to the table where Vicky was taking notes of what Angelica was saying.)

Vicky: Wow. Thanks for these helpful tips Angelica. You really are useful after all. But what about that bald-headed kid? The one next to the drooly one?

Angelica: Who, Tommy? Oh, he's abit hard. He's not really ascared of anything. All he cares about is protecting his drooly little brother, Dil.

Vicky: Protects. . .drooly. . . .borther. Got it.

Angelica: Now about our part of the deal?

Vicky: Sure, whatever. You can stay up until your parents get home.

Angelica: And?

Vicky: And you get to skip dinner tonight.

Angelica: And?

Vicky: And you can watch TV all night long and eat all the junkfood you can until you throw up!

Angelica: Thanks. Pleasure doing busyness with you.

(Angelica grabbed her chocolate milk and skipped over to the living room to watch TV. Meanwhile, Vicky laughed maniacally at the notes she took.)

Vicky: Hahahaha! Now that I know what makes them tick, I can use these to scare the daipers of those babies! If I'm lucky, I might even scar them for life!

(As Viky left the kitchen, Angelica heard every word she said and started to ponder to herself.)

Angelica: Hmm. Sicky really is evil. Who knewed? Uh oh. All those things I told her. She might use them to torture the babies and get me in trouble with the grown ups. I should probably do something. . . . . . .nah. After my show is over.

(Angelica ran up to the TV and laid down on the couch.)

* * *

(Vicky walked to the play pen only to discover that the babies were gone.)

Vicky: Where the heck did they go?

(Vicky suddenly heard a noise from upstairs.)

Vicky: And the game begins.

(Vicky ran upstairs and heard a noise coming from the bathroom. When she looked inside, she could see Tommy on top of the sink trying to get water in a cup while Dil was playing with the toilet paper. Vicky snickered and walked inside.)

Vicky: Tommy and Dil! The two of you are coming with me!

(Tommy panicked and tried to splash the babysitter quickly. But Vicky shot forth and grabbed Dil who then started crying.)

Vicky: Don't even think about throwing that stuff at me or you little brother gets it!

(Tommy shook a little and then dropped the glass on the floor. He too fell back and started crying. Vicky grabbed Tommy and Dil and laughed as she went back downstairs.)

* * *

(The evil babysitter looked inside all the other doors until he looked into the parents bedroom. As she peeked her head inside, she could see Chuckie and Kimis feet sticking out from under the bed.)

Vicky: How adorable. To bad we had to meet like this.

(Vicky crept silently across the bedroom and pulled down all the blinds covering up all light from the windows. She then crept to the door and closed it shut filling the entire room in darkness. Chuckie and Kimi realized this and got out from under the bed.)

Chuckie: Oh no. It's so dark and scary now.

Kimi: You think the witch has been here?

Chuckie: I don't know, but I'm not stickying around to find out!

(Chuckie ran for the door and tried to open it so he and his sister could leave. But as they reached the door, they were greeted by a menacing and scary looking clown face which frightened Chuckie and Kimi to death. They too fell down crying as Vicky removed the terrifying clown mask from her face.)

Vicky: Four down. Two more to go.

* * *

(Phil and Lil are in the kitchen trying to get up to the sink and collect water.)

Phil: You'll have to lift me up Lil!

Lil: Nuh-uh Phillip! I don't want to lift someone so heavy!

Phil: I'm not heavy Lillian! I'm just. . .huh?

Lil: What?

(Phil and Lil looked on the floor and saw a trail of gummy worms.)

Phil: Worms! Yummy!

(Phil and Lil grabbed the worms and followed the trail as they ate them.)

Lil: These are the yummiest and juciest worms I ever tasted.

(The twins followed the trail until they see a whole pile of gummy worms right there. They ran over to it. But just as they got within an inch of the candy, a net fell over them and they got trapped. Vicky laughed as she held the struggling and crying twin in her net.)

Vicky: And that's all she wrote! Hahahahahaha!

(Vicky walked back to the play pen and dropped Phil and Lil inside next to Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, and Kimi who were all tied up. Vicky tied the twins up as well and walked to the living room where Angelica was still watching TV.)

Vicky: Hey Angelica. Would you like the babies out of your hair for the rest of the night?

Angelica: You can do that? How?

Vicky: Just tell them that you're going up into space, and you're taking the babies with you. You always said they wanted to go into space, right?

Angelica: Yeah.

Vicky: Well, out in the backyard, there is a toy rocket ship play pen. You just get the babies in there, and they will be locked inside. They won't be bothering you while you're watching your favorite shows. Just think of it as a really fun joke.

Angelica: Wow. You really are the best babysitter ever. Alright! I'll do it.

(Angelica hopped off the couch and walked over to the play pen. As she left, Vicky snickered to herself. Everything was going acording to plan.)

* * *

(Angelica looked into the play pen and saw the babies tied up together unable to move.)

Angelica: Hello babies!

Kimi: Look! Angelica! You're still alive!

Lil: I knewed it! Pay up Phil!

Phil: Aw man.

(Phil gave Lil the last gummy worm as Angelica opened the play pen and untied the babies.)

Chuckie: You were right Angelica! Sicky really is mean and scary! I wish we had Taffy back!

Angelica: That's okay! Because I know a place where Sicky can't get us!

Kimi: You do? Where?

Angelica: In Outside Space of course!

Tommy: Outside Space? But how do we get there Angelica?

Angelica: Out in the backyard. There's a rocket ship out there.

Kimi: Wow. She's right guys!

(The babies looked out the sliding glass door to see a large toy rocket ship in the backyard.)

Phil: It's huge.

Lil: We can leave here until Sicky is gone!

Chuckie: Bu-but. . .I'm scared of space.

Angelica: There are lots of times to be scared Chuckie. But right now, you guys need to get out of here.

(Angelica opened the sliding glass door and the babies crawled out.)

Tommy: Thanks Angelica. Come on Dil!

Dil: Weeee. Hehehehe.

(Tommy grabbed Dil and they each headed outside to the rocket.)

Phil: How do we get inside?

Angelica: Ugh. Once again I have to do everything for you babies.

(Angelica stepped up and opened the glass door that lead inside. The babies stepped in one by one as Angelica held the door open for them.)

Kimi: Aren't you coming with us Angelica?

Angelica: Sorry. But I gots me a good thing going here. And I'm not about to let you dumb babies ruin it!

(Angelica slammed the glass door shut trapping the babies inside. Vicky suddenly walked out and stood next to Angelica.)

Tommy: ANGELICA! THE WITCH IS BEHIND YOU!

Angelica: I know that you dumb babies!

(Angelica and Vicky laughed together at the Rugrats who were still trapped.)

Chuckie: Wha-what happened?

Tommy: Ooooh! Angelica tricked us! She were in leaked with the witch the whole times!

Angelica: You dumb babies! Sicky isn't a real witch! I only said that to scare you! And this isn't even a real rocket! I just tricked you so I could get some peas and quiet around here.

Vicky: You really are a crafty little girl, are you?

Angelica: Sure am. Now I can enjoy my show now that these six dumb babies are trapped.

Vicky: Correction. Six dumb babies, PLUS ONE DUMB 3-YEAR-OLD!

Angelica: HEY!

(Vicky suddenly grabbed Angelica and threw her in the rocket with the other babies. She locked the glass door and the little girl started banging against it screaming while Vicky laughed.)

Angelica: HEY! What's the big idea?

Vicky: My plan from the beginning! I was only playing you like a chump so that when I get those babies, I can get you without you ever knowing!

Angelica: This wasn't part of the plan! I wasn't supposed to be trapped here!

Vicky: Don't worry. You won't stay in that spot for long. After all, you were planning on going to "Outside Space".

Angelica: What do you mean?

Vicky: Are you really that dense? A REAL ROCKET YOU'RE STANDING IN! In exactly one minute, this thing will blast off into the atmosphere! And when you do finally make it into space, it will EXPLODE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Angelica: What? But I can't asplode! Mom and dad will know what you did!

Vicky: I'll work a way around it! Have fun my little artichokes! And enjoy the view! WHILE IT LASTS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Vicky laughed as she walked back inside the house feeling victorious.)

Lil: Nice going Angelica! Now we're all about to be sploded!

Angelica: Oh, shut up babies!

Dil: Doggy! Doggy!

Chuckie: What's Dil doing?

Tommy: Look!

(The babies look outside and see Spike jumping over the fence and over to the rocket.)

Kimi: It's Spike!

Tommy: SPIKE! HELP!

(Spike barked as he rammed into the rocket causing it to topple over. The lock broke off and opened the glass door. The Rugrats crawled out in time and hugged Spike.)

Tommy: Thanks Spike! You saved us!

Phil: Look! The rocket ship!

(The babies turn around and watch as the rocket flies out of control into the air where it exploded.)

Phil: Neat! Fireworks!

Lil: They look so prettyful!

Tommy: Well, we can't stand around and watch. We still need to get rid of that witch.

Angelica: Oh, no you don't! She's mine! Out of my way diaper-bags!

(The babies could only watch as Angelica angrily stormed into the house.)

* * *

(Vicky is sitting in the kitchen talking on her phone.)

Vicky: Alright Evil Jimmy. Those babies are disposed of.

Evil Jimmy: And what about the little girl?

Vicky: I've taken care of her too. Those brats won't be a bother to anyone anymore. With their childhood forms destroyed, their teenage forms will cease to exist. And nobody suspects a thing.

Angelica: That's what you think witch!

(Vicky nearly spat out her chocolate milk when she turned and saw Angelica standing right behind her alive and well.)

Vicky: Evil Jimmy. I'm gonna have to call you back.

(Vicky turned off the phone and glared angrily at the little girl.)

Vicky: YOU? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BLOWN UP WITH ALL THOSE OTHER BRATS!

Angelica: HEY! I should be angry at you! Nobody makes a monkeyout of Angelica C. Pickles!

Vicky: NO ONE EXCEPT ME!

(The evil babysitter lunged at the little girl. But Angelica dodged just in time and Vicky landed face first on the floor. As she got up, there was fire in her eyes.)

Vicky: GET BACK HERE TWERP!

(As Vicky ran after Angelica again, she didn't pay attention as the little girl grabbed a juice box and squirted it right in her face making it all sticky and wrinkly. As soon as Vicky rubbed the sticky juice out of her eyes, she looked around and saw Angelica had disappeared.)

Vicky: Where did she go?

(Vicky heard footsteps coming from upstairs and immediately went there. As she got up, she listened carefully for any noises. She then heard some coming from the bathroom. She snuck quietly until she reached the door. And then burst right in.)

Vicky: AH-HA!

(The moment she burst in, Angelica splashed a huge dab of green mud right in her face. Vicky coughed madly before Angelica ran right under her making her fall. Two q-tips fell from the countertop hitting Vicky in both eyes.)

Angelica: Take that Sicky! HAHAHAHAHA!

(Vicky screamed in rage face now green and eyes now burning red as she ran after angelica into the adults bedroom. Vicky caught Angelica jumping on the bed.)

Vicky: You are so DEEEEEEEEAAAD!

(Vicky jumped after Angelica again. But she jumped off the bed just in time and threw a huge black sheet on the babysitter covering her up. As she ran over to a drawer and mirror, Vicky ripped through the black sheets her head and both arms free. She let out another scream as the attacked again. Once again Angelica ran away as Vicky crashed into the mirror and some powder make-up fell right on top of her hair turning it grey.)

Vicky: I'M GONNA MURDER THAT KID!

(Vicky ran out and saw Angelica walk up the stairs to the attic and then pull them back up again.)

Angelica: Nyah-nyah! You can't catch me!

(Vicky was about to grab the satirs, but missed. Looking in the closet she found a broomstick and used it to poke at the stairs to the attic. The stairs came down and Vicky climbed up holding the broom like a weapon. She looked around the attic, but saw nothing.)

Vicky: Where are you? I'll teach you to cross me! SHOW YOURSELF!

Angelica: NO! YOU SHOW YOURSELF FIRST!

Vicky: What are you talking about? I'm right here!

Angelica: Thanks for telling me.

(Vicky looked around and before she knew it, Angelica jumped on her shoulders and covered the top part of her head with a pointy black hat.)

Vicky: GET OFF OF ME! YOU LITTLE TWERP!

(With her eyes covered, Vicky fell back and into a pile of boxes covered in cobwebs. Mothballs also got stuck to her face thanks to the sticky juice from earlier. Thinking Vicky was defeated, Angelica climbed down from the attic and back down the stairs.)

Angelica: That what you get for messing with me!

(As Angelica walked downstairs, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi were there to meet her.)

Kimi: Angelica! You're alright again!

Phil: Aw, come on!

(Phil grumpily gave Lil another gummy worm.)

Tommy: Where did that witch go?

Angelica: I told you before, there was no witch! I made it all up to trick you. Besides, even if she were a witch, she won't be botherin' us anymore.

(As Angelica kept talking, the babies stood in stupified horror as something trudged behind her.)

Angelica: That mean, old, rotten was way easy to fool! You should've seen the look on her face after I squeezed the juice box at her! Hahahaha! She is even dumber than you babies will ever be!

Chuckie: ANGELICA!

Angelica: WHAT?

Chuckie: B-b-b-b-BEHIND YOU!

(When Angelica turned behind her, she screamed at what she saw! Vicky was now wearing a black sheets like a robe with a pointy black hat to match. In her hands, she held a broomstick. She was covered in cobwebs and mothballs were all over her wrinkled green covered face like warts. More cobwebs were strewn across her grey hair. She was heaving mad as everyone could see in her burning red eyes. The babies plus Angelica screamed some more as Vicky now officially looked like what the babies were afraid of from the beginning.)

Angelica: AAAAAUUUGGGHHH! A WITCH! A REAL WITCH!

Vicky: THAT'S RIGHT! AND THIS WITCH IS GOING TO ENJOY EVERY SECOND OF THIS! YOU BABIES ARE GOING TO TAKE A NAP, FOR GOOD!

?: I don't think so!

(Vicky turned around and saw a teenager walk through the door in crutches. Everyone was relieved to find out who it was.)

Taffy: You are so busted!

Vicky: YOU? Wha-What are you doing here? I thought pushed. . .never mind! Stay out of this! This is my job now!

Taffy: I've already called the police! You won't be hurting those poor minnies ever again!

Vicky: Not while I have a say in this!

(Vicky was about to make a run for it. But Spike blocked the only entrance growling menacingly.)

Vicky: Uh, nice mutt?

(Spike barked and chased after Vicky all around the house. Eventually, she jumped right through the windows and tried to make a run for it. But before she could get far, a police officer stood over her. The babies watched from inside as the police grabbed Vicky shoved her into their car.)

Dil: Bye yucky!

Lil: That's right Dil! There goes that mean old witch.

Tommy: Thanks Angelica. You really saved us from that horrible Sicky!

Angelica: Meh. All I did was bug her. Taffy was the one who drove her away.

Phil: I thought that was Spike.

Kimi: I thought the police drove her away.

Chuckie: Well, at least she's gone now. That's good, right?

Tommy: Of course Chuckie. Besides, if there has to be one bossy mean girl around here, it must be Angelica.

Phil: Ah, same here. I'd choose her over Sicky any day.

Angelica: I don't if that were a compitent or and insult.

(Taffy then walked up to the Rugrats as did Spike.)

Taffy: You okay Minnies? Why don't we keep this secret from the adults, okay?

(The babies all shook their heads as they prepared to have a nice evening for a change.)

* * *

(Eventually, the adults returned home late at night.)

Didi: Vicky. We're home.

Taffy: Hi Mr. and Mrs. Pickles. How was the party?

(The adults were very surprised to see Taffy approach them in crutches.)

Stu: Taffy? What are you doing here? What happened to Vicky?

Taffy: Oh, she had to bail at the last minute. So I came in her place.

Betty: Eh-heh! You see? I told ya that woman could be trusted.

Didi: Well, have the kids been alright?

Taffy: They sure have Mrs. Pickles. Especially Angelica.

(Angelica walked up to her parents looking very happy.)

Angelica: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad to have you as our babysitter.

(The grown-ups laughed as they picked up their kids and drove off to their respective homes.)

* * *

**_Meanwhile. . ._**

(Vicky stormed down the halls of the Organization castle in a very bad mood. She walked right past the laboratory where the Evil Jimmy Neutron saw her.)

Evil Jimmy: Hey Red-Head!

Vicky: What do you want?

Evil Jimmy: Feel like venting a little anger?

Vicky: What's it to you?

Evil Jimmy: See that machine over there?

(Vicky sees a large computer monitor attached to a large capsule.)

Evil Jimmy: The Organization uses that to make evil clones of reformed villains like Megamind or Gru. Even that little girl who whooped ya, if you know what I mean.

(Vicky looked at the machine and snickered as she decided to get some payback. She looked through the many reformed villains who were on the list. Zuko. Huntsgirl. Iago. Kovu. Kevin Levin. And of course, Angelica. Vicky typed away at the computer until the capsule started to shake and glow violently. When the capsule stopped shaking, Vicky walked up to it laughing.)

Vicky: And now to do what I would've done back there!

(Vicky grabbed a huge mace and walked up to the opening capsule. A clone of Angelica Pickles stepped out.)

Vicky: Hello little twerp. You may not know this, but a while ago, you ticked me off to my boiling point. And now you have to pay. I hope you like HEAVY METAL!

(Vicky raised the mace up high and slam it down on the little girl. But to Vicky's shock and horror, Angelica grabbed the mace by one of its spikes, grabbed it from Vicky, crushed it with her bare hands, and then threw the metal clump straight through the wall creating a large hole. Vicky was sweating like crazy until Evil Jimmy came up to them.)

Evil Jimmy: You did make sure to check the evil factor to make sure she wouldn't be too violent, right?

Vicky: The what?

Evil Jimmy: Meh, I don't blame you. It was a prototype invention anyway. This was bound to happen.

(Vicky looked annoyed at Evil Jimmy. But then she screamed as Evil Angelica lunged and attacked. Evil Jimmy watched as all this was unfolding.)

Evil Jimmy: Oh boy. Better call Hades and tell him to revive another one. Hahahahahaha!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one. As you can imagine, I had a lot of fun writing this. Which was why it was updated so early. Stay tuned for another fight coming soon. PS: Keep an eye out for Evil Angelica who will be making cameos in upcomming chapters.


	17. Spiderman vs The Joker

Much like Secret Saturdays and Star Wars: the Clone Wars, I haven't really picked up any history on the Spiderman cartoons. But I do know the basics, so I'll make do with what I know. Again, if I make any mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out.

* * *

**Spiderman (Spiderman) vs The Joker (Batman)**

(Through the city of New York, the web-slinging hero himself swung through the tall skyscrappers as he rode the webs wherever he wanted. He landed on top of one of the tall buildings as he observed the city.)

Spiderman: What a great view. There's nothing like the uniformity of a city in peace.

(Spiderman looked over the busy streets for a while now.)

Spiderman: Well, now I'm bored. I wonder what's on TV right now?

(Suddenly, an explosion could be heard at least 50 feet away.)

Spiderman: And now things just got less boring.

(Spiderman slung a web and swung down into the direction of the explosion. As he arrived in Times Square, people were running in panic as a gang of mobsters in black jackets were throwing dynamite at the streets and shooting everything with their tommy guns.)

Spiderman: Okay. So there are one. . .two. . .six of those guys and only one of me. So far, I like those odds.

(Spiderman jumped down and slung a web at one of the mobsters grabbing the tommy gun right out of his hands. Spiderman held the tommy gun in his hands and aimed it at the group of mobsters who raised their hands in the air.)

Spiderman: Sorry folks! But due to reports misuse by mobsters who have no buisness being here, this product is hereby recalled!

?: Really? If I recall correctly, you had no use for such "products" Spiderboy.

(Appearing from the group of thugs was the mastermind behind the attack. He had a demonic clown face that slightly creeped Spiderman out.)

Spiderman: Um, and I am just automatically going to assume that you are the head honcho of this little get together.

Joker: Yes. Yes I am. The Joker at your service.

Spiderman: Well, since you're new here, I'd better give the traditional New York welcome I give to all criminals.

(Spiderman sprang forward to punch the Joker in the jaw. But he threw a smoke pellet on the ground obscuring his vision. As the smoke cleared, Spiderman saw in amazement as what looked like a large vortex opened up in the middle of the street. The thugs stepped inside and disappeared. The Joker stood by the portal as he waved good-bye the the protector of New York.)

Joker: I'm glad we had this brief meeting together. If you ever want to talk again, just step this way.

(The Joker laughed as he walked through the portal.)

Spiderman: My gut tells me that this is a trap. But I'm ready for anything. You're not getting away from me Joker!

(Spiderman ran right through the portal. But to his surprise, Spiderman found himself falling from one hundred feet between two skyscrappers.)

Spiderman: WHOA!

(Thinking quickly, Spiderman shot two web strands at the two buildings between him to slow down his landing. Spiderman slowly landed down on the city streets and dusted himself off.)

Spiderman: Well that was annoying. How in the world did that. . .HUH?

(Spiderman looked around and noticed he wasn't in Times Square anymore. What's more, it was now night time.)

Spiderman: Aw, great. I wonder where that clown is so I can tell him where I am.

Joker: YOO-HOOO!

(Spiderman looked up to see the Joker standing on top of a large building laughing insanely.)

Spiderman: I don't know what kind of sick twisted world you live in, but I am gonna make you wish you never came to mine!

Joker: HEY WEB-HEAD! YOUR RIDE'S LEAVING!

(As the Joker laughed, Spiderman looked to see the portal above him was about to close. Quickly, Spiderman crawled up one of the skyscrappers to try and reach the portal. When he got high enough, Spiderman made a jump for the portal, but it unfortunately closed.)

Spiderman: NO!

(Spiderman slung a web over to a building to avoid falling back down into the streets again. He climbed up the building and stared down the Joker.)

Joker: Whoops. Did I accidentally close the portal prematurely before you could leave? Oh, how clumsy of me. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Spiderman: You won't be laughing once I break your teeth out of your face!

(Spiderman came running at the Joker with his fist raised. But when he came in for a punch, the Joker grabbed a hold of his hand and zapped him with a painful surge of electricity. Spiderman fell back smoking as he saw the hand-buzzer in the Jokers palm.)

Joker: What? Is it not normal for a guy to carry a bug zapper wherever he goes? You never know what annoying pests might come at you.

Spiderman: Okay. I walked right into that one. But let's see you get out of THIS!

(Spiderman shot a strand of webs at the Jokers legs.)

Spiderman: What now?

Joker: Oh, you know me. I'm just full of surprises.

(The Joker pulled out a large remote and pressed a button on it. Buildings all over the city started to explode simultaneously.)

Spiderman: That must be the switch he used to blow up all of those buildings in New York. Hand it over!

Joker (snicker) Oh sure! Here you go! I have no use for it anymore.

(The Joker threw the remote on the ground near Spidermans feet.)

Spiderman: That's it? No double-cross? What about returning me to New York and out of. . .wherever I am?

Joker: It's a multipurpose remote Web-Head. Press the other button and you'll be back in your precious city.

Spiderman: Are you sure you're not pulling my leg? Because if you are. . .

Joker: I'm a man of my word. I will not do anything in my power to stop you.

(A marble suddenly appeared in the Jokers hands and he threw it on the ground a cloud of smoke exploded from it and the Joker dissappeared when the smoke cleared.)

Spiderman: What a strange twisted human being. Aw, well. I thwarted this Joker and I'm getting the heck out of here. Now which button to I push?

(Spiderman pressed a button on the remote and suddenly, an explosion went off.)

Spiderman: Oooh, wrong button. Uh, SORRY ABOUT THAT!

(He pressed the other button, and a new portal opened up leading to New York.)

Spiderman: There we go. Provided nothing bad happens again. . .

(But right when Spiderman was about to step through the portal, the remote suddenly went flying out of his hands. Spiderman looked on the ground and saw a small razor sharp disc shaped like a bat.)

Spiderman: What in the-WHOA!

(Spiderman dodged even more of the flying discs as he saw a shadowy figure launching them from the other side of the building. The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing himself to be Batman.)

Spiderman: Wow. Cool costume. Hey, I found these little things flying right at me, and I know you must've dropped them on accident or somethi. . .

(Spiderman wasn't given time to finish as another batarang came flying at him.)

Spiderman: Alright, that does it!

(Spiderman jumped at Batman to punch him. But the masked man threw what looked like a tiny microchip at the hero. The chip attached to his body and zapped him with electricity again.)

Spiderman: GAH! I have GOT to stop falling for that!

(Spiderman fell down passed out from the painful shock as Batman grabbed him and jumped off the room with him. Neither of them realized that the portal on the roof was left open.)

* * *

Spiderman: Ugh. . . .(yawn) What. . .what happened? Was the whole thing a dream? Or. . .where am I right now?

(Spiderman looked around and saw that he was locked up in a small jail cell. And outside his cell was a series of computers and machines.)

Spiderman: Aw, great. I'm trapped in a supervillains lair. Must be where that black caped guy lives. Nice digs. Now how do I get out of here?

(Batman enters the rooms and walks by Spiderman in his cell.)

Spiderman: HEY! What's the big idea locking me up here?

Batman: Don't act like you don't know. I saw you on the rooftop blowing up my city.

Spiderman: Blowing up. . .I didn't blow up your city! Okay, maybe only one time, but that was totally an accident. I swear!

Batman: Then what were you doing on the roof?

Spiderman: Trying to get back to New York. I had a portal opened up ready to take me back.

Batman: New York? You're an awful long way from home, aren't you.

Spiderman: Well I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that Joker or whatever his name was.

Batman: The Joker? How do you know the Joker?

Spiderman: I caught him blowing up New York with a bunch of thugs, and I chased him through a portal he went through. And that's basically how I ended up here. He then started blowing up buildings, handed the remote to me, and just split. And well, you know the rest.

Batman: So you claim that you were framed?

Spiderman: I don't claim. I say it like it is. Name's Spiderman by the way. Nice to meet you Batman. Can I call you Batman?

Batman: Um, yes. That is what I go by.

Spiderman: Really? Oh, man! I totally nailed it! So, will you let me out of here?

Batman: Wait a minute. Look!

(Spiderman and Batman look at the TV above them and see a news report going on.)

Reporter: This just in, the citizens of Gotham City are forced to evacuate as a crazed supervillain is spotted going on a rampage through the streets. Police have identified the villain in the picture as the infamous Killer Croc who is currently in a dangerous frenzy.

(Spiderman got a good look of the picture on the TV and came to a sudden realization.)

Spiderman: Wait a sec. That no crocodile! That's the Lizard!

Batman: Lizard?

Spiderman: One of the supervillains I fight back in New York. What is he. . .oh man. The portal on the roof! It's still open!

Reporter: Reports are spreading as more and more strange new supervillains are spreading throughout the city at a surprising rate.

(The TV suddenly showed Dr. Octopus, Scorpion, Rhino, and a multitude of other villains as they go on a rampage through the city.)

Batman: You fought these guys before?

Spiderman: Yes. Although it's not everyday I have to fight them all at once. Let me out of this cage and I'll round 'em up for you.

(Batman grabbed a key and unlocked Spiderman out of his cage.)

Batman: Come with me into the Batmobile.

(Spiderman jumped into Batmans car and they sped out of the Batcave and to Gotham City to save the day.)

* * *

(In Gotham City, police were doing their best to try and restrain Lizard as he roared and hissed at them. The police fired their guns at them, but they were suddenly deflected when a long green tail slammed into them flipping over cars in the process. Another Spiderman villain, Scorpion joined Lizard as they fought off the cops. The Batmobile arrived just in time as Batman and Spiderman stepped out.)

Spiderman: Sorry guys! But you're all stepping into supervillain free territory!

Scorpion: We'll look here Lizard. Looks like even the Web-Head is enjoying the sights of this easily taken over city!

Batman: You missed one thing. This is my city. And I'm not going to give it up without a fight.

Lizard: We'll sssssee about that!

(The Lizard pounced on top of Batman ready to bite his head off. But Spiderman came in and kicked him off just in time. Scorpion then prepared to sting him with his tail, but both heroes jumped away just in time. Lizard and Scorpion stared down the heroes for a minute until Batman threw a small disc on the ground beside them.)

Scorpion: What? Are you kidding me?

Spiderman: Uh, yeah. I was just about to say the same thing. Whatever happened to those flying discs you used to clobber me wi. . .

(A loud beeping could be heard from the disc as it surprisingly exploded. As the dust cloud cleared, Scorpion and Lizard were both knocked out.)

Spiderman: Whoa. I wouldn't want to mess with you right now.

(Screams could be heard throughout the city. As they looked down the road, the could see Dr. Octopus was toppling over cars with his mechanical arms. The Green Goblin was also throwing bombs down onto the streets causing mass panic.)

Batman: You have a ton of enemies.

Spiderman: Oh, and you don't?

(Dr. Octopus suddenly spotted Spiderman and Batman and instantly ran up to them.)

Dr. Octopus: Spiderman. How are you enjoying your stay in this place?

Spiderman: Not bad. Though most of my time spent here was locked up in a jail cell by this guy next to me.

Dr. Octopus: Too bad this portion of your little tour must come to an end!

(Doc Ock shot his arms forward and made a grab for Spiderman and Batman. Batman fired multiple batarangs at him, but the mechanical arms deflected every shot. The arms shot forward again and grabbed both of the heroes attempting to squeeze the life out of them.)

Dr. Octopus: Good-bye Spiderman!

Spiderman: Good-bye.

(Using his freed hand, Spiderman shot a strand of webs into Doc Ocks eyes blinding him. While distracted, Batman pulled out another of those electric microchips and shocked the supervillain knocking him out.)

Batman: They won't stay down for long.

Spiderman: Right. We gotta get them back to New York and close that portal before more of these guys show up.

(Batman and Spiderman were blown way back as Rhino blasted out of the side of a building and ran charging down the street with another villain, the Vulture riding on his back.)

Batman: I'll take care of them! You find that portal!

Spiderman: Gotcha!

(Spiderman shot a web into the air and flew off while Batman faced the two villains by himself.)

Rhino: What's this? The Spiderkid isn't stickin' around?

Batman: Sorry. But I'm your opponent now. You'll have to get through me first.

Rhino: Just what I was thinking!

(Rhino and Vulture charged at blinding speed toward Batman as they got ready to clash.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Spiderman swung through the streets of Gotham City searching endlessly for the portal to his world. Unfortunately, the Green Goblin was right on his tail chasing after him on his glider.)

Spiderman: I am so not in the mood for you right now!

Green Goblin: You can't escape Spiderman! We are gonna have a fun time together! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(The Green Goblin pulled out one of his pumpkin bombs and threw it at Spiderman. The explosion missed, but the shockwave sent him flying up to the top of a building. The Green Goblin circled around him as he prepared another bomb.)

Spiderman: Alright! Let's see this Halloween knock-off fly far away!

(Spiderman shot a web at the glider and swung it around with the Green Goblin still riding on it. When he let go, the Green Goblin went spiraling out of control until he crashed into an apartment building.)

Spiderman: He just never learns.

(With the Green Goblin dispatched, Spiderman searched until he saw a faint glow in the distance. As he swung over, the portal was right there.)

Spiderman: There we go. Now if I can only find the remote to close it up.

Joker: Looking for THIS?

(Spiderman turned around and saw the Joker right behind him with the remote in his hands.)

Spiderman: Oh, no. Not you again. Look, I'm on a tight schedule, so if we could just wrap this up before. . .

(Spiderman was suddenly zapped from behind when another villain, Shocker stepped out of the portal.)

Spiderman: Will everyone PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!

Joker: What's wrong Spiderman. Can't take a little shock treatment?

Spiderman: Allow me to treat you to my FIST!

(Spiderman got up and ran to punch the Joker. But an explosion seperated the two. Spiderman looked on top of another building to see the group of mobsters shooting at him.)

Spiderman: Right. Forgot about these guys.

(Spiderman tried his best to avoid the rapid gunfire from the mobsters. But Shocker was right next to him ready to fire another electrical blast. But Spiderman dodged him as well and kicked him off the rooftop. As Shocker fell, Spiderman dived down after him and created a large web which caught Shocker before he could hit the ground.)

Spiderman: You stick around buddy. Now to take care of that Joker before more of my enemies find that portal.

(Spiderman climbed back on top of the roof only to be greeted again by a barrage of bullets from the mobsters. Soon, Spiderman was cornered unable to climb back up.)

Spiderman: I gotta give these guys the slip.

(Spiderman silently crawled across the building until he was directly beneath where the mobsters where. As he jumped up, one mobster recieved an uppercut and was knocked out. The mobsters fired madly at Spiderman, but he used his webs to grab the guns out of their hands. The mobsters were forced to resort to using their fists to knock Spiderman out. The he was the better fighter as he punched all he men out no problem. He then used his webs to tie them up into a group.)

Spiderman: Well, that's another obstacle out of the way.

Joker: And the game's not over yet!

(The Joker showed up carrying a large baseball bat in his hands and ran up to the hero.)

Joker: Time to play ball! HAHAHAHAHA!

(Spiderman used his webs to try and grab the bat out of the Jokers hands. But before he could fire, the Joker threw the bat like a boomerang into Spidermans head temporarily disorienting him. Joker walked up to him and picked his bat up off the ground watching in amusement as Spiderman struggled to get up from the heavy blow to the head.)

Spiderman: You. . .are in. . .sane!

Joker: What? You thought I planned to go to New York to free all of you arch foes from jail so that they could be free and ran rampant through the city? And that I set of explosives all around town to grab your attention knowing in fact that you would be stupid enough to follow me through the portal which you did? And that when you finally did come to Gotham City, I would immediately frame you for all the terrorist bombings and have Batman lock you up? AND that with you locked up, it would give me plenty of time to rally up you enemies to invade Gotham City and spread chaos at an incredibly sinister level? Please. I'm not that complicated.

Spiderman: You won't. . .get away with this!

Joker: A little too late for that Web-Head. I'd say I got away with it quite well. You've done a nice job helping me put this together. But now, I'm afraid your part's over!

(Joker raised the bat high in the air ready to whack Spiderman on the head and end his life. But Spiderman rolled out of the way just in time before the bat fell upon him and Spiderman shot a web at the bat grabbing a hold of it.)

Spiderman: Correction. It's not over 'til I say it's over!

Joker: Clever move Spiderman. But you should know better to expect the unexpected!

(The Joker laughed as the bat suddenly went ablaze burning the webs off it.)

Spiderman:You're just not going to make this easy, are you.

Joker: Do I ever?

(Spiderman ran in for a punch, but the flaming bat nearly hit his chest burning a hole in his costume. The Joker ran around like a mad man trying to whack Spiderman with the flaming bat. Spiderman was wearing down before the Joker finally smashed the bat right on Spidermans backside setting his costume on fire. Spiderman rolled around on the floor desperately trying to put the flames out. When the fire was finally put out, Spiderman kneeled down smoking and out of breath. But the Joker was still laughing like the mad man he is.)

Joker: You really need to step up your game Web-Head!

Spiderman: You're right. I'll start. . .right NOW!

(As the Joker raised the flaming bat again, Spiderman shot a web at the Jokers arm. The bat burned through the web easily, but the Joker was momentarily distracted to see Spiderman suddenly ram him and then somersault over his shoulders forcing him to fall down and drop the flaming bat. As Spiderman landed, he revealed that he had the remote in his hands.)

Spiderman: Too bad for you Joker. Looks like you're out.

Joker: Hahahaha! Well played Spiderman. You certainly proven your worth as a hero.

Spiderman: And you've certainly proven your worth as a crazy demented sociopath.

(Spiderman held his hand out to the Joker in an attempt for a handshake.)

Joker: It seems I've underestimated you Spiderman.

(As the Joker reached to shake Spidermans hand, he was shocked painfully and fell down into unconsciousness. Spiderman took off the hand buzzer he took and laughed.)

Spiderman: I'll say you have.

* * *

(Eventually, Spiderman and Batman worked together to restrain every villain from his world and sent them back to New York to be picked up by the police. The Joker was also picked up by the Gotham Police and sent to Arkham Asylum. After all the villains were defeated, Spiderman used the remote in his hands to open up a portal back to his world.)

Spiderman: Here. You'd probably know what to do with this better than me.

(Spiderman handed the remote to Batman.)

Batman: Thanks. So you're headed back home?

Spiderman: Yep. Just remember to press the red button to close the portal. I think everything else is wired to explosives.

Batman: I'll keep that in mind. I also should probably thank you for capturing the Joker. How he set all of this up is beyond even my belief.

Spiderman: Well, these things happen. Mostly to me. See ya around.

(Batman waved good-bye as Spiderman jumped through the portal and returned home. Batman looked over the remote and pressed the button which closed the portal.)

* * *

(On his way back to the Bat Cave, Batman looked over the remote Spiderman had given him. He was careful to dissarm all of the bombs set around Gotham so they wouldn't blow up. As he was about to take it apart, his butler Alfred Pennyworth walked in to see how he was doing.)

Alfred: Master Bruce. It is almost past midnight. Are you sure you want to saty up all night.

Batman: In a moment. I just need to figure out how the Joker was able to open portals with this thing. Before he left, Spiderman said he came out of a portal which lead him to New York. But when I looked for any information on him, there wasn't anything to be said.

Alfred: Could it be possible that this Spiderman could possibly be working undercover to avoid any detection?

Batman: A guy like him? No. He's not that hard to spot in a crowd. But nobody in New York has even heard of him. There hasn't been any news reports or anything. It's almsot as if he doesn't exist in this world.

(As Batman opened the remote more, he was surprised to find a tiny purple crystal inside.)

Batman: What's this?

(Batman carefully plucked the crystal out from the inside of the remote and examined it carefully.)

Alfred: It looks like a violet quartz Bruce.

Batman: But what is it doing inside the remote. How is it. . .

(The crystal suddenly started to glow as a portal opened up inside the Bat Cave. Batman and Alfred stared in awe as the portal showed a picture of what appeared to be New York City. The portal disappeared instantly afterwards.)

Batman: Alfred. This may be bigger than anything we've faced before.

* * *

And there's your ending. I kinda wanted to show how Batman might have gotten involved in the whole Ultima storyline. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave your reviews.


	18. Scuffles II

Here it is folks! Another exciting Scuffles chapter! In case nobody remembers, I'll tell you what they are again. Scuffles are a collection of at lest three battles between cartoon heroes and villains all in one chapter. The reasons behind this are usually because I couldn't write a full page chapter for them, or because I don't know some of the characters very well.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. The first one was a little difficult to pull off, but I think I did okay.

* * *

**The Tick (The Tick) vs Seymour (Final Fantasy X)**

(The bustling metropolis of The City is crowded with people driving their cars and and headed to work. But watching The City from a far away distance on top of a canyon cliff was blue-haired man holding what appears to be a metal sphere in his hands.)

Seymour: This looks like a good place to test this ridiculous weapon. No one will miss this place anyway.

(Seymour places the bomb on the ground and presses a button on it. The timer shows 5:00 on it and begins counting down.)

Seymour: Someday, these people will thank me in the afterlife for liberating them.

(Seymour waited to see when the bomb will blow up. But up in the sky, a large jet-like craft came crashing right behind him. Jumping out of the jet hopped a muscular man wearing a blue body suit with tiny antenae on top. He carried the unconscious body of a masked man over his shoulder as he looked proudly. Also coming out of the crash was a boy wearing a white costume much like the other guys, except his was white.)

The Tick: We did it Arthur! We saved The City from certain destruction from this aerial terrorist!

Arthur: Yeah. It looks like we did.

The Tick: And now, to reward ourselves with the pleasure of. . . .

(The Tick paused when he saw Seymour staring at them.)

The Tick: Oh, hello! And who might you be?

Seymour: I could ask you the same.

The Tick: I am a man who needs know introduction! I am THE TICK! Sworn defender of The City! And this is my companion, Arthur.

Arthur: Hi.

Seymour: You? You are the protector of this place? Well, I'd hate to disappoint you, but right now, you are doing a fairly poor job.

Arthur: Hey! Did you not just see us crash a bad guys jet into the ground?

The Tick: That's right. In fact, I am holding said bad guy right now!

Seymour: I'm afraid a much dire situation has befallen you now.

The Tick: What do you mean? I'm not following you.

(Seymour stepped aside and showed everyone the bomb which was placed.)

The Tick: The heck is that? Some kind of kickball?

Arthur: No, it can't be! Look! There's a timer on it. It must be a. . .A BOMB!

Seymour: Not just a bomb. This bomb once detonated will destroy this entire city as well as the entire universe. All life will be obliterated and set free from the torment of suffering.

The Tick: We'll see about that you blue-haired terrorist!

(The Tick throws the masked man into the crashed jet and charged right after Seymour. Before The Tick could punch him in the face, his fist came into contact with a shield. Seymour raised his staff high and summoned a block of ice which he shot at the hero knocking him away.)

Arthur: TICK!

(Arthur looked at Seymour and then at the bomb. Quickly, he brought out his wings and put them on. He flew up into the air and right past Seymour who was nonchalantly looking at him.)

Arthur: I bet I can deactivate it.

(Arthur messed around with the bomb, but couldn't find anyway to turn it off.)

Arthur: It's no use! It's too complex!

Seymour: Of course it is. You didn't think you could deactivate it, did you?

(Seymour raised his staff on Arthur preparing another spell. But The Tick ran back in and tried to wrestle the staff away from him.)

Seymour: Yu're not one to give up, are you.

The Tick: Giving up is not on the menu today! What IS on the menu is a justice burger with a side order of victory!

(The Tick and Seymour continued to wrestle each other over the staff until Seymour was backed up toward a cliff. The Tick let go of the staff and made Seymour fall over the edge. The Tick and Arthur looked over to see how deep it was.)

Arthur: Wow. You think he's okay.

The Tick: Oh, yes I'm sure he's fine. How's deactivating the bomb faithful sidekick?

Arthur: Not good. That thing is hard to crack.

(Suddenly, a small earthquake occured that nearly sent The Tick and Arthur off balance. Rising up in front of them from the edge rose a large machine-like being. And rising in it was Seymour who has now become Seymour Flux.)

The Tick: HARK! Do my eyes doth see a villain who ceases to leave us be?

Seymour: I am doing you two a favor! I am freeing the universe from the undying torment of life so that they may be at peace in death!

Arthur: At peace in death? What in the world does that mean?

The Tick: The heck if I know loyal accomplice! But favor or no favor, no villain will get away with this heinous act of worldwide devastation!

Seymour: Then you'll just have to accept it the hard way!

(Seymour flew over The Tick and Arthur and prepared to slam his giant lance on them. Luckily, they evade in time and have him surrounded on all sides.)

The Tick: Arthur! Quickly! Deactivate that bomb while I deal with this nefaious ne'er-do-well!

Arthur: Okay!

(Arthur grabbed his wings and flew over to the bomb.)

Seymour: You're only wasting your time!

(Seymour fired a powerful spell toward Arthur. When it his, he fell to the ground still eleven feet from the bomb.)

The Tick: You phelonious fiend! Justice will make you PAY!

(The Tick jumped high in the air until he landed right in front of Seymour.)

The Tick: And now, prepare to taste the mighty rancch-dressed hand of truth!

(His fist came right into contact with Seymours face. But as it hit, The Tick was blasted away and back onto the ground.)

The Tick: So, that's how it's gonna be, huh?

(The Tick slowly got back up only to be swatted away by the large lance. The Tick laid next to Arthur who managed to crawl his way over to the bomb and was now trying to deactivate it again.)

The Tick: Did we save the day yet?

Arthur: Not yet. And I'm afraid we're almost out of time!

The Tick: Out of time? Our antagonistic nemesis is the one who is out of time my friend! Let's show him exactly what we can do!

* * *

_**Ten Senseless Beatings Later. . . **_

(The Tick and Arthur lay sprawling on the canyon floor as Seymour Flux hovered over them.)

The Tick: Is that. . . .all you. . .got?

Seymour: HAHAHAHAHA! It was fun while it lasted, but now the clock is ticking. Death awaits you.

(The Tick and Seymour watch in horror as the bomb counts down. Five. . .four. . .three. . .two. . .ONE! And then. . . .)

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

**POOF!**

Seymour: Oh, drat.

(The Tick and Arthur opened their eyes for a brief moment to see that everything is just fine. The bomb meant to cause a universal apocalypse actully exploded into a small pile of dust right before everyones eyes.)

Seymour: Hmph. Another defective.

(As Seymour blew the dust pile away, The Tick and Arthur were utterly blank-faced at what just happened.)

The Tick: Well, that was anticlimactic.

(Seymour opened up a portal glaring at The Tick and Arthur before going through.)

Seymour: You two are either the luckiest people in the world or the stupidest. I won't be gone for long though. Next time, your luck will run out.

(As Seymour flew through the portal, The Tick and Arthur were silent for a minute.)

Arthur: So. . . . .you wanna get a burger?

The Tick: Great idea Arthur! It has been a long day! We must rest up so we can prepare for future battles! When danger is bursting at the seams, we'll sew it back up with the yarn of truth until it is knitted up into a heavenly sweater of societal justice! And we shall wear the justice sweater as a sign that we are. . .

Arthur: Are you coming or not?

The Tick: Coming!

(The Tick and Arthur walked away completely forgetting about the criminal who was still in the wreckage of the jet. As he crawled out, he noticed everyone was gone.)

Criminal: I'm alive? Haha. HAHAHAHA! YES! I MADE IT! I'M OKAY!

(The jet suddenly exploded right behind him engulfing him in flames.)

Criminal: Less okay. (cough)

* * *

**Jinx (Teen Titans) vs Charmcaster (Ben 10)**

(In Titans Tower, the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin is watching as his teammates, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven chase down one of their arch foes, the evil magician Mumbo Jumbo all throughout Jump City.)

Robin: Cyborg! He's headed toward your position!

Cyborg: I'm on it!

(Cyborg awaited in a dark alley until he saw Mumbo Jumbo running down being chased by Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. When Mumbo Jumbo came close, Cyborg jumped up and surpised the villain with his arm cannon.)

Cyborg: Time for you to disappear!

Mumbo Jumbo: My thoughts exactly!

(Right when Cyborg fired the shot, Mumbo Jumbo vanished in thin air. Raven and Starfire swerved out of the way to avoid the laser blast. Beast Boy nearly tripped and fell right into a dumpster.)

Beast Boy: Aw, man! I hate it when he does that!

Raven: There he is!

(The Titans run out of the alley to confront Mumbo Jumbo who is standing out in the street.)

Starfire: The show is over! Surrender to us now or fight!

Mumbo Jumbo: I wish I could, but I've got to make a special appearence elsewhere! Until we meet again!

(Mumbo Jumbo raised his wand preparing to disappear. But before he could, the wand was suddenly snatched out of his hands by a yellow blur.)

Mumbo Jumbo: What?

Kid Flash: Looking for this?

(Kid Flash suddenly appears dangling the wand in front of everyone.)

Mumbo Jumbo: No matter! I still have another trick or two up my sleeve!

(The villain was soon knocked over by a wave of supernatural energy. He looked up to see Jinx standing over him.)

Jinx: So have we!

(The Titans surround Mumbo Jumbo on all sides leaving him nowhere to escape. Kid Flash pulls out a communicator and contacts Robin on it.)

Kid Flash: Mission accomplished Robin. Mumbo Jumbo has been apprehended.

* * *

Robin: Great work Kid Flash. You and Jinx came through just in time. Tell the others to return to base. We're done here.

(Robin shut down communications as the TV monitor went off. Suddenly, the main window of the living room shatters and someone comes flying in.)

Charmcaster: Knock, knock! Anybody home?

(Surprised, Robin jumps and pulls out one of his birdarangs.)

Robin: Who are you? What do you want?

Charmcaster: Oh, nothing really. I'm just here to pick up someone.

(Charmcaster conjures up an orb of black magic to trap Robin inside.)

Charmcaster: Where is she? Where is Jinx?

Robin: What do you want with her?

Charmcaster: She betrayed the Brotherhood of Evil, one of the most powerful groups of villians in the known Multiverse. All of them want her dead, and I have been sent on a mission assigned to me by Maleficent herself to bring her back so the Brotherhood can heve there way with her. Stop me if I'm going too fast for you. Now where IS SHE!

Robin: I'll never tell you!

Charmcaster: Fine, I can wait here in the tower for her to come. She usually drops by every now and again.

(She opens a cabinet and pulls out a bag of chips, thens pops one in her mouth)

Charmcaster: I don't have to wait that long.

(She then sits on a chair with her hands behind her head in a relaxed position.)

* * *

(After sending Mumbo Jumbo to prison, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy went back to their headquarters which was situated on an island.)

Beast Boy: Whew. It's good to be back. Remind me to thank Kid Flash and Jinx for sending that crazed magician to jail for us.

Cyborg: I feel the same way man. I can't wait to finally kick back, relax, and TOTALLY KICK YOUR BUTT AT VIDEO GAMES!

Beast Boy: This time will be different! YOU'LL SEE!

Raven: Uh, guys? You might want to hold off on the festivities for a while.

Starfire: Why? What's wrong.

Raven: I am sensing something. . .disturbing through these doors.

Beast Boy: What? Intruder in our home? Aw man!

Starfire: Robin is in there! What if he's in trouble?

Cyborg: Then I say we go in and find out!

(Cybrog rushes to the door attop speed ready to break it down. But right when he touched the door, a purple forcefield shocked him and blasted him away.)

Starfire: Cyborg!

(Everyone rushes to see if Cyborg is okay.)

Cyborg: Ow! What in the world was that?

Raven: Some kind of forcefield. The intruder must be projecting it!

Charmcaster: MY NAME IS CHARMCASTER, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

(The Titans were startled when they heard Charmcaster loud booming voice echo through the doors from inside the building. Starfires eyes and fists started to glow a bright green as she angrily faced the door.)

Starfire: If you don't let us in right now and let us see Robin, you will leave me no choice but to hurt you!

(Starfire charged and fired starbolts at the forcefield attempting to destroy it. She started punching the wall, but like Cyborg, she too was blown away.)

Charmcaster: SAVE YOUR ENERGY LOSERS! THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO I WISH TO FIGHT, AND IT IS NEITHER OF YOU! UNTIL I GET TO BATTLE JINX, YOUR TOWER AND YOUR LEADER WILL BE MINE!

Starfire: But Jinx left with Kid Flash a while ago! She is not with us!

Charmcaster: SHE WILL COME BY EVENTUALLY! SHE USUALLY DOES!

Cyborg: Man. She is not going to let us in, is she.

Beast Boy: Nope. Apparently not.

Raven: Maybe I can break the spell.

(Raven walked up to the forcefield with her hands showing off a shade of black.)

Raven: Azaroth Metrion ZINTHOS!

(As Raven chanted those words, her hands formed a small black hole in the forcefield which was slowly growing in size.)

Charmcaster: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP RIGHT NOW!

(Eventually, the hole became large enough for everyone to go through. Raven however was struggling trying to keep it open.)

Raven: Everyone hurry! I don't know how much longer I can hold!

(Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy jumped through the portal followed by Raven who just barely flew in before the hole closed up. The Titans were now inside their base.)

Cyborg: Alright Raven!

Starfire: Now we just need to find the Charmcaster and rescue Robin.

(To the Titans surprise, they each became trapped inside four seperate orbs of magic. Charmcaster herself appears through a vortex and confronts them.)

Charmcaster: Found me.

Beast Boy: Hey! Let us out!

Charmcaster: I thought I made it clear I was saving myself for Jinx. But now that you four had to butt in, I suppose I'll have to settle for you.

(Charmcaster conjured up another vortex which Robin still trapped in the orb was pulled out of.)

Starfire: ROBIN!

(Robin started banging on the wall of his orb prison.)

Robin: Let us out now! We have nothing you want!

Charmcaster: Tell me where Jinx is!

Raven: We told you she's not here! She left with Kid Flash a while ago!

Charmcaster: Where?

Cyborg: We're not telling you!

Charmcaster: Then you leave me no choice!

(Charmcaster faces the Titans and lifts her hands high in the air.)

Charmcaster: OBDICKTIUS MTEALURCA!

(Before the Titans eyes, a large chunk of metal crashes through the ceiling and hovers right over the them. The Titans struggled hard to try to escape from the orbs, but to no avail.)

Charmcaster: Can things get any more fun?

(Right when the metal block was about to fall on top of the Titans, a wave of purple energy struck it annihalating it into pieces. Charmcasters grin only grew wider as she saw the boulder being destroyed.)

Charmcaster: I knew you would show up eventually.

(Charmcaster looked toward the entrance and saw Jinx step inside.)

Jinx: Well, I do stop by every now and then. Don't I?

(The two girls stared each other down from a distance while the captive Titans watch.)

Charmcaster: The Bortherhood of Evil would like to have a word with you. BENATES EGATES EXITES!

(Charmcaster conjured up a tornado which flies over to Jinx and lifts her off the ground. But with one powerful wave of magic energy, the tornado was eliminated and Jinx was freed.)

Jinx: You'll have to try better than that. Why don't we take this outside?

(Jinx suddenly disappeared in a flash. Charmcaster was annoyed by this and hovered out the door to follow her.)

Beast Boy: Um, hello! WE'RE STILL TRAPPED HERE!

* * *

(Outside, Charmcaster walked around the island searching for Jinx.)

Charmcaster: You can't hide from me!

(She walked down by the sea shore. But right at that moment, she heard the sound of rocks falling down and turned to see Jinx right behind her.)

Charmcaster: TEMPESTUS!

(Charmcaster uses the water from the ocean to strike Jinx hard and knock her over. She walks over to Jinx who is lying on the floor soaking wet.)

Jinx: That was my favorite outfit!

(Jinx launched another wave of energy from her hands, but Charmcaster put a barrier around herself just in time to deflect the attack.)

Charmcaster: Don't throw a hissy fit. I'll dry it off for you.

(Charmcasters hands began to glow a bright red color.)

Charmcaster: INTERDAMOTOR ELABORATOR!

(A blast of heat shot out from Charmcasters hands and fired at Jinx who avoided it just in time. Jinx faced Charmcaster and used her hexs to cause the ground beneath her to crumble. But Charmcaster hovered in the air still firing her heat spell.)

Charmcaster: Then lets see how you like this! MERCHCUS VERIDACTUS!

(A the heat blast suddenly became a pink beam of energy and was aiming after Jinx. She used her hexs to defend herself, but the blast was too overwhelming. Jinx fell to the ground as Charmcaster prepared to finish her off with the same spell.)

Jinx: She's tougher than she looks. But I'm tougher!

(Jinx fired another hex at Charmcaster colliding with another of her energy blasts. The explosion from the collision resulted in a massive plume of smoke. As Jinx blew it away with her magic, Charmcaster had apparently disappeared.)

Jinx: Huh? Where did she go?

(She was caught offguard when a blast of magical energy struck Jinx in the backside blasting her into the ocean. Charmcaster looked down and laughed thinking herself victorious.)

Charmcaster: Oh, bad luck for you Jinx. Then again, it is what your name means, right?

(But suddenly, the water started to ripple violently as Jinx rose up. She was literally standing on the water as she waved her hands around making the ocean rise. Charmcaster prepared another magical blast, but a massive tidal wave rose up and drenched her sending her crashing into the side of the tower. Jinx walked over to Charmcaster and smiled.)

Jinx: Looks like my luck's turning around.

Charmcaster: Grrr! I didn't want to have to do this! But now, you forced me to! RAVA EELARTAS GALLAMETROY!

(Up in the sky, the clouds turned grey. Lightning sounded off in in the city setting it ablaze. Then, a large vortex opened up and started to suck everything up like a vacuum. Jinx was being pulled up, but desperated tried to hang on.)

Charmcaster: It's useless to resist Jinx! You will face the Brotherhood of Evil one way or another!

Jinx: Why are you working with them! You weren't even a part of their group!

Charmcaster: That does not concern you! NOW LET GO!

(The center of the vortex presented a portal into another dimension. Eventually, Jinx couldn't hold on for long and was sent flying up.)

Charmcaster: So long Jinx! Let me know how the reunion turns out if you live! I hear Mammoth and Gizmo REALLY miss you!

Jinx: If I'm leaving, I'm not going down alone!

(Suddenly, Jinxs hands started to erupt with a powerful wave of energy which was directed into the vortex. The wave shot right into the portal causing it to glow a bright purple color.)

Charmcaster: What do you think you're doing!

(Charmcaster had to shield her eyes as the vortex became a bright pillar of purple light which engulfed her body and sucked her up into the vortex as well.)

Charmcaster: HEY! Cut that out!

(Jinx smiled as Charmcaster was being pulled up toward her. When they both arrived near the portal, Jinx unleashed a powerful hex from her hand and hit Charmcaster in the chest. As a result, the portal exploded and the massive wave of magic energy spread all across the sky blowing the storm clouds away. When the explosion cleared up, neither Jinx or Charmcaster were both gone.)

* * *

(The magical explosion had also destroyed the magic orbs that trapped Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg.)

Starfire: We're free!

Robin: Jinx must've beaten Charmcaster. We better go outside and see if she made it out okay.

(The Titans walk out of the tower only to see Kid Flash who is sitting by the shore sadly watching the sky.)

Beast Boy: Kid Flash?

(The Titans walk up to Kid Flash.)

Starfire: Kid Flash, what is the matter?

Kid Flash: Jinx. She's. . .gone.

(Starfire gasped whiel the other Titans were shocked.)

Cyborg: Charmcaster finished her?

Kid Flash: No. She's not dead. She's just. . .somehwere else.

Robin: We'll help you find her.

Kid Flash: I've tried. I searched all over the place. But there was no sign of her.

Beast Boy: Maybe they're hiding.

Raven: How did you and Jinx know we were in trouble anyway?

Kid Flash: I forgot to turn the communicator off all the way and we heard every word she said. After we put Mumbo in jail, we decided to hel pyou guys. But for some reason, Jinx wanted to fight her alone. I should've rescued her in time. But I guess I wasn't fast enough.

Robin: Don't blame yourself. There was nothing you can do. And if Jinx is out there, well find her. We owe her our lives for what she did for us.

(Kid Flash stood up happy again.)

Kid Flash: I guess one more search around the world wouldn't hurt.

(The Titans watched as Kid Flash sped off to search for his friend/girlfriend.)

Starfire: Do you really think Jinx is okay?

Robin: I don't know. **[1]**

* * *

**Wolverine (X-Men) vs Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)**

(Everything seemed to have grown dark so quickly. The X-Men hero, Wolverine awoke after a long battle against the forces of HYDRA. But as he woke up, he suddenly found himself strapped to a large operating table with both of his hands and legs tied down. His costume was slightly ripped up and there were claw marks streaked across his left arm.)

Wolverine: How did I end up here?

(Wolverine tried to remember what had happened while he was out. So far only images came up in his head.)

* * *

_(HYDRA soldier ambushed the X-Men in a clear passage through a forest. Storm was fighting off Pyro using her storm powers. Nightcrawler and Cyclops were blasting away numerous Hydra soldiers and tackling Omega Red. Professor Xavier and Magneto were both having their own fight against one another. Wolverine was fighting his nemesis, Sabertooth as the two seemed to be going at it. Wolverine was winning. Suddenly, a surging pain stung his left arm. Wolverine fell to the gorund unconscious. The last image seen was a shadowy figure who appeared to be the one who ambushed him.)_

* * *

(Wolverine struggled to break out of his restraints, but to no avail. The straps were too strong.)

Wolverine: If I ever find the guy who did this to me, I'm going to rip out his vocal chords!

(Wolverine looked to his right side and saw a small window with two shadowy figures talking. One appeared to be ordering the larger one telling him what to do. Leader left while the large figure entered through the door Wolverine was confined to.)

Wolverine: Long time no see Omega Red.

Omega Red: Likewise.

Wolverine: Who was that punk you were just talking to in there?

Omega Red: I don't see how that concerns you. After the tests well be using against you, all your questions will be answered.

(Omega Red shot his hands forward and long mechanical tentacles extended from each. The tentacles shattered Wolverines restraints and then wrapped around his body. Wolverine struggled to break free. But the tentacles squeezed harder.)

Omega Red: You're coming with us!

(Omega Red carried Wolverine out of the room and down a dark hallway. He suddenly heard a slight noise and turned around. But nothing was behind him.)

Omega Red: Hmph. Noisy guards.

(Omega Red continued down the hallway not knowing that he really is being followed. Eventually, they arrived at a door where two HYDRA soldiers were standing guard.)

Omega Red: Keep watch here while I take this piece of trash to our new headquarters!

HYDRA Guard #1: Sure thing Omega Red.

(The guards allowed Omega Red permission to enter the room with Wolverine in tow. As the door closed, the two guards kept watch. As they stood there, they heard the same noise coming from down the hall. The two guards brought out their guns.)

HYDRA Guard #2: WHO'S THERE?

(The guards called out but heard nothing.)

HYDRA Guard #1: SHOW YOURSELF!

(Still nothing. Guard #2 looked at Guard #1.)

HYDRA Guard #2: Don't just stand there! Go check it out.

(Guard #1 walked down the dark hall holding his gun out. As soon as he disappeared into the shadows, a loud thump was heard.)

HYDRA Guard #2: HELLO?

(Then, from out of the shadow, Guard #1 came up.)

HYDRA Guard #2: Where is the intruder?

(Guard #1 said nothing.)

HYDRA Guard #2: Answer me! That is a direct orde. . .

(The guard suddenly got a better look through his mask and realizaed it wasn't the guard under there. He pulled out his gun, but the guard impersonator disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The guard costume was left lying on the floor. The guard was suddenly surprised when that same puff of black smoke appeared in his face and a blue creature pounced and attacked.)

* * *

(Omega Red and Wolverine were in a large laboratory with over a couple dozen HYDRA soldiers in with them. In front was what appeared to be a large mechanical arc.)

Omega Red: Turn the portal on!

(One of the soldiers pressed a button and the arc suddenly projected a strange portal which lead into some kind of high tech laboratory more advanced than the one they're already in.)

Wolverine: What is this place?

Omega Red: What do you think idiot?

Wolverine: If you don't drop me right now, you will be the one who will drop!

Omega Red: Petty threats. But it is futile!

(Omega Red walked up to the portal while Wolverine still continued to escape from Omega Reds tentacles. But as they walked through, the door into the lab busted down and the guard came flying in. Everyone turned to the open door, but say nothing in the hall. Everything was silent, until a large puff of smoke obscured Omega Reds vision and the blue creature clung onto his face forcing him to release Wolverine.)

Omega Red: NIGHTCRAWLER!

HYDRA soldier: WOLVERINE IS FREE! SHOOT HIM DOWN!

(The HYDRA soldiers brought out their guns and opened fire on Wolverine while he stayed hidden behind a fallen table. Nightcrawler poofed right beside Wolverine in a puff of smoke.)

Nightcrawler: You owe me for this one.

Wolverine: Well discuss it after we kick their butts!

(Suddenly, the table was lifted up by one of Omega Reds tentacles and then torn apart.)

Nightcrawler: I'll take on the soldiers! You handle the big guy!

Wolverine: That's what I like best!

(Wolverine pounced on Omega Red with his claws outstretched while Nightcrawler became the target of the HYDRA soldiers in the room. He disappeared into smoke again and knocked out numerous soldiers with his teleportations. Omega Red threw Wolverine off of him then prepared to strike him down by using his tentacles as whips. Wolverine evades the strikes all while tricking Omega Red into knocking out his own soldiers. Nightcrawler pounced on his back attempting to tip him over. But one of the tentacles grabbed him by the neck and started strangling him.)

Wolverine: KURT!

(Wolverine rammed Omega Red so hard that he dropped Nightcrawler and fell right through the portal. Omega Red got up angry and tried to run back into the old lab. But Nightcrawler grabbed one of the HYDRA guns and shot the control panel.)

Omega Red: NO!

(It was too late. The portal closed on Omega Red and disappeared. Wolverine and Nightcrawler looked around the room to see the bodies of the soldiers lying everywhere.)

Wolverine: Man. You took a lot of them out.

Nightcrawler: Well, Omega Red did help.

Wolverine: How is everyone else?

Nightcrawler: The others made it out of the fight okay. But we noticed you were missing, so I went out to find you.

Wolverine: Then we better get out of here before of those HYDRA punks show up!

(Wolverine and Nightcrawler run out of the old lab and down the hall.)

Nightcrawler: Look! A door! It must be the exit!

(But as they ran through a door, the main room was crawling with soldiers all of them toting guns. Wolverine growled annoyed at Nightcrawler.)

Wolverine: How many can you take on?

Nightcrawler: Count for me, will you?

(Nightcrawler ran into the shower of gunfire and disappeared into smoke. In the center of the army, Nightcrawler was wailing his way through several guards at once confusing them with his teleportation skills. Wolverine was about to jump into the massive army to help his friend, but his attention suddenly turned to shadowy figure who was watching the fight from some kind of platform. The figure somewhat resembled a samurai except he had long sharp claws extending from his knuckles like Wolverine.)

Wolverine: Wait a minute! I know you!

* * *

_(Wolverine was duking it out with Sabertooth while the other mutants were fighting their respective enemies. Sabertooth jumped up and prepared to land on top of Wolverine. But as he landed, Wolverine grabbed his torso and threw Sabertooth across the area and into a tree.)_

_Wolverine: Had enough yet Sabertooth?_

_Sabertooth: Grrr! I'm just getting started!_

_(Sabertooth lunged at Wolverine again only to be scratched across the chest by his claws.)_

_Wolverine: It's pointless to even try and continue to fight me! You know what will happen next._

_(Suddenly, a set of claws slashed across Wolverines left arm leaving a huge scratch. Wolverine scream from the pain, but was then hit with a sedative from a HYDRA soldier and forced to the ground. Before his eyes closed, he got a glimpse of the figure who cut his arm. Before everything turned black.)_

_Shredder: That was almost too easy._

* * *

(Wolverine glared at the person watching the chaos and angrily jump up the wall making his way to the platform. When he jumped on top, he faced the person named Shredder who became fully visible to him.)

Shredder: I see some people have a hard time letting go.

Wolverine: I'm just here to owe you something you gave me!

(Wolverine looked at Shredders arm and ran in to slash it. But Shredder ran into him and used some impressive ninja skills to push him back.)

Shredder: You can't get to me Wolverine! I am faster and smarter than you!

Wolverine: Yeah? Well I'm angrier!

(Wolverine ran in to slice Shredder again, but Shredder kicked him in the face nearly knocking him over the edge.)

Shredder: Aw, you'll have to try better than that!

Wolverine: Who. . .are you?

Shredder: I am the Shredder! Leader of the ninja Foot Clan!

Wolverine: A ninja, huh? Alright. I'm due for one of those.

(Wolverine lunged after Shredder a second time.)

Shredder: You just never learn, do you.

(Shredder jumped over Wolverine and got behind him. He used his claws to scratch him, but Wolverine deflected with his own claws. Wolverine kicked Shredder in the chest knocking him away. Wolverine charged again and soon, the two were caught in an epic claw fight. But Shredder was at an advantage when he slashed Wolverine across the chest causing him to double over.)

Shredder: Once again, you come up short Wolverine.

Wolverine: You. . .you're garbage!

Shredder: I've heard worse.

(Shredder then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Wolverines head.)

Shredder: You fought well, but it wasn't enough to triumph against me!

Wolverine: Then I'll just have to try HARDER!

(Wolverine shot up and used his claws to slice the gun in half. Then he lunged at Shredder and sliced him across the arm leaving him with a mark.)

Wolverine: Now we're even!

Shredder: It's not over yet!

Wolverine: You're right. Thanks for pointing it out.

(Wolverine grabbed Shredder and then used the claws to slice him across the chest as well. The attack was apparently so powerful, that Shredder fell off the platform and onto the ground. Wolverine looked down and saw Shredder laying on the ground knocked out. He also saw Nightcrawler who was getting tired and surrounded by HYDRA soldiers.)

Wolverine: Hang on Kurt!

(Wolverine jumped down from the platform and landed on top of Shredders body which broke his fall. Wolverine ran over and finished off the remaining soldiers.)

Nightcrawler: Thanks. I thought they had me.

Wolverine: Come on. Lets get out of this mad house.

(The two X-Men, walked over to the exit. But not before Wolverine walked over to Shredder and kicked him.)

Wolverine: And by the way, that was for kicking me in the chest.

(Wolverine laughed and walked out of the building with Nightcrawler.)

* * *

**[1]** Yes. I'm ending this in a cliffhanger! Trust me. It's a very important plot point for an upcoming Teen Titans story.

For the Wolverine vs Shredder fight, I suppose I was more directed to use the characters from X-Men: Evolution and the 2003 TMNT cartoon. But I suppose any version for these guys will do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these fights. More fights to come. See ya!


	19. Robin Hood vs Skulker

Continuing where we left off from the previous battle, Robin Hood vs The Queen of Hearts, I present to you another exciting chapter in the incredible adventures of Robin Hood and his friends.

* * *

**Robin Hood (Robin Hood) vs Skulker (Danny Phantom)**

(The citizens of the Nottingham forest ran for their lives as three gangs of hunters chased after them. The group consisted of Clayton and Percival McLeach with Gaston leading them both.)

Gaston: We've got them on the run now!

McLeach: Let's round them up boys!

Clayton: Precisely what I was thinking!

(The three hunters hopped inside McLeach's massive hunting vehicle and drove after the people on the run. The hunters notice one, a little rabbit boy who was lagging behind.)

Gaston: I call this one. He'll look perfect on my mantle!

(Gaston brought out his gun and took careful aim at the bunny kid. But before he could fire the shot, an arrow hit his gun knocking it out of his hands.)

Gaston: HEY!

Clayton: Up there! Look!

(The three hunter look up and see a fox running through the trees.)

Gaston: That's him! The one we're looking for! AFTER HIM!

McLeach: I'm going as fast as I can!

(McLeach's vehicle bulldozed all trees in its path in the hopes of knocking the fox down. Then, they saw the fox leap down from a tree and run down a long leafy pathway.)

Gaston: THERE HE GOES!

(The vehicle drove down the leafy path after the fox. But then, the ground gave way beneath them as the vehicle fell down a massive hole in the ground covered by the leaves.)

Clayton: RATS! HE TRICKED US!

Gaston: Well he's not gonna get away this time!

Robin Hood: Well, hello boys!

(The three hunters look up to see Robin standing triumphantly above them.)

Robin Hood: I hope you three have had fun. I know I have.

McLeach: I'LL PUT A BULLET THROUGH YOU FOR WRECKING MY CAR!

(McLeach and Clayton stood on top of the wreck bringing out their shotguns to shoot Robin with. But as they pulled the triggers, Robin Hood casually sidestepped allowing the bullets to cut a rope holding two tons of leaves which showered on them like a rainstorm. Robin Hood walked away where his friends were ready to congratulate him. The three hunters dug their way out of the leaf pile only to find Robin Hood had got away.)

* * *

Prince John: FOOLS! NITWITS! IMBECILES!

(Gaston, Clayton, and McLeach stood before Prince John in the throne room covered in leaves. Prince John was absolutely furious. Sir Hiss tried to calm him down while the Sheriff enjoyed the show.)

Prince John: Even together the three of you couldn't catch this theif?

McLeach: We were prepared and everything! That fox is too cunning!

Clayton: Rest assured sir, it won't happen again.

Prince John: Of course it won't! Because I want all three of you out of my kingdom and out of my sight!

Gaston: You can't kick us out!

(Prince Johns rhino guards surrounded the three hunters pointing their halberds at them.)

Prince John: Sheriff! See to it these three don't try anything sneaky on their way out!

Gaston: Hmph! Arrogant prince!

(The Sheriff and the rhino guards escorted Gaston, Clayton, and McLeach out of the throne room. As soon as they left, Prince John drastically switched moods and started bawling and sucking his thumb. Sir Hiss slithered up and tried to console him.)

Sir Hiss: Sire, please be more merry.

Prince John: HOW CAN I? That blasted Robin Hood has bested all of my best hunters and guards! Not even Gaston and his hunter gang combined fell to them!

Sir Hiss: But Sire. You are forgetting. The Organization does have all of these other villains you could hire.

Prince John: None that would be a match for Robin Hood. It would take some kind of master hunter to take him in. Or even a supernatural being who Robin cannot strike down.

(Prince Johns mind started to perk up when an idea formed. Suddenly, his frown transformed into a demonic grin.)

Sir Hiss: Sire?

Prince John: Hiss! Do you know what I've been doing wrong all along?

Sir Hiss: Um. . .not really.

Prince John: I have been trying to capture Robin Hood with more present day weaponry like swords and arrows. Then I remembered, when those hunters showed me those fire sticks they carried.

Sir Hiss: Guns, Sire?

Prince John: Yes! Where else can you find guns in Nottingham?

Sire Hiss: (gulp) Nowhere Sire.

Prince John: Precisely! And do you know why Hiss?

Sir Hiss: Why is that?

Prince John: Because guns are the future of weaponry! Just think! In the future, Robins arrows will become outclassed by the invention of black powder weapons!

Sir Hiss: Yes. Which is why you hired Gaston and his men in the first place.

Prince John: Yes. But when they failed, it got me thinking. What is the future of black powder weapons?

Sir Hiss: Um. . . .

Prince John: But more than that, I also realized that Robin Hood always seems to hit his target! Well, what if he faced an opponent he cannot strike even when his arrows make contact?

Sir Hiss: B-b-but Sire! One would have to be a ghost for that to be possible!

Prince John: Yes! Don't you see now Hiss? We've been going about this the wrong way! It's time we delve into the future! We need advanced weapons! We need supernatural forces! And I know someone who carries these exact traits!

(Just now, the Sheriff arrived into the room.)

Sheriff: Alrighty your Highness! Those three hunters are no longer around to bug ya!

Prince John: Excellent! Now, go out and find me a new henchman!

Sheriff: Really? Alright then. Who would that be?

(Prince John grinned as he turned to the Sheriff.)

Prince John: The hunting ghost, Skulker.

* * *

(Out in Sherwood Forest, the villagers were once again dancing around a large bonfire and playing songs. Lady Kluck and Friar Tuck were both dancing together while Little John threw the three hunters guns into the bonfire. Meanwhile, out in the woods far from the party, four kids were playing through the trees. Three rabbits, Skippy, Sis, and Tagalong, and turtle, Toby. Sis and Tagalong seemed to be hiding behind trees as Toby was apparently searching for them. Eventually, he found Sis hiding behind a tree and pulled a wooden sword from out of his shell.)

Toby: I have you now Maid Marian! Now I, the Sheriff of Nottingham shall take you away!

Sis: Oh, no! Who will help me?

Skippy: I will!

(Skippy stood on top of a large rock as he pulled out a bow with some sticks acting as arrows.)

Skippy: Let her go Sheriff!

Toby: Why don't you come down and. . .make me?

Skippy: Alright! I will!

(Skippy hopped off the rock and picked up a stick. Then he fired the stick like an arrow which hit Toby in his protective turtle shell.)

Toby: ACK! I've been hit! Ooooogh! Auuuuggh!

(Toby falls on his back as Tagalong jumps from behind the tree now.)

Tagalong: You did it Robin Hood! You beat the Sheriff!

Sis: Oh, thank you so much Robin Hood.

Skippy: All in a days work Maid Marian.

(The kids roll on the floor laughing as if they had fun playing.)

Skippy: That was fun!

Sis: I know! Nothing beats Robin Hood!

Tagalong: Let's play again!

Skippy: Alright. First I gotta find more sticks.

(Skippy ran off deeper into the forest while his friends followed him. But unknown to them, they were being spied on by the Sheriff himself. And beside him were two vultures. One holding a crossbow and the other holding an executioners axe.)

Sheriff: The nerve of those little brats. I oughta go right over there and take them straight to the gallows.

Nutsy: Hang on Sheriff! Look!

(Trigger pointed to the ground and all three of them saw a looming shadow soaring down the direction the kids were headed.)

Sheriff: Oh, yeah. I remember now.

Trigger: He gives me the creeps Sheriff. All of those weapons on him, they ain't natural.

Sheriff: He creeps me out too. But you don't hear me complaining. As long as that thing takes care of Robin Hood, I couldn't care less.

* * *

(Back with Skippy, he just finished picking up another stick and was about to return to the campsite. But then he found something that grabbed his attention. An arrow that was stuck to the ground on a ledge.)

Skippy: Wow-wee! Look at this one!

(Skippy ran up to grab the arrow. But when he looked over the edge, he saw something that unnerved him. It was an entire village completely empty. Sis, Tagalong, and Toby walked beside their friend and looked down at the empty village as well.)

Tagalong: Wow. There's nobody here.

Skippy: I bet this would be a great place to play Robin Hood!

Sis: No way! There might be guards down there!

Skippy: Ah, I don't see any guards. This whole place looks totally empty. C'mon. It'll be fu-waaaAAUUGGH!

(Skippy stumbled over and fell off the ledge of the hill. His friends looked down at the bottom to see him lying on the ground.)

Toby: Are you okay Skippy?

Skippy: I'm fine Toby! I just slipped!

Sis: Skippy, get up here right now! I'm really scared!

Skippy: What's there to be scared of?

(At that moment, and eerie fog blew in and covered everything up.)

Tagalong: I can't see.

Toby: Skippy? Are you still down the-AUGH!

Sis: Toby? Are you WHAUGH!

Taglong: Guys. Wait for me!

(Sis, Toby, and Tagalong suddenly found themselves at the bottom of the hill where Skippy met them.)

Toby: We're alright.

Sis: Though I don't think we're going to be for long.

Tagalong: I'm scared.

Skippy: We'll be fine. Right?

(The kids suddenly heard an eerie wave in the fog making them shiver.)

Skippy: Stay behind me.

(The kids stayed close together as they tried to leave the fog. But they only suceeded in going in deeper and into the empty village. Then they slowly arrived over by the church which the fog seemed to be coming from.)

Tagalong: Is there something in here?

Skippy: Only one way to find out. I'm going in.

(Skippy walked closer and closer to the door of the church ready to open the door. But as he came close. . .)

Nutsy: ALRIGHT YOU KIDS WE GOTCHA NOW!

(The kids screamed and ran away as Nutsy arrived holding his axe running at them. The Sheriff and Trigger arrived and pulled Nutsy away.)

Trigger: You idjit! We were supposed to wait until they got into the church before we seize 'em!

Sheriff: It doesn't matter anyway! Look!

(A missile could be seen being launched from the window of the church. Just as Skippy and the other kids were about to leave the village, the missile hit the ground in front of them and exploded into a wall of ominous blue fire.)

Sis: We're trapped!

(Another missile was seen coming toward the kids.)

Skippy: Run!

(The kids ran down another pathway just in time to avoid being hit by the missile which exploded as it touched the ground.)

* * *

(The sound of the explosion could be heard all the way at the encampment where everyone wondered what it was.)

Friar Tuck: Uh-oh. It sounds like a storm might be headed our way.

Little John: Then we better set up shelter and fast.

(Everyone got to work building their tents and houses for the "storm". But Robin Hood looked on through the woods.)

Little John: What's wrong Robin?

Robin Hood: That doesn't sound like any storm I've ever heard. And look above. There's hardly a cloud in the sky.

Little John: Maybe the storm in above Prince Johns castle. What I wouldn't give to see the look on his face there.

Robin Hood: I don't know.

(Robin Hood grabbed his bow and arrows and sped off.)

Little John: Hey hold on! Where are you going?

Robin Hood: I just want to check on something really quick!

(And with that, Robin Hood disappeared into the thick forest.)

* * *

(Skippy, Sis, Toby, and Tagalong ran as fast as they could through the village which was now ablaze with blue flames. Just when they though they had found another exit, something stood in their way. The attacker finally revealed himself as the hunting ghost, Skulker who lowered his head toward the kids who were stupefied in fear.)

Skulker: Boo.

(The kids screamed and ran away from the ghost. But stuck his arm out and fired a net onto them. Once the kids were entangled in the net, Skulker pulled them to him and lifted them up.)

Skulker: It's a shame that you four are just the bait. There was a nice zoo I could sell you to.

Skippy: Let us go you. . . .what are you?

(The Sheriff, Nutsy, and Trigger soon arrived and saw Skulker with his catch.)

Nutsy: Shoot. That there is one heck of a catch ya got there.

Sheriff: Now we just gotta wait for Robin Hood to come to the rescue, and then we'll have him.

Skulker: And if he doesn't come?

Sheriff: Then you're welcome to do what ya like.

Skulker: My pleasure.

(Skulker raised a knife at the four kids trapped in the net. But suddenly, an arrow flew right past the villains and cut the net out of Skulkers grasp freeing the kids.)

Skulker: And look who came just in time.

(Robin Hood stood on top of the slanted hill preparing another arrow.)

Nutsy: There he is! Let's get 'im!

Sheriff: Relax Nutsy. And enjoy the show.

(Robin preped up another arrow for launch and fired. Immediately, Skulker flew up into the air showing off his jetpack to the hero.)

Robin Hood: Well, that's unusual.

Skulker: My turn!

(Skulker stretched his arm out forming an arm cannon. And from it, a missile was lauched. Robin Hood jumped away in time, but the explosion was so powerful, it caused Robin to tumble down into the village.)

Robin Hood: What in blazes was that?

Skulker: That is your doom clock ticking!

(Robin Hood jumped in surprise as Skulker suddenly appeared right in front of him.)

Skulker: And your time is about to run out!

(Skulker unsheathes a machete from his armor prepares to strike Robin Hood down with it. Without a sword, Robin grabs a stick to defend himself.)

Skulker: You must be joking. This is going to be easier than I thought.

Robin Hood: We shall soon see!

(Skulker thrusts the machete forward. Robin jumped away in time giving him the opportunity to club Skulker on the head with his stick. But to his surprise, the stick phased right through the ghosts body. Robin Hood froze in shock for a moment. But he quickly jumped away just barely ducking a swing from the machete.)

Robin Hood: How did you do that?

Skulker: Don't worry. Most people make that mistake when they are fighting a ghost.

Robin Hood: A ghost? Well you are just full of surprises.

Skulker: Consider THIS ONE OF THEM!

(Skulkers hand transformed into a flamethrower and launched a massive jet of flames at the noble thief. Robin ran straight down a dark alley to avoid Skulker. On the way down, he ran into Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, and Toby.)

Skippy: Robin Hood! What's going on?

Robin Hood: I believe John has hired another hunter. And from the looks of it, this one may actually be a challenge. You four run away while I distract them long enough for you to escape.

Sis: Okay!

(The four kids ran out of the dark alley trying to escape as fast as they could. Robin also ran out and outted himself to Skulker.)

Robin Hood: OVER HERE! Come and get me!

Skulker: I intend to.

(The hunting ghost flew at incredibly fast speed toward the thief.)

* * *

(Skippy and his friends ran through the village until they found the exit into Sherwood Forest.)

Skippy: There it is! We gotta get out of here!

(They ran as fast as they could. But the Sheriff suddenly appeared and stood in their way.)

Sheriff: And where do you kids think you're goin'?

Skippy: Out of our way! We're out of here!

Trigger: I don't think so!

(Trigger and Nutsy appeared behind them with weapons in hand. Trigger ran over with his crossbow. But suddenly, he tripped and the arrow accidentally shot out. The kids ducked as the arrow zipped right above the Sheriffs head.)

Sheriff: DOGGONE IT TRIGGER! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FIRING THAT PEA SHOOTER!

(With the bad guys distracted, Skippy and the kids ran away into the forest.)

Nutsy: Aw nuts! They escaped!

Sheriff: Let 'em go. They ain't our real target anyway.

Nutsy: Right. Let's see if that ghost captured Robin Hood!

Trigger: I dunno. If I know him, that ghost will have already been beat.

* * *

(Of course, Trigger couldn't be more wrong. Robin Hood had to catch his breath as he hid inside the old church. Robin clearly never fought a ghost before.)

Robin Hood: He's everywhere. My arrows are useless. How am I supposed to beat him?

(A shadow loomed from outside. Robin kept quiet and tried not to make any noise hoping that Skulker would pass by. Fortunately, the shadow disappeared. But Robin Hood was still weary. Carefully, he snuck over to the door of the church to try and get out. He stuck his head outside and looked around. Skulker wasn't there.)

Robin Hood: Where is he?

(Suddenly, Robin noticed a small red dot on his hat.)

Robin Hood: Hello? What's this?

(The thief nearly jumped in surpise as a lightning fast laser blasted his hat off disintegrating it.)

Robin Hood: WHAT?

(Another red dot appeared on his chest. Reacting quickly, Robin shut the church door. But it has blasted open by the same laser. And the resulting explosion blew Robin Hood down the aisle. As he stood up, Skulker walked in laughing.)

Skulker: Okay. Really. This is hardly a challenge anymore.

(Robin Hood struggled to get back up and fight Skulker. But the ghost nodded his head and deployed a net onto him. Before the net fell Robin fired another arrow straight toward Skulkers body. But as expected, Skulker turned intangible and the arrow zipped through him.)

Skulker: You never learn. Do you?

(However, the arrow surprisingly bounced off the stone wall of the chuch, then onto the pipe organ, and then on the stained glass window until the arrow finally penetrated Skulkers arm from behind just as he turned visible again. The arm sparked with electricity as the arrow lodged itself inside.)

Robin Hood: It seems to me you're not always focused.

Skulker: Grr! You think you're so clever? Well let's see you get out of THIS, whelp!

(Just as Robin was about to cut himself free from Skulkers net, the ghost pushed a button on his working arm and the net suddenly zapped the thief with painful jolts of electricity. Weak from the pain, Robin collapsed on the ground.)

Nutsy: Well I'll be! He actually beat Robin Hood!

Sheriff: I'm actually just as surprised as you are Nutsy.

Skulker: Well, there you go. So, what will it be? Sold? Stuffed? Or mounted?

Sheriff: Heh. If I know Prince John, he'll want the honor of gutting that thief himself.

Trigger: I don't know. What if that little sneak isn't really unconscious?

Skulker: Why wouldn't he be? I have electrocuted him with 500 volts of electricity. That should be enough to knock him out. Or at the very least paralyze him.

Sheriff: Well all that aside, excellent work Skulker. Now help us carry him out to the castle.

(Skulker picked Robin Hood up off the floor as the two walked out of the church with the prisoner.)

* * *

_**2 Days Later. . .**_

(The entire encampment of Nottingham was in a dreary state ever since Robin Hood went missing. Maid Marian was in hysterics constantly worrying about her boyfriend. Friar Tuck was by her side with Lady Kluck to comfort her. Meanwhile, Little John looked onward into the forest also in worry.)

Little John: C'mon Robin Hood. You can't be gone now of all times.

(A Little John looked on, he noticed Skippy who sat on a large boulder feeling guilty. Little John walked over to the little rabbit.)

Little John: Hey kid. Don't be too depressed.

Skippy: How can't I? It was my fault he got captured. (sniff) He died trying to save me.

Little John: We don't know if he's dead yet.

(The two still looked into the forest.)

Little John: At least I hope not.

(As the two moped, they suddenly heard a faint noise coming from the forest.)

Skippy: What was that?

(Skippy and Little John moved into the forest and saw what made the noise. An arrow was fired and lodged itself into one of the trees. And attached to the arrow was something very intriguing.)

Skippy: Look! There's a note!

Little John: What if it's from those guards? Or maybe. . .

(Little John pulled the arrow out of the tree and took the letter out. As he and Skippy read it, their eyes nearly bugged out of their heads. They couldn't believe it at all.)

Skippy: WE GOTTA TELL SOMEONE ABOUT THIS!

(Quickly, Skippy and Little John ran back to the encampment yelling.)

Little John: EVERYONE! IT'S A NOTE! EVERYONE COME AND SEE!

(All the refugees were abuzz and surrounded Little John.)

Maid Marian: A note? Who is it from?

Skippy: ROBIN HOOD!

(Everybody was taken back by this bit of news.)

Sis: Robin Hood? Robin Hood sent it?

Friar Tuck: Well, praise the lord! He's okay!

Maid Marian: Where is he right now!

Little John: Read the note for yourself!

(Little John handed Maid Marian the note as she read it out loud.)

_To my friends, comrades, and my love. I understand that all of you are in a somber state of hopelessness. If my absence has left all of you in a state of worry, then I am truly sorry. As you all know, precisely two days ago, I went missing. Prince Johns guards had finally captured me with a new ally not of this world. I couldn't beat him and eventually bested me. I had lost conciousness. They took me back to the castle to be immediately executed. But in the nick of time, I came to and managed to escape my cell. I ran through the castle to my escape. But as I left, I was faced with a powerful dilema._

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_(Robin Hood ran down the halls of Prince Johns castle having just escaped his prison cell. The wolf and rhino guards that swarmed the place charged with their weapons in hand. But Robin was able to duck, evade, and outsmart all of them. Eventually, Robin Hood made it to the courtyard. Unfortunately, Skulker was there waiting for him.)_

_Skulker: You just can't take a hint. Can't you whelp._

_(Skulker whipped out his arm can and began to fire lasers at the thief. Robin did his best to evade all he could. Skulker flew up and armed himself with a bunch of missiles. Robin Hood saw this and tried to figure out a way to get away from them. As Skulker fired the first missile, Robin hid behind a bunch of wine barrels. Miraculously, the barrels seemed to protect him from the full force of the missile. However, the explosion blew him against the castle wall. Suddenly, this gave Robin an idea.)_

_Robin Hood: Hey you! Let's see better a shot you are than me!_

_Skulker: I will make you eat those words!_

_(Skulker launched another missile at the thief. However, he missed and the missile instead crashed into the castle wall where it crumbled on impact. Robin then appeared from behind Skulker taunting him some more. Another missile was fired and missed. Again, it crashed into the castle walls making it crumble on impact. This went on for a while now until Prince John watched the whole fight in horror from his tower.)_

_Prince John: GAH! MY CASTLE SOMEBODY STOP HIM!_

_Trigger: I'm on it!_

_Nutsy: Me too!_

_(Trigger and Nutsy ran down the courtyard to end the fight before the castle was destroyed. However, Trigger accidentally tripped over Nutsys axe and his crossbow went off. The arrow went flying until it hit Skulkers jet pack causing it go go crazy.)_

_Skulker: WHAT? HEY!_

_(The hunting ghost went flying out of control while Robin Hood watched with amusement. When he crashed to the ground, he glared at the two vultures.)_

_Trigger: Oops. Sorry about that._

_Skulker: I'll deal with you two later! Right now, I must focus on. . ._

_(Robin Hood was suddenly gone. The villains turned and saw the thief escaping through one of the holes in the castle.)_

_Skulker: Oh, no you don't! You won't escape from captivity this time!_

_Nutsy: I'll get him!_

_(Nutsy ran after Robin Hood swinging his axe in all different directions. Unfortunately, one of the axe swings hit Skulkers head chopping it right off.) _

_Nutsy: Huh? Whoops._

_Trigger: You idjit._

_(The two vultures grimaced at the sight until they noticed a tiny green ghost crawling out from the head.)_

_Skulker: You idiots! Now look what you've gone and done! Grrrr! I can't work like this. I'm going back to the castle to fix this suit._

_(The tiny ghost walked away carrying his battle armor with him. Prince John looked at this sight banging his head in misery. He then noticed Robin Hood who had escaped into Sherwood Forest and looked back at the phoney king one more time.)_

_Robin Hood: Apox to the phoney king of England! _

_(The thief got ready to walk away until he heard Prince Johns voice yelling at him from a distance.)_

_Prince John: ROBIN HOOD! YOU MIGHT THINK YOU HAVE WON AGAIN! BUT NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT KIND OF POWER I POSSESS, I WILL DEVOTE EVERY MINUTE OF MY LIFE TO HUNTING YOU DOWN! YOU WILL NOT GET A MOMENTS REST! I WILL FIND YOU AND YOUR REBEL FRIENDS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!_

_(At first, it didn't seem like too much to worry about. But then he realized what kind of henchmen are working for the false king now. It was then he had to make the hardest decision of his life.)_

* * *

_So after I had escaped, I tried to return back to the encampment. But with Prince John and his guards on my tail, I couldn't risk putting you all into danger. Especially now that he has hired more advanced warriors. I thought I could shake them off in a few minutes. But the phoney king has grown restless. Even now as I am writing this note, I am still being hounded by dangerous hunters like Skulker. So that is my reason for not returning. I knew if I returned, Prince Johns guards would find you and put you through the same torment I briefly went through. I hope you don't think ill of me for leaving you when you need me most. But I promise once this is all over, I'll return sooner than you think._

_Sincerely, Robin Hood_

(Everyone was silent for a bit after the reading of the note was finished. Even though Robin Hood was alive and well, they still couldn't help but worry. But their mood changed a little bit when they let out some small cheers knowing Robin is okay. Even Skippy felt a little better about all of this.)

Little John: I sure hope you really are doing alright Robin.

(Little John looked into the forest again. He and Robin Hood always traveled together. So the thought of them being seperated during this period made him a little uneasy. Meanwhile, in the deepest trenches of Sherwood Forest, Robin was lying on a tree branch while Prince Johns guards walked right underneath him. The Sheriff in the lead.)

Sheriff: Spread out men! He can't run forever!

(The guards searched everywhere while Robin looked at them from above.)

Robin Hood: Oh, yes I can.

* * *

And that's my second fight staring Robin Hood. Sorry to end it like that. I just thought I'd give a little insight as to how Robin Hood world might have been taken over by the Organization. Well that's it for this fight. Get ready for next month when another one will be posted!


	20. Kim Possible vs Tai Lung

Just like the last fight, this other one take place some time after another battle, Kim Possible vs Plankton. And again, this one stars everyones favorite teen hero. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Kim Possible (Kim Possible) vs Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda)**

(A horn sounded off at the Yamanouchi school in Japan. Ninjas all over the campus scrambled outside to see what the trouble was. One of the ninjas climbed up the school walls to see a mysterious figure climbing his way up the mountain. At first, the intruder didn't seem like too much of a threat. That is, until it showed off if monstrous yellow eyes almost intimidating the ninjas in the watch tower.)

Hirotaka: Be on your guard! This one looks unnatural!

(Five ninjas jumped from the guard tower to wait for the intruder. As they stood by the only entrance into the ninja school, nobody appeared. At first, it seemed like the intruder left. But then, a deafening roar pierced their ears. A massive cat-like creature charged at full force toward the five ninjas knocking them into the door. The ninjas within the schools borders heard the thumping against the door wondering what happened. Then to their shock, the door broke open sending smoke into the air. The intruder revealed himself to the ninjas displaying his almost monstrous appearence. He was the evil kung fu killer, Tai Lung.)

Hirotaka: ATTACK!

(The ninjas jumped in and surrounded the intruder.)

Tai Lung: Useless.

(With a low growl, Tai Lung swatted the ninjas away and sent most of them flying through the courtyard. Hirotaka seeing his friends in danger jumped from the watch tower and also charged after Tai Lung. As he flew in to deliver a kick, the snow leopard grabbed his leg and swung him around into the other ninjas. Eventually, all of the ninjas were defeated and Tai Lung stood in the center of it all laughing in triumph. But he wasn't done yet. He ran over to the large building where the thing he was searching for is supposed to be. As he busted down the door, he saw the elderly man sitting back against the wall.)

Sensei: I'm sure you've already meet my students?

Tai Lung: Don't act like you don't know why I am here.

Sensei: I do. Your intentions are clear to me.

Tai Lung: Stay out of my way old man. You cannot stop me alone.

Yori: He is not alone!

(Tai Lung looked up to be kicked in the face by another ninja. Yori got into a battle pose and defended Sensei.)

Yori: You are not welcome! Intruders have no place here. State your name and leave.

Tai Lung: My name is Tai Lung. And I am not leaving. Not until I finish my quest.

(Tai Lung roared as he and Yori lunged after each other. Yori managed to duck one of Tai Lungs punches kicked him in the stomach. However, it looked like he barely felt a thing. This gave him plenty of time to grab her leg and then slam her into the ground. Before Yori could get back up, Tai Lung pinned her to the ground attempting to choke her. He looked back at Sensei menacingly.)

Tai Lung: Give me the Lotus Blade, or I'll rip out her throat!

(The two eyed each other for moment until Sensei stood up and faced Tai Lung in a battle stance.)

* * *

(A plane flew over the city of Tokyo and landed at the airport. Stepping out was the famous teen hero, Kim Possible and her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable and his naked mole rat, Rufus.)

Ron: Booyah! Good to be back in Tokyo! I hear the new Ninja Commando video game is out in stores!

Rufus: Woo, Ninja Commando!

Kim: Guys focus. We're not here for video games. We're here to try and get a lead on the monkey ninjas who are still on the loose.

Ron: Oh, right. We haven't run into those guys for a while since we, um. . .stoned their master. (cough cough)

Kim: I know. We better figure out what they're doing now.

(Kim pulled out the Kimunicator and contacted Wade on it.)

Kim: Wade. Any leads yet.

Wade: It looks like you still have a long way to go. The monkey ninjas just changed their course over toward the Japanese Alpines.

Ron: Aw, man! You mean we have to climb up after them?

Kim: Wade? By any chance are they coming toward the Yamanouchi ninja school?

Wade: I can't tell for sure. Although it is very likely.

Kim: If that's where they are going, then we have no time to lose. Come on Ron! Ron?

(Kim noticed Ron and Rufus standing in front of the TV which was advertising the new video game.)

Ron: Such. . .good. . .graphics.

Kim: RON! C'mon!

Ron: Right behind ya KP!

(But Rufus would not leave as he was practically hugging the TV.)

Ron: Sorry little buddy. But buisness comes first. Then we can game on to our hearts content!

(Ron ran with Kim to the cold mountains of Japan.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a thick bamboo forest, the monkey ninjas navigated their way across the tree until they arrive at a waterfall. As they stop by the spring, they are unknowingly being stalked. The same glowing yellow eyes stared at the unsuspecting minkey ninjas until Tai Lung pounced with his claws outstretched ready to attack. The monkey ninjas jump out of the way of the snow leopard giving them an opening to attack. As the monkey jump and fight back, Tai Lung whips out a long silver katana slashes them away almost cutting them apart. When all the monkey ninjas are defeated, Tai Lung looked down upon each of them gripping the Lotus Blade tightly.)

Tai Lung: Is that it? Disappointing! All of you! Every last one of you is out of practice!

(The monkey ninjas looked down shamefully.)

Tai Lung: Well, you're all lucky I showed up. You wouldn't want to present yourselves to your master like this, would you?

(Tai Lung threatened them with the Lotus Blade making them shake their heads.)

Tai Lung: I thought not.

(The group looked up the tall mountain.)

Tai Lung: Once we get up there, nothing can stop us now.

* * *

(In a different area, Kim and Ron climbed up the rocky slopes to the secret ninja academy.)

Ron: Hey Kim? This is gonna sound totally out of the blue, but do you remember when we fought that tiny one-eyed thing with the robots?

Kim: You mean Plankton? Yeah.

Ron: Remember that threat he made when he left. "This is just the beginning of the upcoming fate to your world!" What do you think that means?

Kim: I have no idea. It doesn't matter right now. Wade gave up on the alternate universe theory long ago.

Ron: That's a shame. Still, what do we do if Plankton does come back?

Kim: I think we can take him. You remember our motto. We can do anything.

Ron: Got it. So back to the subject at hand, what do you think the monkey ninjas are doing headed back to the Yamanouchi school?

Kim: Probably out to revive Monkey Fist somehow. Though I bet they'll want to take out their frustration on the students there.

Ron: Ha! Good luck with that. Those guys are really good. Those monkey ninjas won't stand a chance. I mean, how much damage could they possibly do to the whole school?

(As Kim and Ron finally reached the top, they witnessed a horrific image. The doors to the ninja school was broken down, and small holes in the wall were visible. When Rufus saw the carnage, he almost passed out.)

Ron: Okay, I take that back.

Kim: Something's not right. The monkey ninjas couldn't have done this. They must have had help.

(Rufus crawled off of Rons shoulder and up to the broken wall and identified some claw marks on the edge.)

Rufus: Doooh! Cat. Cat!

Kim: A cat? What kind of cat would do something like this?

Ron: Maybe it's a demon cat! From (gasp) ANOTHER UNIVERSE!

Kim: Will you drop it already? It's probably one of our old enemies. Perhaps DNAmy. You know how she's splicing mutant animals. Maybe she mutated some cats or something. Plus she has this creepy romance with Monkey Fist. So it basically makes sense.

Ron: Huh. Now that you mention it, it does seem plausible.

Kim: First, we gotta find out if everyone inside is okay.

(Kim and Ron walked into the school courtyard. From the look of it, many of the ninjas were injured or knocked out. The duo turned their attention to Yori who was nursing Hirotaka back to health.)

Yori: Kim Possible and Stoppable-san! You couldn't have come at a better time. We are in dire peril.

Kim: Don't worry Yori. Once we find DNAmy, we'll make her pay for wrecking this place.

Yori: DNAmy?

Kim: You know. A woman? Collector of stuffed animals? Commands an army of mutated animals?

Ron: That crazy girl who we had to save Monkey Fist from that one time?

Yori: Oh, her! I am sorry. She was not here.

Kim: Okay. So if it wasn't DNAmy, then what kind of person invaded this place?

Hirotaka: It wasn't a person. It was a monster!

Kim: Monster?

Ron: Ah-HA! I knew it! My alternate universe theory still stands!

Kim: Ron, hush!

Yori: His name was Tai Lung. He broke into our school and bested all of our best students. Including myself and Hirotaka. Then he faced Sensei. Tai Lung demanded the Lotus Blade and threatened him with violence.

Ron: What happened?

(Yoris head hung low.)

Yori: At the risk of my life, Sensei surrendered the Lotus Blade to Tai Lung.

Kim and Ron: WHAT?

Kim: We-where is he now?

Yori: I don't know. He just grabbed the Louts Blade and left without saying another word.

Ron: I don't get it, why would Sensei give up the Lotus Blade so easily? Isn't it like, y'know, not good?

Sensei: Indeed Stoppable-san.

(Sensei appears from the monastery of the ninja school and approaches everyone.)

Sensei: The Lotus Blade is undoubtedly our most treasured artifact. However, I fear for the lives of my students more.

Ron: But now he has the sword. Won't that be bad for everyone?

Sensei: Yes and no. Though Tai Lung now possesses the Lotus Blade, he lacks the skill to wield it proficiently. For unlike you Stoppable-san, Tai Lung is not a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar.

Ron: Tai Shi-wha? Oh, right! Monkey Kung Fu! Yeah, he doesn't have that.

Kim: Then we might stil have a chance to beat him.

Yori: Probably. Though he may soon realize this and turn to a source of power to enhance his skill.

Ron: Where would he find that?

(Suddenly, the solution became perfectly clear.)

Ron: You don't think. . .

* * *

(And sure enough, Tai Lung and the monkey ninjas have arrived on a sandy landscape between the mountains. The monkey dug quickly to find the thing they are looking for. And it is there where they find a strange hook burried beneath the sands.)

Tai Lung: That's it! The Dark Temple of the Yono!

(Tai Lung walks up to the hook and grips it tightly.)

Tai Lung: Monkey ninjas! Are you ready to see your master again?

(The monkey ninjas let out screeches of applause as Tai Lung lifted the hook from the sand. The entire ground began to shake violently as Monkey Fists stonified form arose from the sand followed by an entire temple. Tai Lung laughed with glee as the temple was risen up and then the statue of Monkey Fist disappeared. The temples entrance at last opened up revealling a massive orange light.)

Tai Lung: I have risen you from your eternal slumber! And now, I wish for the power which you owe me! The power to defeat my arch foes!

(Tai Lung kept laughing maniacally as the orange light engulfed both him and the monkeys and the shadowed form of Monkey Fist stepped out also laughing.)

* * *

(The glow however was bright enough to see all the way at the Yamanouchi school.)

Hirotaka: The temple! It has risen!

Yori: Tai Lung! He has found the power!

Kim: We don't have much time! We gotta move!

(Kim, Ron, and Yori ran out of the ninja school as fast as they could.)

* * *

(The band of heroes arrived at the area between the mountains were the ground was sandy. Kim and Yori made haste for the dark temple. Ron however was crawling on all fours struggling to keep up.)

Ron: G. . .guys! Wait for me!

(But as they arrived, they witnessed an unfortunate sight. The dark temple had all but disappeared. And the tracks of the monkey ninjas and Monky Fists lead out of the area.)

Yori: We. . . .we are too late.

Kim: Monkey Fist is back.

(Ron stood back up and noticed this too.)

Ron: Hey. Where is Monkey Fist? And the monkey ninjas for that matter?

Tai Lung: They are long gone boy.

(The group of three turned their heads to see the snow leopard warrior himself obscurred by the shadows of the cliffs.)

Yori: Tai Lung! Reveal yourself you coward!

(Tai Lung chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to Kim and Ron for the first time. The two teenagers stood petrified in fear.)

Kim: He's. . .he really is a monster!

(Rufus stood shaking on Rons shoulder. Tai Lung sent an icy glare at the mole rat and uttered a low roar which frightened him as he ran down into Rons pocket.)

Ron: Wait a minute. A giant cat demon. From another universe? I was right all along! You're from another universe! Aren't you!

Tai Lung: I don't think I need to justify that with an answer.

Ron: Y'know, Kim had a lot of doubts about you guys being from a different universe behind it all. Why don't you just admi. . .

(The snow leopard growled as he backhanded Ron across the area. Kim got over her fear and got into her battle stance as did Yori.)

Kim: That was my boyfriend you just hit! Big mistake!

Yori: Likewise! You will regret coming here!

Tai Lung: Back off girl. I have no buisness with you. Although, while I'm here, I could have some fun.

(Tai Lung unsheathed the Lotus Blade and raised it high in the air. Before their eyes, the sword transformed into a massive hammer.)

Yori: No! He has the mystical power!

Tai Lung: That's right! Provided that I keep my promise to the Yono that I won't lose to the likes of you! But of course, there is not chance of that happening.

Kim: Guess again.

(Kim and Yori flipped away in time to avoid the devastating swing of the hammer.)

Kim: You think we can take him?

Yori: The outcome may not be good. But we shall certainly try.

(Kim and Yori ran Tai Lung again who prepared to slam the hammer down on top of them. The two girls split and then ran at the leopard from different directions. As they both jumped to kick, the hammer transformed into a spartan shield and defended Tai Lung from their attack. Using the shield, Tai Lung slammed Yori on the head knocking her out.)

Kim: Yori!

(Now angered, Kim ran at Tai Lung again, but the shield changed back into a katana which was used to slash at the teen hero. The slash barely missed Kim managing to tear her shirt. The leopard laughed at Kims expense.)

Kim: Why don't you show me how you were able to break into that school without that lotus blade!

Tai Lung: So, you want me to demonstrate my skills? I thought you'd never ask!

(Tai Lung put the sword away and faced Kim. The two lunged at each other ready to throw a punch. Tai Lung missed, but Kim was able to slide right by and punch him in the rib area. Unfortunately, Kim couldn't get away in time as Tai Lung grabbed Kims arm and slammed her into the ground. While Kim was on the ground, Tai Lung raised him fist again to smash her head. Kim avoided the attack right on time and stood back up to fight Tai Lung. As the two were duking it out, Rufus tried to revive Ron. He got up slowly and watched as his girlfriend and the snow leopard fought. He then noticed Yori knocked out.)

Ron: Huh? Yori!

(Ron and Rufus snuck right past the fight and made it to their friend who was just getting up from her unconscious state.)

Ron: Yori! Are you okay?

Yori: S. . .Stoppable-san. Where is Kim?

(The two watched the fight between Kim and Tai Lung. The leopard sent a powerful punch to Kims head. But she flipped and delivered an upward kick to Tai Lungs lower jaw. He was sent back and watched Kim who looked ready for more.)

Tai Lung: I will give you this. You are the most competent opponent I've faced yet.

Kim: You ready for round 2?

Tai Lung: Gladly. Except this time, we will be playing by my rules.

(Tai Lungs body started to glow orange.)

Tai Lung: As you may have realized by now, Monkey Fist left me a little parting gift before he disappeared.

(The emblem of the Yono shone on Tai Lungs left hand and the orange energy erupted from his body.)

Kim: This is going to be harder than I thought. Then again, these are his rules. I might as well play along.

(Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and pushed the special button on it.)

Kim: Just you wait Tai Lung! Soon, you and I are going to be evenly matched!

Tai Lung: My, my. You've got a cocky spirit. Let's see how easy it is to destroy it.

(Tai Lung turned a glare at Yori, Ron, and Rufus who were watching the battle.)

Kim: What are you. . .(gasp)

(It was too late. Tai Lung fired a blast of energy at them turning them into stone.)

Kim: NO!

(Tai Lung let out a cruel laugh thinking he had broken Kims spirit. But Kim wasn't sad at all. In fact, she was absolutely enraged. Kim yelled as she charged at Tai Lung. But a powerful wave of energy it the ground knocking her back. The snow leopard looked down on Kim menacingly.)

Tai Lung: It was nice while it lasted. But all good things must come to an end. Including your life!

(Before Kim knew it, the orange energy hit her, and she turned into stone just like the others.)

Tai Lung: Good day. Good day.

(Tai Lung walked away from the scene thinking he had triumphed. But something caught his attention. A blue light shone over the horizon. And then at blinding speed, it struck the Kim Possible statue. Tai Lung had to cover his eyes as the blue flash was hard to watch. When he opened his eyes, Kim was no longer stonified, and she was now wearing her white power suit with the blue markings. Needless to say, he did not expect this.)

Kim: Now you are toast.

(Tai Lung shrugged as he brought the Lotus Blade back out and lunged at Kim. At the point where he was about to slice Kim in half, she broguth her arm out and used it to defend herself. Surprising Tai Lung, the powerful sword didn't even scratch the surfaces of her suit. With Tai Lung dumbfounded, Kim saw her chance and kicked the leopard all the way to the top of a large cliff.)

Kim: I am definately loving these new upgrades.

(However, Kim didn't have time to relax as she saw Tai Lung roaring from the top of the cliff brimming with the energy. Kim jumped high in the air until she made to the top of a cliff on the opposite side. The two combatants faced each other.)

Tai Lung: Can't say I expected this from you.

Kim: You're not the only one who can play by "your rules".

(Tai Lung roared as he fired a blast of energy at Kim. But her hand transformed into a catapult just in time, and caught the energy blast which ricocheted back to Tai Lung. The cliff he was standing on was demolished as the energy blast hit.)

Kim: Did I do it?

(Kims confidence shrunk a little when Tai Lung jumped up right in front of Kim and blasted the ground beneath her with his dark powers. Kim was sent skidding back into a wall as the snow leopard lunged after her with the Lotus Blade in hand. She put up a blue barrier around herself to protect from the powerful attack.)

Tai Lung: Your technology shall not save you this time around!

(As soon as Tai Lungs fists made contact with Kims shield, it exploded. Even though Tai Lung was blast far back, he was practically unharmed. Kim on the other hand felt the full force of the explosion and went flying into a large bonsai tree.)

Kim: Was that supposed to hurt? Because I hardly felt a thing!

Tai Lung: RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

(Tai Lung screamed as the Lotus Blade slashed the bonsai tree into pieces. Kim ran further up the mountain until she reached the snowy summit. Tai Lung was right behind her.)

Tai Lung: You cannot run! You are trapped and all alone with nothing but your cheap suit to save you! And even that alone is not enough to stop the power I now possess!

(Tai Lung jumped high with his claws and sword outstretched. Just when he is about to land on Kim, she grabbed both of his hands and tossed him over the edge of the mountain. While that happened, Kim had grabbed the Lotus Blade from him. As she looked down, Tai Lung could be seen climbing up the mountain, his eyes glowing viciously orange.)

Kim: The Lotus Blade is no longer yours!

Tai Lung: So? Keep that sword! While I still have the power of the Yono and the sacred ability of Tai Shin Pek Kwar, I will retrieve it again and destroy you! Prepare to join your friends in the afterlife!

(Tai Lung exploded with dark energy knocking Kim off the edge of the mountain. As she fell hundreds of feet to her death, Tai Lung dived down after her.)

Kim: Come on. I hope this works.

(As they near the sandy ground, Kim suddenly stopped in midair and put up the blue barrier. Tai Lung did not prepare for this and slammed face first into the barrier. Kim sought another chance and kicked Tai Lung in the jaw. As the leopard tried to steady himself, Kim floated safely down to the ground. Despite the heavy blows, Tai Lung was still not down and has become incredibly frustrated.)

Tai Lung: Try all that you might, but I'm not going down so easily! With the power I have, I am indestructible!

Kim: Not yet! There is still one way to stop you!

(Kims arms flashed bright blue. Tai Lung didn't know what was going on until Kim slammed her arms into the sand blowing it up and revealing the dark temple buried beneath. The hook was still opened, so the dark temples power was still unlocked. The leopard immediately caught on to what was happening.)

Tai Lung: OH NO! YOU WILL NOT TRAP ME LIKE YOU DID TO HIM!

(Tai Lung fired orange energy from his eyes at Kim. Unfortunately, he forgot about Kims catapult arm which she used again to ricochet the blast back to him. The orange energy struck his legs turning them into stone. But the rest of his body remained free.)

Tai Lung: GRR! What have you done?

Kim: This is what we call payback!

(Kim ran at incredibly blinding speed to Tai Lung and delivered a swift punch into his face knocking him out. As soon as Tai Lung was knocked out, dark storm clouds formed in the sky swirling around the temple. Kim watched as Ron, Rufus, and Yori returned to normal no longer made into stone.)

Ron: Whoa. My head. What did I miss?

(Everyone looked up into the clouds to see the terrifying eyes of the Yono looking down upon Tai Lung who regained himself from the knockout.)

Yono: HE WHO HAS UNEARTHED ME! YOU HAVE FAILED TO UPHOLD YOUR PROMISE TO THE DARK ENTITY! NOW AS AGREED, YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!

(The orange energy around Tai Lungs body suddenly started to hurt him as he began screaming in anger and agony. The end result is a dramatic explosion which blew sand over the dark temple burrying it again. As soon as the clouds disappeared, Tai Lung was gone and everything was back to normal.)

Yori: Kim Possible, you did it! The evil Tai Lung has been defeated and you have recovered the Lotus Blade!

Kim: Well, it was nothing.

Ron: Nothing? Are you kidding? You just defeated a demon cat from an alternate universe with a mystical sword, monkey kung-fu, and totally mad dark powers! How many times have you done this before?

Kim: That wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen to us.

Ron: Yeah, I guess you're right. Never mind.

* * *

(After returning the Lotus Blade to the Yamanouchi school, everyone waved goodbye as Kim and Ron crossed the bridge. But as they crossed, something was bothering Kim.)

Ron: Kim, what's up? We totally saved the day. What's wrong?

Kim: I know we beat Tai Lung and everything, but now Monkey Fist is loose again.

Ron: Oh yeah. Totally forgot about him. You think he'll be comming for us.

Kim: I hope not any time soon. I am exhausted.

Ron: No worries Kim. We're in Japan. I know just the place to relax.

Kim: The video game store?

Ron: You got it!

Kim: You just want to buy that new game, don't you.

Ron: Am I the only one who cares about owning the most anticipated ninja commando related game of the year?

Kim: Come on. I suppose while we're here, could have some fun.

Ron: YES! Ninja Commandos, here I come!

Rufus: WOO!

(Kim, Ron, and Rufus ran down the mountains to return to Tokyo. However, unknown to them, they were being watched by the monkey ninjas and their newly revived leader, Monkey Fist.)

Monkey Fist: Come my monkey ninjas. We shall have our revenge when the time is right. But for now, let us make ourselves known to some new friends.

(The group opened up a portal to walk through which disappeared after they went inside.)

* * *

If some of you have read my other story, Kim Possibles Cataclysm and are wondering how Monkey Fist became unstonified, here you go. This fight just seemed like the perfect place to explain this particular villains introduction into the Organization. So there ya go. I hope you enjoyed the story and leave plenty of rave reviews.


	21. Buzz Lightyear vs Cad Bane

Here you go folks. Taking place after Woody vs Zurg. The mext fight in HvV.

* * *

**Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) vs Cad Bane (Star Wars: the Clone Wars)**

(Star Command prison was quiet and the entrance was protected by two guards. They stood there for a while and looked exhausted. But just as they were about to go to sleep, a hooded figure started walking up to them slowly.)

Guard #1: Hey, look at that.

Guard #2: Huh? Sorry sir. But this is restricted area. Please turn away.

(But the person did no such thing. He kept on walking toward the prison.)

Guard #2: Sir, this is serious! Please leave now!

(The person kept on coming.)

Guard #1: Perhaps he didn't hear us. We're giving you one more chance to turn around now!

(He didn't turn around.)

Guard #1: That's it buddy! Don't say we didn't warn you!

(The two guards prepared to open fire on the intruder. But before they could do anything, the two guards went down with no effort what so ever. The hooded person started blowing on the smoking tips of his guns before putting them back in their sheaths. The hooded person silently snuck into the prison and made his way down the hall until he arrived at a certain jail cell. Inside the cell was none other than the evil emperor Zurg. Zurg glared at the hooded figure who removed his hood revealing himself to be a blue-skinned red-eyed bounty hunter, Cad Bane. The bounty hunter brought out his gun and shot the lock on the cell door opening it for Zurg to walk out.)

Zurg: Well it's about time. What took you so long?

Cad Bane: Maleficent thought that you could escape on your own. Apparently you are not good at thinking for yourself.

Zurg: Hey! I can think for myself! I just choose to have other people wait on me.

Cad Bane: Other people. You're not even a person, just a droid.

Zurg: DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! DO I LOOK LIKE I COME FROM YOUR UNIVERSE? NO! Now spring me out before the guards show up!

Buzz: Too late Zurg!

(The villains turn around and see Buzz Lightyear standing behind them. Buzz noticed the blue-skinned bandit standing next to his mortal enemy.)

Buzz: Let me guess, you're from another universe.

Cad Bane: Well that's a though question. Are you Buzz Lightyear?

Buzz: Yes. And I'm also the guy who will not let either of you leave!

Cad Bane: I have been paid to free him. And nothing gets between me and my pay. Not the Jedi and not some meddling "Space Ranger"!

(Bane prepares his blasters as Buzz prepares his wrist laser)

Zurg: This could turn ugly. I'll get the popcorn.

Cad Bane: No need. This won't take long at all.

(Buzz pointed his wrist laser at the bounty hunter. But Bane was quick on the draw and fired one of his guns barely missing. Buzz tried to fire again, but another gunshot fired. Buzz flipped in the air and finally fired his wrist laser. But Bane sidestepped and fired another shot which actually hit Buzz square in the chest. Buzz collapsed on the ground in front of Bane and Zurg.)

Zurg: Is he dead?

Cad Bane: You can never be to careful.

(Cad Bane stepped onto Buzz's body and pointed one of his guns onto his head. But before he can pull the trigger, Booster, XR, and Mira finally arrive.)

Booster: Get away from him!

(Bane backed off and stood next to Zurg. The bounty hunter pressed a button on his belt which surrounded both of them in an electrical sphere teleporting them away.)

XR: Aw, man! After all the work we went through to get Zurg in prison, we gotta go catch him all over again!

Mira: That may have to wait.

(Mira pointed to the ground where Buzz Lightyear laid sprawled on the floor not moving.)

* * *

(When Buzz opened his eyes, he found himself in the emergency room with the Little Green Men (LGMs) looking over him.)

LGM #1: He is alive!

LGM #2: He is alive!

LGMs: ALIVE!

(Buzz shook his head and then sprang out of bed.)

Buzz: What happened? Where did Zurg go? Who was that guy? And. . . .why am I in my underwear?

(Buzz quickly grabbed a white sheet and covered himself up.)

Buzz: Where is my suit?

LGM #3: It's being repaired.

LGM #4: Your suit is damaged.

Buzz: Great. Just great. How could I let my guard down?

Booster: BUZZ!

(Booster suddenly rushes up to his friend and glomp hugs him.)

Booster: You're alive! XR said you weren't gonna make it, but I still believed in you!

Buzz: I'm fine Booster. Now, please put me down.

(As Booster set Buzz to the floor, Mira and XR also walked in.)

XR: Ah, phooey. I guess I owe you a coke Booster.

Mira: Buzz. Who was that guy?

Buzz: I don't know. But I'll you what he will be as soon as I get a hold of him.

Comm. Nebula: You aren't goin' anywhere without your suit soldier!

(The head of Star Command, Commander Nebula arrived.)

Comm. Nebula: And since it got damaged during your last escapade, you're not goin' anywhere, period!

(Buzz turned to the LGMs.)

Buzz: When will my suit be fixed?

LGMs: Soon. Very soon.

LGM #1: Ten minutes actually.

Comm. Nebula: You've got five! Our top agents have detected Zurg and his new friend hiding out in Trade World.

XR: Oh, really. How do you know that?

(Nebula pointed down the hall to see two Star Command agents being rolled out on a stretcher.)

Comm. Nebula: Whoever this Cad Bane fellow is, he is bad news. I want him captured immediately and Zurg with him!

Buzz: You can count on us Commander. Just as soon as someone gives me some CLOTHES!

* * *

(Meanwhile on Trade World, in an old and out of buisness caravan, Zurg and Cad Bane were hiding out discussing some things with each other.)

Cad Bane: You are asking too much from me droid.

Zurg: Stop calling me that! And you don't have a choice. As a bounty hunter, you are hired to take down anyone you are ordered to. And I ORDER you to help me destroy Buzz Lightyear!

Cad Bane: And how much does it pay?

Zurg: Well enough provided you make sure it is done.

Cad Bane: I usually go for the more tougher prizes. From what I've recently seen, this Lightyear character is a pushover. How you yourself never managed to beat him is beyond my understanding.

(Zurg looked like he was about to lose it the more Bane insulted him. But he miraculously managed to keep his cool.)

Zurg: Look. If you do this one thing for me, JUST THIS ONE THING, I will owe you whatever you wish. Money, power, a new toaster oven, just so long as you fight Lightyear!

(Bane thought it over as Zurg pleaded to him.)

Cad Bane: Fine. We are at an agreement. But only because I enjoy watching this "Space Ranger" fall flat on his face.

Zurg: I knew you would see it my way soon enough. Now, how about dropping me off back on my base?

Cad Bane: It will cost you extra.

(Zurg was getting irritated more and more. And Bane was enjoying every minute of it.)

* * *

(A few minutes later, a Star Command ship finally came and landed onto Trade World. Buzz and his crew stepped out and serveyed the area.)

Booster: So, where to now?

Buzz: Split up team. Search everywhere. Find out where Zurg is hiding, and his friend too.

Mira: Roger that. Just don't go over your head trying to find him, okay Buzz?

Buzz: Mira, please. When have I ever. . .

XR: Approximately sixty-four time in the past six months.

Buzz: Okay fine. But if anyone find them, please alert everybody. No one should have to go one-on-one against that guy. I know from experience.

(The team split going off in different directions. XR rolled down a long sidewalk down a bizzare market place.)

XR: Man, this is gonna take all night. Maybe if I interrogate all of these people, I could get the job done faster.

(XR ran up to the first person and got up in his face.)

XR: WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF ZURGS ESCAPE?

(XR ran up to the next person and got in her face.)

XR: ARE YOU WORKING WITH THE MAN WHO BROKE ZURG OUT OF JAIL?

(He ran up to anothger person.)

XR: WHERE ARE THEY HIDING?

(And another.)

XR: WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

(And another.)

XR: HOW MUCH DOES THAT RUG COST?

(Soon, XR was running out of people to interrogate.)

XR: Man, this is difficult than I thought. I'm not sure if these people know what I'm talking about.

?: Looking for someone?

XR: As a matter of fact yes.

?: Blue skin and red eyes? Goes by the name of Cad Bane?

XR: Yep. That's him exactly. What do you know about him Mr. . .

(When XR turned around, he came face to face with a shady person who he had met before.)

XR: Crumford Lorax. What do you know about Cad Bane?

Crumford: Oh, I'm not sure. My memory is a bit fuzzy if you know what I mean.

XR: Oh, no you don't. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twenty-seven times in a row, shame on me.

Crumford: But I assure you, I know exactly who you're looking for. How else would I have known what his name was or what he looked like?

XR: Hmm. Well you got me there. Very well. Show me where he is hiding.

Crumford: After you pay the proper fee. Favors like these don't come cheap.

XR: Aw, fine. But I think I'm still cleaned out from the last time you and I met.

(XR reached into his suit and grabbed a few dollar bills and some coins and handed them to Crumford who swiped it from his hands.)

XR: Alright you shady weasel. Where is Cad Bane?

Crumford: Follow me.

(XR followed Crumford all across the market place until they find an old caravan hidden from the other citizens.)

XR: Is this some kind of a joke?

(The caravan door opened up revealing the bounty hunter himself.)

Crumford: I told you I'd take you to him. Sucker! Hehehehehe.

(Bane walked up to XR who cautiously backed away.)

XR: I-I'm warning you! Once Buzz hears about this, he's going to take you down big time!

Cad Bane: So what's stopping you? Call them. Now.

XR: Uh. . .really? Okay, I'll do that. THEN we'll take you down big time!

(XR turned on his video wrist communicator and tried to make contact with his teammates.)

Crumford: Wait. Buzz is coming here? Right now? Um, if you'll excuse me for a second. . .

(Before Crumford could walk away, Bane pointed one of his guns to his head.)

Cad Bane: Stay.

(Crumford did as ordered and stayed by Cad Banes side.)

* * *

(Far from the caravan, Buzz searched through all the shops for their target. But no such luck.)

Buzz: Darn it. He could be anywhere by now.

Mira and Booster: BUZZ!

(Buzz turned his head and saw Mira and Booster flying toward him with paranoid expressions on their faces.)

Buzz: What's wrong?

Mira: XR just called! He says he found Cad Bane!

Booster: He's in trouble!

Buzz: WHAT? Hang on XR!

(Team Lightyear flew as fast as they could fly hoping they aren't too late.)

* * *

(XR had just finished calling his teammates to come and save them.)

XR: There! They're coming! And they'll save me! You'll see!

Cad Bane: Hmph. And you call yourself a Space Ranger.

XR: Excuse me?

Cad Bane: Calling your friends for back up when a true ranger could take me all by himself.

XR: Need I remind you that it was YOU who told me to call them!

Cad Bane: Well, if you don't think you can take me on. . .

XR: Oh, now you've gone and done it buster! You mess with the bull, you get the horns!

(An entire arnseal of rockets shot out from all over XR's body aimed to fire. As they launched, they exploded upon impact with the bounty hunter. When the smoke cleared, Bane was suddenly gone.)

XR: I did it? I mean (ahem), OH YEAH! I BEAT HIM! I RULE! I'M THE MAN! OR. . .DROID! Whatever.

Buzz: XR!

(Buzz, Mira, and Booster finally arrived.)

Mira: Where's Bane?

XR: Oh, man you guys! You completely missed it! I annihalated that crook!

Buzz: You?

XR: You better believe it! I fired everything I had at him, and now he's no more! He won't be messing with us anytime soon!

Buzz: Hmm. I don't believe it. There must be some kind of trick.

Booster: What do you mean?

Mira: He's right. When Bane broke Zurg out of prison, he had this strange belt that somehow teleported both of them out of there.

Buzz: A belt? I must not have been awake when that happened.

XR: Uh, Buzz?

(XR pointed to Crumford who was hastily trying to sneak away. When Buzz spotted him, he started to run. But Buzz flew up to him on time and caught him by the shirt collar.)

Buzz: Alright Crumford. What do you know about Cad Bane?

Crumford: I. . .I don't know what you're talking about!

Mira: Allow me.

Crumford: Oh no. Not again!

(Mira reached her hand forward to Crumfords head and stuck it inside using her ghosting powers.)

Buzz: Anything?

Mira: Yep. He's been in league with him alright.

Crumford: Get your hand out of my head! It feels too weird!

Mira: Tell us everything or I might do "you know what" to your precious mind!

(Crumford in fear of havin his mind scrambled finally caved in.)

Crumford: Alright! He hired me lure you guys to him since he knew I've delt with you before. It wasn't my idea, he threatened me to do it, I swear!

Buzz: And what about Zurg? Is he still with him?

Crumford: I don't know. I didn't see any Zurg with him!

Buzz: Rats! He must've teleported him back to Planet Z.

Mira: But how is he doing that? Is it the belt?

Crumford: I guess.

Mira: What do you mean "you guess"?

Crumford: He mentioned something about it being used for universal travel! I don't know! My mind is fuzzy here!

Buzz: I knew it. So he is from another universe after all!

(Mira and Buzz set Crumford down on the ground.)

Crumford: So, does this mean I'm in the clear?

Buzz: You wish! After we find Cad Bane, you're coming back to Star Command with us.

Booster: You think he might have escaped back to his universe.

Buzz: Not likely. He said he wanted to meet me. We have to find him before he finds us.

XR: Um, a little too late for that.

(Before Buzz could piece together what XR meant, a barrage of exploding gunshots hit the ground sending dust into the air. The group looked up and saw Bane standing on top of a tall building.)

Buzz: There he is! Get him!

(All four rangers fired their wrist lasers at the bounty hunter. But before their shot could make contact, Bane disappeared again.)

XR: Rats. Where'd he go this time?

(Bane suddenly stepped out of the shadows of an alley and used his guns to shoot down a steel girder. The girder fell right on top of Mira, Booster, and XR nearly crushing them.)

Buzz: GUYS!

(Fortunately, they weren't dead. But they were trapped underneath. Bane walked up to them and pointed his guns at them both.)

Buzz: GET AWAY!

(Buzz activated his jetpack rockets and flew very quickly to his friends aid. Buzz rammed Bane with enough force to send him crashing into the wall of a building. But after the powerful impact, Bane was still standing.)

Cad Bane: Nice move.

(Bane cocked the trigger of his guns ready to fire again.)

Cad Bane: Let's see if you're lucky the second time around.

(Buzz stayed on the ground and brought out his wrist laser. Buzz fired, but once again, Bane teleported away.)

Buzz: Darn it! Stop doing that!

Cad Bane: Yes?

(Buzz turned around and saw Bane standing casually behind him. Buzz fired his laser again, but Bane teleported again. Buzz looked around for his enemy, but didn't expect him to drop out of the sky and pin him to the ground. With Buzz on the floor, Bane pointed another gun to his face.)

Cad Bane: I told Zurg there's no fun in taking down easy targets. But I take it back. You are a ton of fun to be around. But nothing lasts forever.

(The trigger is about to be pulled.)

Cad Bane: And you are no exception.

Buzz: Oh, and you are?

(With his strength, Buzz activated his jetpack and flew up into the sky throwing Bane off of him. Bane shot his guns wildly trying to shoot the space ranger as he flew around in the sky. Buzz flew over Trade World avoiding Banes gunshots. But before he knew it, Bane teleported right in front of him and shot one of Buzz's jetpack wings. Buzz plummeted to the top of one of the buildings and tried to stand up. But Bane teleported to him and kicked him in the face. Fortunately, his wrist video communicator was on, so his friends could see he is in trouble.)

Booster: Buzz! We gotta do something!

XR: Hang on! Let me try!

(XR's right arm transformed into a jack as he tried lifting the heavy girder off of him and his friends.)

Booster: Nice job XR!

XR: Aw, don't mention it. It's just. . .hey! Where's Mira?

(Mira suddenly appeared from beneath the ground.)

Mira: Heya guys.

XR: Oh right. Ghosting powers. I forgot.

Mira: C'mon! We gotta save Buzz! Again!

(Buzz's friends flew up into the sky to rescue their leader. Back on top of the building, Buzz was too weak to lift his arm and shoot Bane.)

Cad Bane: Where are your friends this time Ranger?

Booster: We're right here!

(Booster flew down to try and crush Bane under his tremendous weight. But he teleported away causing Booster to crash and hurt his head giving the bounty hunter time to kick him off the edge. As Booster hung on for dear life, XR flew down next.)

XR: Alright you. Let's try this again! And this time, NO CHEAP TRICKS!

Cad Bane: Suit yourself.

(Like before, a bunch of rockets shot out of XR's body ready to fire. Only this time, before they could be launched, a single gunshot crippled his flight control sending the rockets flying all over the sky like fireworks. XR plummeted next to Booster before Mira showed up.)

Mira: Let's see you hit what you can't. . .hit!

(Using her ghosting powers, Mira flew through Bane and attempted to fire a shot behind him. But Bane turned around quickly and shot Mira in the shoulder causing her to fall.)

Mira: Okay. That was a lucky shot.

Cad Bane: All of my shots are lucky.

(Bane pointed his gun at Miras head ready to blow her brains out. But the gun went flying out of his hands. Buzz stood up preparing his wrist laser for another shot.)

Buzz: It's me you want. And this time, I won't miss.

Cad Bane: Never have I met someone so eager to die. But, I'll accept any volunteers.

Buzz: Bring it on.

(The two combatants stared each other down from a distance as the wind blew throght the air. Sweat poured down Buzz temple as he awaited to make his draw. Mira, XR, and Booster were watching too anxious to see what will happen. After a few tense seconds, Buzz fired first. But Bane was faster as Buzzs laser barely hit him. Using the only gun he had left, Bane fired his shot. Buzz jumped into the air and avoided the shot. But another shot was coming in Buzz's direction. Buzz managed to dodged that shot too. But when he avoided that shot, he walked right into Banes third shot which struck him in the chest again.)

Mira, XR, and Booster: BUZZ!

(Buzz doubled over having taken the full force on the impact.)

Cad Bane: Again you lose. What kind of a ranger falls into the same trap twice?

(Bane pulled the trigger again ready to finish Buzz off. But suddenly, Buzzs wrist laser fired again hitting Cad Bane and blasting him away near the edge of the building. Buzz stood up exhausted but feeling victorious.)

Buzz: The kind that is better than you.

(Bane looked ready to fight Buzz again. But as he got up, he noticed his belt starting to spark and make noises.)

Cad Bane: What have you done?

(Bane suddenly became engulfed in a green glow which expanded and then disappeared along with him.)

Mira: Uh, wait. What just happened?

(Just then, Buzz removed his suit to reveal a second suit underneath.)

Buzz: Double-layered. Just in case.

Booster: But what happened to Cad Bane?

XR: Who knows. Though from the look of his belt, I'd say Buzz damaged it pretty bad. He's either been forced back to his old universe, or he could be in a neverending teleportation loop.

Buzz: Either way, let's hope we don't see him again for a while. Let's return to base team.

XR: Ahem. Uh, aren't we forgetting something?

Buzz: Huh? Oh, right.

(The team flew down and surrounded Crumford who was trying to make a quick getaway.)

Crumford: Ehehehehe. Can't we just sort this out?

* * *

(Meanwhile on Planet Z, Zurg had just witnessed on a large television the defeat of Cad Bane.)

Zurg: Gah! CURSE YOU BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!

(Zurg punded the TV until it broke. Zurg was heaving mad by now. But that anger suddenly disappeared pretty quickly.)

Zurg: Well, that's it. I'm gonna make some popcorn.

(Zurg left to the kitchen to make popcorn.)


	22. El Tigre vs Ember

Well, some of you have been anticipating this fight for a year now. So without further stalling, on with the show.

* * *

**El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) vs Ember (Danny Phantom)**

(It was like any normal day in Miracle City. It's citizens were walking around town going about their daily buisness. The only thing out of the ordinary for any of them however, is the crime. In one city block, a superhero and a supervillain were already going at it. The hero was a small boy dressed like some sort of cat. The other was a more muscular adult male dressed in a bear suit.)

El Oso: HEY! C'MON MAN! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?

El Tigre: Why don't we find out?

(El Tigre jumped high into the air and started spinning down like a human buzzsaw hitting El Oso right on the head knocking him out. With El Oso out of commision, a few police cars show up and hundreds of police men surrounded the villain taking him downtown. With his job done, El Tigre reverted back to his normal identity, Manny Rivera.)

Manny: That was fun. If only Frida was there to see tha. . .OH NO! FRIDA!

(As fast as he could, Manny ran across the city to go meet his best friend. Frida was waiting just outside a large record store as Manny arrived just in time.)

Manny: Hi Frid. . .

Frida: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

Manny: Sorry. El Oso. Awesome fight. Am I too late?

Frida: Nope. My band goes up in five minutes.

Manny: I can't believe you actually got a gig at the biggest, baddest, most overblown music store in all of Miracle City!

Frida: You know it. After this gig is over, The Atomic Sombreros are gonna be huge!

Manny: No, I mean I really can't believe it. They usually replace other peoples gigs with other bands.

Frida: Replace the Atomic Sombreros? Yeah right.

(Frida and Manny walked to the front of the music store where an usher was standing.)

Usher: Can I help you?

Frida: Frida Suarez! Lead guitarist of the Atomic Sombreros!

Usher: Who?

Frida: The band that's playing tonight!

Usher: Oh yeah. I know you. It's all coming back to me now.

Frida: So you'll let us perform?

Usher: Sorry, but your gig has been bumped off by another band.

Frida: Oh, I see. Well as long as you're doing your job. Thanks for letting me know. Also, WHAT?

(Fridas loud "what" almost shook the city as she exploded in anger.)

Frida: Who would replace me?

Usher: Only the hottest singer of the past two hours. Read the flyer if you don't know.

(The Usher handed Frida a flyer for the band that was playing tonight.)

Frida: Ember McClain? I've never heard of her!

Manny: Well, yeah. He said she was the most popular singer of the last two hours.

Frida: This is an OUTRAGE! I AM NOT MOVING FROM THIS SPOT UNTIL THE ATOMIC SOMBREROS GET A CHANCE TO PERFORM!

(Frida and Manny stood still not moving. But the usher got tired of waiting and threw them far away into a trash can.)

Manny: Man! That was so unfair!

Frida: I know! I can't believe I've been replaced with another band!

Manny: Well, that too. And also, he threw us into the trashcan that has the garbage in it. Why couldn't he have thrown us into that trash can full of churros?

(Right next the them was a large golden trashcan full of delicious churros. But just as quickly as they discover it, a bully comes by and grabs it.)

Bully: HAHAHA! IT'S MINE NOW SUCKERS!

(The bully runs away with his prize while Frida mopes.)

Frida: Grrr! I am so angry! I wish there was something I could do to get back at this. . .this. . .gig stealer!

Manny: Ahem. You know. We could always sneak in. (wink wink)

(Frida grins sinisterly as does Manny as they already have a plan in mind.)

Frida: The Atomic Sombreros will perform tonight. THIS IS SWEAR!

(Frida and Manny jump out of the trashcan and run back to the record store where the usher was still standing there keeping watch. Quietly, the two kids sneak around back where Manny transforms into El Tigre. Using his extended claws, he grapples to the top of the building and lifts himself and Frida up top. There, they see hatch on top and open it.)

Frida: At last, revenge shall be mine! We'll see who's laughing now!

Manny: You sure you want to go through with this?

Frida: Definately. I bet that Ember girl doesn't even rock.

* * *

Frida: WOOOOOOO! YEAH! THIS EMBER GIRL TOTALLY ROCKS!

(Ember was on stage right now singing and playing her guitar entertaining the audience. Frida was rocking out to her music while Manny tried to snap her out of it.)

Manny: Frida! We have a job to do remember?

Frida: Huh? Oh, right. SHE MUST PAY! But how are we gonna do that exactly?

Manny: Hmm. Let's try using that convinient piano up there.

(Right above Ember was a giant piano hanging from the ceiling.)

Frida: Huh. How did that get up there? Aw, who cares. REVENGE!

(As Manny and Frida sneak around to get to the piano on top, Ember just finished her song as the audience cheered for more.)

Ember: Thanks everyone. Now for this next act, I'm going to need a little bit of assistance. Any volunteers?

(Everybody in the audience shot their hands up in anticipation asking to perform with the ghost rockstar. However, as Ember looked around, she noticed two kids who caught her interest. It was Manny and Frida.)

Ember: How about YOU TWO?

Manny: Huh? Us?

Frida: YEAH! I WOULD LOVE. . .

(Manny bumped Fridas elbow in annoyance.)

Frida: Uh, I mean, that's okay. We're good. YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!

Ember: C'mon. Don't be so shy. Get up here!

(Ember plucked a few strings on her guitar which formed into two ghostly hands which grabbed Manny and Frida and pulled them on stage.)

Manny: Whoa! Hey! How are you doing that?

(Once Manny and Frida are on stage, Ember kneeled down toward them.)

Ember: You two want to know a little secret?

Manny: Like what?

Ember: Like how about the fact that I really did steal your goggles-wearing friends gig?

Frida: I KNEW IT! YOU JERK! I HATE YOU! Can I have your autograph?

Manny: But, why would you steal her gig?

Ember: To lure YOU here of course. It was all part of my plan.

Manny: Plan?

Ember: That's right. My plan to destroy you right here on the spot.

Manny: You don't say? But why are you telling us this?

Ember: Because I know you wouldn't be able to stop me.

Frida: Oh yeah? We'll see about that you gig-stealing. . .

(Manny silenced Frida as he pointed out the rope behind her which was holding the piano on the ceiling.)

Ember: So what will it be? Heavy metal? Or easy listening?

Manny: That depends. What does a piano fall under?

(Using one of his El Tigre claws, Manny cut the rope and the piano fell down crushing Ember underneath.)

Manny: Now that's what I call a smash hit!

Frida: YAY!

(Unfortunately, Ember phased right through the piano using her ghost powers and revealed herself unharmed.)

Frida: BOO!

Manny: How did you do that?

(Rather than give an answer, Ember plucked a few strings on her guitar sending a soundwave at the two kids blasting them off stage.)

Frida: Dang. She really is evil. But I have to admit, she rocks at the guitar!

Ember: Thanks for the compliment kid. But I still gotta kill you and that hero cat boy over there.

Manny: Hey! I could be bad if I wanted to you know! Just last week I crossed a highway without looking both ways! WHILE JAYWALKING!

Ember: Hmm, impressive. But a friend of mine still wants you dead and this universe for herself.

Manny: Universe? Friend? What are you talking about?

Ember: Ha. That dipstick Danny is just as clueless as you.

Manny: Fine. If you won't talk to me, then maybe you'll talk to. . .

(Manny spins his belt buckle around and transforms himself into his superhero persona.)

El Tigre: EL TIGRE!

(El Tigre jumps into the air with his claws outstretched. But as he is one inch from her face, Ember swats him away with her guitar.)

Ember: I take it back. At least Danny put up a good fight.

(Ember tunes her guitar and points it at the kids. She aims for Frida and blasts her with a green energy beam.)

El Tigre: FRIDA!

(Frida is now lying on the ground with an eerie green glow around her.)

El Tigre: What did you do to her?

Ember: If I were you, I'd stop talking and get running. Otherwise, that flesh-eating virus will finish her off.

El Tigre: WHAT? VIRUS?

(El Tigre fires his claws to grab Embers shirt and pull her towards him.)

El Tigre: You better make her better now!

Ember: No.

(There was a silent pause for a moment.)

El Tigre: We'll I'm out of ideas.

Ember: If you really want to cure her, you've gotta catch me first. THANK YOU FOR COMING EVERYONE! YOU'VE BEEN A WONDERFUL AUDIENCE!

(She turns intangible and begins to phase through the ground.)

Ember: Remember, you only have one hour.

(Once Ember was gone, the audience cheered and then left the record store leaving it empty. Now only El Tigre and Frida were around.)

El Tigre: This is bad! This is very bad!

(Frida suddenly woke up with the green glow still around her.)

Frida: Wow. What happened?

El Tigre: FRIDA! Are you alright?

Frida: I think so. Why-AUGH! I'M GREEN!

El Tigre: Yeah. See the thing is um. . .how do I explain this? Um. . . . .you. . .

Frida: FLESH-EATING VIRUS? OH! THAT EMBER IS GOING TO PAY! ALSO, AUGH!

El Tigre: Don't panic Frida! We just gotta find Ember and force her to undo this!

Frida: But she disappeared!

El Tigre: Then we'll have to find her hiding place. She said she was working with a friend of hers who wants me dead.

Frida: But everyone here wants you dead.

El Tigre: Then we'll have to interrogate everyone! C'mon!

(El Tigre grabs Frida as they run out the door.)

* * *

(The two kids arrive at their first destination. The lair home to the most devious trio of villains, The Flock of Fury.)

El Tigre: Here's our first stop! Ember must be working for them!

Frida: Manny? I think my left arm is numb.

El Tigre: Shhh. We'll catch them by surprise.

(El Tigre jumped into the air and smash through the window where he confronted the evil trio.)

El Tigre: FLOCK OF FURY! YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED!

Black Cuervo: El Tigre! We've been expecting you!

Vultura: We haven't. Only you have.

Lady Gobbler: Enough talking! ATACK!

(The Flock of Fury flew up into the air and zoomed after El Tigre in all different directions. The young hero shot his claws forward and wrapped them around the three villains restraining them.)

El Tigre: Alright you three! Where is Ember?

Vultura: We do not know what you are talking about! You rudely came in on us unannounced!

El Tigre: So you aren't working with a ghostly rockstar?

Black Cuervo: No.

El Tigre: Oh. Sorry about that.

Lady Gobbler: Not as sorry as YOU ARE GOING TO BE!

(The Flock of Fury broke free and aimed their blasters on El Tigre.)

El Tigre: Uh oh.

(With one explosion, the boy hero went flying up in the air and landed next to Frida.)

El Tigre: It wasn't them. Let's keep looking.

Frida: My stomach is starting to tickle.

(El Tigre grabbed Frida as they ran off to interrogate the next villain.)

* * *

(In the lair of Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Sr., they were in the midst of compelteing their next evil scheme.)

Dr. Chipotle Sr: Look at it son! Soon, our guacamole monster will be ready to rampage through the streets of Miracle City again!

Dr. Chipotle Jr: Yes father! I'd liek to see El Tigre try and stop THIS!

(Suddenly, a large chunk of the ceiling dropped down and crushed the guacamole monster. El Tigre was on top of the large piece of derbis. Frida came down to, but fell on her face.)

Frida: I can't feel my face!

El Tigre: Sorry. I forgot to catch you.

Frida: No I mean I really can't feel it. I think the virus is spreading.

Dr. Chipotle Jr: SWINE! Look what you've done! You've ruined. . .

(Both father and son were grabbed by their shirt collars and towards El Tigre.)

El Tigre: Where is Ember McClain?

Dr. Chipotle Sr: We do not know who you are talking about idiot!

Dr. Chipotle Jr: LET'S HURT HIM!

(Both of their mechanical arms transformed into laser blasters and they used them to send El Tigre and Manny flying clear across the city.)

El Tigre: Darn it! It wasn't them either! Then we'll just have to keep looking!

* * *

(In Miracle City Prison, El Tigre was beating up El Oso in his cell.)

El Oso: What the heck man! You alreayd beaten me!

El Tigre: So you are not working with a ghost either?

(Angrily, El Oso grabbed El Tigre and Frida and threw them out of his cell until they are outside.)

Frida: Manny! I can't feel my legs! I can't even stand up!

El Tigre: Hang in their Frida! There must be some villain who knows about Ember!

* * *

(In their search for their newest enemy, El Tigre and Frida visited all of their mortal enemies. And each end result had the same outcome.)

Senor Siniestro: YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF TEAMING UP WITH GHOSTS?

(Using his arm cannon, El Tigre was blasted far away.)

* * *

(El Tigre broke down the door which leads to the hideout of the Mustache Mafia.)

El Tigre: ALRIGHT PUNKS! WHERE. . .

(The boy hero was quickly pummeled by the Mafias mustache-themed weapons. Meanwhile, outside, Fridas condition was getting worse.)

* * *

(El Tigre, a bit beaten up now confronts El Mal Verde, General Chapuza, Che Chapuza, and the Golden Eagle Twins all at once asking for the same answer. The result is the same as the last with El Tigre getting beat up by all five of them at once. Once they finished with him, El Tigre went soaring straight to the front of the music store where Frida was lying down looking like she is very sick.)

El Tigre: That's it! I give up! I've interrogated almost every supervillain in town! And Ember is still nowhere to be found! I'm sorry Frida! I really let you down!

Frida: You. . .didn't interrogate. . . .every. . .villain. . .you. . .idiot! You. . .forgot abou. . .

El Tigre: Man. If I could find her, I'd take that guitar from her and use it to undo this. . .wait. Guitar. Only one other villain I know uses a guitar for a weapon! Could it be? Only one way to find out!

* * *

Dr. Chipotle Jr: SWINE!

(El Tigre was quickly blasted out of Dr. Chipotles lair.)

Dr. Chipotle Jr: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET LOST!

El Tigre: Okay that didn't work. Better try Sartana of the Dead and see if she know anything.

* * *

(I just a few minutes, El Tigre and Frida arrive at Sartannas lair. By this point, the flesh-eating virus had already reached Fridas brain making her a zombie.)

El Tigre: This is it. If she's not here, then it's too late to save you.

Frida: Duuuuuuuuuh.

(El Tigre snuck inside the lair which was full of gold coins and bones. From behind a bone pile, El Tigre could see Sartanna having a conversation with Ember McClain.)

El Tigre: It's her! Yes!

(El Tigre stayed hidden to listen in on the twos conversations.)

Ember: What is taking him so long? No one could be this stupid to figure out that you're the one who sent me! I mean, hello! We both have guitars!

Sartana: Trust me. He gets stupider.

(El Tigre jumps up from the pile of bones and reveals himself to Sartana and Ember.)

El Tigre: We'll see who's stupid when I'm through with you!

(El Tigre pounces down and attack the two guitarists. But Sartana plucks one guitar string summoning two living skeletons to hold him down.)

Ember: Wow. You're right. He totally walked into that one.

(Ember walked up to El Tigre who struggled to get free.)

Ember: Took you long enough to get here. I suppose you want me to cure your little friend? Hmm?

El Tigre: No thanks.

(Using his strength, the boy hero flipped the skeletons over and slammed them on top of Ember covering her in bones. With her burried, El Tigre grabs her guitar and adjusts the setting.)

El Tigre: I'll help myself.

(He prepared to aim the guitar at Frida to cure her of the virus. But she was gone.)

El Tigre: What? Where did she. . .

Sartana: OVER HERE!

(Sartana holds his the sick girl in her hands threatening to destroy her.)

El Tigre: FIRDA! Don't worry! I'll save you!

(He pointed the guitar at her friend ready to cure her of the virus. But Ember burst out of the pile of bones, her eyes glowing red now. Her flaming ponytail suddenly grew in size and blasted El Tigre into the wall making him lose the guitar. Ember picked up what was hers and readjusted it to its proper setting.)

Ember: Sorry dipstick. But your friend can't be saved now!

(Ember struck another chord creating a powerful soundwave causing debris to crumble down. El Tige jumped out of the way just in time and shot his claws at the ghost. But she turned intangible causing him to miss. Embers ponytail shot more flames at El Tigre nearly missing him. Before Ember could strike another chord, El Tigre lunged at her and kicked her in the face knocking her into Sartana and freeing Frida.)

El Tigre: Frida! It'll be okay!

Sartana: What are you doing? Get back up and destroy him!

(El Tigre sought his chance to grab the guitar. As he picked it up off the ground, Ember was still grabbing a hold of it refusing to let go.)

Ember: You are not going to get the best of me!

El Tigre: Then I'll just have to get the worst!

Ember: That doensn't even make sense!

El Tigre: Does it need to?

(In end though, Ember was able to pull the guitar away and swat El Tigre into a pile of gold coins. As she looked over the boy, she tuned her guitar to another setting. The one which infect Frida with the virus.)

Ember: And now, you're next! Any last words?

El Tigre: Yeah. Watch out for that piano.

(El Tigre cut another rope behind him which conveniently was holding another piano above her head. As it smashed on top of her, El Tigre grabbed the guitar and zapped Frida as fast as she can. After the blast of energy, Frida stood back up feeling okay.)

Frida: Hey! I'm cured! I'm not a zombie anymore!

El Tigre: Good to have you back Frida!

Sartana: Very well done El Tigre.

(Sartana appeared before the kids.)

Sartana: But you haven't won yet! You still have me to deal with!

(Ember blasted out of the fallen piano and appeared from behind the kids.)

Ember: And me too!

(Ember struck another chord sending a massive wave of energy at the two kids. But they ducked out of the way just in time and the laser hit Sartanas guitar instead destroying it.)

Sartana: Rats. Not again.

(Without her magic guitar, Sartana exploded before everyones eyes.)

Ember: Oops. Oh, well. Who wants to hang around here anyway? A big fat waste of time, that what that was!

(Ember opened up a portal and is about to step through.)

El Tigre: Wait! Aren't you going to destroy us?

Ember: Maybe some other time. But right now, I've got another gig to be working on back in my own universe. Until then, you better watch your backs!

(Ember stepped through the portal before it closed up.)

El Tigre: So, you sure you're alright.

Frida: My arm is no longer numb. I can move my legs. My tummy is no longer ticklish. My brain is no longer stupified. I'm okay!

El Tigre: I'm sorry your band didn't get to perform.

Frida: That's fine. I'm sure I'll get another chance to perform.

El Tigre: Really?

Frida: Nope.

(Frida walks outside feeling very depressed. El Tigre feeling bad suddenly has an idea in his head.)

El Tigre: Frida. I know just how to make it all better.

* * *

(Back at the record store, the audience was cheering as Fridas rock band, The Atomic Sombreros was playing their tunes on stage.)

Frida: Thank you! This one goes out to my friend Manny who helped to set this up for me!

El Tigre: You're welcome Frida!

(Back outside, El Tigre was holding the usher upside down using his extended claws.)

Usher: You know, I have half a mind to call the police.

(One claw pointed to his face was all it took to shut him up.)

Usher: I mean uh, WOOO! ATOMIC SOMBREROS ROCK!

(Satisfied, El Tigre set the usher down making him fall flat on his face while he enjoyed the show.)


	23. Coraline vs Oogie Boogie

To celebrate this spooky holiday, I give you special surprise. I present to you an extra long, extra scary, and yes, extra long chapter (longer than all the other chapters so far) of Heroes vs Villains. Read if you dare!

* * *

**Coraline (Coraline) vs Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas)**

(The leaves on the trees started falling as a chilly blew them by the Pink Palace Apartments. Stepping outside was a young girl with blue hair and wearing a yellow jacket. She walked down a long pathway which led her into a grove of trees which were completely bare. As she walked along the forest, a noise sounded from on top of a hill. Riding down on a bike and wearing a spooky skull mask was a boy. He stopped in front of the girl removing his mask.)

Wybie: Hey Coraline. What's up?

Coraline: Not much. I'm just looking for raccoon footprints. I saw one last night and it was HUGE. It knocked over our trash can and then ran away. Can you help me find it?

Wybie: A raccoon? I've never seen any raccoons around these parts. Maybe it was jut a large dog that ran away from home.

Coraline: I'm telling you it was a raccoon! It had a stripy tail and a black mask and everything.

Wybie: All right. I'll help you find it. But can't it wait until later tonight? Raccoons are nocturnal animals. And it's the middle of the afternoon.

Coraline: Fine. Whatever. I'll go find it myself.

(Wybie was just about to ride away on his bike but stopped for one more conversation.)

Wybie: Hey Coraline? Have you ever decided what you're gonna be for Halloween yet?

(The girl sent Wybie a death glare as if she wished he hadn't asked that question.)

Wybie: Still struggling, huh?

Coraline: Struggling? I am not struggling! I have plenty of great ideas for a costume!

Wybie: So what's the problem?

Coraline: EVERYBODY KEEPS STEALING MY IDEAS!

Wybie: How so?

Coraline: First, I wanted to be mummy. But down at the costume shop, all the mummy costumes were sold out. Then I wanted to be a vampire, but these "popular" girls at school had already beat me to it! I moved on to being a secret agent.

Wybie: Let me guess. You found another kid going out as that?

Coraline: It's hopeless.

Wybie: Maybe not. Follow me to my house. I think I can help.

(Coraline follows Wybie through the forest to his house. As soon as they arrive, they run into the house and up into an attic.)

Wybie: We have a lot of stuff up here that we don't use anymore. Here, check this out.

(Wybie grabs a black sheet and put it over Coraline's head. The young girl wore the black sheet around her like a robe. Wybie then put a pointy witch's hat on top of her head.)

Wybie: There. Now you're a witch.

Coraline: Hmm. It's not really original. But whatever. I am desperate.

(The two kids left Wybie's house and down the pathway back into the woods.)

Coraline: Say Wybie, what are you going as?

Wybie: The same thing I go as every year. The PHANTOM BIKE RIDER! Although, I think I might be able to mix it up a little this year.

Coraline: How so?

Wybie: Well, maybe I could hide my head in my shirt. Then I could become the Headless Motorist!

Coraline: How will you be able to see where you're going without a head?

Wybie: I'll work a way around it.

(As they were walking down the woods, a tiny pumpkin was thrown right in front of them.)

Wybie: Coraline, watch out!

(Coraline stopped and looked at the small pumpkin. She walked up to it and picked it up.)

Coraline: Relax Why-Born. It's just a little. . .

(Suddenly, the girl screamed as the small pumpkin exploded right in her face. As Wybie ran to help her friend covered in pumpkin guts, the two heard snickering from on top of a hill. They looked up and saw three kids dressed in Halloween costumes. One was a devil, one was a skeleton, and another was a witch.)

Lock: HA-HA! That was priceless!

Shock: Heeheeheehee! The look on that girls face was worth it!

Barrel: I think that boy just squeaked in fear a little.

Wybie: Hey! I did not!

(The three kids laughed some more while Coraline and Wybie glared daggers at them.)

Wybie: Who the heck are these kids? I've never seen them in town before.

Coraline: Forget about who they are! Look what one of them is WEARING!

(Coraline pointed to Shock, the kid dressed in the witch costume.)

Shock: What? You like? It's just a little thing I whipped together one night. And just what the heck are you supposed to be?

Coraline: I'm going to be the girl who is gonna beat you senseless you COSTUME STEALER!

Shock: HA! Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't even make a good witch anyway.

Lock: However, you do have all the physical features down.

(Coraline turned red as the kids taunted her some more. Finally, she had enough and ran up after them.)

Coraline: That tears it! You three are in for a world of hurt!

Shock: I'm sure we are. And while you're coming up there, can you hold THIS for us?

(Shock pulled out a raccoon skin from her dress and threw it at Coraline's face. Startled by this, the girl fell backward and tumbled down the hill. Coraline pulled the raccoon skin off of her while the three kids laughed even harder and ran away.)

Wybie: Well, on the bright side, you did find out what knocked over you trashcan that night.

(Coraline grabbed her pointy witches hat and threw it on the ground, then she angrily stomped on it until it was totally flattened.)

Coraline: I am so SICK OF THIS! I'll never find a good enough costume in time, because those brats came right out of nowhere and ruined everything!

(Coraline ran away as fast as she could.)

Wybie: Hey, where are ya going?

Coraline: I'm going to ask my mom and see if she'll drive me to the costume emporium before it closes. I need an original costume!

Wybie: Good luck with that. The store closes in one hour. You better hurry.

(With that, Coraline sped off still wearing her black robe which was all covered in pumpkin guts. As she ran through the forest, two hikers arrived, but teenage girls who looked older and prettier than Coraline.)

Girl #1: Hold the phone. Who and what are you supposed to be?

Coraline: Huh? This? It's not my Halloween costume if that's what you're thinking!

Girl #2: I sure hope not. You're enough of a freak on your own already.

(The two girls shared in a laugh as Coraline was growing more agitated.)

Coraline: I don't have time for this!

(She sped right past the two girls who were still laughing. As soon as she left, spying on her from behind a tree were the three kids, Lock, Shock, and Barrel.)

Barrel: HAHAHAHAHA! That was the best yet!

Lock: Yeah! First the raccoon and now the exploding pumpkin! I wonder how we're gonna top that?

Shock: Gosh! You are both such idiots! It's a good thing you have me around to tell you what to do next!

Barrel: Hey! We're not idiots!

Shock: Never mind that! Now listen. I've got an idea for a prank so big, that she'll be miserable throughout all the night!

Lock: I sure like the sound of that!

Shock: But to set it up, we'll need to go back to the lair for some supplies! Barrel!

Barrel: Got it!

(From out of his pocket, Barrel pulls out what looks like a pumpkin sticker and nails it onto the big tree they were hiding behind. Suddenly, the pumpkin grew to a much larger size. Shock turned the handle and pushed on the pumpkin revealing a doorway leading into darkness. Lock and Shock jump through. Barrel was about to go as well, but Shock stopped him.)

Shock: And Barrel, remember to take the door down when we go back!

Barrel: All right! You're not my mother!

(Barrel goes through the doorway as well closing the pumpkin door behind him. As soon as it closed, the pumpkin door completely disappeared from the tree with no trace of the kids anywhere.)

* * *

(Coraline soon arrived back at her home, the Pink Palace. The sun was setting right behind the large house. The girl stepped inside and walked into the kitchen were her mother was preparing dinner.)

Coraline: Mom? Can you take me to the costume emporium?

Coraline's Mom: I thought you were going to make your costume this year.

Coraline: I've tried. But everyone keeps stealing my ideas. Can't you please take me?

Coraline's Mom: Coraline, I'm in the middle of making dinner and it's six o'clock. The emporium is closed by now.

Coraline: But mom! I gotta find a cool and original costume before it's too late!

Coraline's Mom: I promise I'll take you tomorrow. Halloween night is still twenty-four hours away. There is plenty of time. Now get out of that messy black sheet and get dressed. We're having Spink and Forcible over for dinner tonight I need all the help I could get. Could you chop up some vegetables for me?

Coraline: (groan) Fine.

(Coraline walked over to a cutting board, grabbed a knife and started chopping away at some bell peppers. As she was chopping, she looked outside the window to see Lock, Shock, and Barrel running away with a bunch of strange items.)

Coraline: What the heck are they up to?

Coraline's Mom: CORALINE, WATCH IT!

(Coraline's mother caught her daughters hand just in time before she nearly cut her fingers off with the big knife.)

Coraline: Whoops. Sorry mom. I guess I got distracted.

Coraline's Mom: On second thought, maybe you should go wait in your room. I'll call you when dinner is ready.

(Coraline grumbled as she stomped up to her room.)

* * *

(Soon, it was nighttime. Coralline was not yet in her PJ's and was busy looking out the window for any signs of the three kids.)

Coraline: C'mon. Where are these kids? They gotta come back soon.

(Eventually, Coraline gave up and fell onto her bed.)

Coraline: What's the use?

(She was about to got to sleep, when she suddenly heard another noise outside. It sounded like a falling trash can.)

Coraline: They're back.

(Coraline quickly grabbed the black sheet and put it over her body. She then snuck quietly out of the house and back outside where it was pitch black. A full moon was out tonight, and a cold wind was blowing. She clung on to her sheet tightly and walked toward the woods where she heard the snickering.)

Coraline: That sounded like it came from. . .the trapdoor!

(Coraline ran through the trees until she found three figures hanging around an open trapdoor on the ground. Quickly, she jumped up and surprised the three kids.)

Coraline: All right you three! Where the heck did you come from and where. . .huh?

(It turned out that the three figures she frightened were decoys made of stacked up pumpkins.)

Coraline: Aw, man! It was another trick! UGH!

(She returned her attention to the trapdoor which was wide open.)

Coraline: I better close this thing before somebody falls in.

(But before she could close the door, the pumpkin decoys blew up right behind her giving her a jump and sending her down. Luckily, she grabbed the ledge just in time before hearing the snickering of the three kids. From on top of the hill, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were watching as Coraline hung on for dear life.)

Lock: THAT GOT HER GOOD!

Barrel: She'll probably be trapped down there until morning!

Shock: And it's not over yet! Barrel, get the buckets of slugs and worms!

Barrel: Huh? I thought you were gonna bring them.

Shock: You forgot? BARREL! THAT WAS THE CENTERPIECE OF OUR PRANK! She falls down the hole and we drop the slimy things on her head!

Barrel: Hey c'mon! I can't keep track of everything!

Lock: Especially not your brain!

Shock: Shut up! We'll just go back to Halloweentown and get the slimy things! It's not like she's going anywhere! C'mon!

(The three kids ran away into the woods. As they left, Coraline was able to pull herself out of the hole and close it up.)

Coraline: Grrr! I'm going to kill those twerps when I get a hold of them!

(Quickly, she ran up the hill where the kids might've gone. As she ran up, there was nothing but more trees.)

Coraline: Where did they go this time?

(Coraline walked past all the trees until she saw one with a large pumpkin painted on it. Except it had a door handle.)

Coraline: Hey. I don't remember this being here.

(She reached for the door handle and pulled on it. But when she opened it, there was nothing but blackness. Confused, Coraline stuck her head in it.)

Coraline: What's going on? Where does this door lead?

(However, she eventually slipped and fell right through the door screaming as she plummeted into the blackness. Soon however, she hit the hard ground.)

Coraline: Ouch. What was that?

(Coraline stood back up and looked behind her to see the door she fell into start to close. She then looked around and noticed a whole bunch of trees somewhat different from the ones back at her place.)

Coraline: Huh? Where am I? There aren't even any leaves on the ground.

(She walked through the dark forest which almost seemed to be never-ending.)

Coraline: This sure is creepy. A lot like. . .that other place.

(A loud howling echoed through the woods somewhat frightening the little girl.)

Coraline: I sure hope I'm not back here again.

(Eventually, she found a scarecrow nailed to a large pole standing right beside a large black gate. Around the scarecrows neck was a sign.)

Coraline: Halloweentown?

(Coraline walked over to the gate where she could see a vast graveyard inside. Unknown to her, the scarecrow was turning its head looking at the girl.)

Coraline: There's gotta be a way to get inside.

(She turned away from the gate to think for a second. Suddenly, the gate started opening up very slowly as it made an eerie squeaking sound.)

Coraline: (gulp) It must be a trap.

(The spooky howling suddenly got louder in the woods making her back up. Before she knew it, she found herself in the graveyard. And the gates slammed shut right in front of her.)

Coraline: NO! I knew it was a trap!

(She ran over to the gate and tried to force it open, but to no avail.)

Coraline: LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!

(As she was rattling the gate, a haunting glow shone from behind one of the tombstones. Nervous, she picked up a shovel and pointed it at the glow.)

Coraline: WHO'S THERE? I'm warning you! Show yourself!

(Coraline slowly walked over to the glowing tombstone with her shovel pointed forward. As she got within an inch of the tombstone, a ghost flew out making Coraline fall over with a loud yelp. She watched as the ghost left a spooky trail of smoke in its path.)

Coraline: That was a real ghost. But where is it going? And why didn't it attack me?

(Coraline followed the ghostly trail through the graveyard until she came across another gate which also opened automatically. She immediately stepped through looking for the ghost.)

Coraline: Alright! Where did you. . .go?

(When Coraline looked around, she found herself in a small town with strangely constructed buildings. And roaming the streets where dozens of monsters ranging from werewolves, vampires, and witches. Coraline did not know what was going on. She was too freaked out by all of this.)

Coraline: Wha. . .where am I? This doesn't look anything like the Other World!

(As she backed away, she bumped into a werewolf who growled at her.)

Coraline: AUGH! Sorry! I'll just be going now.

(Coraline backed away from the werewolf only to trip into the fountain in the center of the town square. As she flailed about, she came face to face with a strange looking swamp creature. She screamed as she ran out of the fountain and headed for the gate. But she was frightened away when a demented clown on a unicycle made her fall over.)

Coraline: Is there anyway to get out of this place?

(She ran past all the monsters in the town until she found and alley to hide in. But when she tried to go in, a pair of demonic red eyes shown in the darkness. The poor girl nearly had a heart attack as she tried to find another place to hide. Suddenly, she heard that same howling again and saw the ghost which she was following from before. She followed the ghost until she cam across a long staircase leading up to a tower.)

Coraline: Who live up there?

(The ghost suddenly materialized right in front of Coraline revealing himself to be just a small ghostly dog with a glowing pumpkin for a nose.)

Coraline: A dog?

(The ghost dog barked with enjoyment and flew up the stairs to the front door of the house. The ghost dog motioned for Coraline to come up there.)

Coraline: I'm not sure where this will lead me, but okay.

(The little girl walked up the stairs until she arrived at the front door of the house. She cautiously knocked on it. But no one answered. The ghost dog then pointed his nose to the doorbell which was a spider hanging from a strand of web.)

Coraline: You want me to pull on that?

(The dog barked in agreement. Coraline grabbed the spider and pulled it down. But instead of a doorbell chime, she hears a loud high-pitched scream. The scream nearly knocked Coraline down the stairs, but the dog caught her just in time.)

Coraline: Wow. Thanks.

(The doors suddenly opened up slowly and Coraline stepped inside as did the ghost dog.)

Coraline: HELLO? ANYBODY IN HERE?

?: I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE! JUST MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!

(Coraline did not know how to react to this. As she explored the house, she noticed all kids on Halloween things on the walls including pumpkins, skeletons, broomsticks, and stuffed animals like black cats, bats, and snakes.)

Coraline: Man. What a weird place.

(Coraline looked around and noticed the ghost dog was gone.)

Coraline: What? Where the heck did he. . .

(The girl jumped back in surprise when the owner of the house jumped down from the ceiling revealing his skeleton form.)

Coraline: GAH! I am so tired of everyone doing that!

Jack: Did I scare you?

Coraline: Yes! Yes you did!

Jack: Great!

Coraline: Great? That almost gave me a heart attack!

Jack: Oh, right! My apologizes.

(The skeleton helped Coraline off the ground before introducing himself.)

Jack: The names Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king and the scariest monster around. Say, I don't think I've seen you around. Are you new here?

Coraline: Um, I guess you could say that.

Jack: Well, glad to make your acquaintance. You sure make a fine young witch.

Coraline: Well, I wouldn't say. . .wait. A witch.

Jack: Well sure. Only a witch would wear such a lovely black robe. There's a little stain on it though. I guess you've been hard at work making jack-o-lanterns. That's good, because we need a lot of pumpkin carvers for tonights Halloween celebration.

Coraline: Whu-wait. You don't understand. I'm not really a wi. . .

Jack: Though, it looks like you're missing something. Oh, yeah.

(Jack reached over to the shelf and grabbed a pointy witches hat placing over Coraline's head.)

Jack: There. No witch should be without her special hat.

Coraline: But I'm not a wi. . .

Jack: Oh, my! That reminds me!

(Jack whistled into the house and the ghost dog appeared and presented himself to Jack.)

Coraline: Hey! That's the ghost dog who led me here.

Jack: That's just Zero. He's always friendly to strangers. He must've led you here to meet me.

(Jack ran over to a desk and grabbed a few scrolls and papers.)

Coraline: What are all those?

Jack: Just the plans I have in store for this Halloween. No peeking.

(Jack walked outside and his dog, Zero followed.)

Coraline: Can I come with you? You seem to know these monsters a lot better than I do.

Jack: Sure. Come along.

(Jack and Coraline reached the bottom of the steps.)

Jack: Oh, where are my manners. I forgot to ask for your name.

Coraline: Um, Coraline.

Jack: Ah, Coraline. What a wonderful name.

(As Jack and Coraline went out to the town square, they were greeted by the sounds of cheering and roaring as the monsters were crowding around Jack.)

Werewolf: Jack, there you are!

Witch #1: what have you got planned for us this time?

Witch #2: I hope this next celebration will be as worse as the last one!

Jack: Now, now everyone. Just remember, Halloween is only a few hours away.

(Walking up to him arrived the proclaimed mayor of Halloweentown.)

Jack: Ah, there you are Mayor! I've been looking for you.

Mayor: Oh, Jack! Have you got any new plans in store for us this year?

Jack: You better believe it. Is Dr. Finklestein present as well? I'd like him to hear about these plans also.

Mayor: Oh, yes! I do believe he is in his lab.

Jack: Excellent. What say we pay him a visit right away?

Mayor: Most certainly! I am so excited!

(As Jack and the Mayor left, Coraline tried follow. But unfortunately, the large crowds of monsters got in her way.)

Coraline: Um, excuse me! I'm trying to get through here! Jack, wait for me!

(As soon as she escaped the crowd, there was no sign of Jack anywhere.)

Coraline: Great. Where did he go?

* * *

(Back in the human world, Wybie rode on his bicycle with his mask on having some fun. As he rode through the woods, he noticed something very unusual. Wybie got off his bike and saw footprints coming from the Pink Palace. He took off his mask to examine the footprints further.)

Wybie: These are still fresh. I guess Coraline has been out exploring again.

(Wybie got back on his bike riding off to find his friend.)

Wybie: Hey, Coraline! Where are ya? It's me!

(As Wybie called out her name some more, he noticed the tree with the bizarre pumpkin door.)

Wybie: Hey. That's never been here before.

(Wybie reached for the handle and pulled the door open. He saw total blackness inside.)

Wybie: Cool! Coraline built a secret lair in this old tree and she never told me. I wonder what's inside?

(Wybie went through the door, but his foot didn't touch the ground in time and he fell over. As he stood back up, found himself in the forest different from the one he was already in.)

Wybie: What the? What is this?

(The boy ran around the forest, only in the opposite direction Coraline went.)

Wybie: This is crazy. It's like a whole 'nother world.

(Soon, Wybie arrived at a steep cliff. And far off in the distance, he could see a tall oddly constructed tower.)

Wybie: I wonder who lives in there. I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

(Wybie headed down toward the large tower to go see if anyone was home. However, exiting the tower were the three kids, Lock, Shock, and Barrel who were riding in a walking bathtub full of buckets of slimy things.)

Lock: Heheheheh! This oughta give that girl a run for her money!

* * *

(Back in town, Coraline was walking around trying to avoid any confrontation with the monsters. Luckily, Zero was beside her.)

Coraline: Man. What is taking Jack so long?

(Suddenly, coming out of the building was Jack Skellington, the Mayor, Dr. Finklestein, and new face who she hadn't seen. It was Jack's girlfriend, Sally.)

Mayor: Brilliant idea Jack! This Halloween will be the best yet!

Dr. Finklestein: It seems I have a lot of work to do. I better get started right away!

(Dr. Finklestein rolled his wheelchair back into his lab and the Mayor ran off happy with this news.)

Sally: Jack, this is a wonderful idea. But how are we going to pull it off?

Jack: It'll be easy Sally. We just need the assistance of every monster out there.

(Jack then noticed Coraline walking up to them.)

Jack: Oh, yes. I forgot to mention, we have a new visitor in Halloweentown. Sally, I'd like you to meet Coraline. She's a witch.

Coraline: Um, I'm flattered, but the truth is. . .

Sally: Oh, my. You are just precious. Where did you come from?

Coraline: Oh, you know just here and there. You see, I. . .

(Coraline paused when she heard a familiar sound.)

Coraline: Did anyone else hear that?

Jack: Sure did. That's the sound of Halloweentown's finest trick-or-treaters.

Coraline: That's weird. They sound a lot like. . .

(Coraline seethed when she saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel riding through town in there mobile tub.)

Barrel: I can't wait to see the look on her face!

Shock: I wonder if we'll make her cry.

Lock: She will once she gets all of this slimy stuff dumped on her. She won't even see it coming!

Coraline: HEY YOU THREE! STOP!

(The kids jumped in surprise when Coraline ran at them looking angry.)

Shock: GAH! How did you get here?

Lock: It's impossible!

Barrel: Yeah! She would have to have gone through the door with us to end up in Halloweentown!

(Lock and Shock both gave Barrel an evil glare.)

Lock: Barrel. You did remember to take the door down when we returned, right?

Barrel: Of course I. . .uh. . .

(Barrel looked in his pocket only to find the pumpkin sticker not there.)

Barrel: Whoops.

Shock: GAH! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you with it! You always forget things!

Lock: Yeah, you moron!

Barrel: Hey, shut up! There was a lot to remember!

(Before Coraline could attack them, Jack and Sally walked up to them.)

Jack: Well, what do we have here? Did you gather up all these slimy creatures for the celebration?

Lock: Uh, actually we. . .

(Shock quickly shut Lock up.)

Shock: Um, yeah sure. Here ya go.

(Jack grabbed the buckets of slimy things much to the chagrin of the three pranksters.)

Jack: Well, well, well. Slugs and worms? I never knew you kids to be this helpful in helping set up our holiday celebration. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you three were up to something sneaky.

Barrel: Uh, no. Not really. I mean, it's not like we were going into different worlds or something.

(Shock quickly shut Barrel up as well arousing Coraline's suspicion.)

Jack: Well alright then. Will you stay and help us bring out the skeleton corpses so we can hang them around town?

Shock: Um, we'd love to, but uh. . .we have an even bigger surprise for our friends. Teehee.

Lock: We do? I mean, yeah we do!

Barrel: So, we'll just be going.

(The three kids rode away in their tub, but were halted by Jack.)

Jack: Hold it! You three better not be up to your old tricks! If that no account Oogie Boogie gets involved again. . .

Lock: We won't tell him. We promise!

Jack: You swear?

Shock: Scouts honor.

Jack: Hmm. Alright. But no more tricks until after the celebration is over, you understand?

Barrel: Absolutely.

(The three kids laughed as they rode off in their walking tub.)

Coraline: You know those annoying kids?

Jack: Yep. That's Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Halloweentown's finest, and so far only trick-or-treaters. Unfortunately, it seems they are more into tricking than treating.

Coraline: Yeah, I can tell.

Jack: They're not all bad, really. They're just always tempted by that accursed Oogie Boogie man to do bad things.

Coraline: Who?

Jack: Oogie Boogie. He's the baddest monster you'll ever meet around here. He's not like us in town. He's more into gambling and torturing the people he scares.

Coraline: Torture sounds pretty scary.

Jack: It is. But sometimes, a good scare is when both sides enjoy it, not just the scarer itself. I have tangled with Oogie in the past. I thought I had beaten him for good. But somehow, he always comes back for more. I wonder what he's up to this time.

(Sally grabbed Jack's hand.)

Sally: Jack, the doctor needs you.

Jack: I'll be right over. You think you'll be alright on your own Coraline?

Coraline: Sure. I'll just do a little exploring.

Jack: Be careful. If you ever see a large tower out in the open, please steer clear.

Coraline: The Boogie mans home? Don't worry. I'll be safe.

Jack: I know you will.

(Jack and Sally walked away to the lab while Coraline explored beyond Halloweentown.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the tower, Lock, Shock, and Barrel entered through a door into a strange looking lair. In the center was a gigantic roulette wheel and hanging from the walls were a vast variety of torture devices like meat hooks and nooses with skeletons hanging from them. But in the center of the room was a big figure that looked like a living potato sack with a ghostly face.)

Oogie Boogie: WELL NOW, what news do you three have for me today?

Lock: Mr. Oogie, Jack has another great idea for a Halloween celebration.

Oogie Boogie: You don't say? What does the ole' bonehead have in store this time?

Barrel: Well, we didn't hear what his plan was actually. We were originally going to this other world to prank this girl, but uh. . .

Shock: Dumb Barrel here left the door behind!

Barrel: I DID NOT! And besides, it was an accident!

(Oogie let out a loud howl quickly silencing the three kids.)

Oogie Boogie: Just get to the point!

Lock: Okay, well see the thing is after Barrel left the door open. . .

Barrel: LOCK!

Lock: WE'LL YOU DID! We might have accidentally let one of the kids from that other world wander around Halloweentown.

Oogie Boogie: WHAT? There is a flimsy little human girl wandering around MY WORLD?

Shock: Uh-huh? And we've been pulling all these pranks on her all day! We were going to top it off by pouring slimy thing over her blue-hair, but that was ruined by dumb stupid Jack!

Oogie Boogie: Wait. Blue-hair? Did this girl happen to be named Coraline Jones?

Barrel: Um, yeah. Why do you ask that question?

(Oogie Boogie let out a loud heavy laugh.)

Oogie Boogie: Oh, that is just precious! At last, I get a chance to scare that little girl into a nervous wreck!

Lock: That sounds pretty bad! Heeheeheehee! But why do you wanna scare her so badly?

(Oogie Boogie reached for a heart-shaped picture frame and stared into it.)

Oogie Boogie: Oh, let's just say I really wanna impress a sweet and sadistic girlfriend of mine.

(Oogie kissed the picture in the frame which displayed a portrait of Oogie Boogies girlfriend, the Other Mother. As he swooned over his girlfriend, Wybie snuck through a ventilation shaft into Oogies manor until he reached the roulette room. When he looked inside, he saw the room, the three kids, and the living sack man himself.)

Wybie: Whoa. What the heck is all this?

(Oogie set down the picture and turned to the kids.)

Oogie Boogie: Where is this girl right now?

Barrel: She's probably still in Halloweentown right now.

Oogie Boogie: Good! Make sure she's still there, and take down the only exit leading out of this world!

Shock: Yeah Barrel!

Barrel: Get off my back already!

Oogie Boogie: I better be on my way!

Lock: Uh, no offense Oogie, but how are you gonna get to Halloweentown? Everyone knows who you are, and they aren't gonna let you in.

Oogie Boogie: Oh, they'll let me in alright, especially now that I have this!

(Oogie Boogie unveils a curtain revealing a strange gigantic vehicle which looks like a bizarre mix of a tank, a gypsy caravan, and a carousel.)

Oogie Boogie: This machine will allow me to alter reality and warp it into a horrible nightmare world! Once everyone is disoriented by the machines frightening undulations, it will manifest nightmares far more scarier than anyone can ever imagine! There is enough power to scare ANYONE to death! And if that doesn't work. . .

(Oogie Boogie pulls a lever, and the tanks gun fires a sparkling ball of flames. When it hit the wall, it exploded into many different colors almost blinding the kids and Wybie. The wall created a hole large enough for the tank to go through.)

Oogie Boogie: Then baby will destroy them just as easily!

(Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel laughed as they prepped the tank for action. Wybie was watching this with disbelief.)

Wybie: Oh, man. Coraline is in trouble. I gotta stop him somehow.

(Before Wybie could do anything, he made a small noise. Oogie and the kids looked up to see Wybie in the vent.)

Oogie Boogie: INTRUDER!

(Wybie tried to escape, but Oogie inhaled sucking everything up like a vacuum. Wybie couldn't escape as he was dragged out of the vet and into the center of the roulette wheel. Lock, Shock, and Barrel mocked him as he tried to stand up.)

Wybie: Uh, I'll just be going now.

(Wybie tried to run away, but Oogie Boogie jumped right in front of the kid giving him a scare.)

Oogie Boogie: Oh, no you don't boy. You're not going anywhere just yet!

* * *

(Meanwhile, outside, Coraline walked though the woods.)

Coraline: Man, it's like these woods go on forever.

(Eventually, Coraline came across a large cliff overlooking Oogie's large manor.)

Coraline: A tall tower? That must be the lair of that Oogie Boogie man Jack was talking about. I suppose one peek wouldn't hurt.

(However, before she could take one step, the ground began to shake. Quickly, Coraline hid behind one of the trees. Driving past her was the massive tank being driven by Oogie Boogie. As soon as it passed by, she got out of hiding.)

Coraline: On second thought, maybe I should leave it alone. I'm sure nothing else is going on there.

Wybie: HEEELP! SOMEBODY!

Coraline: That voice. It sounds a lot like Wybie. But he couldn't be. . .

(Coraline heard the loud screams again originating from the large tower.)

Wybie: SOMEONE HELP!

Coraline: That is Wybie! HANG ON!

(Coraline ran as fast as she could to the manor. As soon as she made it to the front door, she found herself in a massive room that was pitch black with the exception of around eight doors.)

Coraline: WYBIE! WHEREVER YOU ARE, PLEASE SHOT OUT LOUD!

Wybie: I'M GONNA DIE!

(Coraline heard the scream and opened the door she heard it originating from. When she came in, she found Wybie hanging by a rope over a pit of molten liquid while an axe swung at the rope cutting it a little more with each swing.)

Coraline: WYBIE!

Wybie: Coraline? You're here? GET ME DOWN!

Coraline: Hang on!

(Coraline looked around the room to see a bunch of levers.)

Coraline: Oh, no. Which one is it? Maybe this one?

(Coraline pulled one lever which activated two large scissors that started cutting above the lava pit.)

Coraline: OKAY, NOT THAT ONE! Um, maybe THIS!

(She pressed a button, only this time, releasing a flock of bats which flew past the still tied up Wybie.)

Wybie: CORALINE, DO SOMETHING!

Coraline: I'M TRYING! Um. . . .oh the heck with this!

(Coraline ran away from the levers and climbed up a rope over to a platform. As soon as she was high enough, the gripped the rope tight and jumped off the rope swinging Trazan style over to Wybie.)

Coraline: I GOT YOU!

(Unfortunately, she missed.)

Coraline: I DON'T GOT YOU!

(Coraline came down for another swing, except the bats got in her way making her miss again.)

Coraline: DARN IT!

(Soon, the axe cut Wybie's rope all the way and he began to plummet into the pit.)

Wybie: NOOOOO!

Coraline: HANG ON!

(Coraline made one more swing toward Wybie. This time, she caught him.)

Coraline: THERE! Now you're safe!

Wybie: Uh, not yet!

(The two kids realized that they are now swinging backwards into the direction of the axe. The two kids screamed as they awaited their demise, but the axe missed them and cut the rope sending them flying to the ground and out the door.)

Wybie: Whew. We are NEVER doing that again!

(Wybie stood up and ran as fast as he could outside.)

Coraline: Huh? Wybie! Wait!

Wybie: C'mon!

(Coraline tried to catch up with Wybie as they arrived in the woods.)

Coraline: Wybie! Where are you going?

Wybie: Home! I want to get out of this creepy place! I'm surprised you made it out okay!

Coraline: This place isn't that bad Wybie. Aside from that Oogie Boogie, all the other monsters are supposed to be very nice.

Wybie: Don't care! I just wanna go home and stay in bed for the rest of the night!

(Coraline shrugged as Wybie headed for the tree with the doorway home. Eventually, they found that tree.)

Wybie: There, that's the tree with the door back home.

(The two kids ran toward the door. But to their horror (but mostly Wybie's), the door was gone.)

Wybie: Where is it? Where's the door?

Coraline: I'm not sure. But this does look like the door we came out of.

Wybie: Oh-no. They took it! They really did take it!

Coraline: Take what?

Wybie: The door! That living potato sack mentioned something about them carrying a thing that allows them to put a door anywhere they want. Those kids must've taken it down to trap us here!

(By now, Coraline was really angry at the three kids.)

Coraline: Well, we gotta find them before we're trapped forever. But where would they have gone?

(The ground started to shake underneath them. And the two kids heard the sound of screaming coming from far away.)

Coraline: That's coming from Halloweentown! Jack! They must be in trouble! We gotta go back!

Wybie: What? Forget it! I'm not going anywhere!

Coraline: Wybie, those kids might be there! And if they are, then they must have that door to take us back home. Don't you want to go back home?

Wybie: Yeah, but I wanna get there alive!

Coraline: Just follow me and stay close!

(Wybie hesitated at first, but knew he had no choice. He reluctantly followed his friend to Halloweentown to save the day.)

* * *

(All the monsters in town ran in fear as the massive tank fire blasts of colorful explosions at the buildings. Jack stood in the midst of the chaos with Sally by his side.)

Jack: Sally, get out of here quick.

Sally: But Jack, he'll destroy you!

Jack: I've taken on bigger things. I'll be alright!

(Sally ran away to take cover and the tank stopped right in front of Jack. From inside, Oogie Boogie showed his face from inside the caravan part of the tank laughing wildly.)

Oogie Boogie: Hello Jack! I hope you don't mind me dropping by and blasting away! BWAHAHAHA!

Jack: This has gone on long enough Oogie! You are not welcome here!

Oogie Boogie: That's alright. I'll make this visit quick.

(The tank aimed right onto Jack firing another explosive spark. Jack jumped out of the way as the explosion of color blinded the Halloweentown citizens. Oogie rode on top of the tank holding a cavalry saber in his hands.)

Oogie Boogie: Hahahaha! You're faster than I thought. Well, let's see how fast you are after THIS!

(On top of the tank, the carousel started spinning around. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were laughing as the carousel spun faster and faster. Up in the sky, purple storm clouds rolled in and sent thunderbolts into the center of the town. Just then, the buildings and sky started to change colors and began undulating in strange and disturbing motions.)

Jack: What's this?

Oogie Boogie: You see Jack, you're no longer the master of terror! There is a new Halloween king, and his name is OOGIE BOOGIE!

(Reality suddenly started breaking apart as it seemed that everything was crumbling to pieces and whirling around down a black hole where hundreds of demonic faces are. Jack could only watch as the Mayor, Dr. Finklestein, and Sally were being sucked through the vortex.)

Jack: Whu. . .what is going on?

Oogie Boogie: I'm just doing a little redecorating! There's nothing scarier than someone who can control reality!

(Oogie Boogie fired another explosive color blast from the tank. This time, when it exploded, everything seemed to return to normal. Except the buildings where reshaped, and everyone including Jack had all but disappeared.)

Oogie Boogie: HAHAHAHA! I WIN! I AM THE NEW RULER OF HALLOWEENTOWN! HAHAHAHA! Oh, it feels so good! Though I can't help but feel that something is missing.

Coraline: HEY YOU!

(Oogie and the kids turned around to see Coraline and Wybie facing him. This only made them laugh even more.)

Oogie Boogie: Of course! Now that I have terminated my arch foe, I now have the privilege to destroy YOU as well!

(Coraline and Wybie looked around to see the town is completely different. Red storm clouds covered the sky sending lightning down.)

Coraline: What have you done with this place?

Oogie Boogie: You like? I thought the old looked a little drab, so I gave it a complete overhaul! Give me your honest opinion, what do you think?

Wybie: It's. . .freaky!

Oogie Boogie: HA! I knew I'd frighten you! How about you Coraline?

(Coraline looked at Oogie with a confident smirk.)

Coraline: Feh. This place isn't scary in the least.

(Lock, Shock, and Barrel gasped and Oogie growled a little.)

Oogie Boogie: Not scary, eh? Don't worry. That overconfidence will die soon with the rest of you!

(Oogie Boogie pointed his cavalry saber forward.)

Oogie Boogie: FIRE!

(The tank fired another explosive blast which Coraline and Wybie ran away from.)

Oogie Boogie: They never stand still. Very well, then I'll MAKE YOU FREEZE!

(The carousel spun around again, this time summoning a chilly wind in the direction of Halloweentown. Then that wind transformed into a blizzard. Coraline and Wybie could barely see a thing as they were being buried. Oogie sought his chance and fired the tank again. The explosions still missed their targets but melted most of the snow away and demolished most of the buildings.)

Oogie Boogie: Oh, you little brats!

(The carousel spun around again this time melting all the snow. At first, nothing seemed to be happening. Coraline and Wybie stood in place wondering what's happening next.)

Wybie: What are they doing now?

Coraline: I have now ide. . .

Scary Clown: BWAAAAAAAAUGGH!

(Coraline and Wybie nearly went pale when a demonic clown face gave them both a sudden jump scare. From out of the ground, and entire army of demonic clowns roamed the streets.)

Oogie Boogie: HAHAHAHA! YOU SCARED NOW?

(Coraline shook off her fear and stood back up with a stubborn scowl on her face.)

Oogie Boogie: Hmm. You're tougher than I thought! In that case, we're gonna need an even bigger scare to scar you for life!

(The carousel spun some more. The red cloudy sky suddenly began to break like glass revealing a gigantic black hooded phantom. Wybie and Coraline whimpered a little, but tried to remain strong. The phantom waved it's arms blowing a powerful hurricane onto the town and summoning hundreds of ghosts and red-eyed banshees to torment them. The hurricane blew away most of the buildings and trees. Oogie Boogie was laughing as the ghosts taunted the poor kids.)

Coraline: It's no use! Oogie Boogie is too powerful! Everything he does is a new nightmare!

Wybie: There's now way we can beat him! No way!

Coraline: We have to think of something before he literally scares us to death!

(Coraline and Wybie looked at the caravan part of the tank, but looked away when a ghostly pirate scared them with its rotting face.)

Coraline: The controls must be inside. If we destroy the controls, we destroy the machine.

Wybie: That's crazy! We'll totally die for sure!

Coraline: Wybie! You have to trust me!

(Wybie shook his head. The two kids stood up in front of the tank facing Oogie Boogie and his army of ghosts.)

Coraline: YOU DON'T FRIGHTEN US! YOU'RE NOT SO SCARY!

Oogie Boogie: YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH LITTLE GIRL! I ALREADY GAVE YOU NIGHTMARES TO LAST A LIFETIME!

Coraline: IT'S YOUR FRIENDS WHO ARE DOING ALL THE WORK! IF YOU YOURSELF ARE SO SCARY, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE US DOWN YOURSELF?

(A lightning bolt struck the center of the cobblestone battlefield as Oogie Boogie let out and angry roar and jumped down from his machine. He swung his saber around wildly trying to cut the kids up. Coraline and Wybie stepped back to avoid Oogie's wild slashes. The sword slashed around some more unitl it knocked off Coraline's witch hat and ripped off her black sheet revealing her normal clothes. Soon, Coraline tripped and was met face-to-face with the tip of the villains sword.)

Oogie Boogie: Any last words before I send you to the scariest place in the afterlife?

Wybie: LEAVE HER ALONE!

(Wybie jumped on Oogie Boogies back and covered his eyes.)

Oogie Boogie: HEY!

Wybie: CORALINE! GO!

(Coraline stood up and ran over to the tank. But as she ran over, Oogie finally threw Wybie off of him. He tried to stab him in the chest, but the boy rolled away just in time and ran over to his friend. The two kids ran inside through the curtains of the caravan part of the tank. Inside, it was completely pitch black.)

Wybie: Great. Just what we need. More utter blackness.

Coraline: Keep walking. There's more to this thing than meets the eye.

(Suddenly, colorful lights started to turn on. Once the room was fully lit, the inside of the tanks was much bigger than they thought. Inside, it looked like a they were in a massive casino with pink velvet carpets, colorful roulette wheels, and a large counter full of chips. Blinking light turned on and off like a carnival ride.)

Wybie: This is too weird. How are we gonna find the controls in this mess?

Oogie Boogie: YOU CAN'T!

(The two kids turned around to see that Oogie Boogie followed them through.)

Oogie Boogie: You kids made a mighty massive mistake coming in here! Now that you are in my domain, I make the rules! And the first rule is, NO MINORS ALLOWED IN MY CASINO!

(Oogie Boogie whistled and the wall busted open. A massive red animatronic skeleton with colorful markings looked down and roared at the kids. But as they backed away two more skeletons arose from a pile of gambling chips. The skeletons grabbed Wybie and dragged him into the chips which suddenly turned bottomless.)

Coraline: WYBIE!

(Coraline dove into the chip pile only to hit the hard ground. Nervously, she looked for any sign that her friend was still around. But nothing.)

Coraline: No.

(Oogie Boogie laughed as Coraline looked down sadly. But her sadness turned into anger as she glared at Oogie Boogie.)

Coraline: YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!

Oogie Boogie: Not likely! You friend is gone just like all the other "innocent" citizens of Halloweentown! And now, YOU'RE NEXT!

(The robot skeleton reached his hand forward to grab Coraline. She ran away quickly and frantically searched for the controls to the tank. As the animatronic skeleton reach closer to the girl, she found a giant fountain in the middle of the room and got an idea. As the skeleton reach his fist forward, Coraline ducked out of the way making the robot hit the fountain instead. The water short circuited the robot causing it to crash down and be destroyed. Oogie Boogie growled at this and lifted his sword in anger.)

Oogie Boogie: THAT'S IT! NO MORE MISTER NICE BOOGIE MAN! IT'S TIME TO RAISE THE STAKES A LITTLE MORE!

(Oogie inhaled again growing to the size of a giant. The giant Oogie kicked away the busted robot and looked down on Coraline. But to his surprise, she was gone.)

Oogie Boogie: WHERE DID YOU GO?

(With each step Oogie took, Coraline felt her heart pumping. She hid carefully behind the counter as Oogie stomped by her.)

Oogie Boogie: YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER! THIS IS MY NIGHTMARE KINGDOM!

(As soon as Oogie turned away, Coraline poked her head out from behind the counter and did a quick look around. He luck suddenly changed for the better when she saw the tank controls acting as a trio of slot machines.)

Coraline: Perfect.

(Coraline snuck over to the machine doing well to stay out of Oogie's vision but hiding behind poker tables. When she came close to the machine controls, something grabbed her leg. Here little yelp caught the attention of giant Oogie. He saw the little girl being attacked by what appears to be hand made from the pink velvet carpets. The velvet started to morph and shape until the image became somewhat reminiscent of the Other Mother.)

Oogie Boogie: AH, THERE WE GO! YOUR NIGHTMARES ARE FINALLY MANIFESTING THEMSELVES INTO MY MACHINE! IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE YOU REALLY ARE SCARED TO DEATH!

(Coraline struggled as hard as she could, but the velvet was slowly consuming her entire body.)

Coraline: N-NO! I'm not. . .afraid. . .of YOU!

(Using all the strength she can muster, Coraline reached the controls and raised her hand up.)

Oogie Boogie: OH, NO YOU DON'T!

(Oogie raised his foot to squash Coraline, but as soon as she pressed the button, the entire room began to shake. Oogie Boogie fell off balance and flat on his back resulting in a loud shockwave. The velvet carpet was also forced to let go of the girl and the image of the Other Mother disappeared along with it.)

Coraline: Wow. If that did that, I wonder what would happen if. . .

(Coraline pulled a lever and the ceiling of the casino turned into a black hole. From out of it, all the citizens of Halloweentown including the Mayor, Sally, Zero, and Jack Skellington fell out and were blown outside through a gust of wind. Also falling from the black hole was Wybie who fell face first on the ground.)

Coraline: Oops. Wybie! Are you okay?

Wybie: I'm fine. The velvet broke my fall.

(Oogie Boogie, now back to his normal size roared with fury as he stomped over toward Coraline.)

Oogie Boogie: THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU FOR ONE DAY! STEP AWAY FROM THE CONTROLS OR ELSE. . .

Coraline: Or else what? You'll care me to death? I don't think so!

(Coraline put her hands on all of the buttons and levers much to Oogie's horror.)

Coraline: Let's see how YOU like being on the other end of the scare spectrum!

(As she pulled the levers and pressed the buttons, the controls started to overload. The entire casino began to shake violently and break apart. As soon as the walls were broken, storm clouds spun all around everyone like they were in the center of a tornado. Lightning, ghosts, clowns, and demonic faces went flying in all directions as everything began to shake. All of reality began to shake as cracks broke open revealing a blinding light.)

Oogie Boogie: GAH! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

Wybie: Coraline! We gotta get out of here quick!

Coraline: You don't have to tell me twice!

(Coraline and Wybie ran out as fast as they could with Oogie Boogie behind them.)

* * *

(Outside, the Halloweentown citizens watched as the tank shook wildly about to explode. On top, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were assuming the worst.)

Barrel: That doesn't sound good.

Lock: Gee, what was your first clue?

Shock: LET'S JUST GET OFF OF HERE YOU IDIOTS!

(The three kids ran away as fast as they could from the tank before it blew up. Coraline and Wybie jumped out in time. When the tank exploded, a flash of light forced everybody to cover their eyes. When the flash cleared, everything had returned to normal. All of the evil created by the tank was erased. In the center of the town square, Oogie Boogie was weeps over his failed plan.)

Oogie Boogie: THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! THIS WAS FINALLY MY TIME! MY ONE SHINING MOMENT! AND IT WAS RUINED BY SOME STUPID GIRL?

(Up in the sky, Oogie Boogie saw his cavalry saber come falling down from the sky on top of him.)

Oogie Boogie: NOOOOO!

(When the blade made contact, the sharp end sliced Oogie right down the middle cutting him in half spilling bugs everywhere. Lock, Shock, and Barrel looked over Oogies lifeless body before Coraline walked over and picked the blade off the ground.)

Coraline: Who's scary now?

(The three kids screamed in terror before running away. Wybie walked beside his friend laughing.)

Wybie: I don't think they'll be messing with you ever again.

Coraline: Nope. I guess not.

(Suddenly, Coraline and Wybie heard clapping as the Halloweentown citizens cheered for them. The Mayor ran over to shake their hands.)

Mayor: OH, Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved all of Halloweentown, I don't know how I can ever repay you!

Coraline: Uh, it was nothing really.

Mayor: Well, we are forever in your debt! Whatever you kids need, we'll give it to you!

(Jack Skellington walked up to the kids.)

Jack: Well, I can't say I expected any of this. For a witch, you sure are. . .wait. Where is your robe? And your hat?

Coraline: Jack, I've been meaning to tell you. The truth is, I'm not a really a witch. I'm not even from Halloweentown. And neither is my friend Wybie. We're both humans, not monsters.

(Coraline expected Jack to be disappointed. But instead, he flashed a wide smile.)

Jack: It's no problem. Even if you aren't a monster, you've certainly proven to be a great scare, especially your friend here.

Wybie: Uh, don't mention it?

Jack: Still, you are quite brave. You needed to be in order to beat Oogie Boogie. Not everyone could say they're not scared right in his face.

Coraline: But. . .I was scared. Terrified even.

Wybie: Then why did you keep telling that guy you weren't.

Coraline: I guess. . .I guess because even though I'm scared, it made me even braver for anything else he had planned. And that must've been how I beat Oogie Boogie.

Wybie: I'm not sure if it makes sense or not. But you really-(gasp) AW, NO! I totally forgot! We're still trapped!

Coraline: Not so fast there Why-Born. Look what the three stooges accidentally dropped.

(On the ground, Coraline picked up a small pumpkin sticker.)

Coraline: This looks like the pumpkin doorway that led us here. I bet it can also take us back.

Wybie: So we can go home?

Coraline: Yeah. It looks that way.

Wybie: ALRIGHT! I can't wait to get out of this nightmare!

Jack: Leaving so soon?

Coraline: Afraid so. We still need to get some sleep. Halloween is tomorrow back at our home.

Jack: Please, will we ever see you again?

(Coraline looked at the pumpkin sticker she held in her hands.)

Coraline: You can count on it.

Jack: Great! I hope you stop by again soon! Remind us to throw a party in your honor brave heroes!

Coraline: Oh, before we leave, can you do me a favor?

* * *

_**Halloween Night**_

(Back in Coraline's world, trick-or-treaters were visiting multiple houses for candy. Costumes included ghosts, pirates, clowns, cowboys, and other creepy stuff. Also walking down the street were the two girls who made of Coraline earlier yesterday.)

Girl #1: That Halloween party was like, so lame!

Girl #2: You're telling me. All of those monsters costumes were totally bogus.

Gril #1: I mean, even if there were any scary monsters, it's not like we'd get scared.

Girl #2: Phbt! As if. Nothing can scare us.

(Suddenly, the two girls heard a rustling in the bushes. Jumping out was the Oogie Boogie who towered over them both.)

Oogie Boogie: BWAHAHAHAHA! NOT SCARED, EH?

(From out of Oogie's mouth, he vomited a bunch of bugs grossing the girls out while frightening them.)

Girl #1: GROSS! GET AWAY!

Girl #2: AUGH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

(The two girls ran away screaming from the monster. Suddenly, Oogies mouth opened wide open, and Coraline's head stuck out.)

Coraline: Oh, yeah. Best costume ever!

(As Coraline was done trick-or-treating, Wybie rode up to her on his bike.)

Wybie: I still don't understand why you chose to dress like that.

Coraline: Well, it is an original costume, and it is also VERY scary. We both know from personal experience.

Wybie: Have you scared any trick-or-treaters with that thing?

Coraline: Nope. Just those girls.

Wybie: Y'know, I don't know why, but I somehow thought you were going to scare me with that thing too.

Coraline: C'mon, I wouldn't do that to my best friend. Besides, one more scare, and your heart might burst out of your chest.

Wybie: I told you I'm all better. Hey, you wanna hit some more houses?

Coraline: Nah, I'm just gonna visit some of my other friends for a while before calling it a night.

Wybie: Eh, okay.

(As soon as Wybie rode off, Coraline walked away over to the woods. As soon as she saw a big tree, she got out of her costume and pulled out the pumpkin sticker from her pocket. She placed it on the tree making the door appear. Coraline grabbed the handle and opened it up.)

Coraline: Happy Halloween everyone.

(Coraline stepped through and closed the door behind her before it disappeared.)


	24. Duck Dodgers vs Negaduck

I have to admit, I was a little less enthusiastic about writing this match-up especially since the one before it was so long and I never actually watched much of the Duck Dodgers cartoon. But I still wanted to get this done and over with. So without further stalling, enjoy this next battle.

* * *

**Duck Dodgers (Duck Dodgers) vs Negaduck (Darkwing Duck)**

(Flying through space was the ship of the "famous" space hero, Duck Dodgers (Daffy Duck) of the 24½ Century. And beside him was his partner, the Eager Young Space Cadet (Porky Pig.)

Duck Dodgers: Ah, Eager Young Space Cadet. Have you ever noticed how boring it is being the captain?

Cadet: R-r-r-r-really? How so?

Duck Dodgers: I've been stuck in the rank as captain for a while. I wish I could finally get that promotion to admiral that I've been craving for so long.

Cadet: B-b-but you were an admiral once. Remember? During that peace treaty signing with Mars that d-d-didn't go anywhere?

Duck Dodgers: I know. And it felt so good, that it hurt when I had to give up.

Cadet: Because you told everyone the truth that you were the one who sabotaged the peace signing.

Duck Dodgers: Fortunately, I won't be making that mistake again. If re-promoted, I'll actually be able to go to one of those fancy parties before I was banned from them.

Cadet: Was that before or after you blew up an entire space station with a bomb?

Duck Dodgers: Is it really my fault that it looked like a grapefruit?

Cadet: A grapefruit?

Duck Dodgers: Yeah. I was in charge of making a fruit bowl for some big gala, and I got a bunch of orange explosives mixed up with the other fruits.

Cadet: You mean like this?

(From out of the fridge, the Cadet pulled out a grapefruit-shaped bomb making Dodgers jump.)

Duck Dodgers: WHOA! CAREFUL WITH THAT!

(Dodgers grabbed the grapefruit bomb and put it in his pocket. Then he walked up to the front window out into space.)

Duck Dodgers: Just you wait and see Eager Young Space Cadet. I am going to do something so stupendous, so incredible, so infinitely extra-spectacular, that they will have no choice but to re-promote me again!

(Dodgers sat down in his chair as he began pondering.)

Duck Dodgers: The only problem is what?

(While Dodgers was pondering this, a paper hit the front window of the space ship as the paper boy flew off on his space bike.)

Cadet: Mr. Dodgers. The paper is here.

(When the Eager Young Space Cadet gave the paper to Dodgers, his eyes bugged out as an idea sprang in his head.)

Duck Dodgers: Cadet! You are a true genius!

Cadet: I uh, I am?

Duck Dodgers: The front headline!

(Dodgers showed the Cadet the headline article showing what looks like a massive ruby on display at a museum.)

Duck Dodgers: This is the infamous Red Ruby of the Roaring Roach Emperor!

Cadet: The what sir?

Duck Dodgers: Legend has it that this ruby was owned by the infamous and evil Emperor Cockroachia! They say that this ruby would give him the power to control the minds of every roach in the galaxy!

Cadet: G-g-g-gosh. Can it really do that?

Duck Dodgers: Not really. It's only a legend. However, it is absolutely priceless! Any low-down thug would pay through the nose to get their hands own it! Which is why I'm going to volunteer to guard it before its big debut!

Cadet: G-g-gosh sir. Are you sure that you're a up to the task?

Duck Dodgers: You bet I am Cadet! There is nothing that's going to mess this up. Look out world! Here comes Admiral Duck Dodgers!

(The ship blasted off into hyperspace before arriving onto Earth right in front of the museum where the ruby is being displayed.)

Duck Dodgers: Here we are Cadet. The Museum of Everything Priceless and Valuable. A natural feeding ground for every crook and robber the galaxy has ever known.

Cadet: G-g-gosh. They'd have to be on patrol all d-d-d al-l-d-d-d. . .twenty-four-seven.

Duck Dodgers: Which is why we are volunteering to watch over the exhibits. After they see Duck Dodgers wandering inside to watch over the ruby, they'll be relieved and feel like they deserve a break.

Cadet: Wow. That sure is n-n-n-noble of you sir.

(Duck Dodgers and the Cadet step out of their ship over to the front door of the museum.)

Duck Dodgers: Of course it is! What can go wrong?

(As Dodgers reached for the entrance, somebody bumped into him, and they both fell to the ground.)

Duck Dodgers: Hey! Watch where you're goin' you. . .

(As Dodgers got a good look at the person who ran into him, he noticed that he looks almost exactly like him.)

Duck Dodgers: Say. Now there's a handsome lookin' fellow.

?: GET OUT OF MY WAY!

(The Duck Dodgers impersonator stood back up and ran away.)

Duck Dodgers: Hmph. Not exactly think in manners, but what're ya gonna do?

Cadet: Uh, s-s-s-sir? Aren't you the least bit sus-su-su-su-concerned that that guy looks exactly like you?

Duck Dodgers: Don't be ridiculous.

(Duck Dodgers stepped into the museum where the ruby was being presented right in the middle surrounded by a glass case.)

Duck Dodgers: Are you kidding? This is going to be a snap.

(Dodgers and the Cadet stood right by the ruby display ready to defend it.)

Duck Dodgers: And now, we wait. Just think Cadet, when the guards see the greatest space hero the galaxy has ever known guarding the ruby, they will run on over to thank us. And nothing can possibly go wrong.

(The museum guards then showed up and ran up to Dodgers and the Cadet.)

Duck Dodgers: Ah, look. Here they come now. Howdy boys. How's it. . .

(Dodgers and the Cadet ducked as the guard began firing lasers at them.)

Guard #1: Duck Dodgers! You are under arrest for the robbery of the Red Ruby of the Roaring Roach Emperor at exactly two minutes ago!

(Dodgers just stood there blank-faced.)

Duck Dodgers: Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming.

Cadet: B-b-but the ruby isn't gone! It's a r-r-r-right here!

Guard #2: Yeah, right. We saw the security tapes. You switched the original ruby with a fake!

Duck Dodgers: What security tapes?

Guard #1: This one.

(Conveniently, a TV happened to be in the room and it showed the security footage of the ruby being on display. Dodgers is seen on the tape walking up to the exhibit, grabbing the ruby, switching it with the fake one, and running out as fast as he can. The tape ended right there.)

Duck Dodgers: I've never seen that guy before in my life.

Guard #2: Stay right where you are! You're coming with us!

Cadet: Uh, s-s-sir?

Duck Dodgers: Not to worry Eager Young Space Cadet. I know a way out of this.

(As the guards came closer, Dodgers grabbed the Cadet and pushed him right in front of him.)

Duck Dodgers: HE DID IT!

(Dodgers then saw his chance and ran straight to the ship running inside.)

Duck Dodgers: Whew. I made it.

Cadet: Ahem.

(To his surprise, the Cadet was sitting on a chair shaking his head in disapproval over Dodgers' escape plan.)

Duck Dodgers: Heh. Thanks for distracting for me. Just as planned!

(The guards ran out of the museum and pointed their guns at the ship.)

Guard #1: FREEZE THIEF!

(The guards opened fire on the ship just as it blasted off into space. As it flew away, the imposter Duck Dodgers watched from the rooftops laughing as he held the ruby in his hands.)

* * *

(Up in space, Dodgers and the Cadet flew as far away from Earth as they could. Dodgers looked back at his Eager Young Space Cadet as he sat in his own chair.)

Duck Dodgers: So uh, no hard feelings about letting you take the blame? . . . . . .Again?

(The Cadet however didn't say a thing.)

Duck Dodgers: Let me just say that whatever happened wasn't my fault that time! It was that no good handsome-looking imposter we ran into not to long ago! He robbed that ruby and my chances of being promoted to admiral! We've gotta take him down somehow.

Cadet: Well, we can't go back down to Earth. They'll be looking for us there.

Duck Dodgers: It'll be well worth it once we find that imposter and teach him a lesson! And while I am flattered that he wants to be like me, it's no excuse for blaming me for stealing that ruby!

Cadet: C-c-c-captain! The news!

(The two turned to the television where a news reporter stood in front of the museum that was recently robbed.)

Reporter: I am standing right outside this museum where a robbery had just recently taken place. Not too long ago, the Red Ruby of the Roaring Roach Emperor, which was supposed to make it's debut here this morning was unfortunately stolen. But what's more heart-breaking is the culprit who stole it.

(The tape began playing on the TV showing the imposter Duck Dodgers taking the ruby.)

Reporter: This mornings security cameras revealed that the thief was none other than former space hero, Duck Dodgers. What drove him to commit such a heinous crime is beyond anyone's understanding, but the military is searching all across the galaxy for him.

Duck Dodgers: Pfft! It figures. It wouldn't be the first time I got chased down by an enemy fleet.

Cadet: B-b-b-but they're not enemies.

Duck Dodgers: So? Same difference. Once you start flying away from other ships most of your career, it hardly phases me anymore.

Reporter: And joining me now is the leader of the military fleet devoted to Dodgers' arrest, Captain Star Johnson.

(On another video feed was the much more famous space hero, Star Johnson. Dodgers sneered when his face showed up on screen.)

Reporter: Mr. Johnson, what are your thoughts on this recent event?

Star Johnson: Frankly my dear, I am truly appalled that such a once beloved space hero would stoop so low as to commit a crime this unforgiveable. But rest easy, for we will find Dodgers and make him pay for what he's done.

Duck Dodgers: Pfft! Good luck with that. What they fail to realize is that we are far from Earth far out in the Xardonian sector.

Reporter: Where do you think the culprit might have gone sir?

Star Johnson: We have reason to believe that they have flown off into the Xardonian sector as was seen on this handy little map they dropped at the scene of the crime.

(Star Johnson held up a space map which showed the directions leading to a certain part of the galaxy.)

Cadet: Whoops. Eh-hehheheh. I know I for-g-g-forgo-go-dropped something.

Duck Dodgers: Eh. Beginners luck. The Xardonian sector is very big anyway. It'll take them a long while to find us.

Reporter: Well the Xardonian sector is pretty vast. Wouldn't it take a while to find Duck Dodgers?

Star Johnson: Not likely. For we are in hot pursuit of his vessel right now.

Duck Dodgers: Eh?

(Right outside, Captain Star Johnson's ship is currently flying right behind Dodgers' ship.)

Duck Dodgers: Ah, ha! I'm still one step ahead of them! Fortunately, my ship is constructed out of pure Unbreakabium! Unless Star Johnson's ship has some kind of Unbreakabium breaking ray, we're in the clear.

Star Johnson: Alright men! Prepare the Unbreakabium breaking ray!

(Dodgers gulped as Johnson's ship prepared the ray gun.)

Cadet: Um, yeah. Me and-d-d-d Star Johnson may have had dinne-n-n-din-n-n-lunch the other day. And I may have told him ab-b-b-out your ship and what it's m-m-m-m-made of.

Duck Dodgers: Well not to worry Eager Young Space Cadet. Fortunately, I came with a plan B. I have also installed a force field projector around my ship which can only be deactivated by a certain password. Nobody will hit our ship without saying the magic words. . .

Star Johnson: Hoboken!

Duck Dodgers: Exactly! Wait a minute. WHAT?

(The force field around the ship deactivated and Johnson's ship fired the ray. Dodgers and the Cadet screamed their heads off as their ship went hurtling down towards another planet.)

Reporter: Well it looks like you have everything under control Johnson. Well, we'll be taking a short commercial break. Stay tuned.

(The Reporter smiled as the screen went static.)

* * *

(In the middle of a futuristic city different from the one on Earth, Dodgers' ship crash landed right on top of a tall building. Dodgers and the Cadet climbed out and looked over the, metropolis.)

Duck Dodgers: Drat. We've been shot down. Anything else you might've blabbed to Star Johnson, Cadet?

Cadet: N-n-n-n-I don't think so sir.

Duck Dodgers: Hmph. Well it doesn't look like we're going anywhere for a while. Let's split up and go find a place to hide before Star Johnson gets here.

(Dodgers and the Cadet climbed down from the rooftops just as Star Johnson lowered his ship down in front of the wreck. The space hero beamed down in front of the crash and observed it.)

Star Johnson: Hmm. Very clever Dodgers. But you cannot outrun Captain Star Johnson.

(Johnson observed the city looking for Dodgers. And on top of another building was what appeared to be him running away.)

Star Johnson: Gotcha.

(Johnson jumped from rooftop to rooftop chasing after the runaway space captain until he finally had him cornered in a back alley.)

Star Johnson: Freeze Duck Dodgers! You are under arre-AUGH!

(Star Johnson suddenly fell limp as he was hit by a ray gun. The Dodgers impersonator blew the smoke off of his gun as he looked at the space hero's body. He laughed maniacally as he looked at the ruby in his pocket which was suddenly turning red.)

?: Uh-oh. Looks like the time has come. Hahahahahahaha!

* * *

(In a different part of the city, Dodgers and the Cadet were walking around through the streets looking for a way to escape.)

Duck Dodgers: So Cadet, do you have any idea where the nearest body shop might be?

Cadet: I wo-w-w-wouldn't know sir. You have the m-ma-ma-ma-m-m-the map.

Duck Dodgers: But I gave it to you when we left the ship! Don't tell me you dropped it.

Cadet: It's okay sir. We'll just look at the billbo-ba-b-bil-b-the big sign in front of us.

(Dodgers and the Cadet looked up at the billboard and figured out the name of the city and planet they were on.)

Cadet: C-c-c-cockroachia? Wasn't that the planet where that Cockroach Emperor was said to once rule. The one who possessed that ruby?

Duck Dodgers: Don't interrupt Cadet! I'm trying to put the pieces together.

(The Cadet was quiet as Dodgers tried to figure out what this means. As he was pondering, anthropomorphic cockroach people walked by driving in cars and doing other normal suburban tasks.)

Duck Dodgers: I GOT IT! We must be on the planet of Cockroachia; home of the highly advanced cockroach people and the same land which was once ruled by the evil Cockroach Emperor! And you know something else? I betcha this is the place where that imposter of me took that ruby! It all makes sense!

(The Cadet looked at Dodgers empathetically.)

Cadet: G-g-gee sir. How do you do it?

Duck Dodgers: You just gotta have a sense for these kinds of things Cadet! And now to find out where this imposter's hiding!

Cadet: I think I have a pretty good idea sir.

Duck Dodgers: QUIET CADET! I'm trying to think.

(While Dodgers was pondering, the Cadet walked off and went into the door of an apartment building where a red light was flashing inside.)

Cadet: I bet that flashing red light has something to do wi. . .

Duck Dodgers: WAIT! THAT'S IT! That red light at the top of this building must have something to do with it! Man! How do I do it?

Cadet: I d-d-d-d-don't know.

(The two stepped up to the front door of the large apartment making their way to the top.)

* * *

(Inside that one room, Star Johnson was tied up in the corner as the imposter Duck Dodgers took the glowing ruby from his pocket illuminating the room.)

?: Yes! It's just as I wanted! As soon as the sun sets on this planet, the power of the ruby will come into effect and this planet will be at my command!

Star Johnson: You are a mad duck Duck Dodgers. I swear, I will make it my mission to defeat you!

?: You idiot space hero! Don't you see? This whole thing was just an act! And since you're here, I would like you to be a part of it!

Star Johnson: You are crazy! Everyone knows that the full power of the ruby won't work unlessone has the Scepter of the Roach Emperor!

?: Well surprise, surprise!

(From out of his costume, the villainous duck brought out a golden scepter and placed the shining ruby on top.)

?: It's only a matter of time now!

(Suddenly, the door burst open and Duck Dodgers and the Cadet stepped in pointing a ray gun at them.)

Duck Dodgers: NOT SO FAST, ME! Drop that ruby!

Star Johnson: Dodgers?

Duck Dodgers: The one and only.

Star Johnson: But then who. . .

?: Well then, I guess there's no point in wearing this anymore.

(The Dodgers impersonator tore off his disguise showing his true form. He was also a duck, except he had a black cape, a yellow jacket, and a red hat on his head.)

Cadet: Ha-h-h-h-who are you?

Negaduck: You can call me Negaduck!

(Negaduck laughed as he waved the ruby and the scepter around.)

Duck Dodgers: Eeesh. You looked much better like me.

(The ray gun in Dodgers' hand was directed at Negaduck.)

Duck Dodgers: Alright you! Hand over that ruby!

Negaduck: You're too late. Look outside.

(From out the window, everyone can see the sun setting over Cockroachia. The red ruby on the staff began to shine brighter and brighter forcing everyone to cover their eyes.)

Negaduck: Hahahahaha! I'd hate to be you guys right now! Bye!

(Negaduck pulled a smoke ball from his pocket and threw it to the ground causing it to explode. When the smoke cleared, Negaduck was gone leaving Duck Dodgers, the Cadet, and Star Johnson alone.)

Star Johnson: Blast! He got away.

Duck Dodgers: No duh. We've got to find him.

Cadet: What did he mean by he'd hate to b-b-b-be us right now?

Duck Dodgers: The heck if I know. Though I'd hate to be dressed like him.

(Suddenly, they heard a loud knocking at the door.)

Cadet: I'll g-g-g-g-get it.

(When the Cadet opened the door, a huge horde of cockroach people roared right in his face. Immediately, the Cadet slammed the door shut.)

Cadet: Uh, sir? I th-thu-think it's for you.

(The door was blasted down and the ravenous cockroach people stormed inside. Star Johnson broke free from his restraints, pulled out his own ray gun, and blasted the cockroaches away.)

Star Johnson: Negaduck has already taken control of all of the cockroaches on the planet! He could be anywhere by now!

Duck Dodgers: You leave that to me! I have a score to settle with this imposter! No one meddles with my attempts to get promoted to admiral and gets away with it!

(Heroically, Duck Dodgers jumped out of the window and flew off on his jetpack to find Negaduck. Or at least he would if he had a jetpack.)

Duck Dodgers: Whoops.

(Dodgers screamed as he fell straight down to the ground and hit the pavement. Luckily, he was only ten feet above ground, so the impact wasn't that horrendous.)

Duck Dodgers: I. . .did not. . . .think that one. . .through.

* * *

(Meanwhile, from on top of the tallest building on Cockroachia, Negaduck held the shining scepter in the air as the ruby bathed the entire planet in a bright red light. Surrounding the building was an armada of alien cockroaches at his command.)

Negaduck: Citizens of Cockroachia! Hear my decree! You are the most advanced species in this Solar System! I say that it's time for everyone else to know it! Go forth and fight! We are engaged in an intergalactic war!

(The cockroach citizens cheered over Negaduck's speech.)

Negaduck: Go my army! Take your rightful place as the rulers of the galaxy!

Duck Dodgers: Not so fast you imposter of me!

(Negaduck looked up to see Duck Dodgers flying towards him on a jetpack which he acquired.)

Duck Dodgers: Fortunately I borrowed this from Captain Star Johnson. I don't think he'll mind.

* * *

(Meanwhile. . .)

Star Johnson: There are too many! We'll have to jump for it.

(As the cockroach aliens came closer, Star Johnson and the Cadet jumped out the window and tried to fly away. However, there was a certain something Johnson didn't realize he didn't had.)

Star Johnson: Uh-oh.

(Quickly, the two plummeted down into the street.)

* * *

(Dodgers landed right on the roof to confront Negaduck.)

Duck Dodgers: Hello. My name is Duck Dodgers. You framed me for stealing that ruby and wrecked my chances of being promoted to admiral. Prepare to be vaporized!

(Dodgers pulled out his ray gun and prepared to fire. But as he pulled the trigger, a red bubble surrounded Negaduck.)

Negaduck: Did you think it would really be that easy?

Duck Dodgers: Um, kinda.

(Negaduck waved his staff in the air, and an army of flying roaches came down upon the hero like bomber planes.)

Negaduck: Get rid of him boys!

(Dodgers ran as fast as he could as the flying roaches chased him down. The alien bugs swooped down upon him in an attempt to lift him up into the sky and drop him, but kept missing.)

Duck Dodgers: Well, I didn't think I'd be in a situation like this. Luckily, I came prepared.

(Dodgers reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flyswatter pointing it threateningly at the bugs.)

Duck Dodgers: Get back! I'm warning you!

(The roaches starred blankly at Dodgers before laughing their heads off. While they weren't looking, the flyswatter suddenly grew to tremendous size and started glowing like a lightsaber. The roaches were whacked away clearing a path for Dodgers to get to Negaduck.)

Negaduck: Grrr! Do I have to do everything myself?

(Negaduck waved the scepter around as he swung it around like a club. The two weapons clashed and the two engaged in a contest of strength trying to push each other back.)

Negaduck: This is going to be easier than I thought! If that pompous Star Johnson couldn't stop me, what makes you think you have a shot?

Duck Dodgers: Because you didn't steal his identity! You didn't frame him for a crime he didn't commit! You didn't deny him his promotion to admiral!

Negaduck: As if a pathetic duck like you could ever be an admiral!

Duck Dodgers: After I beat you and clear my name, then they'll promote me even higher!

Negaduck: Yeah right. You can do all the good deeds you like Dodgers, but you will never be anything more than a loser!

Duck Dodgers: Maybe. But this loser's gonna kick your feathered rump!

(Dodgers finally pushed Negaduck away almost knocking him off the edge of the building.)

Duck Dodgers: And for the record, you are not so handsome anymore!

(Dodgers paused when he realized what he said.)

Duck Dodgers: Boy, now that I think about it, it sounds a little awkward.

(Negaduck had had enough and ran with the glowing scepter. Dodgers pulled out his ray gun again, but it was swatted right out of his hands. Dodgers was forced to use his flyswatter again making the two engage in a sword fight. The two weapons clashed and parried each other, but the power of the scepter and the ruby combined was too overwhelming.)

Negaduck: Take this!

(Finally, Negaduck swatted the flyswatter out of Dodgers' hand until it fell off the edge of the building.)

Duck Dodgers: Hey! I needed that!

(Negaduck raised his scepter in the air and summoned an entire army of mutant cockroaches to his beckoning. The roach army surrounded Dodgers hungry for him.)

Negaduck: Eat up boys!

Roach: AHEM!

Negaduck: (groan) And girls.

(As the roaches came closer, Dodgers backed away quickly reciting his prayers. But at that moment, something dropped out of his pocket. It was the grapefruit from earlier. And then, Dodgers thought up his brilliant idea.)

Duck Dodgers: Hey bugs! If you're all so hungry, why don't you help yourself to some. . .vitamin C4?

(Dodgers grabbed the grapefruit and got ready to throw it on the ground. But Negaduck grabbed his hand and the grapefruit before it could explode.)

Negaduck: Not so fast! What kind of a idiot do you think I am?

Duck Dodgers: Don't ask me. You're the one that's holding the bomb. Tootles.

(As Dodgers jumped off the ledge of the building, Negaduck looked at the grapefruit which was now blinking red. It was then that Negaduck realized his mistake.)

Negaduck: Oh , you've gotta be. . .

(BOOM! The entire building exploded and went crumbling down. But as the giant building fell, so did Duck Dodgers.)

Duck Dodgers: And now, to blast off with my trusty jetpack!

(Dodgers turned the jetpack on only to have the opposite effect. The jetpack didn't start up. In fact, it was out of gas.)

Duck Dodgers: (sigh) Why do I never think these things through?

(Duck dodgers screamed as he plummeted. But as he awaited doom, a ship zoomed by and ran into him. Inside, the Eager Young Space Cadet welcomed his captain on the front of the window.)

Cadet: H-h-h-hop aboard sir.

Duck Dodgers: Thank you Cadet.

(Duck Dodgers and the Cadet flew away as the tall building collapsed and the roach people were back to normal.)

Duck Dodgers: Well, looks like the ruby and the scepter is lost forever. And lets hope it will stay that way. And what happened to Star Johnson?

Cadet: He had to s-sp-sp-sp-sp-split. But he did lend me this one piece that helped me fix your ship. I betcha he out c-c-c-c-clearing you name.

Duck Dodgers: Cadet. We just saved an entire planet from a mind-controlling me impersonator! I have a feeling that I'm going to get exactly what's coming to me!

* * *

(And he did alright. But not like he hoped. Duck Dodgers is currently locked in a cell at Wantannaguannamo Bay. The Cadet is standing right outside his cell.)

Duck Dodgers: THIS IS ABSURD! THIS IS LUDICROUS! THIS IS AN INSULT TO MY SPACED-HERONESS!

Cadet: Well, uh to be fair, you did kinda des-d-d-des-d-d-d-blow up that one building on Cockroachia.

Duck Dodgers: How was I supposed to know that was a memorial sight? It was pretty overblown!

Cadet: B-b-b-but I do have some good news captain. They did find that ruby and now everyone knows you didn't steal it. At least you'll still be c-c-c-c-c-captain.

Duck Dodgers: Good. 'Cause I'm done with looking for that promotion for a while. It's painful and there's nothin' to show for it. Now go back to paying for my bail!

Cadet: R-r-r-right away sir.

(The Cadet walked away but instantly came back.)

Cadet: By the way captain, I th-th-thought you might be hungry, so I brought you a little s-s-s-s-snack.

(Dodgers looked out and saw that the cadet had tossed him a grapefruit. But unknown the Cadet, this grapefruit began blinking a red light right in Duck Dodgers' cell.)

Duck Dodgers: (groan) It's just one of those days.

* * *

Alright, leave your reviews open. And stay tuned next time for a very special match-up.


	25. Hiccup vs The Huntsman I

It's been a while since I've done a 2-part episode. Unfortunately, I feel like I could've done better with this. I originally intended this one for a December release, but multiple writers blocks have prevented me from doing so. Aw, well. Read on ahead and take it for what it is.

* * *

**Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) vs the Huntsman (American Dragon: Jake Long)**

(Welcome to Berk. This small town located on an island is home to a group of Vikings who are currently getting things prepared for a big visit. There was gigantic bowl filled with some kind of liquid set up directly in the center. However, assisting the Vikings are their pets. Some people usually have cats or dogs. But here, they have. . .

_ROAR!_

Stoick: Here it comes!

(All of the Vikings backed away as a massive fireball hit the liquid in the giant bowl which turned out to be some kind of oil. The oil ignited setting a huge flame ablaze. And flying above was a flock of dragons of all kinds. The Vikings cheered as their hard work was completed. The leader of the Vikings, Stoick felt satisfied and walked off and another Viking with a large hook for a hand walked beside him.)

Gobber: Everything's all set up Stoick. But don't you think this might be a wee bit much for just a few visitors.

Stoick: Nonsense. We want to make a good impression when the Huntsclan arrives for our treaty signing.

Gobber: I'll be honest with you, I don't exactly trust a group of people who call themselves the Huntsclan. They do kill dragons for a living.

Stoick: Only the dangerous kind, Gobber. But our dragons won't hurt a human being anymore.

Gobber: True, but what if they won't listen to us?

Stoick: The whole point is to show them that our dragons mean no harm in the hopes that we can establish peace and welcome them into our land. And if the Huntsclan does anything to hurt them, then we can take them.

Gobber: All right. Though I still say I don't trust them.

(Stoick and Gobber looked out into the sea where a thick blanket of fog had rolled in.)

Stoick: It is a good thing we lit that fire. Hopefully the Huntsclan's ship will be able to see it. Which reminds me, have you seen Hiccup?

Gobber: Hiccup? I'd say the lad's flying about on his Night Fury.

Stoick: I hope he gets here soon. The ships should be arriving at anytime.

Gobber: I'm sure Hiccup is doing fine out there on his own.

* * *

Hiccup: Watch out!

(The young Viking, Hiccup rode on his dragon, Toothless across the ocean flying past the massive rock formations. This would be much easier if it weren't for the fog. Eventually, Toothless landed right on top one of the rocks and clung to it carefully.)

Hiccup: Keep an ear out Toothless. You can't be too careful.

(As the black dragon kept a look out, several obscure figures could be briefly seen flying through the fog. Toothless backed away, until two long serpentine heads emerged from the fog right behind him. Right on the necks of the two heads were twins around Hiccups age.)

Tuffnut: Heads up, loser!

Hiccup: WHOA!

(Immediately, Toothless sprang back up into the air. But another dragon with another human rider flew right in front of him.)

Snotlout: No flying away this time!

(The red dragon thrust his head forward, but Toothless dodged just in time. In a last ditch effort to avoid the larger dragon, Toothless dive-bombed toward the ocean and flew up just in time. As he and Hiccup flew over the sea, another dragon rider flew up next to him.)

Fishlegs: Hiya Hiccup! Sorry to do this, but. . .

(Fishlegs' dragon bumped right into Toothless making the two spiral out of control. Hiccup fortunately was able to regain control just in time only to run into the two headed dragon being rode by the twins.)

Hiccup: Toothless, corkscrew!

(The black dragon zipped right past the two-headed dragon.)

Ruffnut: You're letting him get away you idiot!

Tuffnut: Don't call me an idiot, idiot!

(As the two twins began bickering, Hiccup was laughing to himself.)

Hiccup: We did Hiccup. We. . .

(Suddenly, a large fireball shot right in front of them forcing Hiccup to steer out of control and crash land in a tall grassy field. While Toothless rolled around in the grass, Hiccup tried hard to stand back up (which proved difficult due to his metal leg.) When he did finally stand, the blue dragon that shot the fireball landed in front of him, and its rider stepped off and confronted the boy.)

Astrid: Looks like I win.

Hiccup: Uh, okay. Not to spoil your fun but, you almost killed me!

Astrid: Hiccup, relax. I thought we were having fun.

Hiccup: I specifically said no fire-breathing while playing dragon tag. You almost hurt Toothless.

Fishlegs: It's true. He did say fire wasn't allowed.

(The other three dragons carrying Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut landed out in the open and walked over to Hiccup and Astrid.)

Astrid: Okay, I'm sorry. Maybe I wasn't listening, but I promise it'll never happen again.

Tuffnut: So, what? Are we starting over or something?

Fishlegs: Why don't we divide into teams this time? Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout can be the Home Team while me, Astrid, and Hiccup will be Visitors.

Hiccup: Visitors. Oh-no! I completely forgot! We have visitors coming to Berk for the treaty signing!

Fishlegs: The Huntsclan? They come tonight? WHY DIDN'T EVERYONE TELL ME?

Astrid: Everyone relax! We can still make it. Let's just get on our dragons and go.

(The kids hoped onto their dragons and took off into the fog covered sky.)

* * *

(Back in the town, Stoick, Gobber, the dragons, and the other Vikings waited by the shore looking into the massive fog bank.)

Stoick: They'll be here any minute. Where is Hiccup?

Hiccup: Right here dad!

(Hiccup ran as fast as he could toward his father. When he tripped due to his fake leg, Toothless came back to help him up.)

Hiccup: Am I late?

Gobber: Actually, you're right on time. Look.

(Out in the sea, a silhouette of a massive ship was seen through the fog. As the Vikings waited for the ship to come to them, a group of smaller ship floated over to the docks. In the smaller boats were the members of the Huntsclan, including the leader himself.)

Fishlegs: Whoa. I never knew the Huntsclan could look so. . .so. . .

Tuffnut: Creepy?

Fishlegs: Yeah, that's it.

(The Huntsclan leader walked up to Stoic with his deadpan eyes staring out of his dragon skull helmet. An image which made the other dragons cringe. Walking beside him was a young girl dressed in the exact same Huntsclan attire. Except her face, excluding her eyes, was covered in a long red scarf. The two leaders looked at each other eye to eye.)

Huntsman: I assume you are the leader of this clan of Vikings?

Stoick: Indeed you do. My name is Stoick. Welcome to Berk. I know it is not really like you expected, but. . .

Huntsman: No need to prepare for our arrival. We've set camp in much less hospitable places.

(The Huntsman and Stoick shook hands with each other.)

Stoick: Oh, yes. And this here is my son, Hiccup. Hiccup, get over here!

(Hiccup along with his dragon, Toothless slowly walked up to the Huntsman.)

Hiccup: Um, hello.

Huntsman: Ah, so this is the child you've told me about in your letters. How do you do, boy?

Hiccup: H. . .hello. Uh. . . .I'd also like you to meet my dragon, Toothless. He is very friendly.

(Toothless walked up to the Huntsman to sniff him. But as he got a good whiff, he immediately growled angrily at him startling most of the Vikings.)

Hiccup: GAH! TOOTHLESS! NO! Bad dragon! No!

(Hiccup immediately pushed his dragon away to avoid conflict.)

Hiccup: I am so sorry about that! Toothless never really. . .

Huntsman: Don't apologize. I get that reaction a lot from most dragons unfortunately.

Gobber: Well, you ARE a dragon hunter!

Stoick: Gobber, please! If you will follow us to the meeting chamber. . .

Huntsman: Gladly. Huntsgirl, come forth!

(The Huntsman's female assistant went with him along with twelve other Huntsclan members. As Stoick, Gobber, and twelve other Viking went into the meeting room, Hiccup watched with worry. Astrid walked over to her friend.)

Astrid: Is something wrong Hiccup?

Hiccup: I'm not sure. Toothless has never growled at anyone before. I have a bad feeling about the Huntsclan.

Astrid: You're not the only one. Why would they dock their ship out in the middle of the ocean and then come here on smaller boats? And why haven't I heard of them before? I've only known about the Hunstclan for two months. Where did they come from?

(Suddenly, from one of the boats, two boys were dragging a large box covered in a sheet up to the village.)

88: Man, this thing weighs a ton! Why did the Huntsman make us carry this thing up to the village?

Hiccup: And what is this "thing"?

(The two huntsboys jumped in surprise when Hiccup and Astrid approached them.)

89: Oh, this? Oh, we've just been hard at work building this. . .

88: Be quiet fool! We're not supposed to tell them! We were supposed to wait until next morning, remember?

(88 turns to the kids trying to act cool.)

88: Just. . .forget everything we said. See ya!

(The two boys ran away with their big cargo in tow.)

Hiccup: Something definitely smells rotten here.

Ruffnut: It's probably Tuff. He hasn't bathed in days.

Tuffnut: Shut up! Everyone knows it's your armpits stinking up this stinking place!

(Ruff and Tuff wrestled it out on the ground while Hiccup and Astrid continued their talk.)

Astrid: Don't worry. We'll all keep a close eye on them.

(Astrid walked off while Hiccup watched as Toothless hid underneath a bridge.)

Hiccup: I really hope I'm wrong.

* * *

(In the meeting room, the Vikings and the Huntsclan are sitting at a big round table. The Huntsman was telling them the stories of their greatest hunts.)

Huntsman: And then, the dragon came flying down just as we finished putting the skulls together. He and his kind tried to steal them away from us to use for their own greedy purposes. We managed to slay most of them, except for their leader. At that moment, my old Huntsgirl betrayed me and tried to finish me off. Luckily, as soon as I destroyed the magic skulls, the dragon was slain and the traitor was punished. And that was how I saved the land of New York.

(The Vikings cheered for the Huntsman's "fantastic" story.)

Stoick: Well Huntsman, it seems to me like dragons have been giving you a hard time.

Huntsman: Yes Stoick. I don't mean to offend, but I've always hated dragons and even devoted my life to slaying each and every one of them.

Gobber: Heh. You think you were the only one. Back in the day, we've tried everything to get rid of our dragons. Until that boy, Hiccup impressed us all by taming a Night Fury. Ever since, those dragons have become like family to us all.

Huntsman: Yes. I can see.

Stoick: Well, it's great to have you over for the night Huntsman. Tomorrow, we can get started to signing that treaty between our lands.

Huntsman: Yes. About that Stoick, I have a confession to make. The other reason why we're here is because. . .we're here for you're dragons.

(The Vikings gasped when they heard what the Huntsman said.)

Stoick: What?

Gobber: Ya see? I told you they were up to something.

Huntsman: Please understand. We have no intentions of killing them, as you would not allow it. It's just, our clan could learn from your ways better if we got to know your dragons better.

Gobber: Feh! That's a bunch of. . .

Stoick: Gobber! Huntsman, as good as your intentions may be, I'm afraid we cannot bring ourselves to relinquish our dragons. They found a home here, and transporting them anywhere else would not be the best thing for them.

Huntsman: I understand. Good day to you.

(The Huntsman bowed in respect before leaving with the rest of his clan. As they came outside to the dock, it was already night. The Huntsboys 88 and 89 walked up to him.)

88: Sir. Everything is under control!

89: Says you! I still can't feel my arm!

Huntsman: Boys. We'll need to speed up our little operation here. It seems these Vikings don't want us taking their dragons.

89: What? After all the work we went through?

88: Man. I knew they wouldn't agree to this.

Huntsman: Of course they wouldn't agree! They are too blind to see the monsters they truly are! Now work faster, and don't give us away! Or else.

(The boys ran off to complete the Huntsman's task. Once they were gone, the Huntsman grabbed a small bag from his pocket and opened the hatch of his ship revealing an entire group of dragons trapped beneath. The dragons let out loud roars and fire, but the Huntsman sprinkled powder from his pouch onto the dragons forcing them to fall asleep.)

Huntsman: You're a fool Stoick. Those dragons are coming with us one way or another.

* * *

(As night time approached, everyone was asleep. The Huntsclan snuck around like ninjas making sure they weren't seen. 88 and 89 dragged the large sheet-covered box up and removed the sheet revealing it to be a large cage. The Huntsclan snuck into random dragon stables and sprinkled that sleeping powder on the dragons making them unconscious. With all the strength they could muster, the soldier carried the sleeping dragons into the cage and brought it back down to the Huntsclan ship without being noticed. 88 and 89 were currently at work putting one of the dragons to sleep and then trying to haul him into its cage.)

88: Aw, man! This job stinks!

89: I think we would've been better off accepting that mission with Stickybeard and the candy pirates.

88: That's exactly what I said! But noooo! We had to stay loyal to the Huntsman! Man, when this is over, I'm gonna give you such a beat down.

89: Maybe that can wait until we finish loading this stupid thing into it's cage!

88: You're not the boss of me!

89: I'm just saying is all!

88: And I'm saying you need to shut your mouth before you wake someone!

Astrid: A little too late for that boys.

(88 and 89 panicked when they saw Astrid watching them load her dragon into a cage.)

89: Uh-oh. Not again.

Astrid: What are you two doing with Stormfly?

88: Uh, nothing? We were just uh. . . .uuuuh. . . .c'mon man, help me out here.

Astrid: I don't believe this! You're kidnapping our dragons! When the other hear about this, you are all going to be in big trouble!

?: Not if you're not there to warn them!

(Astrid's body surged with electricity before collapsing. As she fell, her attacker, the Huntsgirl walked over to the boys and removed her scarf which was covering her face.)

Azula: You idiots can't go two minutes without getting caught, can you.

89: It wasn't my fault! He woke her up!

Azula: It doesn't matter. Load that dragon onto the boat and don't wake anybody else!

(88 and 89 put the dragon in its cage and dragged it all the way down to the docks. Azula looked at Astrid's unconscious body thinking of what use she could be to her.)

* * *

(The next morning, Hiccup woke up wide awake. His dragon Toothless was right there in his room helping him out of bed due of his fake leg.)

Hiccup: Thanks buddy. Well, we better see if the treaty signing was successful.

(Hiccup stepped outside his house and noticed something very unusual. The village was crowded with Vikings, but there were only about five to seven dragons out there not including Toothless.)

Hiccup: That's weird. Usually, there are a ton of dragons flying around in the morning.

Fishlegs: Hiccup!

(Hiccup's friends, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut came running up to him.)

Fishlegs: Hey, I can't find Meatlug! He's not in his pen!

Snotlout: Hookfang isn't in his pen either!

Tuffnut: We can't find out dragon anywhere!

Ruffnut: I told you to close his stable.

Tuffnut: I told YOU to do that, and YOU left it open!

Hiccup: Your dragons are missing?

(Hiccup immediately noticed the Huntsclan soldiers walking over to a large crowd of Vikings.)

Hiccup: Why do I get the feeling. . .wait. Where's Astrid?

(Toothless soon starts growling and sniffing around and then ran off in a certain direction.)

Hiccup: Toothless. Wait up! Where are you going?

(Hiccup ran after his dragon through the village while trying to be careful not to trip due to his fake leg. Soon, Hiccup saw Toothless scratching at the door of a dragon stable.)

Hiccup: Toothless, what has gotten into you today?

(The Night Fury stepped back and blew the door open with one big fireball.)

Hiccup: Whoa! Toothless! Bad dragon! You could get in a lot of. . .

(But when Hiccup looked into the stable, he saw his best friend, Astrid inside nearly half-conscious and tied up to a support beam.)

Hiccup: Astrid!

(Hiccup immediately ran over and untied her from the beam allowing her to fall onto a bed of hay.)

Astrid: S. . .Stormfl. . .Stormfly, no. . . .

Hiccup: Astrid, wake up! We need to find some way to snap her out of it.

(Toothless found a large bucket of water hanging right above the Viking girls head. Using his tail, he tipped the bucket dumping the water onto Astrid causing her to jump up wide awake.)

Astrid: (gasp) STORMFLY! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE. . .

(Astrid calmed down when she saw Hiccup and Toothless beside her.)

Hiccup: Astrid. What happened?

Astrid: Hiccup, you were right! The Huntsclan is evil! I caught them kidnapping our dragons right in the middle of the night! But I got knocked out and must've locked me in here!

Hiccup: What? Oh-no! And my dad is about to sign a treaty with them!

Astrid: We've got to get the word out and expose them somehow!

(Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless ran back to the center of the village where the Viking, Stoick and the Huntsman along with Gobber and Azula by their sides are announcing the treaty right in front of the giant fire bowl.)

Stoick: VIKINGS OF BERK! TODAY SHALL BE A MOMENTOUS DAY AS WE MAKE PEACE FOR THE FIRST TIME WITH ANOTHER TRIBE!

(The Viking's cheered for Stoick's speech.)

Stoick: After you Huntsman.

Huntsman: I'd be delighted.

(The Huntsman grabbed a pen and prepared to sign a long sheet of paper. But before the pen could touch, Hiccup shouted out loud.)

Hiccup: STOP!

(Everyone turned around and saw Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless standing in defiance of the Huntsclan.)

Hiccup: These people are not our friends! They tricked us all! They are not here to make peace! They came to steal our dragons!

(While the Vikings were talking amongst themselves about the situation, the Huntsman spoke up.)

Huntsman: Well Stoick. Your boy certainly has an overactive imagination.

Hiccup: I didn't imagine any of it! Look around! There are only like seven dragons all around the village! How do you explain that?

Huntsman: The dragons must've simply gone out hunting. When was the last time you let them hunt for themselves?

Stoick: Actually, we feed them every morning.

Huntsman: Then they probably went out around the island to get some fresh air.

Astrid: He's lying! I saw two of their kind kidnap Stormfly from his stable in the middle of the night!

(The Huntsclan soldiers all laughed as did most of the Vikings.)

Huntsman: Little girl. Don't you think anyone would've heard us hauling a twelve ton flying reptile through this village?

(The two kids looked like they were about to lose this argument until they saw 88 and 89 hauling one of the sheet-covered cages without the Vikings ever seeing them.)

Hiccup: Then why don't you explain what is under these sheets? What are you carrying around?

Huntsman: Why it's. . .our rations.

Astrid: Don't you think that's a lot of food for just one journey across the ocean?

Huntsman: We like to be well prepared in case any of it goes overboard which tragically happens a lot.

Stoick: Hiccup. That's enough. Please don't embarrass us any further.

(Hiccup looked ready to give up until he saw Toothless sneaking up to the sheet, sniffing it, and then growling at the two boys. As soon as 88 and 89 turned around, they saw Toothless' snarling face and screamed in terror accidentally letting go of the cage and letting it slide down.)

88: Oh, oh no! Grab it, grab it, grab it!

89: What do you think I'm trying to do?

(The crowd ran out of the way as the sheet flew right off and the cage crashed right into a cottage. As everyone crowded around the cage, they were surprised to find a Gronckle locked inside completely fast asleep and still locked up in its cage.)

Fishlegs: MEATLUG! IT'S YOU!

(The other Vikings and even the other dragons gave suspicious glares towards the Huntsman.)

Hiccup: Good boy Toothless.

Stoick: Huntsman. What is the meaning of this?

Fishlegs: Hey! What is this!

(Everyone looked as Fishlegs picked up a small pouch dropped by the Huntsboys. When the powder sprinkled out, Fishlegs was immediately out of it. The Vikings couldn't believe what they were seeing.)

Astrid: It all makes sense! You lulled the dragons to sleep with that sleeping powder, and then loaded them into these cages so you can sneak them around town without us knowing!

(Hiccup and Astrid were pretty proud of themselves right now. 88 and 89 were sweating bullets as the Huntsman glared angrily at the incompetent boys. But right now, the Vikings and dragons were sending those same glares at him.)

Gobber: I told you there was something fishy about them, I did!

Stoick: Huntsman. You have got a lot of explaining to do.

Huntsman: Please. This whole situation can be easily resolved.

(Stoick was just about ready to attack the Huntsman with his axe. Knowing his cover was blown, the Huntsman backed away while his own staff shone with bright energy. What the Huntsman was about to do was perfectly clear to Stoick now.)

Stoick: VIKINGS, ATTAC. . .

(Everyone was startled as the Huntsman shot a burst of energy from his staff right into Stoick's chest sending him falling to the ground.)

Hiccup: DAD!

Huntsman: HUNTSCLAN! THERE'S NO POINT IN COVERING UP OUR TRACKS ANY LONGER! ROUND UP EVERY LAST DRAGON HERE! SHOW NO MERCY!

Gobber: You heard him lads! This is WAR!

(Immediately, the Vikings and Huntsclan were fighting as the dragons took to the skies to avoid getting caught. In the midst of the chaos, Hiccup ran right through the battlefield over to his father.)

Hiccup: DAD! Are you okay!

Stoick: I'm fine son! I'm-AUGH! Nevermind.

Hiccup: Your ribs are broken.

Stoick: I'm sorry son. I should've known they would do this from the start.

(Gobber came down and helped Stoick up.)

Gobber: C'mon Stoick! Ye can't fight under these conditions. Hiccup! Go find someplace to hide while we deal with this!

(As Gobber carried Stoick away, the Huntsman ran up to the giant bowl of fire and smashed one of the beams holding it up. As the bowl shattered, the fire spread all throughout the battlefield forcing the Vikings and the Huntsclan to spread apart from each other.)

Huntsman: FOCUS ON CAPTURING THE DRAGONS! LET NONE PASS US BY!

(As the dragons flew through the air, the Huntsclan soldiers fired nets at the Vikings trapping them and leaving them helpless.)

Hiccup: Toothless!

(Hiccup ran through the fire-covered village looking for his dragon. During the chaos, he watched as 88 and 89 ran screaming from a Monstrous Nightmare who was blowing fire at all the other soldiers who attempted to catch him. But as it was about to fire again, the flames suddenly dispersed in its mouth. Azula approached the coughing dragon and stunned it with her lightning. With the dragon out of it, nets came down and the Huntsclan dragged it to their ship.)

Hiccup: STOP! WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS WRONG!

(Hiccup ran down to stop them, but Astrid pulled him away.)

Astrid: Hiccup, no! We don't stand a chance! We have to come up with a plan!

Hiccup: You come up with a plan! I'm going to find Toothless!

(Hiccup ran away from Astrid. As he ran around, the fire was spreading and he could only watch as the Huntsclan netted down more Vikings as captured more dragons. The Huntsman himself fired one of his energy bursts from his staff and brought down another dragon with it. He raised it up high preparing to slay the beast, but Hiccup had to intervene.)

Hiccup: NOOO!

(The young boy lunged at the Huntsman knocking him to the ground trying to pin him down. But the Huntsman was stronger and threw him off. Before Hiccup could stand back up, the Huntsman pointed the sharp end of his staff toward his face.)

Huntsman: You are an idiot child to risk your own life to save these wretched beasts!

Hiccup: They are not beasts, they are our friends! And you are the real monsters here!

Huntsman: You don't know how many times I'm gotten that compliment. But I've come too far to stop now! I didn't assemble this phony peace treaty and travel all the way here just to leave empty-handed!

Hiccup: We will not let you get away!

Huntsman: We already have.

(Right as they Huntsman prepared to kill Hiccup, Toothless suddenly showed up and rammed the Huntsman against the stone wall of a cottage knocking him out.)

Hiccup: Toothless! You came!

(Toothless was about to run up to Hiccup and assist him. But unfortunately, a wall of blue fire quickly separated them.)

Hiccup: NO!

(A net fell right on top of Toothless making him completely helpless. Azula came down and helped the Huntsman off his feet.)

Azula: That's the last one we need to load onto the ship.

Huntsman: And the other Vikings?

Azula: All restrained.

Huntsman: Good. Do me another favor and keep this boy away from me.

(Hiccup could only watch as the Huntsman carried Toothless away.)

Hiccup: RRGH! GET BACK HERE!

(The boy tried to find a way across the fire, but each one was blocked by Azula and her fire-bending. After a few minutes of toying with him, the sound of a bell went off.)

Azula: Looks like it's time for us to leave. Thank you all so much for your hospitality peasant boy.

(Azula laughed as she ran back to the Huntsclans ship. Hiccup ran after her having finally found an opening and found his way to the docks where the Huntsclan had just finished loading up. Hiccup watched as the ship set off to the ocean. Now he knew there was only one thing to do. Something stupid.)

Hiccup: Toothless. I'm coming for you!

(The young boy dove into the water and swam for the ship. Due to his fake leg, he couldn't swim very well, but he didn't care. All his mind was set on was rescuing the dragons. Miraculously, he grabbed a hold of a rope just as the ship set off for the open ocean. By the time Berk was about five miles away, Hiccup climbed up on deck completely exhausted.)

Hiccup: Whew. I made it.

(The boy was then greeted by the sinister faces of the Huntsclan and its leader.)

Hiccup: Now I'm dead.

(The Huntsman walked up to the boy who was lying on the deck.)

Huntsman: I can't believe you would come this far to save your "friend". When will you learn that it is not worth it? They are just worthless monsters!

Hiccup: Monsters or not, I won't let you hurt them. Those dragons are still living beings, and nothing is going to change that!

(The Huntsman grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and brought him up to eye level.)

Huntsman: Then I say it's time to reeducate you.

_To be continued. . ._

* * *

For those who aren't following all of the fights, Azula first became the Huntsgirl in the chapter, Jake Long vs Azula. Just thought I'd let you know. Hopefully, the thrilling conclusion shall be up soon. Thank you for your patience and leave lots of positive reviews.


	26. Hiccup vs The Huntsman II

Here it is folks. The trilling conclusion to this two-part special. Enjoy!

* * *

**Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) vs the Huntsman (American Dragon: Jake Long)**

(After the whole crisis with the Huntsclan attack, the village was a complete mess. All of the Vikings helped to free each other from the nets they were trapped in. Fortunately, the fires were put out before they could do any serious damage to the village. Gobber brought Stoick back outside after tending to his injury looking at all the destruction.)

Stoick: Curse that dratted Huntsclan. Where did they run off to? We'll find them and destroy them where they live!

Gobber: Forget it Stoick. Those guys are long gone by now.

Stoick: Then what can we do? We can't just let those barbarians get away with this!

(At that moment, the teenage Vikings, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid ran up to Stoick.)

Astrid: Hiccup is gone! We can't find him anywhere!

Stoick: What? Where?

Snotlout: I don't know! He just disappeared! No one's seen him since his dragon got captured and he tried to run and save it.

(The Vikings all paused in thought already putting the pieces together.)

Tuffnut: You don't think. . .

Ruffnut: He did something stupid.

(That did it for Stoick. He rushes right into his cottage and started rummaging around.)

Gobber: Now Stoick. Let's not try anything irrational.

Stoick: It's not enough that they kidnap our dragons and destroy our village! But now they endanger my own son? I WILL NOT LET THIS GO!

(Stoick ran back out carrying a large Viking axe and hammer.)

Stoick: I WILL FIND THE HUNTSCLAN AND DESTROY THEM ALL!

(However, the Viking leader stumbled as the pain in his ribs was still there.)

Gobber: Ya can't go out there in this condition.

Astrid: I hope Hiccup is doing alright out there.

Snotlout: Well how are we going to save him? All of our dragons have been captured.

Gobber: Heh-heh. Not all the dragons.

(Everyone seemed confused as to what Gobber meant.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, out on a deserted island, the Huntsclan's ship was docked on the beach. The island was made up of hundreds of sharp rocks and one massive tower which could possibly be their headquarters. The Huntsman stepped off first dragging Hiccup with him.)

Hiccup: Let go! What you're doing is wrong! What did our dragons do to you anyway?

Huntsman: Nothing. They just annoy me.

(As Hiccup was forced down the hall, he could see all of the dragons locked away in cages. There were some Deadly Nadder's, Gronckle's, Hideous Zippleback's, and Monstrous Nightmare's. But Toothless was nowhere to be seen. The Huntsman eventually stopped, opened up an empty cell and tossed Hiccup inside locking him up.)

Huntsman: I didn't set up this phony treaty signing between our two clans just for it all to go to waste.

Hiccup: I don't care what it takes! I won't let you slay our dragons!

(The Huntsman laughed at Hiccups statement.)

Huntsman: Foolish boy! You think I'm going to slay all of them? No, no. You are not seeing the full extent of the idea.

Hiccup: Well, if you're not going to kill them, then what are you going to do?

Huntsman: Unless you weren't paying attention, it's not the dragons that are my problem. It is your people. You and all of your idiotic Viking friends for letting these savages roam free across their village when a surprise ambush could happen at any minute!

Hiccup: Yeah, there was a surprise ambush. From YOU!

Huntsman: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! I'm doing you all a favor. I am going to open their eyes. I am going to make those Vikings see how vicious and blood-thirsty all dragons are even if it kills them.

Hiccup: Good luck with that. Our dragons won't hurt us.

Huntsman: By defending these creatures, you're only proving my point. We'll see how you really feel about your pets after this.

(The Huntsman reached around his belt and pulled out a pouch full of magical dust. Except this dust was red instead of blue.)

Huntsman: This magical powder, when it comes into contact with a dragon will make them go into a blind rage. Their temper will be uncontrollable. They will destroy everything in their wake. And they will not be trained.

Hiccup: You're crazy our dragons will never turn against us.

(The Huntsman sneered as he motioned toward the Monstrous Nightmare sleeping in the cell across from him. He took a handful of the red powder and sprinkled it on the dragons face. The beast sneezed a few times. And then suddenly, his eyes turned red, his body became engulfed in flames, and he let out a deafening roar. Hiccup watched as the dragon rampaged and went berserk inside its cell to the point where it almost broke down the door.)

Huntsman: Still feel like defending them boy?

(Before the dragon could break out, the Huntsman pointed his staff at him and shot an energy blast at his face knocking it out.)

Hiccup: This. . .this is just cruel!

Huntsman: They're just useless creatures! What do you care?

Hiccup: Not just me! Everyone in Berk cares! You might not like dragons. But we Viking's, we will defend our dragons no matter what!

Huntsman: Really? Do you think they will defend all of them once they come back and burn they village to cinders?

Hiccup: That's not going to happen!

Huntsman: It can and it will. This red powder I sprinkled will unleash the dragons primal instincts reverting them into the filthy monsters they should be seen as.

Hiccup: You're the only real monster!

Huntsman: You cannot imagine how often I have gotten that retort. Be that as it may, once I release all of the infected dragons back to Berk, their primal instincts will kick in, burn down the village, and everyone will learn their lesson about putting their faith in the hands of deadly monsters.

Hiccup: They are not DEADLY!

(Having lost his patience, the Huntsman points his staff at Hiccup's face.)

Huntsman: If you are the only one who can tell them otherwise, then this plan is foolproof.

(The Huntsman left the prison leaving Hiccup alone in his cell. As soon as he left, another Huntsclan guard walked in to make sure he wouldn't escape. But as he left, Hiccup pulled something right from behind his back. It was a small pouch full of the blue sleeping powder.)

Hiccup: So much for his plan being foolproof.

(Taking the blue dust, Hiccup tossed it right into the guards face making him faint. With him out of it, Hiccup grabbed his keys and unlocked his cell door. The young boy looked at the hurt dragon in the cage across from him.)

Hiccup: Hang on.

(Using the key, he unlocked the dragons cage. The dragon tried to burst out, but Hiccup stopped him.)

Hiccup: Not yet. If you get out, you'll alert the whole Huntsclan. Now, stay! Stay.

(The dragon was reluctant at first, but did as Hiccup said.)

Hiccup: I promise, once you hear a signal, I'll let you out.

(Hiccup ran down the hall to find the other dragons.)

Hiccup: As soon as I figure out what that signal is.

(As he was running, he heard a conversation going on in another room. Hiccup peeked in and saw a small squadron of Huntsclan soldiers watching over a large containment field of dragons. All of which are unconscious. As the soldiers were talking, Hiccup tried to see if Toothless was in the cage.)

Hiccup: C'mon Toothless. Where are you?

(As soon as a soldier walked by the door, Hiccup ran back and almost tripped over the guard he knocked out.)

Hiccup: Ugh. I need to get closer to that cage somehow.

(Looking at the unconscious soldier gave Hiccup an idea of how to go about this. In the other room, Huntsboys #88 and #89 walked up to the guards.)

88: Hey c'mon man! Give us another chance.

89: Yeah. I know we totally goofed up before. But in my defense it was mostly his fault.

88: It was YOUR fault and YOU KNOW IT!

89: Shows how much you know. Which is ZILCH!

88: Who even says zilch anymore?

(Right then, a massive stream of fire flew right past them almost hitting the two boys. Azula walked up to them annoyed by their appearance.)

Azula: What are you two even doing here? Haven't you done enough damage for one day?

89: You were talking about 88, right?

(The two boys shook with fear as Azula's fingertips sparked with lightning.)

Azula: If you're looking for something to do, go watch over that prisoner and make sure he's not trying to escape.

88 and 89: Uh, yes sir! MAM!

(88 and 89 walked down the hall to where Hiccup's cage was at. But as they were about to look inside, a scrawny Huntsclan soldier who was actually Hiccup in disguise stood in their way.)

88: Hey man. Out of our way. We've been sent to watch over that imprisoned dude.

Hiccup: Uh. . .um, actually, there's been a change of plans. You, uh, you need to. . .um. . .go down to the ship and uh prepare for its second invasion to Berk.

89: We're going back to that place? I thought we were just going to back to our original world and that's that.

Hiccup: It's for the Huntsman. He said he'd like to uh, observe this burning down the village up close so he can savor his victory.

88: Man, are you sure that's what he said.

Hiccup: Are you questioning the Huntsmaster? You wouldn't want to fail him again, do you?

(The two boys gulped in fear knowing they wouldn't want to make another mistake.)

89: Uh, right away mam! SIR!

Hiccup: Oh, and before you leave, I'm sort of new to this whole Huntsclan thing. Tell me, I'm kinda looking for a particular dragon the Huntsman wants me to guard. A Nightfury. Would any of you know where he'd keep him?

88: Don't you mean that black dragon without the teeth but suddenly he does have teeth?

89: I hear the Huntsman is going to be using the dragon to sprinkle that powder on it that makes it go crazy.

Hiccup: WHAT? WHERE. . .I mean, where would he be?

88: Down in the basement, duh!

(The two boys ran away down the corridor and down to the dock giving Hiccup the opportunity to get a closer look at the dragons without the other suspecting him. Grabbing the key, he quietly unlocked the cage without the dragons realizing it.)

Hiccup: Now to find Toothless.

(With the soldier not suspecting him, Hiccup navigated the fortress until he finally reached a door that was locked. Using the keys he stole, he unlocked the door and made it inside. As he looked around the room, he could see his dragon, Toothless sleeping in the corner.)

Hiccup: Toothless. Hey, wake up.

(The dragon shifted a little as Hiccup made his way closer to him.)

Hiccup: Toothless. I'm here to set you free.

(But as Hiccup tried to touch his dragon, he noticed something different about him. As he opened his eyes, they were bright red. The black dragon immediately pounced on the Viking boy with a vicious snarl.)

Hiccup: Oh-no! I'm too late! Toothless! Down!

(Hiccup was able to push the dragon off of him as they both were at a stand off.)

Hiccup: Toothless. I don't want to hurt you. We're friends, remember?

(As soon as Toothless opened his mouth, hiccup knew exactly what was happening.)

Hiccup: Toothless, NO!

(The young Viking jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the blistering fireball which hit the door resulting in a loud explosion. The noise alerted the Huntsclan and startled the dragons causing them to panic and go flying right out of their unlocked cells.)

Hiccup: Aw, great. Now you've done it.

(Toothless growled as he prepared to pounce on his friend. Knowing his cover was blown anyway, Hiccup ran down the corridor with Toothless chasing him. As he went further up in the fortress, he saw the many members of the Huntsclan desperately trying to keep the berserk dragons under control. The young boy was careful to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. But he wasn't careful enough to avoid running into the Huntsman himself.)

Huntsman: YOU!

Hiccup: Uh, I'll just be going now.

(Hiccup tried to run, but the Huntsman grabbed him.)

Huntsman: You caused all of this! And now you will. . .

(Fortunately for Hiccup, the Huntsman was struck by a large fireball and knocked out. Not so fortunately, Toothless finally caught up with him.)

Hiccup: Toothless! DON'T!

(But the dragon didn't listen as he pounced some more. As Hiccup looked around for something to defend himself with, he saw once of the Huntsclan soldiers drop one of their staves. As Hiccup picked it up, Toothless came running as him again.)

Hiccup: I'm sorry buddy.

(Right when Toothless jumped into the air ready to maul his owner, Hiccup swung the staff around and smacked Toothless across the face with it. Hiccup was careful to make sure he didn't hit his dragon with the sharp end. But the force of the swing was so powerful, Toothless was sent flying and hit his head straight into a stone wall. Hiccup gasped as he ran over to Toothless who didn't seem to be moving.)

Hiccup: Oh-no! What have I done? Toothless, I'm so sorry, I. . .

(But Hiccup didn't have time to grieve as a stream of blue flames flew right past him. Hiccup stood up and saw Azula walking up to him with her hands ablaze.)

Azula: Aw, grieving over the creature who almost tried to kill you? Allow me to get your mind off of these things.

(Azula fired another burst of flames from her fist. Hiccup was able to block the attack thanks to the staff he had acquired. But another fire blast was enough to knock him over. Hiccup grabbed the staff and ran for his life down the hall with Azula following him.)

Azula: Don't run away. I thought you could use some warm comfort!

(Azula blasted another fireball right in front of Hiccup before he could reach the door. With him trapped, Azula made her way closer to the Viking.)

Hiccup: Look, I've already had a bad enough day. I don't need you to make it worse.

Azula: I'm not here to make your day worse. I'm here to make it END!

(Before Azula could throw another fireball however, another fireball hit her right in the backside sending her flying right through the door busting it open. Hiccup saw that Toothless was walking in.)

Hiccup: Toothless! You're okay! But. . .are you still you?

(The dragon growled mercilessly at the Viking boy.)

Hiccup: Okay, if this is about me hitting you on the head. . .

(The Viking couldn't finish as Toothless pounced on Hiccup, pinned him to the ground and then. . .licked his face.)

Hiccup: Okay, okay. You're back to normal, now get off.

(The dragon did as obeyed as Hiccup stood up and brushed himself off.)

Hiccup: I guess I really did knock some sense into you, didn't I?

(The two didn't have much time to get reacquainted as the big dragon riot was still apparent.)

Hiccup: C'mon buddy! We've got to get out of this mad house!

(Hiccup climbed on top of Toothless' backside and they sprang off down the hall. As they reached the main chamber, the Huntsclan was already duking it out with the escaped dragons who are flying all about the island setting it ablaze.)

Hiccup: Come on buddy. We've got to get their attention somehow.

(Right next to them, the Huntsman just came to and saw Hiccup on Toothless.)

Huntsman: You little brat! I won't let leave here alive!

Hiccup: Toothless! Run!

(The Huntsman's staff fired an energy blast which Toothless dodged just in time. The dragon ran swiftly down the hall until the Huntsman could keep up anymore. He yelled out in frustration as soon as Azula walked up to him.)

Huntsman: Huntsgirl! Alert the other soldiers and tell them to board the vessel! This hunt is not over yet!

* * *

(Outside, all of the dragons lay waste to the entire island. The entire fortress was on fire and most of the Huntsclan was running out. The escaped dragons set the docks and the ship ablaze as well. 88 and 89 who were on the ship were panicking as they saw the monsters flying above them.)

89: GAH! ABANDON SHIP!

88: Me first!

(The two boys jumped right into the water just as their ship was sinking.)

88: Okay, when the Huntsman asks "What happened to my ship?" you are so taking the fall for it.

89: What? No way! It was you who. . .

88: Oh, you want some of this? Huh?

(The two boys began fighting in the water as the dragons flew above them. Toothless and Hiccup jumped out of the window and flew above the flaming island as well looking at the chaos around them.)

Hiccup: Wow. I've never seen them this angry. Well, the Huntsclan is defeated. I guess that means we can all go home now, right?

(Just then, they heard a loud rumbling coming from the island almost as though an earthquake was happening. Hiccup watched in amazement as the island crumbled into and avalanche of rocks sinking into the sea.)

Hiccup: Okay. So maybe I was wrong.

(But right then, something unbelievable happened. Rising right out of the ocean was something not of Hiccup's world. It looked like a gigantic air carrier, except it was almost two mile long.)

Hiccup: Wha-what in the world is that thing?

(It was a sight to behold. And standing right on top of the carrier was the Huntsman himself.)

Huntsman: WE'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME WITH YOU DRAGONS! HUNTSCLAN, SLAY THEM ALL AND THEN WE'LL MAKE OUR WAY BACK TO BERK!

(The dragons roared as they attacked the strange ship. However, their fire wasn't doing much at all. They didn't even make a dent in the aircraft. From inside, the Huntsclan was armed with cannons and turrets began firing at the dragons left and right. It seems like nothing can stop this flying war machine.)

Hiccup: We can't let that thing reach Berk! There's got to be a weak spot!

(Hiccup motioned for Toothless to fly toward the front of the ship. The Huntsman spotted the however and got inside one of the ships turrets.)

Huntsman: You've hindered my plans for the last time boy.

(As Toothless flew closer to the ship, the Huntsman fired the turret releasing a massive energy blast at them. Hiccup barely had enough time to avoid it hitting Toothless on the wing and sending him falling toward the ship. Hiccup couldn't even hold on and fell down towards the ocean while Toothless crash landed onto the air carrier. As Hiccup was about to meet his demise, he was grabbed by a friend of his. When he looked up, he saw exactly who it was.)

Hiccup: Astrid?

Astrid: Looks like you could use some help.

(But it wasn't just her. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Gobber, and Stoick were all riding on the back of a large dragon that looked like a flying skeleton.)

Hiccup: A Boneknapper? But how. . .

Gobber: DAHahahahaha! The Huntsclan didn't even know about these. I've been keeping them in hiding in case of such an occasion.

(Right behind them were even more Boneknappers each of them being rode by a group of Vikings who look thirsty for battle. But their moods changed a little when they saw the massive flying airship before them.)

Stoick: Either the trickster god, Loki is deceiving us, or we are in for the fight of our lives.

Hiccup: I've got to get back on there! Toothless is still on that ship!

Gobber: Don't you worry there. We'll get ya back up there!

(The Boneknapper up to the ship much to the Huntsman's surprise and anger.)

Huntsman: HUNTSCLAN! DESTROY THEM ALL!

(The Huntsclan soldiers came outside onto the ship and went to battle with the Vikings who also dropped down.)

Stoick: Be careful son.

Astrid: I'm coming too. You can't do this alone.

Hiccup: At just the right moment, Hiccup and Astrid jumped down on the carrier and ran into the fray. Hiccup immediately saw Toothless being surrounded by Huntsclan soldiers.)

Hiccup: Toothless! I'm coming!

(Hiccup ran over to his best friend. Astrid tried to follow, but the Huntsgirl, Azula stepped in her way.)

Astrid: You! I've been waiting for a rematch!

Azula: So have I!

(Astrid unsheathed a large battle axe while Azula brought out two long swords. The two girls weapons clashed. Astrid was quick to defend herself, but Azula's fire-bending did make things a little difficult. Despite the disadvantage, Astrid stood firm and kept swinging her axe around making sure not to get burned. While the two girls were going at it, Hiccup ran over to Toothless and embraced him.)

Hiccup: I'm here buddy.

(As soon as one soldier ran up to them, Toothless used his wing to smack him away forcing him to drop his staff. Hiccup saw this opportunity and picked it up for his own use. But neither of them had time to relax as the Huntsman came plowing through running up to them.)

Huntsman: You. . .YOU. . .BARBARIANS! I know now that I cannot change your mind about these insignificant, useless, foul-smelling. . .

(Suddenly, Hiccup just snapped and started twirling his staff around smacking the Huntsman all across his body.)

Hiccup: I'm the one who should be mad at you! You invade our village, threaten to destroy it, kidnap our dragons, try to manipulate them into attacking us, hurt my dad, and you call US barbarians? I. . .HAVE. . .HAD IT WITH YOU!

(Hiccup raised the staff up and slammed it right on top of the Huntsman's skull helmet breaking it and revealing his deranged face.)

Huntsman: Child, you've just sealed your fate!

(The Huntsman bellowed and he prepared another energy blast from his staff, but Toothless countered that with a powerful fireball. The explosion knocked the Huntsman back a little but he was still determined to get back in the fight. Right between them, Azula was knocked back with her outfit torn up. Astrid ran up feeling victorious swinging her axe in the air.)

Astrid: Nobody pulls a sneak attack on me and gets away with it!

(As Azula was about to stand back up, Hiccup finally remembered the sleeping powder he pocketed earlier.)

Azula: I'm not through with you yet! I am going to. . .going to. . . .going. . . .tooooo. . . .

(Azula fell asleep as soon as Hiccup sprinkled that powder on her.)

Astrid: Wow. Thanks.

Hiccup: Anytime.

(Hiccup and Astrid turned their attention to the fuming Huntsman who was preparing to make another charge. Toothless and Astrid were ready for him, but Hiccup simply threw the remaining sleeping dust into his face hoping to knocking him out. After struggling to stay up, the Huntsman finally succumbed and fell into unconsciousness.)

Astrid: What do we do now?

Hiccup: We got to find out who to bring this thing down before it reaches Berk.

Astrid: Well if it's moving forward, there must be something propelling it to go in that direction. Like how the wind moves our ships through the water with the help of our sails.

Hiccup: But the wind couldn't possibly move this thing.

Astrid: Maybe it's not the wind.

Hiccup: Maybe. But what? We better search around to see what we can find.

(Hiccup and Astrid both hopped on Toothless' back and flew back up into the sky. As they flew, they could see the full scale of the battle between the Huntsclan and the Vikings of Berk. The dragons were still flying around breathing fire on the carrier with no success in damaging it. And the turrets kept on firing shots they all had to avoid. As soon as they reached the end of the airship, Hiccup and Astrid saw what was pushing the ship forward. Large bursts of fire were spewing out from behind the airship.)

Astrid: What kind of a ship is this? It's incredible.

Hiccup: Well now we know how it's moving. The only question is how do we destroy it?

(It was then that Toothless prepared to do the unthinkable. He suddenly dove forward head right into the direction of the back of the airship.)

Hiccup: WAH! Toothless? What are you doing?

(Toothless had his eyes narrowed as he flew speeding over to the airship.)

Astrid: He better not be doing what I think he is! HICCUP?

Hiccup: Toothless! Pull up! PULL. . .

(Finally, Hiccup realized what Toothless was trying to do.)

Hiccup: Actually, keep doing what you're doing buddy!

Astrid: WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!

Hiccup: JUST TRUST ME!

Astrid: I DO! BUT I DON'T TRUST. . .

(Hiccup couldn't even hear her as they were coming in closer to the roaring engine. The intense heat was enough to make anyone back away. But not Toothless.)

Hiccup: WE'RE ALMOST THERE!

Astrid: Dear Odin, I'm going to die!

Hiccup: NOW!

(As they were at the tip of the ships spewing flames, Toothless unleashed one little fireball and hurled it into the engine. At first, it seemed like nothing happened. But then, Hiccup and Astrid noticed a small glimmer of light from in the flames.)

Hiccup: BACK UP!

(At the last split second, Toothless backed up as the airships engine exploded into tremendous flames. The entire airship shook sending everybody off balance. As soon as word got out that the engines exploded, everyone panicked. The Vikings ran jumping off the airship with the good fortune that their dragons were there to assist them. The Huntsclan soldiers on the other hand made a dive into the ocean. All of the Vikings watched as the airship made a crash landing into the ocean.)

Stoick: By Odin's beard!

Gobber: Aye. You don't see that everyday.

(Still on the airship, the Huntsman finally came to and saw his airship sinking into the sea. In a last ditch effort, he ran up to the highest point of the ship and aimed his staff from up there pointing ready to blast whatever dragon comes within his line of fire. But instead, he got a swift kick in the back of the head from Hiccup's fake leg. He and Astrid laughed as Toothless flew them up to the others. The Viking's and dragons flew away leaving the Huntsman stranded in the middle of the ocean on top of the sunken airship.)

Huntsman: RRAAAAAGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS DRAGONS!

(Around the airship, the Huntsclan soldiers popped out of the water including Azula, 88, and 89.)

89: Woo! Let's do that again! HAHAHAHAHA!

88: (sigh)

89: Oh, c'mon, what? Every defeat has to be depressing?

88: Too soon man. Too soon.

* * *

(Back in Berk, all of the Viking's celebrated getting their dragons back. Stoick watched with satisfaction as everything was back to as it should be. Right beside him was his friend, Gobber.)

Gobber: Well?

Stoick: Well what?

Gobber: Don't you have something to say?

Stoick: I don't know what you're talking about.

Gobber: I'm pretty sure ya do.

(Stoick sighed as he had to fess up to his friend.)

Stoick: Fine. You were right and I was wrong. I shouldn't have trusted those guys, especially with a name like the Huntsclan.

Gobber: Hey, we can all make mistakes.

Stoick: At least things are back to normal. I don't know what the Huntsclan's problem was with our dragons.

Gobber: Eh, it's nothing to get suspicious over. I'm pretty sure they learned their lesson about messing with us.

Stoick: I hope you're right.

Gobber: Have I ever been wrong before?

Stoick: Well, you were wrong about the Boneknapper, so. . .

Gobber: Ack! Thanks for the support!

(Stoick and Gobber laughed as the dragons flew up into the sky. Hiccup and Toothless raced up into the air with their friends, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff.)

Snotlout: Hey Hiccup! What do you say we finish what we started? Dragon tag! Sudden death!

Hiccup: You're on! This time, I am so going to beat you!

Astrid: Don't get your hopes up too high boys!

(The kids laughed as they flew with their dragons to play some more.)

* * *

Well that's it. My second two-part episode complete (unless you count Peter vs Eggman and Jenny vs Ernie), and my first time using How To Train Your Dragon characters in Ultima. I hope you've enjoyed this, and please leave positive reviews. Thank you.


End file.
